Challenge: Buecher-Zitate
by severinalupin
Summary: Zu einigen Zitaten (aus der Liste im Prolog) möchte ich gerne Beiträge schreiben, hauptsächlich mit Severus Snape. Je nach Zitat, will ich versuchen ein breites Spektrum abzudecken - also mal ernst, mal humorvoll, mal romantisch, mal dramatisch, ... Vor jedem OS, wird es die Details, bezüglich Pairing (bzw. Charaktere), Altersbeschränkung, Genre und Inhalt geben
1. Chapter 1 Prolog-Zitate

**Challenge – Buchzitate** auf einer anderen Seite

Im Anschluss findet ihr die Liste der Zitate die zur Auswahl stehen.

Zu einigen dieser Zitate möchte ich gerne Beiträge schreiben. Hauptsächlich Harry Potter Geschichten, meistens mit Severus Snape als Hauptcharakter. Je nach Zitat, will ich versuchen ein breites Spektrum abzudecken - also mal ernst, mal humorvoll, mal romantisch, mal dramatisch, ...

Genaueres kann ich jetzt natürlich noch nicht sagen zu Inhalt und allem anderen der verschiedenen One Shots, da es immer wieder sehr unterschiedlich sein wird – aber vor jedem OS, wird es die Details, bezüglich Pairing (bzw. Charaktere), Altersbeschränkung, Genre und Ähnliches geben.

Ich hoffe der eine oder andere – oder gar alle – OS gefallen dem einen oder anderen und es hinterlasst auch mal wer einen Kommentar.

Man liest sich,  
severinalupin

Buch-Zitate:

**1\. „Du verstehst wirklich nicht viel von Frauen, was?" Grimmige Zeiten von Andreas Schlußmeier **(gepostet)  
**2\. „Und du wirst mich immer liebhaben, nicht wahr?" In einem andern Land von Ernest Hemingway** (gepostet)  
**3\. „Große Helden brauchen großes Leid und große Lasten, andernfalls bleibt die Hälfte ihrer Größe unbemerkt." Das letzte Einhorn von Peter S. Beagle **(gepostet)  
**4\. „Wir erinnern uns an Dinge, die wir in Wirklichkeit gar nicht erlebt haben und würden jeden Eid schwören, dass es genau so war." Nemesis von Wolfgang Hohlbein** (gepostet)  
**5\. „Hören Sie mal, würde es Ihnen was ausmachen, wenn ich jetzt einfach aufgebe und verrückt werde?" Per Anhalter durch die Galaxis von Douglas Adams **(gepostet)  
**6\. „Man hat immer eine Wahl, nur treffen manche Leute die falsche." Du bist nie allein von Nicholas Sparks** (gepostet)  
7\. „Wovor versteckt ihr euch? Vor kleinen grünen Männchen?" Das goldene Labyrinth von Celia Rees  
**8\. „Ich bin ins tiefe Meer gesprungen, so sorglos, als wäre ich selbst eine Robbe." Meereszauber von Patricia A. McKillip** (gepostet)  
9\. „Ich verspreche Euch, dass ich höflich bin." Der Drachentöter von Martin Scott  
10\. „Die Guten und Liebsten sterben immer!" Betty und ihre Schwestern von Louisa May Alcott  
**11\. „Gelegentlich führen sich Menschen wie Tiere auf, nicht wahr?" Das Licht der Phantasie von Terry Pratchett** (gepostet)  
**12\. „Es war ein unglaublich schöner Abend für mich." Wie ein einziger Tag von Nicholas Sparks** (gepostet)  
13\. „Wenn sonst gar nichts geht, lasse ich einfach was in meinen Ausschnitt fallen – das ist immer gut für einen billigen Lacher." Handbuch für Helden von John Moore  
**14\. „Zeit ist ein Arschloch. Aber ein allgemein akzeptiertes." Ich hab die Unschuld kotzen sehen 3 von Dirk Bernemann **(gepostet)  
15\. „Denkst du, ich würde so beschissen dastehen, wenn ich eine Frau hätte?" High Fidelity von Nick Hornby  
16\. „Ich hatte nur einen Moment Angst, vor allem davor, allein zu sein." Die Rache von John Katzenbach  
17\. „Du glotzt wie ein Reh, das nachts vom Scheinwerferlicht eines entgegenkommenden Autos geblendet wird." The Ring von Koji Suzuki  
**18\. „Wenn du sicher sein willst, dass etwas in deinem Sinne erledigt wird, dann tu es selbst." Die Chronik der Unsterblichen von Wolfgang Hohlbein** (gepostet)  
19\. „Am Ende suchen wir alle einfach nur nach der Wahrheit hinter den Dingen. Nach etwas, das größer ist als wir selbst." Illuminati von Dan Brown  
20\. „Himmel, du weißt sehr wohl, wie man eine romantische Stimmung abmurksen kann." Hauen &amp; Stechen von John Moore  
21\. „Ich liebe dich, ich brauche dich, ich will den Rest meines Lebens mit dir verbringen." Drei Wünsche hast du frei von Barbara Delinsky  
22\. „Es gibt keine Wirklichkeit als die, die wir in uns haben." Demian von Herman Hesse  
**23\. „Es gibt keine gemeinsame Zukunft für uns, das musst du mir einfach glauben." Für jetzt und alle Ewigkeit von Liz Nickles **(gepostet)  
24\. „Das ist wirklich sehr edel von mir." Die Elfen von New York von Martin Millar  
25\. „Jetzt musst du hart bleiben, hart wie Kruppstahl. Vor allem: Kein Sex mit dem Ex!" Happy oder End von Jil Karoly  
26\. „Ich glaube, das Rampenlicht steht mir nicht." Vater Unser von Jilliane Hoffman  
27\. „Die Frage ist also – bleiben wir hier und kämpfen, oder lassen wir die ganze Sache sein?" Es von Stephen King  
28\. „Wir müssen noch aufmerksamer sein, sonst werden wir mit dem Rest untergehen." Hexenkind von Celia Rees  
29\. „Er glaubt, wir seien Teufel, was soll ich ihm sagen?" - „Sag ihm, dass wir keine Teufel sind, aber Teufel als Freunde haben." Der goldene Kompass von Philip Pullman  
30\. „Wie viele Ignoranten es gibt, die lieber ihren Verstand verrotten lassen, statt die Augen zu öffnen, muss ich Ihnen sicher nicht erzählen." Die vergessenen Götter von Anette Schaumlöffel  
**31\. „Ich gebe dir nur die Möglichkeit, das zu tun, wozu du in besonderem Maße befähigt bist." Die letzte Zauberin von Mary H. Herbert **(gepostet)  
**32\. „Dein Weg ist dir schon lange vorausbestimmt und es steht nicht in unserer Macht, dies zu ändern." Elfenfeuer von Monika Felten** (gepostet)  
33\. „Komm heil zurück, sonst bin ich dir ernsthaft böse." Das Regenbogenschwert von Simon Green  
34\. „Ein vernünftiger Plan, wir müssen mehr über den Feind in Erfahrung bringen." Die Sternenbraut von Sara Douglass  
35\. „Steck deinen Dolch zurück in seine Scheide." - „Du hast mich dazu gebracht ihn zu ziehen und du bist es, die seine Scheide hat." Assassin's Creed Renaissance von Oliver Bowden  
36\. „Und wo wir gerade von Schulden sprechen... Was würdest du davon halten, wenn ich dir noch einen weiteren Gefallen schuldig bin?" Jhereg von Steven Brust  
37\. „Hinaus, bevor dieser Tollpatsch auf meinem Boden abkratzt." Das Buch des Feuers von James Clemens  
38\. „Ach, Sie haben doch selbst Probleme genug, da will ich Ihnen mit meinen Wehwehchen nicht auch noch zur Last fallen." Lauf, Jane, Lauf von Joy Fielding  
**39\. „Es war einfach der Stress, die Angst und viel zu viel Adrenalin. Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass so etwas keine gute Mischung ist." Wie angelt man sich einen Dämon von Julie Kenner** (gepostet)  
40\. „Geld... eine einzige Prise kann genügen, um nie wieder arbeiten zu müssen. Allerdings findet sich nicht jeden Tag so eine Prise." Piraten! von Celia Rees  
41\. „Ich kenne ihn gar nicht. Ich kenne jemanden, der ihn kennt." Das dritte Geheimnis von Luis Miguel Rocho  
**42\. „Sie halten mich für so ne Art Perversen, der ihr an die Wäsche will, stimmt's?" Ohne ein Wort von Linwood Barclay** (gepostet)  
**43\. „Jedes Mal, wenn sich eine Tür öffnet, fällt eine andere zu, aber manchmal verpasst man trotz bester Absichten die Gelegenheit, sie zu benutzen." Die fünfte Zauberin von Robert Newcomb** (gepostet)  
**44\. „Ja sind denn jetzt alle verrückt geworden?!" Die Steine der Fatima von Franziska Wulf **(gepostet)  
**45\. „Es verlangt einiges an Mut, sich seinen Feinden entgegenzustellen, doch genauso viel, den eigenen Freunden in den Weg zu treten." Harry Potter und der Stein der Weisen von Joanne K. Rowling** (gepostet)  
46\. „Du lebst ja noch!" - „Kein Grund, so enttäuscht zu sein." Harry Potter und die Kammer des Schreckens von Joanne K. Rowling  
47\. „Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin." Harry Potter und der Gefangene von Askaban von Joanne K. Rowling  
**48\. „Der Gestank von Schuld liegt in der Luft." Harry Potter und der Feuerkelch von Joanne K. Rowling** (gepostet)  
49\. „Wenn du mich angreifen solltest, und ich weiß, du bist drauf und dran es zu tun, dann möchte ich es auch gründlich verdient haben." Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix von Joanne K. Rowling  
**50\. „Töten ist nicht annähernd so einfach, wie naive Menschen glauben." Harry Potter und der Halbblutprinz von Joanne K. Rowling** (gepostet)  
51\. „Witzigkeit im Übermaß ist des Menschen größter Schatz." Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes von Joanne K. Rowling  
**52\. „Man weiß eben nie, woran man bei einem Menschen ist, nicht wahr?" Cupido von Jilliane Hoffman **(gepostet)  
**53\. „Ich kenne die Menschen. Ich bilde mir ein, dass das eine meiner Stärken ist." Goldjunge von Joseph Finder** (gepostet)  
**54\. „Scheiße!" - „Äußerst scharfsinnige Bemerkung." Fool on the hill von Matt Ruff ** (gepostet)  
55\. „Wisst ihr, ich fühle mich ein bisschen mitschuldig an dem, was vorhin passiert ist." Gebrochene Flügel von Georgie Hale  
56\. „Du kannst wohl Gedanken lesen." - „Eins meiner vielen Talente." Stirb schön von Peter James  
57\. „Tut mir leid, dass ich hier so rumflenne." P.S. Ich liebe dich von Cecelia Ahern  
58\. „Eine Mutter, das ist eine Medizin, die kann man nicht in der Apotheke holen!" Das doppelte Lottchen von Erich Kästner  
**59\. „Man sieht nur mit dem Herzen gut, das Wesentliche ist für die Augen unsichtbar." Der kleine Prinz von Antoine de Saint Exupéry** (gepostet)  
60\. „Die wahre Schönheit des Lebens ist, dass Schönheit manchmal möglich ist." Der Tänzer von Colum McCann  
61\. „Ist es nicht absurd, dass einem die Erinnerung an gute Zeiten viel eher die Tränen in die Augen treibt, als die an schlechte?" Die Stadt der träumenden Bücher von Walter Moers  
62\. „Das ist gründlich daneben gegangen." Das Nazareth Gen von Michael Cordy  
63\. „Das war glattweg niederträchtig und gemein!" Warten auf Oho von Robert Rankin  
64\. „Wir müssen der Sache ein Ende machen, ein für allemal." Morpheus von Jilliane Hoffman  
65\. „Wenn Sie nichts dagegen haben, würde ich gern noch ein bisschen dableiben." Kind 44 von Tom Rob Smith  
66\. „Was wird noch gleich den Irren nachgesagt?" - „Eine Menge. Aber vor allem, dass wir uns gerne selber reden hören." Die Anstalt von John Katzenbach  
67\. „Zugegeben, ich kenne Sie nicht besonders gut, aber ja, ich würde sagen, Sie sind der Typ Mensch, der einen Grund braucht, jemanden nicht zu mögen." Schwarze Seelen von Alex Kava  
68\. „Ich habe mich gefragt, ob Sie eventuell Ihr Gewissen erleichtern möchten?" Der Fall Jane Eyre von Jasper Fforde  
69\. „Du hast jetzt alles Recht der Welt, dich gehen zu lassen, stundenlang in Joggingsachen auf dem Bett rumzuliegen und deiner Körperbehaarung zu erlauben, sich ihre angestammten Reviere zurückzuerobern." Blaue Wunder von Ildikó von Kürthy  
**70\. „Nur, weil ich mich manchmal wie ein Arschloch benehme, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ich dich nicht liebe." Aschermittwoch von Ethan Hawke** (gepostet)


	2. Chapter 2 Zitat-03

**Autor:** severinalupin  
**Beta:** Nairalin  
**Altersfreigabe:** Keine Beschränkung  
**Pairing:** Keines / **Charaktere:** Albus Severus, Albus, Severus  
**Kategorie:** Freundschaft  
**Inhalt:** (Next-Generation) Ein Gespräch zwischen Albus Severus Potter und dem gemalten Albus Dumbledore über Severus Snape.  
**Disclaimer:** Alle Charaktere und das HP-Universum an sich gehören JK Rowling – aber diese ff gehört mir! Ich verdiene kein Geld mit meinen Geschichten hier.  
**Warnung:** Keine

**3\. Zitat: „Große Helden brauchen großes Leid und große Lasten, andernfalls bleibt die Hälfte ihrer Größe unbemerkt." Das letzte Einhorn von Peter S. Beagle  
**

„Was ist denn Al? Was hast du?", erkundigte sich ein sichtlich besorgter Albus Dumbledore bei seinem Namensvetter. Der Zweitgeborene des berühmten Harry Potter war aber nicht gewillt über sein Gefühlschaos mit dem Portrait des alten Mannes zu reden, dem er seinen Rufnamen verdankte.

Seit der Junge in der Schule war, erlebte er eine Achterbahn der Emotionen. Von seinem beliebten Bruder James hielt er sich lieber fern, denn er wollte kein Anhängsel sein. Abgesehen davon, dass der Ältere scheinbar gar nicht wahrnahm, dass ein Verwandter jetzt auch im selben Internat lebte wie er – denn er war viel zu beschäftigt damit sich in der allgemeinen Anerkennung zu suhlen, die ihm entgegengebracht wurde. Aber Al war ihm jetzt nicht wirklich böse oder so, denn er war sowieso so ganz anders als sein großer Bruder, das Sport-Ass, der ständig einen witzigen Spruch auf den Lippen hatte. Es interessierte den jüngsten, männlichen Potter auch so gar nicht wer oder was beim Quidditch los war und welche ach so lustigen Scherze von der Clique der umschwärmten Schüler der Tollste war. Auch wenn er anfangs etwas Angst hatte, dass seine Familie enttäuscht sein würde, dass er nach Ravenclaw sortiert wurde, fühlte er sich mit seinem Wissensdurst sehr wohl in diesem Haus. Er liebte es, im Gemeinschaftsraum den Älteren beim Diskutieren über diverse Hausaufgaben zu zuhören und zu lernen. Er konnte Stunden damit verbringen. Seine Intelligenz war gefordert, aber nicht überfordert, sondern es regte ihn an und in jeder freien Minute recherchierte er dann in der Bibliothek, über all das, was er nicht verstanden hatte.

Er war nicht derjenige, der sich prügelte, wie James, der nach allem was er so gehört hatte, in seiner ganzen Art ein Abziehbild seines Namensgebers, ihrem Großvater, war, den sie zwar nie kennen gelernt haben, da er schon gestorben war, als ihr Vater noch ein Kleinkind war, aber von dem sie immer wieder Geschichten gehört hatten.

Und doch lag er, Albus Severus, hier in der Krankenstation, weil er in eine Schlägerei verwickelt war.

Der schmächtige Bub wurde mal wieder von ein paar Gryffindors verspottet, die neidisch auf seinen älteren Bruder waren oder einfach nur Spaß dran hatten auf Kleineren rumzuhacken. Mittlerweile hörte er schon gar nicht hin, wenn sie ihn überzeugen wollten, dass sein Vater ihn verleugnen würde, weil er eben nicht so ein Star war wie der Erstgeborene und wie wahrscheinlich sonst jeder Potter, einfach aus genetischen Gründen sein musste – vielleicht wurde er im St. Mungos bei der Geburt vertauscht, hänselten sie ihn gern. Aber er ignorierte es gekonnt und wollte der Situation einfach aus dem Weg gehen – bis John, ein arroganter, blonder Drittklässler, meinte: „Das ist ja so typisch, dass du weglaufen willst … du bist halt einfach ein geborener Feigling! Dein Vater hat das schon als Baby erkannt, dass so was aus dir wird, sonst hätte er dir wohl nie den Namen eines solchen Feiglings wie Severus Snape gegeben." Hämisch lachten der Junge und seine Freunde auf, als sie deutlich im Gesicht des Beschimpften erkennen konnten, wie sehr er über diese Vorwürfe erschüttert war.

Es war Potters größte Angst gewesen, wegen seinem zweiten Namensgebers verspottet zu werden – denn auch wenn Viele Gutes über den tragischen Helden des Krieges sagten, gab es leider immer noch Einige, die schlecht bis miserabel über diesen redeten. Bis jetzt hatten ihn die Anderen aber noch nie auf Snape angesprochen, da sie genug andere Gründe besaßen auf ihn rumzuhacken, aber da er in letzter Zeit nicht mehr darauf reagierte, hatten sie was Neues gesucht – und waren eindeutig fündig geworden. Bis zu den Weihnachtsferien hatte man ihn mehr oder weniger gar nicht wahrgenommen. Doch dann begann James mit Miranda, einem hübschen Mädel aus seinem Haus und Jahrgang, Händchen haltend durch die Gänge Hogwarts zu laufen und ein paar Jungs die scheinbar selbst Hoffnungen gehabt hatten die Gunst der Holden zu erlangen, fingen an Albus zu mobben – denn an James trauten sie sich nicht ran. Zu Beginn verhielt sich der Junge automatisch, wie von ihm erwartet und diente somit zur Belustigung derer, die ihn als Opfer auserkoren hatten. Leider war James viel zu beschäftigt mit seiner Freundin – denn hätte er das mitbekommen, dann hätte er seinen kleinen Bruder sicher heldenhaft gerettet – aber das wollte Albus auf keinen Fall und mit der Zeit lernte er die Kommentare der Anderen nicht mehr persönlich zu nehmen, sondern sie als das zu sehen was sie waren, Versuche ihm weh zu tun.

Oh ja, er war wirklich ein sehr reifes Kind, denn nicht mal viele Erwachsene konnten so weise auf so ein Verhalten reagieren, aber Ginnys Zweitgeborener war eben was ganz Besonderes.

Es traf ihn nicht, wie sie dachten, dass sie ihn selbst einen Feigling nannten, denn er hatte sich noch nie in irgendeiner Situation befunden, wo wahrer Mut erforderlich war und daher konnte er selbst noch nicht sagen, ob die Definition möglicherweise zutraf oder nicht. Von daher fühlte er sich auch nicht beleidigt, denn es musste sich ja erst erweisen. Er war sehr pragmatisch und es war nicht leicht ihn aus der Bahn zu werfen. Aber das sie den Mann einen Feigling nannten, der nach allem was ihm in den letzten Weihnachtsferien seine Eltern und auch seine Patentante Hermine – über den Mut dieses ehrenvollen Mannes, trotz allem was er erlebt hatte – erzählt hatten, das machte ihn mehr als fertig. Diese blöden Neandertaler wussten doch gar nicht, wovon sie redeten! So einen Mann einen Feigling zu nennen, der einfach alles gegeben hatte, ständig in Lebensgefahr schwebte und sich nicht zu gut war, immer alles zu riskieren, nur um seinen Vater zu beschützen und Voldemort zu stürzen – auch wenn er selbst in seiner Jugend den Fehler gemacht hatte, den Lügen des Schwarzmagiers zu glauben. Andererseits gab es auch sehr viele Stimmen die Behaupteten, dass nach dessen Sturz, die Geschichten über den Doppelspion vollkommen verklärt und weit weg der Realität waren, und dass der schleimige Bastard in Wirklichkeit ein rückratloses Fähnchen im Wind war, welches sich immer nur die Seite ausgesucht hatte, die am erfolgversprechendsten war und sein angebliches Heldentum nur dazu diente dem noblen, bescheidenen und selbstlosen Harry Potter die Presse etwas vom Hals zu halten. Natürlich glaubte Al seiner Familie mehr, als all diesen Stimmen und doch – hatte er sie gehört und sie hatten ihn verunsichert … aber diese Vollidioten hier an der Schule, jetzt irgendeinen Schwachsinn reden zu hören, das machte ihn einfach nur wütend!

Möglicherweise brodelte schon seit Langem – ohne dass es ihm bewusst war – eine Wut in ihm, wegen der unfairen Behandlung, die er erdulden musste und wahrscheinlich war er doch mehr Potter als er selbst es wusste, aber als diese Hirnlosen, weiter über den ehemaligen Tränkeprofessor spotteten, tickte der Junge einfach aus. Ohne groß nachzudenken … ohne erst mal mit Worten zu kämpfen … oder ohne überhaupt seinen Verstand zu verwenden … schlug er zu …

Er war vollkommen außer Rand und Band, und da die Anderen so überrascht waren, wehrten sie sich anfangs nicht, sondern wurden von der Wut des Buben komplett überrollt – obwohl sie größer, älter, stärker und in der Mehrzahl waren. Blaue Augen und Flecken, ja sogar eine gebrochene Nase gab es, bis sie anfingen zurückzuschlagen. Doch Albus fühlte den Schmerz nicht, denn sie ihm zufügten, denn er war in einem regelrechten Rausch.

Als sein Verstand wieder zu arbeiten begann, lag er auf der Krankenstation – er war nicht der Einzige der sich, unter einem weißen Lacken gedeckt, in einem der Krankenbetten befand. Auch die anderen Schläger waren verarztet worden und schliefen jetzt den Schlaf der Gerechten.

Er jedoch verstand die Welt nicht mehr – wie konnte es nur so weit kommen?

„Was hat dich so in Wut versetzt, mein Junge?", erkundigte sich das gemalte Konterfei des ehemaligen Schulleiters. Als erste Reaktion verspürte der Schüler den Wunsch, sich umzudrehen und schlafend zu stellen, aber dann erkannte er, dass er hier ja direkt an der Quelle saß – wer, wenn nicht der Mentor seines Namenspatrons konnte ihm die Wahrheit über diesen mysteriösen Mann sagen. Ohne groß nachzudenken – was war bloß los mit ihm? – sprudelten die Worte aus ihm raus: „War Professor Snape ein Feigling? Hat er je nachdem, wer gerade siegreich war, zu dem gehalten, um seine Haut zu retten? Ist das wirklich wahr?"

„NEIN!", empörte sich der Weißhaarige: „Das sind infame Lügen! Wer so etwas behauptet hat keine Ahnung!" Wütend stampfte der Alte in seinem Bild auf und ab: „Severus ist … äh … war die integerste Person, die ich kannte. Ja, er hat in seiner Jugend einen Fehler gemacht – aber er hat ein Leben lang alles getan, um das wieder gut zu machen. Und feig war er nie! Im Nachhinein betrachtet waren viele feig, als er hier an der Schule war, allen voran ich selbst, weil ich lieber weggeschaut habe, als mich damit auseinander zu setzten, dass beliebte Schüler ihn gemobbt haben und besagte Schüler traten immer zu mehreren gegen ihn alleine an, was alles andere als mutig war. Und der Rest der Schule hat sich entweder daran ergötzt, dass ein Einzelner von einer Gruppe gedemütigt wurde, oder hat nichts mitbekommen, um nichts tun zu müssen … sehr mutig, nicht wahr? Severus Snape hatte es nie leicht! Er wurde zuhause von einem gewalttätigen Muggel geschlagen und musste auch die Misshandlung seiner Mutter durch dieses Monster tagtäglich mit ansehen, die wiederum keine Kraft hatte, ihn vor seinem brutalen Vater zu beschützen. Soviel ich weiß, begann das sich über ihn lustig machen schon im Hogwartsexpress, als er zu seinem ersten Schuljahr fuhr und so erstarb seine Hoffnung, dass ab dem Moment alles besser werden würde, leider sehr bald. Er kam aus ärmlichen Verhältnissen und trug nur gebrauchte und alte Kleidung und er hatte nie Freunde, wusste also auch nicht, wie er sich anderen gegenüber verhalten sollte, um ihre Gunst zu gewinnen."

Erschöpft und traurig über seine Erinnerungen, setzte der alte Mann sich auf den gemalten Sessel in seinem Bild. Der Junge hing an seinen Lippen, wie ein ertrinkender und saugt jedes Wort auf, wie ein Schwamm. Albus Sr. meinte weiter: „Auf Grund seiner harten Kindheit war er ein misstrauischer Junge – was aber mehr als verständlich ist, wenn man es genau betrachtet. Die Tatsache, dass seine einzige Freundin – deine Großmutter Lily – in ein anderes Haus gewählt wurde, war schon schlimm genug, aber dass es auch noch das Haus sein musste, mit dem er am schlimmsten verfeindet war und wohin auch noch die Gruppe von Jungs kamen, die ihm am meisten das Leben zur Hölle machten, setzte dem allen die Krone auf. Und die Tatsache, dass wir Erwachsenen, aber auch alle anderen Schüler es einfach ignorierten, was man ihm antat, trieb den jungen Mann doch regelrecht mit der Zeit in die Arme von Tom Riddle. Tom war ein sehr charismatischer Mann damals und er erkannte das Potenzial, das in Severus steckte – denn der war ein echtes Genie, nicht nur in Zaubertränke. Tom war auch nicht auf den Kopf gefallen und wollte diesen jungen Mann in seinen Reihen, um ihn zu seiner Marionette umzuformen und wir alle haben ihm in die Hände gespielt." Enttäuscht von seinem eigenen Verhalten und von Trauer, über das erbärmliche Schicksal des damals so vernachlässigten Jungen den Kopf schüttelnd, erklärte er seinem Namensvetter weiter: „Tom versprach einem von allen verspotten und misshandelten, fast schon gebrochenen, jungen Mann Geborgenheit und Rache. Natürlich fiel alles, was er sagte, auf fruchtbaren Boden, den wir mit unserem Verhalten auch noch reichlich düngten."

Wütend auf sich selbst und alle Beteiligten schlug das Gemälde mit der Faust auf die Sessellehne und schloss resigniert die Augen. Der Patient zuckte leicht zusammen, hing aber immer noch gebannt an den Lippen des ehemaligen Direktors. „Sein Alkoholiker-Vater war noch dazu der beste Grund um Muggel zu hassen, sodass auch die sonstigen Propagandareden von Voldemort ihn schnell einlullten. Aber trotz alledem erkannte er verdammt schnell, was für einen Fehler er begangen hatte und versuchte diesen auch so bald wie möglich zu korrigieren. Aber leider war es für vieles zu spät", öffnete der im Moment gebrochen wirkende Alte im Bild traurig seine Augen, um seinen Gesprächspartner direkt anzusehen und gab zu, „so schätzte ich beispielshalber die offensichtliche Gefahr für deinen Vater und dessen Eltern nicht richtig ein und daher, müsste man mir mehr Vorhaltungen machen als Severus, dass deine Großeltern starben. Er hat mich rechtzeitig in Kenntnis gesetzt und mich angefleht mehr für ihre Sicherheit zu tun, aber ich war so von mir überzeugt, dass ich sicher war, das Beste schon getan zu haben. Nachdem ich ihn so enttäuscht habe, in dem ich das Leben der Frau, die er so liebte, nicht habe retten können, war er trotzdem bereit, alles zu geben und für uns zu kämpfen! Er hat alles geopfert, um den Sohn seiner großen Liebe, der gleichzeitig auch der Nachkomme seines größten Feindes war, zu beschützen. Er hätte aufgeben können, er hätte alles hinschmeißen können, er hätte feig weglaufen können – aber nein, das hat er nicht getan! Er hat sich dem Allen gestellt! Er hat Schlimmes auf sich genommen, um für uns als Spion zu arbeiten! Er ist vieles – aber ganz sicher kein Feigling!"

Langes Schweigen folgte diesem emotionalen Monolog des Portraits, bis Albus Severus, der seine in sich gefalteten Hände interessiert beobachtete, mehr zu sich selbst sprechend, meinte: „Warum nur musste das Leben so grausam zu diesem Mann sein?" Der Weißhaarige sinnierte eine Weile und zitierte dann: „**Große Helden brauchen großes Leid und große Lasten, andernfalls bleibt die Hälfte ihrer Größe unbemerkt."**

„Das klingt fast so, als ob Professor Snape oder auch mein Vater es sich ausgesucht hätten. Oder es gewollt hätten, um bewundert zu werden?", runzelte der Jüngere die Stirn. „Oh nein! Ganz sicher wollte ich das nicht damit aussagen", versicherte das Gemälde, „es ist ein Satz den ich mal in einem Buch gelesen habe und unweigerlich musste ich bei dem Inhalt an Severus denken, damals – deshalb kam er mir im Moment in den Sinn. Sei dir versichert, mein Junge, dass du den Namen eines wahren Helden trägst! Und ich meine ganz sicher nicht deinen Rufnamen, denn mein Verhalten war oft alles andere als ruhmreich, auch wenn das, was die Leute über mich reden, fast immer das Gegenteil behaupten."

„Oh Albus, hör doch bitte endlich auf so pathetisch zu sein", grummelte eine dunkle Gestalt, die aus dem Schatten des Bildes trat, „da protestiert ja sogar mein gemalter Magen". Selbst wenn der im Bett liegende Junge, nicht sicher gewesen wäre, wer das war, war die am Ende seiner Worte hochgezogene Augenbraue des düsteren Mannes ein eindeutiger Beweis. „Professor Snape?", hauchte er tonlos. Darauf erntete er nur einen Blick aus schwarzen, kalten Augen und auch die zweite Augenbraue wanderte in schwindelerregende Höhe.

Albus war sehr bemüht seine Freude nicht zu sehr zum Ausdruck zu bringen, aber er strahlte trotzdem über das ganze Gesicht, den sein Freund, Schützling und Nachfolger, von dem natürlich auch ein Portrait existierte, da er ja ein Jahr lang Direktor von Hogwarts war, existierte normalerweise nur in den Schatten der Bilder und ließ sich von niemanden sehen und auch er selbst traf ihn nur selten zum Plaudern. Aber er war gleichzeitig froh, dass sein Junge, erst bei seinen letzten Sätzen aufgetaucht war, denn hätte er seinen flammenden Monolog davor gehört, hätte er diesen verhindert, da Severus so etwas partout nicht mochte.

„Sir, es ist mir ein wahre Ehre Sie kennen zu lernen!" Diese Worte des Jungen holten den Alten wieder in die Gegenwart. Severus reagierte, indem er die Augen verdrehte: „Ich bin tot, also können Sie mich nicht mehr kennen lernen, Mister Potter". „Sei nicht so kleinkariert, mein Lieber. Es ist schön, dich endlich mal wieder zu sehen? Wo treibst du dich nur immer herum? Wie schaffst du es nur so unterzutauchen, dass keiner weiß, wo man dich finden kann?" Ein spöttisches Lächeln von dem Schwarzgekleideten, der sich gerade lässig an das gemalte Bücherregal im Bild anlehnte, war die einzige Antwort, die der Weißbärtige bekam. „Lassen Sie ihn doch, Sir! Jahrelang musste er die Gesellschaft von Todesser auf der einen Seite erdulden und auf der anderen Seite musste er ständig quengelnde Kinder und hormongesteuerte Teenies ertragen – da wird es ihm doch wohl jetzt im Tod wenigstens erlaubt sein, dass er sich zurückzieht?!", verteidigte sein kleiner Namensvetter gerade sein unsoziales Verhalten. Der tragische Held der Geschichte war beeindruckt von der Aussage des Jungen, jedoch bevor er ihm hätte danken können – falls er das tatsächlich vor hatte, verschmolz er still und heimlich wieder mit dem Schatten des Bildes, denn er hatte etwas gehört.

In dem Moment steckte Poppy ihren Kopf ins Krankenzimmer: „Sie sollten schlafen, Mister Potter und du Albus, solltest den armen Jungen seine Ruhe gönnen – wie soll er denn sonst gesund werden?" Sie kam rein und sprach einen Diagnosespruch über den Patienten. „Dank deiner großartigen Fähigkeiten wird unser junger Held hier ganz schnell gesund werden", schmeichelte der gemalte, ehemalige Schulleiter. „Schmier´ jemand anderem Honig um den Mund, mein Lieber, und zieh dich jetzt zurück, damit er sich etwas erholen kann", ermahnte sie ihren einstigen Vorgesetzten mit leicht roten Wangen, aufgrund des Lobs. Der Grund ihres Gespräches war mittlerweile vor Erschöpfung eingeschlafen – weshalb sie sich dann doch noch mit einer Frage an das Bild wandte: „Hast du herausgefunden, was passiert ist?"

„Die anderen Jungs haben Severus einen Feigling genannt", antwortete Dumbledore mit einem melancholischen Ausdruck. „Wie können diese Dummköpfe so etwas Absurdes sagen?!", empörte sich die Krankenschwester, „nach allem, was Severus für alle geopfert hat, wagt es immer noch jemand so etwas zu behaupten?" „Verzeihen Sie", hauchte ein eingeschüchterter John. Der Drittklässler hatte sich, ohne dass die anderen es bemerkt hätten, auf seinem Krankenbett aufgesetzt. Er war gleich am Anfang von Dumbledores Rede aufgewacht und hatte alles mit angehört. Traurig blickte er auf den Boden und meinte weiter: „Ich habe nicht nachgedacht. Ich wollte Al nur wehtun …" „Wieso?", erkundigte sich Albus neugierig. Beschämt über die Antwort, die er geben müsste, wenn er bei der Wahrheit bleiben wollte, hob er nur vage seine Schultern. „Hmpf", grummelte Madam Pomfrey, „selber so feig sein in Begleitung einem einzelnen, jüngeren Mitschüler zu beleidigen und über einen wahrhaft integren Mann infame Lügen zu verbreiten und dann nicht mal den Mut haben, sich zu erklären – das ist echt erbärmlich!"

„James hat mir meine Freundin ausgespannt!", fuhr der, sich zu Unrecht bedrängt fühlende, Junge sie an. „Ja und?", wollte sie verständnislos wissen, „was hat das mit dessen Bruder zu tun?" „Finden Sie es mutig oder fair sich bei einem Problem mit einem Gleichaltrigen, sich nicht an den, sondern an seinen zwei Jahre jüngeren Bruder zu wenden, noch dazu, wenn man selbst in der Mehrzahl ist und der Andere ganz allein?", fragt jetzt auch das Portrait.

„Nein! Natürlich nicht!", schrie der Gryffindor, sich in die Enge gedrängt gefühlt, und sich erst durch die Anklage seiner Handlungen wirklich bewusst werdend. Nachdem er ein paar Mal tief eingeatmet hatte, versuchte er sich noch zu rechtfertigen: „Ich habe doch schon gesagt, dass ich einfach nicht nachgedacht habe und ich habe mich doch auch entschuldigt." „Und Sie glauben, dass damit wirklich einfach alles wieder gut ist?", erkundigte sich die einzige Frau im Zimmer. Als Antwort bekam sie wieder nur ein Schulterzucken – worauf sie sagte: „Also erstens hat der junge Mister Potter ihre aufrichtige Entschuldigung verschlafen, weshalb Sie sie morgen wiederholen werden! Zweitens könnten Sie sich ruhig ein bisschen mehr anstrengen, dabei die richtigen Worte zu finden. Und letztendlich haben Sie einen großen Mann zusätzlich beleidigt, und auch wenn er schon tot ist, finde ich, dass auch er eine Entschädigung dafür verdient."

„Oh ja, das ist eine wundervolle Idee", klatschte der einstige Direktor in seine Hände, „Sie und Ihre Freunde werden ein Referat über Severus Snape halten. Und zwar in allen Jahrgängen! Zuerst werden Sie alles über ihn recherchieren und dann werden Sie den Schülern über sein Leben berichten und ihn für seine Taten würdigen." Der Gryffindor schluckte, dachte aber über die Strafe nach und fand sie gerechtfertigt. „Gut, Sir! Wenn Sie nichts dagegen haben, gehe ich jetzt wieder schlafen", erwiderte er, bevor er sich wieder hinlegte, umdrehte und über alles Geschehene nachdenkend in Morpheus Arme hinüberdriftete.

„Scheint fast so, als könnte diese unangenehme Geschichte doch noch was Gutes haben", zwinkerte der alte Mann, bevor er aus seinem Bild verschwand.

Al, der aufgewacht war, als sein Gegner sich etwas lauter zu verteidigen versucht hatte – aber so getan hatte, als schliefe er noch, hatte von seiner Position die ganze Zeit den sich hinterm Rahmen versteckten Tränkemeister perfekt im Blick gehabt – und er konnte deutlich erkennen, dass sein zweiter Namensgeber nicht wusste, was er von der ganzen Sache halten sollte. Er selbst aber freute sich darüber, denn es würde hoffentlich viele Missverständnisse aufklären. „Gute Nacht, Professor", flüsterte er, bevor er sich jetzt endlich wirklich dem Schlaf hingab.

**Fin**


	3. Chapter 3 Zitat-01

**Autor:** severinalupin  
**Beta:** Ellie Thomas  
**Altersfreigabe:** Keine Beschränkung  
**Pairing:** SS/HG (schon Erwachsen)  
**Kategorie:** Romanze, Humor  
**Inhalt:** (Post-War, Post-Hogwarts) Severus erkennt nicht, dass seine Meisterschülerin Hermine ihn liebt, also macht Harry ihn darauf aufmerksam …  
**Disclaimer:** Alle Charaktere und das HP-Universum an sich gehören JK Rowling – aber diese ff gehört mir! Ich verdiene kein Geld mit meinen Geschichten hier.  
**Warnung:** Keine

**A/N:** Severus hat den Krieg überlebt – sonst ist die Vergangenheit gleich geblieben. Hermine und Ron sind jedoch nicht wie im Epilog des Originals verheiratet.

**1\. „Du verstehst wirklich nicht viel von Frauen, was?" Grimmige Zeiten von Andreas Schlußmeier  
**

„Oh Mann?!", stöhnte der Weltenretter, „wie blind kann ein einzelner Mensch bitte sein?" Sein schüttelnder Kopf hielt ihn nicht davon ab, sein Gegenüber mit seinen grünen Augen genauestens zu fixieren. Ginny erhob sich vom Küchentisch und tätschelte ihrem Mann im Vorbeigehen in Richtung Tür, beruhigend die Schultern. „Ich schau mal, ob die kleinen Monster schon im Bett liegen und lese ihnen noch etwas vor", meinte sie, und das Zimmer schon fast verlassend, rief sie noch, „und du schau zu, wie du diesem Dickschädel da endlich klar machst, dass, wenn er nicht bald mal in die Gänge kommt, die ganze Sache doch noch zum Scheitern verurteilt sein wird!"

„Pffff", seufzte der Angesprochene schwer, „ein schier unmögliches Unterfangen, wie mir scheint." „Was meint ihr zwei eigentlich?", wollte der weitere Held der Zaubererwelt wissen, „wovon redet ihr?" Der Schwarzgekleidete – in Modefragen blieb er unbelehrbar, auch wenn er sonst, beispielshalber in seinen sozialen Kompetenzen, schon eine wahrhafte Revolution hinter sich hatte – lehnte sich bequem auf seinem Stuhl zurück und verschränkte demonstrativ abwehrend die Arme vor der Brust – denn er spürte, dass er das nicht hören würde wollen, was jetzt auf ihn zukam. „**Du verstehst nicht viel von Frauen, was?", **fragte der-mittlerweile-zum-Mann-gewordene-Junge-der-Überlebt-hat. Wobei, wenn Blicke töten könnten, dann würde dieser Titel nicht mehr stimmen. Harry musste sich hart am Riemen reißen, um nicht loszuprusten, bei diesem mörderischen Blick – vor dem er in seiner Schulzeit solche Angst gehabt hatte.

Wer hätte das je gedacht, dass er und sein Hasslehrer, zehn Jahre nachdem sie Voldemort vernichtet und die Welt vor dem Bösen bewahrt hatten, einmal beste Freunde sein und über Frauen reden würden? Hätte ihm das damals in der Schule jemand prophezeit, hätte er die Person entweder in die geschlossene Abteilung vom St. Mungos einliefern lassen oder doch jedenfalls in die Wüste geschickt.

Hermine und ihm war es damals, nach Naginis heimtückischen Angriff, doch tatsächlich gelungen, den schwerverletzten Mann das Leben zu retten – was dieser ihnen Anfangs mehr als nur übel genommen hatte. Doch es entwickelte sich, ganz langsam und zart, eine Art Vater-Sohn-Verhältnis zwischen Severus und dem Jüngeren und nun waren sie, da der Ältere der Patenonkel von einem von Harrys Sprösslingen war, zu einer wahrhaften Familie geworden. Harry hatte Ginny geheiratet und sie hatten zusammen bis jetzt drei Kinder, James Sirius, Albus Severus und Lily Luna bekommen. Ron – der inzwischen mit Lavender verheiratet war und die Drei Besen in Hogsmeade übernommen hatte – war der Pate des Ältesten, Severus der von seinem Namensvetter und Hermine, die, nachdem sie eine Weile in der Weltgeschichte herumgebummelt war, zurzeit ihre Ausbildung zur Meisterin der Tränke bei ihrem ehemaligen Professor – der eine eigene Apotheke in der Winkelgasse führte, denn von der Schule hatte der die Nase mehr als voll – machte, war die Patentante von der Jüngsten.

Seit nunmehr vier Jahren, war Harrys beste Freundin – die für ihn schon regelrecht wie eine kleine Schwester war – die Auszubildende und Assistentin des Slytherins. Obwohl sie tagtäglich sicher gut zehn Stunden zusammen verbrachten, auf engstem Raum zusammengepfercht, erkannte der Ältere nicht, dass ihm seine Helferin von Kopf bis Fuß Verfallen war. Dieser dachte sich momentan nur: Was erlaubte sich dieser dreiste Bengel eigentlich?

Na gut, der Jüngere war nicht mehr sein Schüler und ihre Beziehung hatte eine – für ihn zu Beginn nicht nachvollziehbare – positive Wendung genommen, aber trotzdem! Woher nahm dieser Milchbubi die Chuzpe ihn so etwas zu fragen. Und vor allem, wie kam er darauf, dass er da so viel mehr davon verstand? Denn wenn der Gryffindor das nicht annahm, dann würde er ihm wohl kaum so etwas vorhalten, schlussfolgerte der Tränkemeister. In Ordnung, Babyface, hatte eine Frau und mittlerweile drei Kinder – also verstand er wohl tatsächlich ein bisserl was vom Thema – aber war das ein Grund, ihm so etwas an den Kopf zu werfen? Nicht das der Knabe nicht Recht hatte mit seiner Unverschämtheit – aber darum ging es ja auch gar nicht.

„Wie kommst du zu dieser Annahme?", fragte der ehemalige Professor für Tränkekunde von Hogwarts den jungen Auror, mit einer würdevollen Haltung und seiner obligatorisch hochgezogenen Augenbraue. Harry konnte nicht anders als loszuprusten, was ihm natürlich einen missbilligenden Blick seines Gegenüber einbrachte – der meistens immer noch sehr heikel darauf reagierte, wenn er das Gefühl hatte, ausgelacht zu werden. Was aufgrund seiner Jugend, wo er leider nur allzu oft das Gespött der ganzen Schule gewesen war, weil die Rumtreiber ihn, grundlos, gemobbt hatten, nicht verwunderlich war. „Du bist einfach Unglaublich", brachte der Familienmensch nach einer Weile endlich über seine Lippen, „ich lache mich hier halb tot – über die alberne Situation, wohlgemerkt, und nicht über dich! - und du schaffst es trotzdem, dreinzuschauen, wie sieben-Tage-Regenwetter."

„Du solltest aufpassen, dass dir das nicht noch Mal passiert – sonst bist du dann wohl ganz tot", reagierte Snape daraufhin nur trocken. Der Jüngere brauchte ein paar Sekunden um den Scherz zu verstehen – von wegen zwei Mal halb tot lachen, Hahaha … – aber es bewirkte logischerweise erst recht, dass er sich nicht beruhigen konnte. Leicht genervt verdrehte der Apotheker seine Augen und meinte: „Gut, da mit dir heute eh nichts mehr anzufangen ist, gehe ich dann wohl lieber." Doch bevor er reale Anstalten machen konnte, aufzustehen, hielt Potter ihn schon am Arm fest und sagte: „Oh, nein, du gehst nirgends hin, bis du dich nicht endlich bereit erklärst, um Hermine zu werben!"

„Bist du jetzt vollkommen durchgedreht? Hast du bei deinem letzten Einsatz irgendeinen bleibenden Schaden abbekommen?", schüttelte der Ältere, vollkommen mit der Situation überforderte, sein Haupt, denn er konnte es tatsächlich nicht glauben, dass ihm Harry so einen Vorschlag machte. „Das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein? Glaubst du, du bist witzig? Willst du dich hier jetzt doch auf meine Kosten lustig machen? Darauf kann ich gern und gut verzichten!", rief der Schwarzäugige erbost und wollte bei seinen Worten erneut aufstehen – wurde aber wieder daran gehindert.

„Nein!", antwortete der mehrfache Vater aufgebracht, „wie kommst du nur immer darauf, dass ich dir etwas Böses will? Haben wir das nicht endlich hinter uns gelassen?" Bei dem traurigen Blick, den der Jüngere seinem Gegenüber zuwarf, verzog dieser nach einer Weile seine Lippen und nickte leicht beschämt, da dies ja im Grunde genommen stimmte. Snape hatte es wirklich mit der Zeit ablegen können, James in Harry zu sehen – trotz dessen optischer Ähnlichkeit. Aber er reagiert einfach immer noch sehr allergisch darauf, wenn er das Gefühl hatte, man amüsierte sich auf seine Kosten oder wollte ihn gar demütigen. Das besondere Problem in dieser Angelegenheit war, dass er ja tatsächlich etwas für seine hübsche Assistentin empfand. Anfangs war ihm das nicht klar gewesen. Es wunderte ihn, dass er ihre Anwesenheit, relativ schnell, als angenehm empfand und sie regelrecht vermisste, wenn sie mal Zeit mit ihren Freunden verbrachte. Er, vermisste jemanden! Er – der ein Leben lang die Einsamkeit bevorzugt hatte! Aber sie hatte sich mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit in sein Leben geschlichen, dass er es nicht mehr verhindern konnte – sich nach ihr zu sehnen, wenn sie nicht da war. Als es ihm real bewusst geworden war, hätte er nicht mehr auf sie verzichten wollen – oder können. Ganz langsam entwickelte sich eine Freundschaft aus dieser Situation heraus. Jetzt waren da nicht mehr nur die Potters, mit denen er ein inniges Verhältnis teilte, jetzt war da auch noch seine Meisterschülerin.

Doch war seine Beziehung zu ihr, dann doch noch mal eine Stufe anders … Er war weder blind noch blöd, also war ihm natürlich bald einmal aufgegangen, was für eine wunderschöne Frau sie geworden war. Sie faszinierte ihn immer mehr, da ihr Wissensdrang, ihre Klugheit, ihre Wortgewandtheit in so einer ansehnlichen Verpackung war. Ihr Körper war logischerweise voll ausgereift – anders als zu ihrer Schulzeit, wo er sie nur als besserwisserische Göre in Erinnerung hatte – und sie hatte in seinen Augen die perfekten Rundungen an den richtigen Stellen. Wobei sie diese jetzt nicht offen zur Schau stellte, was ihm jedoch besonders gut gefiel. Er konnte es nicht ausstehen, wenn die jungen Dinger von heute glaubten, sie müssten Hosen tragen, die einer zweiten Haut glichen und bauchfreie Tops mit einem Ausschnitt, der schon nichts mehr der Phantasie offen ließ. Mag sein, dass viele so etwas als Augenweide betrachteten, er jedoch sah so etwas als billig an und bevorzugte es, wenn Frauen Klasse hatten und eine gewisse Eleganz. Und Hermine hatte beides. Ihre Kleidung war adrett und betonte trotzdem ihre Weiblichkeit, ohne ihren Körper jedoch als „Frischfleisch" anzubieten. Ihr ganzes Auftreten strotzte nur so vor Stil und Kultiviertheit, ja gar Noblesse.

Ihre widerspenstigen, langen, braunen Haar fielen ihr meist Wellenartig über den Rücken – nur zum Brauen band sie sich immer geschwind und geschickt einen Zopf. Manchmal lockerte sich mit der Zeit eine Strähne und fiel ihr vorwitzig ins Gesicht. Wenn sie sich diese dann nicht hinter ihr Ohr streichen konnte, weil sie gerade alle Hände voll zu tun hatte, dann blies sie sie – in einem zum Scheitern verurteilten Unterfangen – weg, in der Hoffnung, ihr Sichtfeld wieder voll ausnützen zu können und sich vom Kitzeln ihres Haares nicht ablenken zu lassen. Mittlerweile betrachtete Snape solche Szenen – selbst hinter dem Vorhang seiner glatten, schulterlangen, schwarzen Harre verborgen – mit einer Faszination, die ihm selbst schon wie Voyeurismus vorkam.

Gestern erst, hatte er in so einer Situation ganz spontan beschlossen, ihre Strähne einfach hinter ihr Ohr zu klemmen, damit sie konzentriert weiterarbeiten konnte. Er berührte dabei unweigerlich ihre zarte Haut und es war ein regelrecht magischer Moment, der durch das beinahe übergehen des Zaubertrankkessels leider zu schnell unterbrochen wurde. Danach war er sich nicht sicher, ob er es sich nicht nur eingebildet hatte, dass sie ihn schon fast sehnsüchtig angeschaut hatte.

„Hermine liebt dich!", holte ihn seine einstige Nemesis ihn in die Gegenwart. Ohne es verhindern zu können, riss der Slytherin seine Augen weit auf – man konnte in seinem Gesicht zwar immer noch nicht lesen, wie in einem Buch, aber vor seinen ausgewählten Freunden, setzte er nicht mehr ständig eine Maske auf. Er wollte sagen, dass das ein absoluter Blödsinn war – auch wenn er es sich von Herzen wünschte – aber er schaffte es nicht seinen Mund zu öffnen.

„Also, mein Freund, analysiere doch einfach einmal ein wenig ihr Verhalten, dann wirst du ganz von selbst darauf kommen, dass ich recht habe", köderte der Mann mit den zerzausten Haaren sein Gegenüber und sprach dann weiter: „Warum zum Beispiel, glaubst du, dass sie so gekleidet ist, wie sie gekleidet ist? Hm?" „Äh … weil sie Geschmack hat?", konterte Severus zögerlich. „Ja, das auch. Aber wenn es nach ihr ginge, dann würde sie sich doch etwas … hm, sagen wir mal, weniger altmodisch anziehen … und wenn du dich an ihre erste Zeit bei dir erinnerst, dann solltest du wissen, was ich meine", machte ihn der Jüngere aufmerksam. Automatisch bildeten sich Denkfalten auf der Stirn des ehemaligen Lehrers. Wenn er so darüber nachdachte, dann stimmte es, zu Beginn ihrer Lehrzeit, war sie zwar nicht freizügig, aber doch jugendlicher gekleidet, als im weiteren Verlauf. Harry der an seinem Gesichtsausdruck erkannte, dass sein Freund sich erinnerte. „Kaum das sie bei dir angefangen hat, beichtete sie uns, dass sie seit der Schulzeit in dich verliebt war – was sowieso jeder wusste … na ja, außer dir, glaube ich", grinste er seinen einstigen – derzeit mit offenem Mund dasitzenden – Professor frech an, „und dass sie sich jetzt aber erwachsen genug fühlte, um dir endlich den Kopf zu verdrehen". Ungläubig öffneten sich die tiefen, schwarzen Augen noch mehr – das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein … oder?

„Daraufhin haben Hermine, Ginny und ich uns überlegt, was dich wohl anmacht."

„Das ist nicht dein ernst? Bitte sag, dass ihr das nicht getan habt! Ihr drei habt nicht hier gesessen und gemeinsam überlegt vorauf ich stehen könnte?" brachte der Ältere verzweifelt heraus.

Der Gryffindor blickte etwas verlegen auf den Tisch und stammelte, während er seine Hände faltete: „Nun, ganz so… äh … krass, war es nicht … wir haben uns nur besprochen … was du so magst … oder besser gesagt … was wir glauben, dass du magst … und so halt …"

Ein gequältes Stöhnen entfuhr dem gebeutelten Apotheker.

„Ach jetzt macht doch kein Drama draus" kam es plötzlich von der Tür, in der Ginny soeben erschienen war, „wir haben gemeinsam einen Weg gesucht, damit du auf sie aufmerksam wirst und wir haben ihn ja auch eindeutig gefunden, denn ihr ist aufgefallen, dass du sie in letzter Zeit anders ansiehst und anders mit ihr Umgehst" „Hat ja auch nur vier Jahre gedauert", ergänzte ihr Mann schmunzelnd, zu dem sie gerade getreten war und denn sie nun liebevoll von hinten umarmte.

Snape schnaubte und wollte zweifelnd wissen: „Hermine", denn mittlerweile nannte auch er sie endlich bei ihrem Vornamen, „hat also wirklich beschlossen ihr Äußeres zu verändern, nur um mir zu gefallen?" „Nein" rief das Ehepaar wie aus einem Mund. Ginny setzte sich auf den Schoss ihres Angetrauten, der sie sogleich um den Bauch umarmte, an sich drückte und ihr einen zarten Kuss von hinten auf den Kopf hauchte. Sie erklärte: „Hermine hat sich jetzt nicht quasi gegen ihre eigenen Vorstellungen verhalten, um dir zu gefallen – sondern sie hat ihre eigene Richtung gesucht, was ihr gefällt und gleichzeitig dir ins Auge fallen könnte. Sie kam für sich darauf, dass es dich wohl eher abstoßen würde, wenn sie sich dir mit sexy Kleidung anbiedern würde. Und sie hätte sich bei so einer Aktion auch nicht wohlgefühlt, hätte es daher auch nicht gemacht. Egal, wie gut jemand – hier anwesendes, den ich nicht namentlich nennen möchte – diese Idee gefunden hätte." „So schlecht war der Gedanke doch auch nicht. Immerhin hat das Mädel genug Reize, mit denen sie nicht hinterm Haus halten müsste und auf die Severus sicher auch positiv reagiert hätte, wenn sie sie ihm etwas sichtbarer präsentiert hätte", verteidigte sich der Auserwählte. Ginny strich ihm beruhigend über die, um ihren Bauch verschränkten, Arme und beugte sich sogar leicht zu ihm nach hinten, um ihn einen kurzen Kuss auf die Wange zu geben. „Natürlich mein Schatz, aber du darfst nicht von dir auf andere schließen. Nur weil bei dir, wie bei den meisten Männern, das Optische im Vordergrund steht, heißt das nicht, dass es bei unserem Severus so ist", blickte sie dem Mann, der ihr mittlerweile auch, wie ihrem Gatten, ans Herz gewachsen war, liebevoll an, „ich denke, unsere Hermine hat es schon richtig gemacht … oder?"

Der Angesprochene konnte jedoch nicht darauf antworten, da er, in Gedanken versunken, verschiedenste Momente erneut erlebte, in denen ihm ihr Auftreten besonders aufgefallen war. Oh ja, sie hatte ihm tatsächlich mächtig den Kopf verdreht damit! Vor allem in letzter Zeit, da geschah es nämlich immer wieder, dass sie beim Brauen dann, wenn es heiß wurde im Labor, ihre Bluse am Kragen leicht öffnete. Nicht einmal so weit, dass man jetzt ihr Dekolleté sehen konnte, aber doch weit genug, um die Phantasie anzuregen. Am Schlimmsten – oder Schönsten? – war es, wenn sich ein Schweißtropfen von ihrer Stirn seinen Weg am Rande ihres Gesichtes bannte und aufreizend langsam ihren Hals entlang rann, um in ihrer leicht geöffneten Bluse zu verschwinden.

Da Snape ein Geräusch an der Tür vernahm, blickte er automatisch auf und sah in karamellfarbene Augen, die ihn regelrecht anfunkelten. Er hörte gar nicht, wie Ginny ihrem Geliebten erklärte, dass sie so frei war, Hermine einzuladen – die, genau wie er selbst, nicht anzuklopfen brauchte, um das Haus der Potters zu betreten, da die Schutzzauber sie als Familie identifizierten und sie problemlos passieren ließen. Auch Granger nahm nichts mehr wahr, als den Mann denn sie liebte, sodass sie die Grußworte ihrer besten Freunde einfach unbewusst ignorierte.

Das Ehepaar verstand, wenn es unerwünscht war, und zog sich dezent zurück – ohne, dass dies von den Zurückgebliebenen bewusst wahrgenommen wurde. „Hermine?", hauchte der Tränkemeister, während er sich langsam erhob. „Severus", flüsterte die Angesprochene und trat auf ihren Lehrmeister zu. Als sie ganz nahe beieinanderstanden, mussten beide schwer Schlucken. „Ist es wahr, was mir die beiden hier versuchen klar zu machen?", fragte er tonlos. Bei seinen Worten blickten sich beide um und entdeckten, dass sie alleine waren. „Oh", entfuhr es dem Schwarzhaarigen, ganz untypisch für ihn. Ihre Wangen färbten sich leicht rot vor Verlegenheit, denn sie verstand natürlich, dass Ginny und Harry mit dem ehemaligen Todesser über sie und ihre Gefühle geredet hatten.

Er legte seine Hände seitlich an ihre Schultern, um ihren Blick wieder auf sich zu fixieren – was ihm damit sofort gelang. Seine Berührung raubte ihr den Atem und sie konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen. „Du bist verrückt! Weißt du das?", fragte er sie, ihr ganz tief in ihre Augen schauend. Da ihr ihre Stimme nicht gehorchte, nickte sie nur ansatzweise. Ihre Bestätigung entrang ihm ein minimales Lächeln. Er konnte nicht anders als sie fest in seine Arme zu ziehen und sie genoss die Geborgenheit und fühlte sich wie „zu Hause angekommen" zu sein.

**Fin**


	4. Chapter 4 Zitat-18

**Autor:** severinalupin  
**Beta:** Ellie Thomas  
**Altersfreigabe:** 16  
**Pairing:** Keines / **Charaktere**: Ginny Weasley, Severus Snape, Voldemort, ...  
**Kategorie:** Drama  
**Inhalt:** (Harrys ) Um Ginny davor zu bewahren von Voldemort geschwängert zu werden, trifft Severus eine folgenschwere Entscheidung …  
**Disclaimer:** Alle Charaktere und das HP-Universum an sich gehören JK Rowling – aber diese FF gehört mir! Ich verdiene kein Geld mit meinen Geschichten hier.  
**Warnung:** Gewalt, Gefangenschaft, eine Art von Vergewaltigung (diese seltsame Umschreibung klärt sich im Laufe des Lesens)

**18\. „Wenn du sicher sein willst, dass etwas in deinem Sinne erledigt wird, dann tu es selbst." Die Chronik der Unsterblichen von Wolfgang Hohlbein**

„Und, mein treuer Diener?", fragte Lord Voldemort mit einem lauernden Ton in seiner kalten, unmenschlichen Stimme. Peter Pettigrew verbeugte sich, wie üblich, mehrmals demütig vor seinem Herren und meinte schleimend, während er sich die Hände rieb: „Oh mein Meister, Ihrem wundervollen Plan steht nichts im Weg. Das Mädchen ist noch Jungfrau. Ich habe einen Diagnosezauber gesprochen!" Auf ein Lob hoffend, blickte er von unten auf seinen Herren – wurde jedoch enttäuscht, denn dieser wandte sich direkt an seine junge Gefangene: „Dir wird eine große Ehre zu teil werden, mein Kind!", meinte er huldvoll, „du hast die große Ehre, meinen Sohn zur Welt zu bringen."

Seinem Blick zu Folge erwartete er jetzt scheinbar, dass die Rothaarige ihre Freude darüber lautstark bekundete – doch auch er wurde enttäuscht, denn sie spuckte ihm doch tatsächlich vor die Füße. Wäre sie gestanden – und würde sie ihm dabei nicht nur bis zum Bauch reichen – hätte sie ihm am liebsten ihren Speichel ins Gesicht geschleudert, aber so, musste diese Geste reichen. Sie lag am Boden, denn zuvor wurde sie durch den Cruciatus-Fluch – ausgesprochen vom Schlangengesicht höchstpersönlich – in die Knie gezwungen.

Geschockt starrten die Anhänger des Dunklen Lords auf die Szenerie und trauten sich nicht, sich zu bewegen, weil sie nicht wussten, wie ihr Herr und Meister darauf reagieren würde – bis einer von ihnen zu lachen begann und sagte: „Herr, Eure Wahl ist eindeutig die Beste! Sie ist würdig Ihren Samen in sich aufzunehmen, um Ihren Sohn zu beherbergen, bis er groß und stark genug ist, um auf diese Welt zu kommen. Ihre perfekten Gene, Herr, werden unterstützt werden durch den Mut dieser Wildkatze." „Ja, die Kleine hat was", lachte nun auch Tom Riddle Jr. – und seine Gefolgsleute stimmten erleichtert mit ein.

Innerlich klopfte der Spion sich auf die Schulter, dass er es geschafft hatte – vorläufig einmal – das Leben des verrückten Mädchens zu retten, doch wenn sie so weiter machte, wusste er nicht, wie lange ihm das noch gelingen würde.

„Hätte sie nicht das Pech gehabt, in eine Blutsverräterfamilie geboren zu werden, sie wäre möglicherweise eine Treue Anhängerin geworden. Aber jetzt kann sie Ihnen ja dienen – auch wenn sie es nicht ganz freiwillig macht. Hauptsache Euer grandioser Plan geht in Erfüllung", meinte nun auch Lucius, um seinem Herren ebenfalls etwas Honig ums Maul zu schmieren.

„Hahahaha…", schallte die Antwort des größten Schwarzmagiers der Gegenwart durch die große Halle von Malfoy Manor, in der sie sich versammelt hatten. Als sein krankhaftes Lachen verhalt war, wandte der Schrecken der Zaubererwelt sich an den Tränkemeister: „Giftmischer, sorg dafür, dass sie zu Vollmond Fruchtbar ist!" Kurz war Angesprochener versucht, einzuwerfen, dass dies wohl nicht möglich sein würde, denn das war ja schon in zwei Tagen, aber er wusste, dass Voldemort so etwas nicht dulden würde und verzichtete lieber auf diese Verzögerungstaktik – ihm musste etwas Anderes, etwas Besseres einfallen, um die kleine Weasley vor diesem schrecklichen Schicksal zu retten. Ob die Lösung, die er dann jedoch fand, tatsächlich „Besser" war, konnte er im Nachhinein, nicht beantworten …

Augenblicklich konnte er nichts weiter tun, als gehorchen. „Ich muss jetzt fort, etwas erledigen, aber bis Vollmond werde ich wieder da sein, um die Prophezeiung zu erfüllen", rief der dunkle Lord, theatralisch seine Hände in einer Siegerpose in die Luft werfend. Mit einem angedeuteten Nicken ihrem Meister gegenüber, packte Snape das verängstigte Mädchen, welches bemüht, war seine taffe Maske aufgesetzt zu lassen, und zerrte sie grob mit sich aus dem Raum.

Leider dicht gefolgt von Pettigrew und Malfoy, sodass es ihm nicht möglich war, Ginny einigermaßen bequem unterzubringen. Als sie im Kerker ankamen, kettete der Gryffindor sie sogleich an die, mitten im Raum, runterhängenden Ketten. Kraftlos, von der Tortur, die sie schon erlitten hatte, hing sie, die Arme weit über ihren Kopf gestreckt, in den Ketten, die Beine leicht angewinkelt, aber zu hoch, als dass ihre Knie den Boden berührten. Ihr ganzer Körper schmerzte von der Folter zuvor und der unerquicklichen Lage jetzt.

Der ehemalige Rumtreiber nützte ihre nachteilige Situation aus und begrapschte sie, vortäuschend, dass er kontrollieren wollte, ob sie auch sicher angekettet war und nicht noch irgendwo etwas versteckt hatte, womit sie sich befreien konnte. „Wenn du nicht auch noch deine zweite Hand verlieren willst, solltest du das Unterlassen – ich denke nicht, dass der dunkle Lord begeistert wäre, zu erfahren, dass du deine Griffel nicht von der Mutter seines Sohnes lassen konntest", meinte Snape herablassend, gegen Ende hämisch grinsend, als er den blanken Horror im Gesicht des Verräters erkannte. „Aaaa…ber … da…da…das … stimmt doch gar nicht … da…da…das verstehst du falsch … i…i…ich wollte do… doch nur schauen, ob sie auch g…g…gut ge…genug ge…ge…gefesselt ist …", stotterte er vollkommen verängstigt. „Verschwinde Pettigrew", spie ihm nun der blonde Todesser vor die Füße, da er das elende Gestammel nicht mehr hören wollte. Der Feigling floh bevor sie ihm vielleicht noch was antaten.

„Du kannst ruhig auch wieder gehen, Lucius, ich diagnostiziere nur schnell, wann sie den nächsten Eisprung hat und werde ihr, falls es notwendig ist, einen Trank einflößen, damit sie übermorgen auf jeden Fall empfängnisbereit ist", sagte der Tränkemeister so nebenbei wie möglich. „Ja, ja, ich gehe gleich wieder rauf", murmelte der Angesprochene und begann verschiedene Zauber auf die Zelle zu sprechen, indem er in fremder Sprache Sprüche aufsagte und komplizierte Zauberstabbewegung vollführte. Innerlich verfluchte der Spion seinen vermeintlichen Freund für seinen Perfektionismus – denn diese Zauber würden es ihm regelrecht unmöglich machen, die einzig weibliche Weasley ihrer Generation zu schützen, geschweige denn zu retten. Aber wenigstens sprach er keinen Abhörzauber oder Ähnliches, sodass er normal mit ihr reden würde können.

In der Zwischenzeit ergab die Diagnose ihres Fruchtbarkeitszustandes in Wirklichkeit, dass sie gerade im Eisprung und daher Empfangsbereit war, aber natürlich belog der Schwarzhaarige, bezüglich dieser Tatsache, den traditionsbewussten Reinblutmagier, sodass dieser ihn dann mit der Gefangenen alleine ließ. Mit einem letzten freundschaftlichen Schulterklopfen seitens Malfoy bei Snape und einem gehässigen Blick auf das elend in den Ketten hängende Mädchen, verabschiedete er sich endlich.

Am liebsten hätte Severus sich jetzt einfach gehen lassen, wäre auf den Boden gesunken und hätte die Welt verflucht für die schreckliche Lage – aber er wollte Ginny nicht auch noch die letzte Hoffnung nehmen. Sie sammelte all ihre Kräfte und stellte sich auf die Beine, um ihre stark schmerzenden Arme zu entlasten. „Und jetzt?", hauchte sie – ihre Stimme eine seltsame Mischung aus Angst, Hoffnung, Schmerz und Schicksalsergebenheit.

Erschöpft strich er sich einmal mit beiden Händen übers Gesicht und meinte dann: „Wir müssen einen Weg finden, dass er das Interesse an Ihnen verliert". Das war auf die Schnelle die beste Idee, die ihm einfiel. „Hm? Auf was genau beruht dieses ungewöhnliche Interesse an mir, Sir?", wollte die Rothaarige komplett unverständig wissen. „Ach, schon wieder so eine verblödete Prophezeiung, die er irgendwie so interpretiert, dass wenn er an Vollmond die auserwählte Hexe schwängert, dass dann ein mächtiger Spross daraus entstehen würde, in den er, sobald dieser ein gewisser Alter erreicht hat, dann seine Seele mehr oder weniger einpflanzen möchte, um so seine eigene Existenz zu verlängern, da diverse Diagnosen über diesen, durch schwarze Magie geschaffenen, Körper, in dem er zurzeit gefangen ist, ergaben, dass der ihm höchstens noch 15 Jahre so dienen kann, wie bis jetzt und sich dann in seine Einzelteile auflösen wird. Den letzten Teil seines Planes kennen die Wenigsten – sie glauben alle, er will sich einen ebenbürtigen Nachfolger heranziehen … als ob er so etwas wollen würde! Nein, er selbst will ewig sein und bis in die Unendlichkeit herrschen. Er ist echt so was von krank! Und leider ist er überzeugt, dass Sie die Auserwählte sind, die Mutter dieses Kindes zu werden."

Sie war schon aufgrund der Qualen die sie seit ihrer Gefangennahme hat über sich ergehen lassen müssen fahl gewesen, aber jetzt war sie blasser als ein weißes Blatt Papier. „Oh, nein, nein, nein … ich will diesem Monster kein Kind gebären!", stieß die Verzweifelte entsetzt aus, da allein der Gedanke ihr grauste und wenn sie dann auch noch daran dachte, wie man schwanger wird und das dieser Monster daher über sie herfallen würde wollen, begann sie unkontrolliert zu zittern. „Das werden Sie auch nicht, verdammt noch einmal! Jedenfalls nicht, wenn ich es verhindern kann!", versuchte ihr Lehrer sie – emotionaler als gewöhnlich – zu beruhigen und packte sie dabei leicht an ihren Schulter, um sie aus ihrer Pein zurück auf den Boden der Realität zu holen – damit sie endlich einen Weg finden konnten, um die drohende Gefahr abzuwenden.

„_Denk nach, denk nach, denk nach_ …", wiederholte er sich in Gedanken wie ein Mantra und meinte dann, auch wenn es keine Hilfe war, aber vielleicht eine Grundlage für einen Lösungsweg: „Das Einzige, was mir im Moment einfällt, dass sie uninteressant für ihn machen könnte, wäre die Tatsache, dass sie schon schwanger sind." „Ha, tolle Idee", seufzte sie sarkastisch, „bin ich aber nicht." „Das weiß ich", knirschte er unwillig durch seine zusammengebissenen Zähne, während er vor der Gefesselten auf und ab tigerte, „aber es kann uns vielleicht als eine Basis dienen." „Und wie?", wollte sie wissen, „wollen Sie mich jetzt etwa schwängern, damit er es nicht mehr kann?", fügte sie noch etwas hysterisch zu.

„Nein, natürlich nicht! Das würde auch unser beider Tod sein, da er weiß, dass sie noch eine Jungfrau waren, als ich sie hierher brachte", antwortete er ihr geistesabwesend, weil er nach einer brauchbaren Hintertür suchte. „Könnten Sie mich nicht schwängern, ohne mir die Jungfräulichkeit zu nehmen?", fragte sie äußerst beschämt, so ein Gespräch mit ihrem Professor zu führen – aber zu verängstigt, um es nicht zu tun. „Ähm … sind Sie nicht aufgeklärt, verdammt noch mal?", wollte er kopfschüttelnd von ihr wissen, ärgerlich darüber, dass sie ihn ständig ablenkte, von seinem Versuch, sie lebend hier rauszubringen, ohne dass sie zuvor von Voldemort vergewaltigt wurde. „Natürlich weiß ich wie das funktioniert!", fauchte sie ihn an, „aber ich dachte, dass sie mir ihren Samen ja vielleicht einfach in meine Gebärmutter zaubern könnten, damit ich so Schwanger werde?" Mit vor Entsetzen weit aufgerissenen Augen war er vor ihr stehen geblieben und starrte sie mit offenem Mund – ganz untypisch für den sonst so gefassten Mann – an. Im ersten Impuls wollte er sie anschreien … aber er unterließ es. Es ratterte eindeutig in seinem Kopf. Sein Gesicht wandelte sich ganz langsam in seine übliche emotionslose Maske zurück. Als er wieder absolute Kontrolle über sich hatte, hatte sich doch tatsächlich ein Plan in seinem Hirn gebildet, der – so abartig wie er auch war – funktionieren könnte.

„Leider, ist es mir nicht möglich, meinen Samen in Sie zu zaubern", meinte er – und seine Stimme war dabei nicht ganz so fest, wie er erhoffte. Er schloss kurz resigniert seine Augen und blickte danach leicht verzweifelt auf ihre Fesseln, bevor er weiter sagte: „Und leider können Sie sich meinen Samen auch nicht selbst manuell einführen. Auch hier kann ich keinen Spruch anwenden, um sie kurzweilig von den Ketten zu befreien – da Lucius Schutzvorkehrungen getroffen hat, dass, sobald hier Magie eingesetzt wird, er sofort informiert wird und man könnte alles, was hier drinnen gezaubert wurde, genauestens Nachverfolgen." Der Slytherin musste kurz Schlucken, bevor er tonlos fortfuhr: „Aber ich könnte … es Ihnen manuell einführen … wenn Sie das wünschen." Er blickte emotionslos an ihr vorbei an die Wand, während diesem Vorschlag: „Sie müssten dann behaupten, dass Sie mit Harry, schon so weit rumgemacht haben, dass er dabei gekommen ist und da er sie danach halt auch befriedigt hat, muss der Samen so in Sie hineingekommen sein." Dann griff er in seinen Umhang und zog eine Phiole heraus. „Das ist ein Trank, der Sie für die nächsten 72 Stunden davor bewahren wird, dass der Lord mittels Legilimentik in Ihren Kopf eindringen kann. Der Trank ist durch keinen Diagnosezauber nachweisbar, sodass er annehmen wird, dass sie Okklumentik beherrschen. So wird er Ihre Worte als wahr annehmen müssen. Vor allem, da er Sie sicher foltern wird und wenn Sie es schaffen, bei dieser Geschichte zu bleiben, dann wird er es glauben. Er wird nicht begeistert sein und er wird sie bestrafen wollen – mit dem Tod! Aber ich werde ihn davon überzeugen, dass es doch genial ist, wenn sie am Leben bleiben, weil wir dadurch etwas gegen Harry in der Hand hätten. Sie wären der perfekte Köder, damit er uns in die Falle geht …" „NEIN!", schrie sie aufgebracht, nachdem sie, seitdem er begonnen hatte, ihr seine Idee zu unterbreiten, die ja auf ihren eigenen Vorschlag hin entstanden war, wie gelähmt war, bei der Vorstellung, dass dies alles geschehen würde. „Niemals", schrie sie, „niemals, gebe ich mich dafür her, Harry in Gefahr zu bringen!" „Ist ja gut!", fuhr er nun auch sie an, „es war ja nur eine Möglichkeit, um Sie zu retten … aber es fällt uns ja vielleicht auch etwas anderes ein!" „Ich sterbe lieber, als Harry zu opfern", hauchte sie weinend. Sie konnte nicht mehr, sie brach vollkommen zusammen.

„_Verdammt noch mal"_, dachte er bei sich. „Reißen Sie sich zusammen!", warf er ihr an den Kopf, „na gut, dann werde ich ihm begreiflich machen, dass ich Sie haben will! Er hat mir erst vor kurzem eine Belohnung zugesagt, weil ich etwas zu seiner Zufriedenheit gelöst habe und ich erbat mir damals einen Wunsch … ich werde diesen nun nutzen und behaupten, dass Sie mir als Frau gefallen und ich Sie haben will." Er verzog bei seinen Worten angewidert sein Gesicht, denn als Lehrer der er war, hatte er in seinen Schülerinnen nie Frauen gesehen und allein die Vorstellung, ließ ihn sich Pädophil fühlen – was er abgrundtief verachtete. Aber es wäre ja nur ein neuer Teil seines Schauspiels, das er schon seit Jahrzenten den Todessern vorspielte. Und das würde er schaffen!

Auch ihr gefiel der Gedanke nicht wirklich, aber bei genauerem darüber nachdenken, schien es auch ihr so, als könnte das funktionieren. Fast schon schlich sich etwas wie Hoffnung in ihr Herz, bis sie sich bewusst machte, dass dies bedeutete, das der Hasslehrer Nummer eins von Hogwarts in ihrer Anwesenheit masturbieren würde, seinen Samen dann, mit seiner Hand, in sie einführen würde und sie dann von diesem Mann, der vom Alter her ihr Vater sein könnte, ein Kind erwarten würde. Wie grausam war doch das Schicksal, dass dies scheinbar wirklich ihre einzige Chance zu sein schien, um aus dieser grauenhaften Lage zu kommen, ohne zu sterben. Sie weinte bitterlich, um ihre verlorene Jugend …

Da sie keinen anderen Ausweg fanden, taten sie, was sie beschlossen hatten. Beide hielten ihre Augen größtenteils geschlossen und gaben keinen Laut von sich, während er tat, was getan werden musste, um zu verhindern, dass der dunkle Lord, seinen Willen bekam. Nachdem er ihre Hose wieder verschloss und ihr den Trank, der ihre Gedanken vor Voldemort schützen würde, zu trinken gab, beeilte er sich, den Kerker so schnell wie möglich zu verlassen. Bevor er jedoch die Tür öffnete, um endlich zu verschwinden – ganz weit weg, wenn es nach ihm ginge – flüsterte er noch tonlos: „Bitte, verzeihen Sie mir!" Danach stürmte er davon – unendlich traurig, dass er dieses unschuldige Kind anfassen musste an einer Stelle, die so intim war, dass niemand anderer, als die Person die sie liebte, ein Recht hatte, sie zu berühren. Er hatte somit auch noch mehr Leid auf seine Schultern geladen, für das er büßen musste.

„WAS SOLL DAS VERDAMT NOCH MAL HEISSEN?!", brüllte das Schlangengesicht. Alle erstarten vor Angst. Wenn ihr Herr so drauf war, dann würden sie alle leiden! „Oh großer Meister, mein Herr und Gebieter", schleimte Pettigrew, sich immer wieder tiefverbeugend, ein. So demütig wie es ihm möglich war, von unten zu seinem Führer aufschauend, beteuerte er seinem Herren: „Vorgestern prüfte ich, auf ihren Befehl hin, ihre Unversehrtheit und da sie noch Jungfrau war, habe ich keinen weiteren Diagnosespruch angewandt." „Wieso, Severus, behauptest du dann, dass sie schwanger ist, wenn sie noch unberührt ist?", wandte der Anführer sich, mit einer lauernden Stimme, an seinen Tränkemeister.

„Herr, ihr batet mich, dafür zu sorgen, dass die Blutsverräterin, während der Vollmondnacht empfängnisbereit ist – aber als ich ihren Fruchtbarkeitszustand kontrollieren wollte, stellte ich fest, dass sie schwanger ist. Leider konnte ich es Ihnen nicht gleich mitteilen, da sie ja fort gegangen waren, sondern musste warten, bis sie wiederkamen, um Euch die schlechte Nachricht zu überbringen. Die kleine Schlampe ist schwanger. Leider habe ich es nicht geschafft, in ihren Geist einzudringen. Aber nach meiner Befragung weiß ich, dass sie mit einem Jungen aus Gryffindor rumgemacht hat und na ja, er hat abgespritzt und sie danach noch viel berührt und wahrscheinlich ist so auch Samen in sie hineingekommen und hat sie geschwängert. Daher besteht zwar noch ihre Jungfräulichkeit, weil ihr Jungfernhäutchen noch existiert, aber sie ist trotzdem schwanger", klärte Severus den Tobenden vor versammelter Mannschaft auf. „Du inkompetenter Nichtsnutz hättest das sofort feststellen müssen, als ich noch da war", schrie Voldemort außer sich vor Wut und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf seinen ergebensten Diener, „**wenn du sicher sein willst, dass etwas in deinem Sinne erledigt wird, dann tu es selbst. **Crucio!"

Schreiend vor Qual brach Peter zusammen und wand sich vor den Augen aller – die mehr als Froh waren, nicht das Opfer der Wut ihres Herren geworden zu sein. Als der bösartigste Schwarzmagier aller Zeiten sich genug abreagiert hatte, fragte er seinen Giftmischer: „Ist nicht Harry der Freund dieser Schlampe?" Der ehemalige Rumtreiber zuckte noch unkontrolliert am Boden, hatte aber sein Bewusstsein verloren – und möglicherweise auch seinen Verstand … so wie einst die Eltern von Neville Longbottom.

„Nun, wenn ja, dann hat sie ihn mit wem betrogen", grinste Snape dreckig. „Harry und sie sind nicht mehr zusammen", rief Draco Malfoy aus den Reihen der Anhänger und Severus dankte ihm im Stillen dafür, denn das half ihm ungemein. „Ja, genau das war es auch, was sie sagte, sie meinte, dass sie mit einem anderen Gryffindor, Dean Thomas, rumgemacht hätte", klärte der Schwarzhaarige den dunklen Lord auf. „Das könnte stimmen, mit dem war sie zusammen, bevor sie mit Harry gegangen ist und vielleicht haben sie sich ja wieder gefunden", meinte Draco dazu. Jaaa! Am liebsten hätte er den Jungen umarmt, für die ungewollte Unterstützung seiner Lüge, dachte der Hogwartslehrer, ohne dass man ihm seine Freude ansah.

„Das bedeutet jetzt für euch, das ihr mir eine neue Auserwählte zu bringen habt, die würdig ist, mir einen Nachfolger zu gebären und zwar vor dem nächsten Vollmond", rief er seinen Untergebenen zu und winkte dann nachlässig zu Draco: „Du – bring mir die Schlampe her!"

Jetzt musste er geschickt sein, um sie zu retten – das wusste Severus! „Herr, wenn Ihr sie nicht mehr braucht, könnte ich sie dann haben?", fragte er, nicht zu unterwürfig, aber auch auf keinem Fall auf Augenhöhe. Ein schmutziges Grinsen legte sich auf das Schlangengesicht. Severus spielte mit und deutete ein schiefes Lächeln an und hob, unschuldig tuend, kurz synchron seine Augenbrauen und seine Schultern. „Hahahaha …", lachte Riddle lauthals los, „du willst die kleine Rothaarige flachlegen? Etwa in Erinnerung der Muggelschlampe von damals? Hahaha…" Am liebsten hätte Snape ihm den Hals umgedreht, aber er lachte genauso schmuddelig, um sein Ziel zu erreichen. „Nun, eigentlich wollte ich den Jungs hier ein bisschen Spaß gönnen", meinte Voldemort und zeigte mit seinem ausgestreckten Arm auf seine Untergebenen – die daraufhin gleich ganz gierige Augen bekamen. In dem Moment betraten Draco und in seinem Schlepptau Ginny die Halle. Sie hatte den letzten Satz gehört und spürte, während der blonde Junge sie zu den Füßen des Lords schleppte, wie die lüsternen Todesser sie förmlich auszogen mit ihren Blicken und Gedanken. Panik stieg in ihr auf, als sie brutal auf dem Boden aufschlug, nachdem der junge Malfoy sie dorthin geschubst hatte.

„Aber wirklich verdient haben sie es ja nicht", sprach der Anführer der Todesser weiter, „in letzter Zeit hat mich hier keiner wirklich beeindruckt … außer dir … du hast mir erst Letztens einen guten Dienst erwiesen … und natürlich habe ich es auch nicht vergessen, dass ich dir dafür eine Belohnung versprochen habe." Wohlwollend blickte er auf seinen vermeintlichen Diener und mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabes flog das wehrlose Mädchen in die Arme von Severus, der sie geistesgegenwärtig auffing. So schnell es ihr möglich war, stellte sie sich auf ihre eigenen Beine neben ihren angeblichen Peiniger und schaute beschämt auf den Boden, als dieser sie seitlich in den Arm nahm und seine Hand besitzergreifend auf ihren Hintern legte. Sie musste nicht so tun, als würde sie das abstoßend finden, denn sie fand es ekelhaft – aber sie wehrte sich, eindeutig aus Angst, nur schwach, was ihm ein müdes Lächeln abrang und den blöden Spruch: „Wehr dich ruhig, darauf stehe ich."

Diesmal lachten nicht nur Severus und der Lord, sondern auch alle Todesser, während der Spion das, sich in seinen Armen windende, Mädchen noch enger und aufreizender an sich drückte. Er fühlte sich so elend in dieser Rolle und hätte die Kleine – wenn es nach ihm ginge – vor diesen dreckigen Schweinen in Sicherheit bringen wollen, damit sie diese Scheußlichkeiten nicht über sich ergehen lassen musste. Aber es ging nicht nach ihm – um sie zu retten, musste er überzeugend sein.

Ganz ohne Vorwarnung packte Voldemort Ginny am Kinn und zerrte ihr Gesicht in die Höhe. Als ihr vollkommen panischer Blick seinen fand, hörte sie gerade noch: „Legilimens!" und schon drang der Lord brutal in ihren Geist – aber er sah nichts als absolute Schwärze … eine Finsternis, die ihn zu verschlingen drohte, sodass er sich schleunigst wieder zurückzog und leicht taumelte. Um es zu überspielen, winkte er herablassend zu seinem Untergebenen: „Nimm sie dir und mach mit ihr, was du willst. Sie gehört dir! Da könnt ihr sehen, was für einen großzügigen Herrscher ihr in mir habt, der gute Dienste auch zu würdigen weiß."

Bevor noch etwas passieren konnte, verbeugte der Tränkemeister sich dankbar und zog seine Beute mit sich. Er verließ unverzüglich das Anwesen und nahm die in sich zusammengebrochene Weasley auf seine Arme, als er zum Fuchsbau apparierte. Ohne Umschweife stieß er mit seinem rechten Fuß die Tür auf. Im Nu stand Arthur mit gezücktem Zauberstab vor ihm, dicht gefolgt von seiner Frau, ebenfalls mit ihrem Zauberstab im Anschlag. „Ginny", schrie Molly auf, als sie ihr vermisstes Kind in den Armen von Snape bemerkte. Sie lief auf sie zu, genauso wie ihr Mann – Severus jedoch fuhr beide an: „Holt sofort Poppy und Albus her. Auf der Stelle! Und wo ist ihr Zimmer, wo kann ich sie hinlegen?"

Stumm, mit einem auffordernden Blick, bat die Rothaarige ihren Gatten die Zwei zu holen, während sie schon Richtung Treppe ging und sagte: „Folge mir, Severus." Er tat es und sah im Augenwinkel wie der Vater der Verletzten, über den Kamin Hilfe rief. Kurz darauf, kümmerte sich Madam Pomfrey um die jüngste Weasley, derweil der Lehrer, seinen Vorgesetzten und den Eltern kurz und bündig Bericht erstattete – ohne jedoch auf Details einzugehen.

Als der Spion den vollkommen verwirrten Blick der Krankenschwester wahrnahm, nachdem sie zum wiederholten Male einen Diagnosezauber sprach – meinte er dann nur: „Verzeihen Sie jetzt bitte kurz, ich möchte Sie alle bitten den Raum zu verlassen und uns nur eine Minute allein zu lassen. Später erkläre ich es Ihnen." Natürlich protestierten die Weasleys sofort, doch es war Ginny, die ihnen Einhalt gebot: „Seid still, bitte. Danke, Professor Snape, aber es ist nicht notwendig, dass Sie sie raus schicken. Mutter, Vater … ich …" „Sie müssen das nicht tun, Miss Weasley!", unterbrach der Schwarzhaarige sie sofort, „ich gebe Ihnen einen Trank und Sie können das alles vergessen." Sie lächelte ihn kurz müde an, meinte jedoch fest: „Ich danke Ihnen, Sir, ich weiß Sie meinen es gut, aber das kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage für mich!" „Wovon zum Teufel redet ihr hier!", wollte Molly endlich aufgebracht wissen. Ihre Tochter traute sich nicht ihr in die Augen zu blicken, sondern schaute auf ihre, auf der Bettdecke gefalteten Hände, die sie nervös knetete: „Niemals würde ich mein Kind töten! Egal unter welchen Umständen es gezeugt wurde. Das könnte ich einfach nicht. Es tut mir Leid, Sir. Aber Sie brauchen keine Angst haben, Sie müssen hierfür keine Verantwortung übernehmen." Entsetzt starrten nach diesen Worten die Erwachsenen auf den Schwarzgekleideten, denn sie fingen an die einzelnen Informationen miteinander zu kombinieren.

„Natürlich werde ich mich nicht aus der Verantwortung stehlen! Aber Sie ruinieren sich doch mit der Sache nur Ihr Leben", flüsterte er den zweiten Satz regelrecht, nachdem er den Ersten laut und bestimmt von sich gegeben hatte.

„Du hast mein kleines Mädchen vergewaltigt?", wollte Arthur tonlos wissen.

„Sie ist noch Jungfrau!", rief Poppy – aus Sorge, dass die Situation gleich eskalieren würde.

„Wie jetzt?", fragte Albus, vollkommen verwirrt.

„Die Diagnose lautet, sie ist Jungfrau und trotzdem schwanger", gab die Krankenschwester ihr seltsames Wissen über die Situation preis.

„Professor Snape hat mich nicht vergewaltigt! Er hat mich davor bewahrt, dass der-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf mir das antut!", weinte das Mädchen überfordert los. Nun hielt Molly nichts mehr und sie stürzte auf ihre Tochter zu und nahm sie, sich seitlich aufs Bett setzend, schützend und tröstend in die Arme. Was hatte man ihrem armen Baby bloß angetan, fragte sie sich innerlich.

„Auf die Schnelle, war die einzige Möglichkeit, die wir sahen, um zu verhindern, dass der dunkle Lord sie vergewaltigt und schwängert, ohne dass sie stirbt oder ich meine Tarnung aufgeben muss, die, das ich ihr meinen Samen einführte, ohne dass es dabei zu Sex gekommen wäre", erweiterte der Ex-Todesser seinen Bericht von vorhin.

Arthur trat zum Bett und umarmte seine beiden Frauen fest. Er wollte nichts mehr hören – er konnte einfach nichts mehr davon hören. Er war hin und her gerissen zwischen dem Wunsch, seinen Mitstreiter zu töten, weil er seine Hand an sein kleines Mädchen gelegt hatte, und ihm um den Hals zu fallen, vor Dankbarkeit, weil er seine Kleine gerettet hatte, vor dem schrecklichen Schicksal, die Mätresse des größten Schwarzmagiers zu werden. Sein Baby lebte und es ging ihr den Umständen entsprechend gut.

„Danke, Severus", stammelte Molly irgendwann brüchig, ihre Tochter immer noch fest in ihrer Umarmung, „danke, dass du uns unsere Ginny heil wiedergebracht hast!"

**Fin**


	5. Chapter 5 Zitat-02

**Autor****:** severinalupin  
**Beta:** Ellie Thomas  
**Altersfreigabe****:** Keine Altersbeschränkung  
**Pairing:** Keines (Vormund-Mündel-Verhältnis zwischen Severus-Harry)  
**Kategorie:** Drama  
**Inhalt:** Anders als in den Romanen bittet Albus hier Severus Harry zu sich zu nehmen, als sie bemerken, dass er bei seinen Verwandten misshandelt wird … jedoch fühlt das Kind sich auch von seinem neuen Erziehungsberechtigten nicht geliebt …  
**Disclaimer:** Alle Charaktere und das HP-Universum an sich gehören JK Rowling – aber diese FF gehört mir! Ich verdiene kein Geld mit meinen Geschichten hier.  
**Warnung:** Keine

**2\. „Und du wirst mich immer liebhaben, nicht wahr?" In einem andern Land von Ernest Hemingway  
**

„Gryffindor!" rief der sprechende Hut, kaum dass der elfjährige Schwarzhaarige ihn sich aufgesetzt hatte. „_Verdammt_", dachte sich der Junge-der-Lebte, als er sich langsam seinem Haustisch näherte, nachdem er vom Hocker gestiegen war. Bedächtig setzte er einen Schritt vor den Anderen, während tosender Applaus ihm von seinem neuen Haus entgegenschallte. Alle versuchten, ihn persönlich willkommen zu heißen oder kameradschaftlich auf die Schulter zu klopfen, derweil er alles tat, damit ihm keiner ansah, wie unglücklich er über diese Wahl war.

Hätte der blöde Hut ihn gefragt, dann hätte er ihm gesagt, dass er nach Slytherin will. Aber das hat dieses verfluchte Stück Stoff leider nicht getan. Es hatte seine strubbeligen Haare kaum berührt, als es auch schon das Haus der Löwen ausrief – wahrscheinlich Aufgrund seiner genetischen Abstammung, denn immerhin war er der leibliche Sohn zweier Paradebeispiele für Gryffindor. Und eigentlich war ja nicht wirklich etwas gegen das Haus zu sagen … es war nur so, dass sein Vormund, dieses nun mal nicht ausstehen konnte und er hätte ihm gerne eine Freude gemacht …

„Das ist voll cool, dass wir im selben Haus gelandet sind!", schlug ihm Ron Weasley kumpelhaft auf den Rücken, während er sich neben ihn auf die Bank fallen ließ, nachdem auch er zugeteilt wurde. Harry konnte sich gar nicht erinnern, dass er sich zwischen das besserwisserischen Mädchen und den schüchternen Jungen, die er im Hogwartsexpress kennengelernt hatte, gesetzt hatte. Er glaubte sich zu erinnern, dass sie Hermine und Neville hießen. Er war mit dem Zug gekommen, erstens, weil die Erwachsenen meinten, es wäre ein Erlebnis, dass er unbedingt erfahren sollte, und zweitens damit keiner etwas über seine Bindung zu seinem Lehrer erfuhr. Er traute sich nicht, zum Lehrertisch aufzuschauen – denn er wusste, dass ihn von dort zwei rabenschwarze Augen mit Verachtung strafen würden.

Potter war vor zehn Jahren, nachdem seine Eltern von einem wahnsinnigen Schwarzmagier, der die Welt beherrschen wollte, ermordet wurden – der bei dem Versuch, auch den damals Einjährigen zu töten, auf unerklärliche Weise einfach verschwand und dem Baby „nur" eine Narbe in Form eines Blitzes auf der Stirn zufügte – zur Schwester seiner Mutter, Petunia, deren Mann, Vernon, und Sohn, Dudley, gekommen. Albus Dumbledore hatte dies beschlossen, weil er glaubte, dass es für den Kleinen das Beste sein würde, fernab der Heldenverehrung, hier in der Zaubererwelt, aufzuwachsen. Ein großer Fehler. Ein weiterer war, dass er nie kontrollieren ließ, wie die Verwandten des Jungen ihn behandelten – oder besser gesagt misshandelten. Es waren zwar verschiedene Hexen und Zauberer darauf angesetzt, zu sorgen, dass keine Todesser ihn fanden, aber das die Gefahr in den eigenen vier Wänden drohte, das bekamen die nicht wirklich mit, bis im Sommer letzten Jahres, Remus Lupin eingeteilt war, ein Auge auf den Buben zu werfen.

Es war gerade zum Beginn der Ferien und die Dursleys waren doch tatsächlich in den Urlaub gefahren und hatten ihren Neffen, beziehungsweise Cousin, eingesperrt in seinem Kämmerchen unter der Treppe, mit einem Kübel Wasser, zum Trinken, einem leeren Kübel, um sich zu entleeren und einen großen Laib Brot – sodass er in der Woche, die sie am Strand verbringen wollten, weder verdursten, noch verhungern würde – zurückgelassen. Der Gryffindor rettete den Jungen aus dieser traurigen Situation und hätte ihn am liebsten bei sich behalten, aber Albus wusste, dass das Ministerium es niemals zu lassen würde, dass ein registrierter Werwolf ein Kind adoptierte. Er selbst kam auch nicht in Frage, da er viel zu beschäftigt war, aber er beschloss, seinem treuen Untergebenen Severus Snape mit der Obsorge von Lilys Sohn zu beauftragen. Da der Lehrer für Tränkekunde vom Ministerium frei gesprochen wurde, hätten sie sicher nichts dagegen einzuwenden, ihm die Vormundschaft für den Jungen zu geben. Der Ex-Todesser wehrte sich zwar anfangs mit Händen und Füßen gegen diese Aufgabe, konnte aber, wie üblich, nichts gegen seinen Vorgesetzten und dessen Willen tun.

Auch alle logischen Argumente, die der ehemalige Spion vorgebracht hatte, waren am Oberhaupt des Orden des Phönix abgeprallt, wie Regentropen an einer Fensterscheibe. Immerhin fand er, dass er, Aufgrund seiner Vergangenheit, Gegenwart und, vor allem, seiner Zukunft eine Gefahr für den Jungen darstellte, da er in seiner Position als Spion ständig mit Voldemort in Verbindung stand – aber das wurde abgewiegelt. Weil es im Moment angeblich das Beste wäre. Pfff… so ein Blödsinn! Arthur Weasley, der im Ministerium arbeitete, wurde – erfolgreich – beauftragt, die offizielle Legalisierung der Vormundschaft geheim zu halten und somit drohte Augenblicklich gar nichts – denn es wusste ja niemand darüber Bescheid. Das der notorische Einzelgänger, seine mangelnden Fähigkeiten als Vaterersatz, bis ins Detail darlegte, wurde mit einem „Paperlapap" weggewischt – er habe als Lehrer genug Erfahrungen für diese Rolle sammeln können, meinte der Schulleiter schlichtweg. Gegen Ende der sinnlosen Diskussion kam dann – wie üblich – der Druck, von wegen, „das schuldest du Lily" und „du stehst in James Lebensschuld, wegen damals, also der Geschichte mit Sirius und Remus in der Heulenden Hütte an Vollmond" und „auch wegen der Prophezeiung, die du ja verraten hast, und damit eine Teilschuld trägst, an dem was dann passiert ist" …

Severus Leben änderte sich radikal. Früher verbrachte er selbst seine Freizeit in Hogwarts, da er sich in seinen Kerkern wohler fühlte als sonst wo – aber jetzt musste er sich, auf Albus Geheiß hin, in seinem Elternhaus in Spinners End einquartieren, um dem Kind ein Zuhause zu geben. Sonst pflegte er, in den Zeiten, wo es ihm erlaubt war, die Einsamkeit, jetzt musste er 24 Stunden am Tag für ein Kind sorgen. Noch dazu nicht irgendein Kind – sondern der Sohn seines Erzrivalen aus der Schulzeit, der dem auch noch zum Verwechseln ähnlich sah. James hatte ihn – immer verstärkt von seinen Freunden – sieben Jahre lang gedemütigt, wo er nur konnte und jetzt musste er auf dessen Brut aufpassen. Das Leben war grausam, dachte sich der Tränkemeister, sich in Selbstmitleid suhlend.

Nachdem der Sommer vorbei war, hoffte er schon sich diesem unangenehmen Auftrag entledigen zu können, aber sein Mentor machte ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Er entband ihn von all seinen Pflichten außerhalb des Unterrichtes. Ja, er musste sogar seinen Posten als Hauslehrer von Slytherin für ein Jahr an den amtierenden Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste – José Ortega, aus Guatemala – abtretten, was ihn ungemein ärgerte. Der Direktor hatte den Stundenplan so organisiert, dass alle Tränkestunden an den Vormittagen stattfanden. Der Lehrer dieses Faches hatte dadurch zwar keine einzige Freistunde mehr zwischen 8 – 14 Uhr, aber er konnte dann gleich nach Hause. Das traf sich insoweit gut, dass Harry, von seinem Schulbesuch in Spinners End, und sein Vormund meist gleichzeitig zu Hause ankamen.

Sie hatten sich irgendwie zusammengerauft, doch warm oder herzlich konnte man ihre Beziehung nicht nennen. Anfangs behandelte der Ältere den Jüngeren sehr von oben herab und betonte ständig, dass ihm sein Heldenstatus bei ihm nichts bringen würde – aber er erkannte schnell, dass der Junge selbst, überhaupt nicht arrogant war oder sich als etwas besseres fühlte – auch wenn die komplette magische Welt in ihm DEN Auserwählten sah. Gut – er hatte bis jetzt kaum Kontakt zu dieser Welt, denn sein Vormund lebte ein sehr zurückgezogenes Leben und der Schuldirektor fand auch, dass es das Beste wäre, wenn so wenig Menschen wie möglich wussten, dass DER Harry Potter in Obhut von Severus Snape wohnte – denn die Schutzzauber die auf ihrem Haus lagen, waren nicht so stark wie die Blutmagie, die den Knaben am Ligusterweg geschützt hatten. So waren Albus und Remus die Einzigen, die hin und wieder zu Besuch kamen und dem jungen Magier etwas Gesellschaft leisteten. Denn außer ihnen kannte nur noch Arthur die Wahrheit und dem wurde sogar untersagt, es seiner Familie zu erzählen.

Der Schwarzäugige musste sich, als der Junge bei ihm einzog, auch sehr zusammenreißen, um ihm nicht an den Kopf zu werfen, dass er ab jetzt nicht mehr verhätschelt werden würde – da er ja von Remus erfahren hatte, dass dies gar nie der Fall war, so wie es sich immer alle ausgemalt hatten. Da der Erwachsene nun mal in der Lage war, für das Kind seiner ehemals besten Freundin zu sorgen, hatte er beschlossen, ihm dreimal am Tag eine entsprechende Mahlzeit zu geben, ihn mit Kleidung und was man sonst so braucht zu versorgen und darauf zu achten, dass er sich täglich, vor dem zu Bett gehen, duschte und Zähne putzte. Zusätzlich sah er es als seinen Auftrag, die Bildungslücke die bestand, da er fern ab der Zaubererschaft aufgewachsen war, zu füllen und unterrichtete ihn in allem, wozu man keinen Zauberstab brauchte – denn den bekam er ja erst zum Schuleintritt. Auch brachte er ihm „Benehmen" bei, wie er es nannte – denn diese abartige Familie, die bis jetzt für ihn da war, oder eben nicht, hatte ihm rein gar nichts beigebracht. Es grenzte an ein Wunder, dass der Junge so normal und vor allem freundlich war, nach allem, was er erlebt hatte.

Harry überwand seine Angst und schaute rauf zu den Lehrern und als sein Blick auf seinen Vormund fiel, bedrückte es ihn mehr, dass dieser ihn nicht beachtete, wie wenn er ihn wütend in Grund und Boden gestarrt hätte. Wahrscheinlich bin ich es ihm nicht einmal wert, dass er sich darüber ärgert, dass ich nicht in sein Haus gekommen bin. Severus war wieder der Hauslehrer der Schlangen geworden, jetzt wo er wieder im Schloss lebte, da sein Mündel nun auch hier zur Schule ging. Sein Direktor hatte den jungen Gryffindor gebeten es nicht an die große Glocke zu hängen, dass er zu seinem Tränkelehrer gehörte, sondern, wenn er gefragt wurde, sollte er nur von seiner Tante reden, bei der er ja lange gelebt hatte. Da Potter jedoch nicht gerne von seinen Verwandten sprach, nahm er sich vor, diesem Thema einfach aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Die erste Woche verging und er hatte seinen Vaterersatz nur beim Unterricht und von der Ferne bei den gemeinsamen Mahlzeiten gesehen. Dieser hatte ihn größtenteils ignoriert oder ihn behandelt, wie jeden anderen Gryffindor – aber an und für sich, hatte er ihm dies auch gesagt, bevor er ihn zum Bahnhof gebracht hatte, wo er ihn noch am Parkplatz verabschiedet hatte – bevor er an seinen Arbeitsplatz apparierte – und meinte: „Du weißt ja, dass der Schulleiter meint, es wäre besser, wenn unsere Bindung nicht bekannt wird – wobei ich selbst noch nicht weiß, ob das wirklich funktionieren wird und vor allem wozu es gut sein soll … aber lass es uns erst einmal probieren. Das Bedeutet dann natürlich, dass ich dich genauso wie jeden anderen Schüler behandeln werde." „Natürlich, Sir. Auch ich werde mich bemühen, mich Ihnen gegenüber wie allen anderen Lehrern gegenüber zu verhalten", antwortete der Brillenträger gehorsam. Im Normalfall duzten sie sich mittlerweile Gegenseitig – was zu Beginn noch ganz anders war – aber diesen Satz betonte der Junge höflich distanziert, um sich schon einmal daran zu gewöhnen. Aber mit dem Verstand zu wissen, dass etwas „wie besprochen" sein würde, weil es besser so war, und es zu erleben, und mit dem Herzen den Schmerz darüber zu empfinden – das waren zwei Paar Schuhe!

Am Freitag nach dem Abendessen passte der Lehrer seinen Schüler in der Eingangshalle ab: „Potter! Auf ein Wort." Erst wollte Ron seinen Freund zu ihrem Professor, der bei der Treppe runter in die Kerker stand, begleiten, aber auf dessen strengen Blick hin, meinte er entschuldigend: „Ich gehe dann schon mal in den Gemeinschaftsraum." Harry nickte ihm beruhigend zu und trat zu seinem Vormund: „Sir?" Da der Spion nicht belauscht werden wollte, schritt er zu seinem Büro, dicht gefolgt von seinem Ziehsohn. Nach dem Schließen der Holztür, entspannte sich der Ältere sichtlich und fragte: „Wie geht´s dir?"

Harry war nicht darauf gefasst, plötzlich wieder persönlich von seinem Erziehungsberechtigen angesprochen zu werden – da der Knabe sich die letzten Tage gekonnt eingeredet hatte, dass der Erwachsene so rein gar kein privates Interesse an ihm hatte. Vergessen war die Tatsache, dass dieser sein komplettes Leben für ihn umgekrempelt hatte und seit etwas mehr als ein Jahr für ihn sorgte und es ihm an nichts fehlte. Nun ja, ganz stimmte es ja auch nicht – denn es fehlte ihm etwas. Und zwar etwas Herzlichkeit. Snape kümmerte sich um sein leibliches Wohl – das stimmte – aber er schaffte es nicht, den Jungen mal in den Arm zu nehmen oder ihm abends zu Bett zu bringen und ihn zuzudecken. Nur als er, vor knapp einem Monat, eine üble Grippe hatte, da brachte sein Vormund ihm Tränke ans Bett, entsorgte die Unmengen an gebrauchten Taschentüchern, tupfte seine heiße Stirn ab mit feuchten, kühlen Tüchern und deckte ihn sogar liebevoll zu, bevor er sich an sein Bett setzte, um über ihn zu wachen.

Harry – der so ein Benehmen ihm gegenüber nicht kannte – fühlte sich trotz der schweren Erkrankung regelrecht im Paradies. Auch Severus gefiel die Vertrautheit die sich ergab, aber da sein Vorgesetzter ihm befohlen hatte, in Hogwarts eine reine Lehrer-Schüler-Beziehung zu seinem Ziehsohn zu haben, distanzierte er sich nach dem Vorfall wieder etwas von dem Kleinen. Es war passiert, was der Ex-Todesser niemals für möglich gehalten hatte – der Junge war ihm ans Herz gewachsen. Eigentlich war er überzeugt gewesen, dass dieses Organ bei ihm gar nicht mehr im Stande war, zu fühlen, aber er wurde eines Besseren belehrt.

„Danke, Sir. Es geht", antwortete der Gryffindor etwas verunsichert. Es schmerzte Snape, dass der Junge so reagierte, aber er konnte es verstehen – trotzdem wagte er einen erneuten Versuch, wenigstens im Geheimen, wenn sie alleine waren, ein persönliches Verhältnis mit seinem Mündel zu pflegen: „Ich habe morgen keine Aufsichtspflichten, was auch bedeutet, dass ich zu keiner der Mahlzeiten anwesend sein muss, wenn du magst, könnten wir den Tag gemeinsam verbringen. Ich wollte einen interessanten Trank brauen und wenn du magst, könntest du mir, wie auch Zuhause manchmal, dabei assistieren."

„Oh …", murmelte Harry verlegen auf den Boden blickend.

„Was ist denn?"

„Es tut mir leid, Sir, aber Hagrid hat Ron und mich zu sich eingeladen. Wir dürfen kommen, sobald wir aufwachen, hat er gesagt, und können ihm dann helfen, die verletzten Tiere, die er gerade zur Pflege bei sich bei seiner Hütte hat, zu versorgen. Da ist ein Einhornfohlen dabei, hat er gesagt. Und wir dürfen bei ihm Essen und den Tag dort verbringen …", erzählte das Kind mit der Narbe aufgeregt. Na ja, mit einem Einhornfohlen konnte er natürlich nicht konkurrieren, dachte sich der Mann mit den schwarzen, schulterlangen, glatten Haaren – es kränkte ihn ein wenig, dass der Junge lieber mit wem anderen seine Zeit verbrachte, aber er war ja selber Schuld … er konnte ihn nicht auf Distanz halten und sich dann wundern, wenn der Bub die Leere, die er hinterließ, anders füllte.

„Vielleicht klappt es ja nächsten Samstag?", fragte Harry von unten zu ihm heraufschauend, da er wegen dem Verhalten von seinem Erzieher, nun doch wieder Hoffnung schöpfte, dass dieser ein gewisses Interesse an ihm haben könnte. „Da habe ich Aufsicht", konterte Severus mit einem Hauch Wehmut, aber als er den traurig werdenden Blick seines Mündels sah, meinte er weiter: „Aber den Samstag in zwei Wochen, reservier für uns, in Ordnung?"

Da der Lehrer für Tränkekunde unter der Woche immer so streng war und auch unfair gegenüber seinem Haus, fiel es Harry an den seltenen Samstagen, die sie Privat gemeinsam verbrachten, wirklich schwer sich ihm persönlich zu nähern – ganz im Gegenteil kapselte er sich regelrecht von ihm ab. Snape konnte es absolut nachvollziehen, er würde sich selbst auch die kalte Schulter zeigen, wenn er so behandelt werden würde – aber es war ein direkter Befehl des Ordens des Phönix, dass es jetzt besonders wichtig war, dass der Spion seine Position, innerhalb der Anhänger von Voldemort, festigen musste, denn die Rückkehr des Schwarzmagiers stand bevor – davon waren sie überzeugt – und es war unabdingbar, dass der Ex-Todesser seine alte Rolle wieder aufnahm. Auch wenn er sich selbst fragte, wie er es dem dunklen Lord erklären sollte, dass er Harrys Vormund war, wenn es irgendwann einmal rauskäme – oder besser gesagt, wie er ihm dann klar machen sollte, dass er ihm den Jungen trotzdem nicht auf dem Silbertablett servieren konnte? Aber wie sagte Albus immer, ein Schritt nach dem Anderen – auf dieses Problem, wird es eine Lösung geben, sobald es Aktuell ist.

Nach zwei Monaten Schule beschloss der Erwachsene aufzuhören damit, sich zu bemühen, mit Lilys Sohn eine Vater-Sohn-Beziehung zu erhalten. Es war an Halloween, das er diese Entscheidung fällte. Nach dem Festtagsschmaus würde er ihn sich kurz beiseite holen und ihm sagen, dass er sich keine Wochenenden mehr für ihn freihalten sollte, denn diese ganze Sache zwischen ihnen würde sowieso niemals funktionieren. Warum nur zwang Albus ihn auch noch, an diesem schrecklichen Datum, an diesem elenden Essen teilzunehmen? Es war grausam! Er trauerte so um seine verstorbene Lily und musste hier sitzen und das Lachen der Kinder ertragen, während die Schuld, dass heute vor zehn Jahren, Voldemort seine große und einzige Liebe ermordet hatte, ihn regelrecht zu erdrücken drohte.

Dann überschlugen sich die Ereignisse, Quirrell wurde mitten in der großen Halle ohnmächtig, nachdem er sie informierte, dass ein Troll im Schloss war, Chaos brach aus, mit Müh´ und Not, brachten sie die Schüler in Sicherheit und Severus gehörte zu denjenigen die den Troll suchten, um ihn zu eliminieren. Es waren jedoch sein Ziehsohn, dessen rothaariger Freund und die kleine, braunhaarige Besserwisserin, die dies erledigten. Das Herz des Ersatzvaters wäre fast stehengeblieben, als er seinen Jungen in der Toilette fand, mit dem erschlagenen Troll und den anderen beiden Gryffindors.

Irgendwie schaffte Snape es, Lilys Kind nach den Ereignissen, mit in seine Räumlichkeiten zu nehmen, da er McGonagall vormachte, dass Albus ihn noch sprechen wollte und er ihn dann persönlich ins Bett bringen würde. Da sie sich um Hermine und Ron kümmern wollte, vertraute sie einfach auf ihren Kollegen. Dieser nahm seinen Schüler schnurstracks in sein Privatreich und zog ihn in eine ganz feste Umarmung, nachdem sie endlich alleine und unbeobachtet waren. Der Knabe, der mit einer gewaltigen Strafpredigt gerechnet hatte, war vollkommen überfordert und begann, ohne es zu wollen und auch ohne es kontrollieren zu können, zu weinen – ohne sich wirklich bewusst zu sein, warum …

Sein Mentor weinte zwar nicht, aber er drückte ihn so fest an sich, als würde sein Leben davon abhängen. „Mach das nie wieder! Harry! Hörst du mich? Bring dich nie wieder so in Gefahr!", sprach der Mann mit einer ungewöhnlich emotionalen Stimme in die zerzausten Haare seines Jungen, denn er am liebsten nie wieder loslassen wollte. „Es tut mir leid", schluchzte der Gryffindor, immer wieder, an der Brust seines Vaterersatzes. Als sie sich doch wieder etwas voneinander lösten, schob der Erwachsene den Minderjährigen etwas von sich weg und betrachtete ihn genau: „Bist du verletzt? Tut dir was weh? Was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht!" Ohne auf Antworten zu warten, begann er die Kratzer und Prellungen zu versorgen und auch mit seinem Zauberstab die Kleidung wieder in Ordnung zu bringen. Am Ende musste der arme Knabe noch einen ekelhaften Aufpäppeltrank trinken, der ihm aber auch alle Schmerzen nahm – wofür er schon sehr dankbar war.

Harry seufzte. Severus blickte ihn an. Er trat zu dem Jüngeren und kniete sich, vor dem auf dem Sofa Sitzenden, hin, um auf Augenhöhe zu sein und fragte: „Was ist, mein Junge?" James Sohn sah bei diesen Worten fast verzweifelt zu seinem Erziehungsberechtigten. Nun atmete auch der Ältere schwer aus: „Es tut mir leid, ich kann mir vorstellen, dass es schrecklich für dich ist, das ich vor anderen immer absolut unnahbar bin und wenn wir alleine sind dann … na ja … vielleicht nicht gerade der Herzlichste … aber doch … versuche ich … also … du weißt schon … ich bin nicht dein Vater … und ich will ihn auch nicht ersetzen … aber ich will für dich da sein …" „Aber ich bin doch ein Gryffindor geworden?", stöhnte Rons bester Freund gequält. „Na und?", lächelte Snape kurz auf, „es wäre auch vollkommen undenkbar gewesen, dass du etwas anderes wirst." „Aber du hasst Gryffindors!", bestand der Kleine auf sein Argument. „Ich habe dir doch erklärt, dass dieses Schauspiel leider notwendig ist", versuchte der Lehrer sein Handeln zu rechtfertigen. „Aber du hasst meinen Vater", zählte sein Ziehsohn weiter Gründe auf, „was ich ja auch gut verstehe." „Wieso? Was genau meinst du?", wollte Snape wissen und ahnte schon Schreckliches. „´tschuldige, aber Remus hat mir von früher erzählt", flüsterte der Knabe, verlegen auf den Boden schauend, denn der Werwolf hatte ihn eindrücklich gebeten, es seinem Vormund nicht zu erzählen, dass er wusste, dass sein Vater, zusammen mit dem Rest der Rumtreiber, den Slytherin während ihrer Schulzeit aufs schlimmste gemobbt hatte. Lupin hatte es dem Jungen erzählt, weil dieser ihm verzweifelt gestand, dass es egal ist, was er machte, der Ältere war nie zufrieden und er warf ihm immer vor, genauso arrogant wie sein Vater zu sein. Das war noch ziemlich am Anfang ihres Zusammenlebens passiert und der dunkelblonde Mann war überzeugt, dass das Wissen über die Vergangenheit von Severus, Harry helfen würde, besser mit ihm umzugehen. Was auch stimmte. Es half Harry das Verhalten seines Erziehungsberechtigten besser zu verstehen und daher besser damit umzugehen – und ihr Verhältnis verbesserte sich dadurch ungemein.

„Oh", brachte der Lehrer kurz hervor und atmete tief durch, um sich zu beruhigen – denn es gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht, dass die beiden über ihn geredet hatten und der Knabe jetzt wusste, wie er als Kind erniedrigt wurde … aber als er seinem Jungen wieder in die Augen schaute, hatte er sich damit abgefunden und abgeschlossen. „Das ist in Ordnung – und ja, du weißt ja selbst, dass ich dir anfangs öfters einmal vorgeworfen habe, dass du deinem Vater ähnelst. Aber das stimmt nicht. Du hast viel mehr von deiner Mutter. Sie war ein herzensguter Mensch und so selbstlos. Genauso wie du. Immer da für seine Freunde! Du bist ein wundervoller Junge! Glaube mir! Das weiß ich", gestand der sonst, nach außen, so emotionslos wirkende Mann, sehr gefühlvoll. „Das heißt du machst mir keine Vorwürfe deshalb?", erkundigte sich sein Ziehsohn hoffnungsvoll. „Nein, mein Junge", sagte der Angesprochene regelrecht zärtlich. Den Gryffindor hielt nichts mehr – er warf sich an den Hals seines Lehrers und schluchzte: „**Und du wirst mich immer liebhaben, nicht wahr?**" „Natürlich, mein Junge!", sagte der Mann, mehr als bewegt und wuschelte seinem Ziehsohn durch die zerzausten Haare, während er ihn mit dem anderen Arm weiter an sich drückte, „immer! Egal was passiert!"

**Fin**


	6. Chapter 6 Zitat-06

**Autor****:** severinalupin  
**Beta:** Ellie Thomas  
**Altersfreigabe****:** Keine Altersbeschränkung  
**Pairing:** Keines  
**Kategorie:** Drama  
**Inhalt:** Ein Gespräch zwischen Harry und Severus, nach dem Krieg, über falsche Entscheidungen im Leben …  
**Disclaimer:** Alle Charaktere und das HP-Universum an sich gehören JK Rowling – aber diese FF gehört mir! Ich verdiene kein Geld mit meinen Geschichten hier.  
**Warnung:** Keine

**6\. „Man hat immer eine Wahl, nur treffen manche Leute die falsche." Du bist nie allein von Nicholas Sparks**

Der Krieg kennt keine Gnade.

Der Tod kein Pardon.

Die Grausamkeit ist grenzenlos.

Das Ende unvorhersehbar.

Und einen wahren Sieger gibt es nicht, denn der Preis ist immer einfach zu hoch.

Das Licht hatte gewonnen, aber so Viele mussten sterben.

Nur Einer, der überzeugt war, spätestens die letzte Schlacht nicht zu überleben, der war immer noch da. Severus Snape wurde von Harry Potter, in allerletzter Sekunde, gerettet. Der Überlebende wusste aber nichts mit diesem geschenkten Leben anzufangen …

Seine Existenz hatte für ihn nur einen einzigen Sinn gehabt – Voldemorts Vernichtung! Nein, es waren zwei Sachen, die ihn am Leben gehalten hatten – für die Sicherheit von Lilys Sohn sorgen und Voldemort vernichten. Nebenbei musste er versuchen, ein paar hormongesteuerten Hirnamputierten die Kunst des Zaubertrankbrauens näher zu bringen – was, im Vergleich zu seinen Hauptaufgaben, in seinen Augen, ein schier unmögliches Unterfangen war.

Der Schwarzhaarige hatte es geschafft, Harry zu beschützen, sodass dieser den Anführer der Todesser endgültig eliminieren konnte – und er hatte dies, unerwarteter Weise, überlebt. Severus wusste nicht, was er mit dieser – von ihm unerwünschten – zweiten Chance anstellen sollte. Er wusste nur, dass er nie wieder mit Teenagern zu tun haben wollte, wenn es nach ihm ginge. Und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben ging es nach ihm … aber viel weiter hatte er es noch nicht geschafft, mit seinen Entscheidungen für seinen neuen Lebensweg. Also saß er in Spinners End auf seinem Sofa im Wohnzimmer vor dem prasselnden Kamin mit einem edlen Tropfen Scotch in der Rechten und sinnierte über seine Gegenwart oder vor allem seine Zukunft – als es an der Tür klopfte. Aber er öffnete schon aus Prinzip niemandem, denn weder wollte er mit einem seiner ehemaligen Kollegen – egal ob von Hogwarts oder vom Orden – reden, noch mit jemandem von der Presse oder gar vom Ministerium oder sonst wem, der sich in seinem Ruhm suhlen wollte … er verachtete diese ganze Heldenverehrung.

Der aktuelle Besucher war jedoch ziemlich hartnäckig – mittlerweile hämmerte er schon gegen die Tür und brüllte: „Machen Sie endlich auf! Ich weiß, dass Sie da sind!" Oh, diese Stimme! Verdammt noch mal, das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Warum konnte der-Junge-der-immer-noch-lebte ihn nicht in Ruhe lassen?

Da Snape nicht dumm war und Harry gut genug kannte, wusste er, dass er diesem Gespräch nicht aus dem Weg würde gehen können, egal was er veranstalten würde, er würde es höchstens schaffen es aufzuschieben. Daher nahm er mit seiner Linken den neben ihm liegenden Zauberstab, schwenkte ihn ein paar Mal, um erst die Schutzzauber aufzuheben und dann die Tür zu öffnen. Der junge Held stolperte regelrecht ins Wohnzimmer – da kein Vorzimmer vorhanden war und er nicht damit gerechnet hatte, dass sein Gegenüber so schnell nachgeben würde – und stoppte leicht verlegen vor dem Sitzenden.

„Professor Snape …", stammelte der junge Mann etwas überrumpelt – obwohl er doch derjenige war, der sich auf den Weg hier her gemacht hatte, um mit dem Mann zu sprechen, dem er so viel verdankte und den er zuvor so verkannt hatte. Langsam hob der Angesprochene seinen Blick – den Jüngeren mit seinem Taxieren etwas nervös machend – und blieb starrenderweise in den grünen Iriden seines Gegenübers hängen. Nach einer Weile musste der Jüngling mit der Narbe schlucken, aber er hielt dem Starren des Älteren stand – der am Ende kurz nickte und wieder in die Flammen schaute. Der Gast nahm die Geste als Begrüßung und Aufforderung sich zu setzen. Da es außer dem Sofa – auf dem der Gastgeber saß – keine andere Sitzmöglichkeit gab, nahm der Besucher auf selbigem Platz, so weit weg wie möglich, von dem schon Sitzenden. Dieser schien keine weitere Notiz von ihm zu nehmen, sondern war vollkommen vertieft in die Betrachtung des Schauspiels der Flammen. Bedächtig hob er sein Glas und leerte es in einem Zug – woraufhin es sich auf magische Weise wieder füllte.

„Danke, dass Sie mich empfangen, Sir", sagte der Gryffindor aufrichtig – doch kassierte er dafür nur einen Gesichtsausdruck, der mehr als deutlich fragte, „_hatte ich eine andere Wahl?_" Da er wusste, dass er lange warten müsste, bis sich der Bewohner des Hauses hier in Spinners End seiner Gastgeberpflichten besinnen würde, fragte er höflich: „Darf ich so frei sein und Ihr Glas duplizieren, Professor?"

Der linke Mundwinkel vom ehemaligen Lehrer hatte sich leicht gehoben und ein eindeutig sarkastisches Schnauben entkam dem Meister der Tränke, während er sich zu seinem Besucher beugte: „Tun Sie sich keinen Zwang an, Weltenretter – machen Sie was Sie wollen. Macht doch sowieso jeder. Beeilen Sie sich jedoch, wenn möglich, damit Sie anschließend so rasch wie möglich wieder verschwinden. Und hören Sie endlich mit dem Professor auf! Ich bin keiner mehr!"

Nach einem tiefen Seufzer, lehnte der Slytherin sich wieder bequem nach hinten, schwenkte kurz seinen Zauberstab, sodass ein mit Scotch gefühltes Glas vor Harry am Tisch auftauchte und trank einen Schluck aus seinem eigenen Glas: „Ich bin nichts mehr …"

Der junge Mann erkannte sofort, wie verloren der Ältere mit der ganzen Situation war und antwortete emotional: „Das stimmt doch gar nicht! Wie können Sie nur so etwas über sich sagen? Sie sind der wahre Held dieser ganzen Geschichte!"

„Pfff", schnaubte Snape erneut, „mach dich nicht lächerlich, Potter!" Vollkommen unbemerkt von ihm selbst, war er vom, bis jetzt zwischen ihnen herrschenden distanzierten, „Sie" zu einer persönlichen Anrede gewechselt.

„Wieso?", wollte der Auserwählte – der sein Schicksal schon erfüllt hatte – verständnislos wissen. Denn er verstand wirklich nicht, warum der Mann, der sein ganzes Leben alles geopfert hatte, um das personifizierte Böse – in Form von Lord Voldemort – zu vernichten, seinen eigenen Wert so verleugnete: „Sie haben tagtäglich Ihr Leben riskiert und alles gegeben, um mich – den Sohn, der Frau die sie liebten und des Mannes, den sie, zu Recht, hassten – immer und immer wieder zu retten und zu beschützen und mich auf meine Konfrontation mit Riddle vorzubereiten. Ja, sie waren dabei nicht immer zimperlich und schon gar nicht freundlich, aber das hätte mir auch wenig geholfen …"

Hatte der erste Satz Severus dazu gebracht, seine Augen genervt zu verdrehen, ließ Lilys Erwähnung kurz einen extrem traurigen Hauch aufblitzen und James Nennung versteinerte seinen Ausdruck komplett, sodass er seine übliche emotionslose Maske aufsetzte. Am Ende schaute er zu dem Sprechenden und dieser erkannte eindeutig, dass der Gastgeber mittlerweile zu viel getrunken hatte, denn sonst hätte man niemals so viele unterschiedliche Gefühle in seinem Gesicht erkennen können.

„Ja, sie haben in ihrer Jugend einen Fehler gemacht. Aber verdammt noch mal, sie waren nicht der Einzige! Und sie waren jung! Natürlich hätten Sie sich in Ihrer Jugend auch gegen die Todesser entscheiden können, aber Sie haben gehofft in den Reihen eines – so viel ich gehört habe – damals sehr charismatischen, wenn auch leider verrückten, Mannes, den Zusammenhalt zu finden, der Ihnen davor von allen Seiten verwehrt wurde. So viele Leute haben Fehler gemacht. Sie hatten alle die Möglichkeit, in den verschiedensten Situation, eine andere Entscheidung zu treffen, aber das haben sie nicht getan. **Man hat immer eine Wahl, nur treffen manche Leute die falsche.**"

„Verdammt noch mal, das weiß ich selbst!", schrie der vermeintliche Held, überwältigt von seiner Verzweiflung, lauf auf, „du musst mich echt nicht darauf aufmerksam machen, Potter, dass ich die falsche Wahl getroffen habe. Ich habe es mein Leben lang bereut und alles in meiner Macht stehende getan, um wenigstens einen Bruchteil meiner Schuld abzutragen." Gegen Ende war seine Stimme immer leiser geworden und er schloss niedergeschlagen seine nachtschwarzen Augen, um die Tränen, die in seinem Inneren aufstiegen, daran zu hindern, sich ihren Weg nach draußen zu bahnen.

„Das meinte ich doch aber gar nicht! Ich meinte jetzt eigentlich, dass meine Mutter die falsche Wahl getroffen hat, als sie sich entschied Ihnen nicht zu verzeihen, dass mein Vater und mein Pate die falsche Wahl getroffen haben, als sie sich entschlossen Sie als ihr Opfer aus zu erkoren, dass Remus die falsche Wahl getroffen hat, als er einfach wegsah, dass die Schüler absolut falsch gehandelt haben, indem sie zuschauten und lachten und es genossen, dass mehrere Vollidioten auf einem Unterlegenen, herumtrampeln … aber sie waren alle noch sehr jung und das entschuldigt die eine oder andere falsche Wahl … die Erwachsenen von damals, haben in meinen Augen schon viel weniger eine Entschuldigung! Und ich kann mir einfach nicht vorstellen, dass keiner der Lehrer es mitbekommen hat, was die Lieblinge der Schule mit dem Außenseiter angestellt haben. Aber eindeutig haben die, die es irgendwie mitbekommen haben, entschieden, wegzuschauen oder sich nicht einzumischen oder was auch immer … jedenfalls haben sie ihre Verantwortung nicht wahrgenommen und sich für Sie stark gemacht, was Sie nicht nur verdient hätten, sondern es war die Pflicht der Erwachsenen, für Sie da zu sein und sie haben allesamt versagt und die absolut falsche Entscheidung getroffen. Und ja, auch sie haben, in ihrer Jugend und mit all den schlechten Erfahrungen die sie erlebt haben, eine falsche Wahl getroffen, als sie sich Voldemort angeschlossen haben – aber verdammt noch mal, warum hat jeder, auch Sie, Verständnis für so viele Fehler, von so vielen Menschen, weil die ja jung und dumm waren – aber bei Ihnen selbst können Sie nicht so empfinden? Warum können Sie sich ihren Fehler, nicht verzeihen?"

„Weil Lily gestorben ist!", schrie Severus. Er war aufgesprungen und raufte sich die Haare. „Hätte ich doch nur diese verfluchte Prophezeiung für mich behalten, dann würde sie noch leben. Hätte ich mich nie auf diesen Wahnsinnigen eingelassen, dann hätte ich ihm diese beschissene Prophezeiung niemals weitererzählt und sie würde leben. Hätte ich mehr getan, um sie, als ich verstand was Lord Arschloch vorhatte, zu beschützen, dann würde diese wundervolle Frau noch leben. Verdammt noch mal, mein Fehler, war nicht einfach nur eine dumme Jugendsünde, ich habe den perfektesten Menschen dieser Welt umgebracht … wenn auch nicht eigenhändig, so bin doch ich, und nur ich, Schuld daran, dass meine Lily tot ist …", brach der mittlerweile vollkommen verzweifelte und gebeutelte Mann einfach auf seine bebenden Knie zusammen und weinte hemmungslos.

Potter wusste, dass sein Gesprächspartner eine tröstende Umarmung nicht als solche empfinden würde und hielt sich deshalb zurück, auch wenn es ihm sehr schwer fiel, denn er hätte diesem Mann so gerne geholfen. Er hoffte, dass die Tatsache, dass Snape sich hier so gehen ließ, ihm endlich half, seine ihn zerfressende Vergangenheit, auf irgendeine Art, zu verarbeiten – denn bis jetzt hatte er dies eindeutig noch nicht getan …

Irgendwann konnte das Häufchen Elend vor Erschöpfung nicht mehr und langsam begann er wieder wahrzunehmen wo er war und was er soeben getan hatte. Kurz wollte Panik in ihm aufsteigen, weil er vor Potter – gerade vor dem – so die Kontrolle verloren hatte … aber gleichzeitig fühlt er sich so … so … er konnte es nicht in Worte fassen … was war es, was er fühlte?

Er fühlte sich irgendwie … frei!

Es war als hätte er mit den Tränen die ganze Schuld rausgespühlt …

Der Gryffindor stand auf und hielt dem am Boden kauernden die Hand hin, um ihm aufzuhelfen. Zuerst blickte der Slytherin ihn nur an – und überlegte, ob er wie immer reagieren sollte, indem er die Hilfe ausschlug und mit einer ironischen Bemerkung klar machte, dass er niemanden brauchte … aber ihm war nicht danach! Also nahem er die Unterstützung um aufzustehen an und sagte schlicht: „Danke."

Harry war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob er sich verhört hatte. Severus musste schlucken, solch eine Freude, von ihm verursacht in den grünen Augen seiner Lily – die ihr Sohn geerbt hatte – zu sehen, brachte ihn fast um den Verstand … aber gleichzeitig war es ganz anders, als bisher, denn irgendwie hatte diese innere Reinigung durch die Tränen, seine Liebe und vor allem, den damit verbundenen Schmerz, gewandelt. Er würde diese Frau immer lieben, aber es war jetzt irgendwie platonischer oder auf jeden Fall abgeschlossen und es tat nicht weh – ganz im Gegenteil, es war wunderschön an sie zu denken und bei dem Blick des Jungen, die vielen schönen Erinnerungen mit Lily plötzlich vor Augen zu haben, wo sie ihn so froh angestrahlt hatte, weil er irgendetwas gesagt oder getan hatte, dass sie erfreut hatte.

„Deiner Mutter konnte man ihre Gefühle auch immer ansehen", begann der Ältere dem Jüngeren von dessen Mutter zu erzählen. Sie setzten sich wieder und irgendwann tauchte eine Kanne Tee aus dem Nichts auf und sie verbrachten die ganze Nacht miteinander plaudernd. Es war der Anfang eines neuen Lebens – dessen war Severus sich bewusst. Er wusste zwar immer noch nicht, was er mit seiner unerwartet existierenden Zukunft anstellen sollte, aber er wollte den Ratschlag, des Sohnes, der Frau, die er immer lieben würde, annehmen: „Sir, warum fahren Sie nicht ein wenig in der Weltgeschichte herum? Sie könnten doch Informationen sammeln, um ein allumfassendes Tränkebuch zu schreiben, mit all ihren Erfahrungen, die sie schon gesammelt haben, um bestehende Tränke zu verbessern und mit Neuem, was sie an den Enden der Welt noch erfahren können …"

„Das klingt nach einer guten Wahl …", lächelte der Meister der Tränke – und es war zum ersten Mal keine sarkastische Grimmasse, sondern ein von Herzen kommendes Schmunzeln.

**Fin**


	7. Chapter 7 Zitat-59

**Autor: **severinalupin

**Beta: **-Nachtstern-

**Altersfreigabe: **ab 12

**Pairing: **Keines / **Charaktere**: Severus Snape, Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom

**Kategorie: **Drama

**Inhalt: **Severus Snape kommt in eine unangenehme Situation, wo er auf ungewöhnliche Weise seine Schüler vor den Carrows beschützt …

**Disclaimer: **Alle Charaktere und das HP-Universum an sich gehören JK Rowling – aber diese Geschichte gehört mir! Ich verdiene kein Geld mit meinen Geschichten hier.

**Warnung: **Keine

**59\. „Man sieht nur mit dem Herzen gut, das Wesentliche ist für die Augen unsichtbar." Der kleine Prinz von Antoine de Saint Exupéry**

Rastlos, wie immer, streift der Direktor der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei durch die verlassenen Gänge seines Reiches. Es war Mitternacht und die Schüler schliefen. Die Meisten wenigstens. Der eine oder andere Unruhestifter wird möglicherweise noch herumschwirren. Aber seitdem die Carrows in Hogwarts waren, handelte es sich bei diesen nicht mehr um verliebte Teenager, die sich ein heimliches Stelldichein gaben, oder Scherzbolde, die einen Coup landen wollten, sondern um den organisierten Widerstand der Schüler. Severus musste immer sehr aufpassen, sie so zu übersehen, dass es weder ihnen, noch jemand anderem auffiel, dass er es tat, und dafür sorgen, dass auch niemand anderer über sie stolperte.

Es wäre so viel leichter für ihn, wenn die Jugendlichen es nicht in die eigene Hand nehmen wollten, sondern es ihm überlassen würden – aber dafür müssten sie ja wissen, dass er auf ihrer Seite war, und das taten sie nicht … denn Albus hielt es ja für zu gefährlich, wenn es jemand wüsste. Natürlich wäre es der absolute Wahnsinn, wenn es die Schüler wüssten, denn dann wüsste es mittlerweile auch Voldemort – das wusste Snape. Aber wenigstens einen Vertrauten hätte er gerne. Eine Person, mit der er über alles reden könnte …

Aber es war sinn- und zwecklos darüber nachzudenken, denn die Realität war nicht so, also sollte er auch keine Zeit damit verschwenden, an das „Was-wäre-wenn" zu denken …

Er stand nun mal alleine da. Das war sein Schicksal. Es war nicht das erste Mal so – aber wahrscheinlich das Letzte! Denn das Nächste, was sie erwartete, war die finale Schlacht – sobald Potter endlich alle Horkruxe vernichtet hätte – und die würde er ganz sicher nicht überleben. Unwillkürlich schlich sich ein angedeutetes Schmunzeln auf seine Lippen – dann wäre endlich alles vorbei.

Kein Leid mehr.

Keinen Schmerz.

Keine Last.

Keine Schuld.

Er wäre endlich frei!

Aber bis dahin musste er seine Aufgaben erfolgreich beenden!

In erster Linie musste er alles in seiner Macht mögliche tun, dass seinen Schutzbefohlenen kein wahres Leid zugefügt wurde. Zum Glück waren die Todesser-Lehrer dumm genug, ihm zu glauben, dass die Kinder als Strafe zu Hagrid zu schicken, um im Verbotenen Wald etwas zu tun, für die Schüler schrecklich war. Es ärgerte ihn zwar manchmal ein ganz klein wenig, dass die Schüler selbst glaubten, dass er auch so blöd war, dies anzunehmen – aber das war ein geringer Preis für die fragile Sicherheit der ihm Anvertrauten.

Leider konnte der Schulleiter – ohne seine Tarnung zu gefährden – nicht verhindern, dass Amycus in seinem Unterricht Schwarze Magie und die Unverzeihlichen durchnahm. Aber er legte Slughorn nahe, Tränke mit den Schülern zu brauen, die bei den Nachwirkungen und Verletzungen halfen und die richtig Gebrauten, den Schülern mitzugeben. Getarnt mit der Erklärung: „Ich kann es nicht brauchen, dass irgendwelche jammernden Eltern von diesen Mimosen sich bei mir beschweren."

Sein wichtigster Auftrag war natürlich die Unterstützung des Auserwählten – ohne, dass es irgendjemand mitbekam. Und – was ihm am Schwersten fiel – dem Jungen am Ende die Wahrheit sagen, nämlich, dass er sich selbst würde opfern müssen, um den Dunklen Lord endgültig zu besiegen, da er ein ungeplanter Horkrux war. Er hatte den Sohn seiner großen Liebe immer beschützt und sich – auch wenn er es nach außen nie gezeigt hat – immer vorgestellt, dass der, nach dem er sein Schicksal erfolgreich erfüllt haben wird, ein glückliches Leben würde führen können … was seiner Mutter nicht vergönnt war. Und Severus hätte es ihr so sehr gewünscht, dass sie ein glückliches und langes Leben geführt hätte.

Sie war glücklich gewesen – aber nur für sehr kurze Zeit.

Ihr Sohn würde dieses Glück überhaupt nicht kennen lernen dürfen und das war so unfair. So verdammt unfair.

So in Gedanken versunken lief er den Carrows in die Arme – die ihn fast verflucht hätten … bis sie ihn erkannten und ihn gleich in ein – für ihn eher unangenehmes Gespräch – gefangen nahmen. So schnell er konnte – ohne aufzufallen – floh er vor dieser ekelhaften Selbstbeweihräucherung und bog bald in einen Nebengang. Dort zog er sich rasch in ein verlassenes Klassenzimmer zurück – froh, diesen abartigen Todessern entkommen zu sein.

Jedoch gefror ihm sogleich das Blut in den Adern, denn er war scheinbar vollkommen unverhofft in eine geheime Versammlung gestolpert. Jetzt verstand er auch, warum die Tür mit einem Spruch versiegelt war – was ihn natürlich nicht aufgehalten hatte.

Was sollte er jetzt tun, ohne seine Tarnung zu gefährden und ohne die Schüler in Gefahr zu bringen?

Der Raum war voll mit am Boden kauernden Schülern aller Klassen und zwischen ihnen und ihm standen mit ihren, auf ihn gerichteten, Zauberstäben in den Händen Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley und Neville Longbottom.

Genervt verdrehte der Bedrohte die Augen, als auch noch ein Kind aus der Ersten, ein Ravenclaw, zu weinen begann – und das nicht gerade leise. Schon hörte er die Schritte der Todesser-Geschwister am Gang näher kommen. Hektisch deutete er dem Schüler still zu sein und eine ältere Hufflepuff – die Situation sofort verstehend – hielt dem Schluchzenden schnell den Mund zu und flüsterte beruhigende Worte. Mit Gesten deutete der Erwachsene, allen ruhig zu sein und sich so weit wie möglich in die Dunkelheit zurückzuziehen.

Neville löschte mit seinem Zauberstab die brennenden Fackeln.

Ginny, die erst kürzlich einen Zauber in der Verbotenen Abteilung gefunden hatte, der Wände durchsichtig erscheinen ließ, um zu sehen, was dahinter verborgen war, sprach diesen aus und so konnten sie deutlich sehen, dass Alecto und Amycus in wenigen Sekunden an der Tür sein und diese mit gezückten Zauberstäben kampfbereit öffnen würden!

Es war unmöglich, einen Zauber zu sprechen, damit sie die Schüler nicht sahen – jedenfalls in der kurzen Zeit. Er musste anders dafür sorgen, dass sie nicht rein kamen – und, wie üblich, ohne seine wahre Gesinnung preiszugeben. Also packte er Luna, die ihm am Nächsten stand, deutete den beiden stehenden Gryffindors, sich links, also hinter der Tür, zu positionieren, sodass sie nicht gesehen werden konnten, wenn diese geöffnet wurde. Dann drängte er die Ravenclaw mit seinem Körper an das Regal, rechts, gleich neben der Tür, hielt ihr den Mund zu, sodass aber trotzdem das angsterfüllte Keuchen, das sie automatisch ausstieß, hörbar war, hob mit der zweiten Hand ihren Rock in die Höhe, um sein Vorhaben zu verdeutlichen.

Neville wollte sich schon auf ihn stürzen, um seine Freundin vor diesem Bastard zu retten, doch Ginny – die die Intention dahinter scheinbar verstand – hielt ihn fest.

Im selben Moment wurde die Tür auch schon aufgestoßen und Snape, der so tat, als würde er sich an seiner Schutzbefohlenen vergreifen, giftete seine Lehrer an: „Verdammt noch einmal, verschwindet gefälligst!"

Völlig perplex gehorchten die beiden, ohne nachzufragen, und zogen auch schnell die Tür wieder zu. Der anfängliche Schock in ihren Gesichtern wandelte sich in ein anzügliches Grinsen.

Severus löste sich sofort wieder von der Jugendlichen. Diese drückte jedoch selbst eine ihrer Hände auf ihren Mund und schrie und schluchzte immer wieder gedämpft auf und flehte durch ihre Finger: „Bitte nicht! Hören Sie auf! Nein! Ich will nicht!" Durch den Zauber auf der Wand sahen sie nämlich, dass die Geschwister sich nicht zurückzogen, sondern an der Tür lauschend herum feixten.

Der Slytherin hätte sie am liebsten verflucht dafür, aber so blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als das Spiel, was er begonnen hatte, weiter zu spielen. Also rüttelte er mit den Händen an dem Regal herum, damit es sich so anhörte, als ob er sich an der Blonden vergnügte. Diese – selbst immer noch die Geräusche mit ihrem Mund machend – tippte ihn nach einer Weile mit ihrer freien Hand an die Schulter. Auf seinen fragenden Blick, während keiner von beiden ihre Aktionen unterbrach, deutete sie auf seine Lippen und forderte ihn mit Gesten auf, auch laut zu werden.

Seine Augen weiteten sich geschockt und er wollte sich weigern, aber als er auf die durchlässige Wand starrte und sah, dass die Carrows immer noch sehr interessiert ihre Ohren an die Tür pressten, gab er sich geschlagen und begann zusätzlich zu den Regalgeräuschen noch verhalten zu stöhnen. Es kostete ihn fast unmenschliche Kraft, diese Scharade zu spielen, aber auf die Schnelle war ihm nichts Besseres eingefallen und er hätte nie gedacht, dass es so weit gehen würde müssen …

„_Verdammt noch einmal, warum verschwanden diese Schweine nicht einfach?!"_, fragte sich der Meister der Tränke in Gedanken, während er seinen Rüttel- und Stöhnrhythmus beschleunigte, um diesem erbärmlichen Hörspiel endlich ein Ende zu setzen.

„Ahhh...", keuchte er auf, als sei er „gekommen" und hörte auch auf das Regal weiter zu schütteln. Luna hingegen tat weiter so, als weine sie bitterlich.

Zufrieden mit dem, was sie glaubten, da miterlebt zu haben, zogen sich die Todesser endlich zurück – und Severus konnte nicht anders, als sich ordentlich durchzuschütteln, um den Ekel los zu werden, den er regelrecht körperlich spürte. Mit beiden Händen strich er über sein Gesicht, streckte seinen Rücken durch und setzte seine undurchdringliche Maske auf, bevor er sich schwungvoll zu den Schülern wendete.

Er würde sie alle obliviaten müssen. Das würde keine einfache Aufgabe sein – aber absolut notwendig!

Die unterschiedlichsten Blicke trafen ihn. Einige Jüngere warfen eindeutig Ängstliche auf ihn, aber die meisten waren Erstaunen gemischt mit Verwirrung. Natürlich, _„warum, deckte der Mörder von Dumbledore sie?"_, fragten sich wahrscheinlich alle.

Der Direktor zog seinen Zauberstab, um sein Vorhaben umzusetzen.

„Tun Sie das nicht, Sir!", forderte die Blonde ihn jedoch auf, „Bitte! Sir nehmen Sie uns nicht unsere Erinnerungen daran, dass Sie die ganze Zeit ein Guter sind und für uns auf unserer Seite kämpfen!"

Er konnte nicht anders, als sie ungläubig anzustarren.

„_Woher wusste sie die Wahrheit?"_, fragte sich der Schulleiter, _„Nur aufgrund dieser Aktion muss man nicht solch eine Schlussfolgerung ziehen …"_

„Wollen Sie wissen, woher ich das weiß, Sir?", erkundigte sich die junge Ravenclaw mit ihrem, für sie so typischen, verträumten Lächeln auf den Lippen. Er war nicht der Einzige im Raum, der sie vollkommen verständnislos anschaute – genau genommen taten dies alle. Doch – wie üblich – ließ sie sich durch nichts aus der Ruhe bringen. „Schon Der kleine Prinz sagte –** Man sieht nur mit dem Herzen gut, das Wesentliche ist für die Augen unsichtbar**", meinte sie nur, und ihr Gesichtsausdruck machte deutlich, dass sie das Gefühl hatte, sich damit genug erklärt zu haben. Nach einer Weile der peinlichen Stille meinte sie dann doch noch: „Mein Herz hat mir schon immer gesagt, dass sie Dumbledores Mann sind und dass es eine Erklärung für alles geben muss, aber dass diese niemals so war, wie sie uns glauben machen wollten – nämlich, dass sie in Wirklichkeit auf der falschen Seite stehen."

Ihre naive Offenheit und ihr unerschütterlicher Glaube an ihn berührten den sonst so kalten Slytherin tief in seinem Herzen.

In den Gesichtern der älteren Schüler war deutlich erkennbar, wie sie über alles nachdachten und aufgrund der Information, die sie bis jetzt hatten, langsam zu dem Schluss kamen, dass ihre Freundin Recht haben könnte.

Flüsternd fragte Neville: „Haben Sie Professor Dumbledore nur getötet, um in den Augen von Vol...Vol..."

„Nicht!", unterbrach sein ehemaliger Angstlehrer Nummer Eins sein Gestammel. „Sprechen Sie seinen Namen nicht aus!"

Der schüchterne Junge ärgerte sich, dass der Erwachsene ihn daran hinderte, seine Angst vor dem Namen des-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf, zu überwinden. Doch bevor er sich beschweren konnte, erklärte sein Professor ihm: „Es liegt neuerdings ein Bann auf seinem Namen, der Greifer sofort zu jemandem, der diesen Namen ausspricht, hin apparieren lässt, da es ja allgemein bekannt ist, dass Potter keine Scheu hat, diesen Namen auszusprechen, aber auch, weil eben nur Rebellen es sonst wagen, und so laufen sie ungewollt in die Falle."

Müde setzte Snape sich auf den nächsten freien Sitzplatz. Es war mehr als nur merkwürdig, diesen sonst so stolzen und arroganten Mann so zu sehen.

„Sir", meldete sich Ginny zu Wort, „natürlich verstehe ich, dass Ihre Sicherheit – ach was sag´ ich da – Ihr Leben davon abhängt, dass keiner der hier Anwesenden Sie verrät … aber, seien wir ehrlich – die Carrows sind zu blöd, um uns unsere Geheimnisse zu entlocken! Das haben sie erfolglos das ganze Schuljahr versucht. Bald sind Ferien und wir gehen heim … wenn vorher nicht endlich die alles entscheidende Schlacht stattfindet … und wir wissen alle, dass es nicht mehr lange dauert bis dahin …" Nach einer Pause, in der sich alle bewusst wurden, dass es bald zu dem finalen Kampf kommen würde und dass der Eine oder Andere diesen nicht überleben würde, sprach die Rothaarige weiter: „Vertrauen Sie uns, Sir!"

Langsam hob der Tränkemeister seinen Blick und schaute sich um. Er sah sich jeden genau an.

Vertrauen?

Er hatte Lily vertraut – aber sie wollte ihm einen unbedachten Fehler nicht verzeihen …

Er hatte Voldemort vertraut – wurde sich aber nur allzu schnell bewusst, dass dieser ihn angelogen hatte, um sich sein Vertrauen zu erschleichen …

Er hatte Albus vertraut – und der hatte ihn genötigt, ihn zu töten …

„_Wozu war vertrauen gut?"_, fragte er sich.

„Verstehen Sie denn nicht, dass dieses Geheimnis Sie nur unnötig noch mehr in Gefahr bringt?", erkundigte er sich verständnislos bei der einzig weiblichen Weasley ihrer Generation. Seine linke Augenbraue wanderte in ungeahnte Höhen, als sie darauf mit einem Lächeln reagierte. Während sie unschuldig die Schultern hob, meinte sie aufrichtig: „Aber Sie sind nicht mehr alleine in all dem, Sir!"

Nicht nachvollziehen könnend, was hier passierte, schüttelte er überfordert seinen Kopf. Als sein Blick auf Neville fiel, erinnerte er sich an die Frage, die der Junge stellen wollte, als er ihn unterbrochen hatte und er antwortete verspätet: „Albus … also Professor Dumbledore war verflucht … schwarze Magie hatte sich in seinem Körper festgesetzt und brachte ihn langsam aber sicher um … ich habe es geschafft, sie in seinen Arm gefangen zu nehmen … aber ich konnte trotzdem nicht verhindern … dass er daran sterben würde …" Bei seinen stockenden Erzählungen, erinnerten sich die Zuhörer an den schwarzen, wie abgestorben ausschauenden Arm ihres ehemaligen Direktors. „Er hatte schlimme Schmerzen … egal, was wir taten, wir konnten es nur in Grenzen mildern … und sein Tod wäre grausam geworden … zusätzlich zu dieser Situation, kam noch die Tatsache, dass der Dunkle Lord einem Schüler den Auftrag gegeben hatte, den Alten zu töten … um die Seele des Jungen nicht zu gefährden, bat Albus mich, es statt dem Jungen zu tun … und dann sah ich mich, um meine Tarnung zu wahren, auch noch gezwungen, der Mutter des Knaben einen unbrechbaren Schwur zu leisten, dass ich ihm helfen werde und im Falle, dass er es nicht schaffen würde, den Auftrag für ihn zu Ende bringen werde, damit der dunkle Lord zufrieden gestellt wird und der Junge nicht bestraft wird … an dem Abend, als ich Albus dann … tötete … hatte er noch dazu einen Zaubertrank zu sich genommen, der ihn gemeinsam mit der schwarzen Magie, die in ihm gefangen war, wahrscheinlich noch in dieser Nacht, unter unerträglichen Schmerzen, getötet hätte … also gehorchte ich seinem Wunsch und tötete ihn … schnell und schmerzlos … mit einem Spruch …" Nach einer Weile der schmerzvollen Stille, fuhr der Slytherin fort: „Ich stieg dadurch in den Reihen der Todesser auf und rettete einen dummen Jungen vor dem größten Fehler seines Lebens …" Gegen Ende seiner Ansprache zuckt sein rechter Mundwinkel ganz leicht. Es war ein angedeutetes, melancholisches Lächeln – wahrscheinlich daran denkend, dass er selbst in dem Alter auch einen Erwachsenen gebraucht hätte, der ihn davor bewahrt hätte, sich den Todessern anzuschließen … aber damals gab es niemanden, dem er es wert gewesen wäre, ihm ins Gewissen zu reden.

„_So! Genug lamentiert!"_, dachte der Slytherin bei sich und stand energisch auf, klopfte sich die Kleidung zurecht und meinte laut: „Jeder, der möchte, kann einen Obliviate bekommen, um sich nicht zusätzlich unnötig in Gefahr zu begeben. Jedoch jeder, der sich dagegen entscheidet, dem möchte ich nur nochmal die Dringlichkeit nahe legen, dieses Vertrauen nicht zu missbrauchen, denn erstens braucht diese Schule mich, um nicht völlig in der Hand der Todesser zu sein, und zweitens braucht Potter mich, für den finalen Sieg, denn ich habe Informationen von Albus für ihn, die für das Gelingen seiner Mission unabdingbar sind."

Tatsächlich baten ihn mehrere der jüngeren Schüler, sie zu obliviaten, denn sie trauten sich nicht zu, das Geheimnis nicht versehentlich vielleicht zu verraten.

„_Albus würde mich lynchen dafür, dieses Risiko einzugehen!"_, sagte er sich innerlich selbst, als Luna ihn ansprach: „Das war eindeutig die richtige Entscheidung, Sir! Es ist nicht gut, immer alles alleine schaffen zu wollen."

Ein sarkastisches Schnauben entkam ihm. _„Was heißt hier WOLLEN?"_, fragte er sich gedanklich, ohne es auszusprechen. Doch sie schien ihn auch ohne Worte zu verstehen, denn ein wissendes Lächeln legte sich auf ihre Lippen und sie hob kurz entschuldigend die Schultern.

Der schwarzhaarige Mann straffte seinen Körper und meinte ernst: „Es tut mir sehr leid, dass ich ihnen zu Nahe getreten bin. Es ist unverzeihlich, dass ich sie so bedrängt habe und wenn ich könnte, würde ich es rückgängig machen – aber in der Schnelligkeit fiel mir nichts Besseres ein …"

Das blonde Mädchen lachte jedoch als Reaktion: „Ach was, so schlimm war es nicht und welche Schülerin darf schon behaupten, Sex mit ihnen gehabt zu haben, ohne dabei zu lügen?"

Severus verschluckte sich bei ihren Worten und riss ungläubig seine Augen auf.

Ihr herzhaftes Lachen jedoch wirkte ansteckend – jedenfalls auf die anderen Schüler … denn auch diese lachten über diese absurde Situation. Der ehemalige Lehrer für Tränkekunde zog nur seine Augenbraue in die Höhe und deutete ein minimalistisches Lächeln an. _„Was für ein verrücktes Huhn dieses Mädchen doch war?"_, dachte er still und heimlich, nickte allen nochmal kurz zu und verschwand.

**Fin**


	8. Chapter 8 Zitat-48

**Autor****:** severinalupin  
**Beta:** Ellie Thomas  
**Altersfreigabe****:** Keine Altersbeschränkung  
**Pairing:** Keines / **Charaktere:** Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore  
**Kategorie:** Drama  
**Inhalt:** Nachdem Sirius seinem Erzfeind Severus als angeblichen Streich zum Werwolf gelockt hat, spricht Albus mit dem Slytherin, um ihn dazu zu bewegen das Geheimnis zu wahren, damit Remus keine Schwierigkeiten bekommt.  
**Disclaimer:** Alle Charaktere und das HP-Universum an sich gehören JK Rowling – aber diese FF gehört mir! Ich verdiene kein Geld mit meinen Geschichten hier.  
**Warnung:** Keine

**48\. „Der Gestank von Schuld liegt in der Luft." Harry Potter und der Feuerkelch von Joanne K. Rowling**

„Neeeeiiiin!", schrie Severus Snape auf. Es hörte ihn jedoch keiner, da ein „Muffliato" über seiner Liegestatt lag. Ausgesprochen von ihm selbst, bevor er einschlief. Er wusste, dass er in dieser Nacht von Albträumen heimgesucht werden würde und er wollte nicht, dass die Krankenschwester kam, um ihn zu bemuttern – deshalb hatte er seinen selbst erfunden Stillezauber, der verhinderte, dass andere ihn hörten, über sich ausgesprochen. Es half – keiner kam, um nach ihm zu sehen. Schweißgebadet lag er inmitten vollkommen durchwühlter Bettwäsche im Krankenflügel und versuchte sich zu beruhigen.

Sie hatten ihn versorgt, nachdem der Werwolf – Remus Lupin, sein Mitschüler – ihn fast umgebracht hätte. Dass er noch lebte, verdankte er James Potter, seinem Erzrivalen. Aber das dies eine Heldentat gewesen sein soll, das konnten sie ihrer Großmutter erzählen! Das war doch alles ein abgekartetes Spiel! Die steckten doch alle unter einer Decke und entweder ging es, wie immer, darum, dass der Liebling der Schule sich im besten Licht präsentieren konnte, indem er ihn in letzter Sekunde rettete oder aber, sie wollten ihn in Wirklichkeit umbringen, hatten aber dann doch Schiss bekommen. Es war auch vollkommen egal, denn was er bis jetzt mitbekommen hatte, würde die ganze Sache vertuscht werden. Das ging deutlich heraus aus den Wortfetzen zwischen den Erwachsenen – Dumbledore, McGonagall, Slughorn und Pomfrey – die er bis jetzt aufgeschnappt hatte und auch aus dem Bisschen, was man ihm direkt gesagt hatte, nämlich: „Egal was passiert ist, Sie müssen absolutes Stillschweigen darüber bewahren, Mr. Snape!"

Als der junge Schüler die Tür hörte, wedelte er kurz mit seinem Zauberstab, um seinen angeschlagenen Zustand zu verbergen – sodass er dann, trocken und sauber, in seinem ordentlichen Bett lag – und ein weiteres Mal, um den Zauber, denn er auf sich angewandt hatte, damit ihn keiner hörte, verschwinden zu lassen, denn wer weiß, ob man ihm daraus nicht auch noch einen Strick drehen würde. Der Vorhang, der sein Bett von den anderen trennte, wurde leicht beiseitegeschoben und Albus setzte sich zu ihm auf einen herbeigezauberten Stuhl.

„Nun, Mr. Snape, wie fühlen Sie sich heute?", erkundigte der alte Mann sich, ehrlich besorgt klingend. Der Schwarzhaarige hatte keine Lust sich mit seinem Direktor – der ja doch immer aufseiten der Schulstars war – zu unterhalten und zog nur kurz seine Schultern hoch, während er auf seine eigenen gefalteten Hände starrte. Der Schulleiter wechselte vom distanzierten Sie zu einem freundschaftlichen Du, um die Gunst des Schülers zu erwerben, um leichter seinen Willen durchsetzen zu können. „Ich kann mir vorstellen, wie aufgewühlt du sein musst. Es war sicher ein Riesenschreck für dich. Nur gut, dass James in der Nähe war und dich gerettet hat – wer weiß, was sonst passiert wäre!", ließ der Weißhaarige erleichtert die Luft aus seinen Lungen weichen.

Auch der Schüler seufzte, aber bei ihm klang es eher sarkastisch: „Ja, nur, dass ich ohne ihn und seine Freunde ja gar nicht erst in diese Lage gekommen wäre."

„Oh, das stimmt so nicht, Mr. Snape. Weder James noch Remus hatten irgendeine Ahnung! Sirius hat sich einen – wohlgemerkt sehr dummen – Scherz erlaubt. Aber Sie dürfen den anderen keinen Vorwurf machen! Wie gesagt, sie verdanken James sogar ihr Leben, und auch Sirius hat mittlerweile verstanden, dass er da doch einen Schritt zu weit gegangen ist und bereut seinen Streich", wollte der Weißbärtige die Situation etwas entschärfen, erreichte aber das absolute Gegenteil.

„Black hat mich WISSENTLICH an einen Ort gelockt, wo ein blutrünstiger Werwolf auf mich gewartet hat, und sie nennen das einen Streich? Diese Bestie hätte mich bei lebendigem Leib zerfleischen oder noch schlimmer, auch in so ein schreckliches Monster verwandeln können und sie rechtfertigen das als dummen Scherz? Das kann doch nicht Ihr ernst sein?!", schrie Severus, alle Höflichkeit vergessend, „und ich bin mir auch hundertprozentig sicher, dass die ganze Aktion von allen Vieren genauso geplant war! Die Rumtreiber planen ihre Aktionen immer genau. Das Einzige was ich nicht weiß, ist, ob die Heldeneinlage das Ziel der Aktion war, um vor Ihnen toll dazustehen oder, ob das Ende eigentlich mein Tod hätte sein sollen und sie dann doch im letzten Moment gekniffen haben – denn das hätten Sie ihnen bestimmt nicht so leicht verzeihen können, wie sonst immer."

„Nun beruhigen Sie sich doch wieder, Mr. Snape, Sie verrennen sich eindeutig in etwas!", meinte der ehemalige Lehrer für Verwandlung beschwichtigend, unbewusst wieder eine Distanz aufbauend, da brave Schüler des Hauses des Löwens hier so verleumdet wurden. „Es gibt hier weder eine Verschwörung, noch war ihr Leben real in Gefahr."

„Hahaha … wollen Sie mir jetzt etwa weismachen, dass ich letzte Nacht gar keinem, nach meinem Blut gierenden, Werwolf gegenüberstand?", lachte der Außenseiter leicht hysterisch auf.

„Reißen Sie sich jetzt zusammen Mr. Snape!", ermahnte der weise Mann sein Gegenüber streng, „ich habe Sie schon gestern darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass Sie nicht über das Vorgefallene reden sollen und schon gar nicht in einer Lautstärke, in der Unbeteiligte es hören könnten und Remus Schwierigkeiten bekommen könnte. Also – es hat jetzt und hier, denke ich, keinen Sinn zu diskutieren. Ihnen geht es gut! Und auch sonst ist keiner zu Schaden gekommen. Und das ist momentan das Wichtigste. Sie werden Stillschweigen bewahren und am besten ist, wenn sie den Gryffindors einfach mehr aus dem Weg gehen, dann sollten Sie auch ihre letzten Jahre hier noch unbeschadet überstehen und Remus kann seinen Abschluss machen, was für ihn doppelt wichtig ist! Wenn Sie sich dazu nicht in der Lage sehen – nämlich zu schweigen – dann können Sie sich darauf verlassen, dass Sie ihren Abschluss hier ganz sicher nicht machen werden!"

„Das war ja klar! Ihre Lieblinge bringen mich fast um und mir wird mit Schulrausschmiss gedroht", knurrte der Halbblutprinz und blickte seinem Direktor wütend ins Gesicht.

„Wollen Sie mir etwa vorwerfen parteiisch zu sein? Also das ist ja wirklich lächerlich, Mr. Snape! Ich behandle alle Schüler gleich", verteidigte sich der Angesprochene leicht gekränkt durch die Aussage.

„Ha! Aber natürlich Sir! Deshalb sind die anderen, Remus, James und Sirius – ich aber Snape", warf er ihm mit vor Ironie triefender Stimme vor, „Sie machen sich lächerlich, wenn Sie es abstreiten. Natürlich bevorzugen Sie ihr altes Haus! Oder haben Sie schon je einen so, nennen wir es, freundschaftlichen Umgang mit einem Slytherin gepflegt? Nein, sicher nicht. Und auch, wenn Sie sich jetzt wahrscheinlich in Ihrem Kopf rechtfertigen werden, dass dies ja nicht möglich sei, weil wir alle hinterhältige Schlangen sind und man immer auf der Hut vor uns sein muss – dann bitte, werden Sie doch glücklich mit ihren Vorurteilen, dass wir so böse sind und aus uns auch nur Schlechtes hervorkommen kann und das die Löwen edel und mutig und gut sind. Glauben Sie es oder nicht, aber **der Gestank von Schuld liegt in der Luft!** Aber wissen Sie was, es ist egal. Stecken Sie sich ihre Scheinheiligkeit sonst wo hin und lassen Sie mich in Ruhe! Sie brauchen keine Angst haben, ich werde schweigen – auch wenn ich es für eine Zumutung halte, dass sie eine solche Bestie in der Nähe von unschuldigen Kindern behalten, aber es ist Ihre Entscheidung … ich werde schweigen! Und jetzt gehen Sie bitte, ich bin müde und muss schlafen."

Demonstrativ drehte der Junge seinem Besucher den Rücken zu. In erster Linie jedoch, damit dieser seine Tränen nicht sah, die ihm nun vor Wut, über diese ganze Ungerechtigkeit, in die Augen stiegen. Es war nicht seine Art, so respektlos zu werden, aber er konnte einfach nicht mehr. Wenigstens einmal wollte er seine Meinung sagen, wenn er ab jetzt auch wieder verdammt dazu war, seinen Mund zu halten – denn er brauchte den Abschluss. Was sollte er sonst aus seinem Leben machen? Nachhause konnte und wollte er nicht! Dort erwartete ihn nur ein Säufer, der seine Mutter und ihn schlug. Der Junge wollte sich ein Leben aufbauen und der erste Schritt dazu war ein Schulabschluss, das wusste er. Also würde er schweigen, um diesen nicht zu gefährden. Und den Rumtreibern aus dem Weg gehen, dass versuchte er ja eh so gut er konnte, aber das war nicht so leicht, denn die suchten ihn – da er, in ihren Augen, das perfekte Ziel war, um ihre eigene Beliebtheit bei den anderen zu steigern, indem sie auf ihm herumhackten.

Albus war bestürzt über die – in seinen Augen haltlosen – Beschuldigungen seines Schülers, aber da er sein vorrangiges Ziel erreicht hatte und der Bub im Augenblick eindeutig zu aufgewühlt war, beschloss er, zu gehen und in Ruhe über alles nachzudenken, um bei einem späteren Gespräch dem Jungen aufzuzeigen, wo er sich überall irrte. Zu seiner Schande musste er sich spät in der Nacht, als er nicht schlafen konnte und an die Decke seines Schlafzimmers starrte, eingestehen, dass einige der Argumente von Sna … ähm Severus, nicht von der Hand zu weisen waren. Er war doch tatsächlich zu einem Oberhaupt einer Schule avanciert, der Lieblinge unter den Schülern hatte und diese ganz eindeutig in Schutz nahm, während er andere einfach, mehr oder weniger, nicht beachtete und sie im Grunde genommen sich selbst überließ … Nie hätte er sich erträumen lassen, so zu werden! Und hätte der Slytherin ihn nicht mit der Nase darauf gestoßen, und hätte er sich vor allem im Nachhinein nicht damit auseinandergesetzt – zwar unter den Voraussetzungen, um dem Knaben nachweisen zu können, dass es nicht stimmte – dann wäre es ihm wohl nie bewusstgeworden.

Das Oberhaupt der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei nahm sich vor, ab jetzt etwas gerechter zu agieren – aber es war eindeutig zu spät. Jedenfalls für Severus Snape. Egal, was Albus auch versuchte, er erreichte ihn nicht mehr. Der Junge zog sich vollkommen zurück. Der Slytherin ging im gekonnt aus dem Weg und stürzte sich – noch viel mehr als früher – in die Erledigung der schulischen Pflichten, mit dem eindeutigen Ziel, den besten Abschluss zu bekommen. Was er auch schaffte – nicht nur, was seinen Jahrgang betraf, nein, es war der beste Abschluss seit fast 100 Jahren! Auch dem Versuch ihm dafür zu gratulieren, entzog sich das Halbblut, indem er sein Zeugnis entgegennahm – ohne das übliche Schütteln der Hände oder ähnlichem Schnickschnack – sich umdrehte und verschwand. Es betrübte den alten Mann ungemein, dass er so versagt hatte – aber er nahm sich vor, dass ihm dies nie wieder passieren würde!

Der einzige Lichtblick in dieser ganzen Sache war, dass er, aufgrund des Gespräches damals, mehr auf die Rumtreiber geachtet hatte und ihnen ins Gewissen redete, dass es weder mutig, noch ruhmreich war, zu mehreren auf einen loszugehen. Dass er damit große Schuld trug daran, dass Lily sich doch dazu durchrang, James zu beachten, wusste er nicht. Hätte der junge Gryffindor, sich die Worte seines Vorbildes nicht zu Herzen genommen und den schwarzhaarigen Slytherin weniger gequält, dann hätte sie ihm kein Gehör geschenkt. Und hätte sie nicht in letzter Zeit immer wieder mal über irgendeinen Witz von dem Quidditch-Spieler gelacht, dann wäre Severus nicht so verdammt wütend auf sie gewesen und sie hätten nicht über seine Freunde seines Hauses gestritten, die ihm Flausen von der Wichtigkeit, des reinen Blutes in den Kopf setzten und die Rumtreiber, die die Streitigkeit nur von der Ferne gesehen hatten, hätten ihn nicht kurze Zeit später, als sie ihn alleine unter der Eiche lernend fanden, kopfüber hängen lassen. Die einzige Freundin aus dem Haus der Löwen, wollte dem Gedemütigten beistehen, als sie es mitbekommen hatte, doch in dieser misslichen Lage, schlug er gedankenlos um sich und beleidigte sie – sie! Die einzige Person, die ihm wirklich etwas bedeutete! Mit diesem einzelnen Wort – Schlammblut – hatte er eine jahrelange Freundschaft zerstört und sie gab ihm keine Möglichkeit, sich wieder mit ihm zu versöhnen.

Dumbledore freute sich, dass Lily und James sich gefunden hatten – er wusste jedoch nicht, dass damit für Severus jeder Sinn, sich nicht Voldemort anzuschließen, zunichte gemacht wurde. Der schon in jungen Jahren verbitterte Mann hoffte so sehr, in den Reihen des dunklen Lords endlich Gerechtigkeit zu bekommen – und wurde natürlich erneut enttäuscht!

**FIN**


	9. Chapter 9 Zitat-14

**Autor:** severinalupin  
**Beta:** -Nachtstern-  
**Altersfreigabe:** keine Altersbegrenzung  
**Pairing:** keines / **Charaktere**: Severus Snape, Lily Potter, Harry Potter, Rumtreiber, Albus Dumbledore, …  
**Kategorie:** Drama  
**Inhalt:** Bei einem Zitat über Zeit ist natürlich eine Zeitsprung-Geschichte angebracht … Severus reißt aus unerklärlichen Gründen in der Zeit und steht vor der Entscheidung etwas zu ändern oder nicht …  
**Disclaimer:** Alle Charaktere und das HP-Universum an sich gehören JK Rowling – aber diese FF gehört mir! Ich verdiene kein Geld mit meinen Geschichten hier.  
**Warnung:** Keine

**14\. „Zeit ist ein Arschloch. Aber ein allgemein akzeptiertes." Ich hab die Unschuld kotzen sehen 3 von Dirk Bernemann**

„W…w…welcher Tag ist heute?", fragte ein eindeutig verwirrter Professor Snape seinen, ihn verdutzt anschauenden, Vorgesetzten.

„Was ist los mit dir, Severus?", antwortete der Angesprochene mit einer Gegenfrage, da ihm das seltsame Verhalten seines Untergebenen in dem Moment mehr als seltsam erschien.

Dieser packte ihn jedoch fest an beiden Oberarmen, schüttelte ihn und schrie hysterisch: „Verdammt noch einmal, Albus, sag mir sofort, welcher Tag heute ist?"

Die anwesenden Lehrer und Schüler starrten mittlerweile auf die ungewöhnliche Szene. Der junge Schwarzhaarige, der in seiner Funktion als Tränkemeister erst vor zwei Monaten das Amt des Lehrers für Tränkekunde in Hogwarts begonnen hatte, griff seinen Direktor handgreiflich an – was war da los?

Dumbledore, mit seinen schulterlangen, grauen Haaren und seinem ergrauten Bart, welcher ihm bis zur Brust reichte, blickte ruhig in die Augen seines Gegenübers, der sich daraufhin der Situation bewusst wurde. Noch schwer atmend ließ der Jüngere daraufhin den Älteren los, um sich seine Robe etwas glatt zu streichen, im Versuch, sich selbst etwas unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Der Schulleiter in seinen bunten Roben, mit glitzernden Sternen, breitete seine Arme einladend aus und forderte seinen jüngsten Lehrer somit auf, sich umzusehen – da die Dekoration der großen Halle den Tag mehr als deutlich zeigte. Geschnitzte Fratzen aus Kürbissen mit brennenden Kerzen in ihrem inneren schwebten durch den Raum, Spinnennetze breiteten sich zwischen Rüstungen aus und überall an den Wänden krabbelten diese Achtbeiner herum, winzige Hexen mit ihren typischen, schwarzen Umhängen und Spitzhüten flogen auf Besen an der düsteren, verzauberten Decke.

„Halloween", hauchte der immer noch vollkommen verwirrt wirkende Slytherin tonlos und erhob dann wieder aufgebracht seine Stimme, „und welches Jahr?"

Minerva konnte nicht anders als fassungslos über das Gehabe ihres jungen Kollegen den Kopf zu schütteln, ihre Arme vor der Brust zu verschränken und meinte überheblich: „Nun, dasselbe Jahr, das wir schon seit zehn Monaten haben, Severus! 1981."

„Aaaahhh…", mit einem markerschütternden Schrei stürmte der – in den Augen aller, eindeutig wahnsinnig gewordene – junge Mann augenblicklich los, rief sich einen Besen mit einem geschrienen „Accio", schwang sich drauf und flog über die Ländereien der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei. Hinter sich ließ er einen Haufen absolut verblüffter Hexen und Zauberer, die sich kopfschüttelnd anschauten und vergeblich Erklärungen suchten.

„Minerva, bitte, kümmere dich hier um alles, ich folge ihm", bat der Grauhaarige seine Lehrerin für Verwandlung. Da er der Einzige war, der auf dem Gelände apparieren konnte, verschwand er mit einem lauten Plopp und materialisierte sich umgehend erneut, am Haupttor zu seiner Schule, wo auch die Appariergrenze war, in der Hoffnung, dass sein durchgedrehter Tränkemeister hier her fliegen würde, um von hier zu apparieren. Während er da stand, schickte er vorsichtshalber seinen Patronus an Black und Lupin, die heute Abend Bereitschaft hatten für den Orden. „Sirius, Remus, noch weiß ich nicht, was los ist, aber irgendwas Schlimmes passiert gerade! Seid bereit! Sobald ich mehr weiß, gebe ich Bescheid. Ruft sicherheitshalber den Orden zusammen!", ließ er seinen nebelartigen Phönix seine Botschaft aufnehmen und schickte ihn los.

In dem Augenblick fiel etwa drei Meter entfernt von ihm ein Besen auf den Boden. Scheinbar war sein Spion noch in der Luft appariert. _„Und jetzt?!",_ fragte sich der alte Mann. Da er nicht wusste, wo sein junger Schützling so plötzlich hin verschwunden war, apparierte er nach Hogsmead, in die kleine Wohnung von Remus und Sirius, in der Hoffnung, dass sie gemeinsam eine Antwort fanden.

Aufgeregt klopfte er an die unscheinbare Tür – die sofort aufgerissen wurde. Da die beiden Gryffindors Bereitschaft für den Orden hatten, waren sie voll einsatzbereit.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte der Dunkelhaarige, mit gezücktem Zauberstab und blickte sich im Gang um, während er das Oberhaupt des Ordens hereinließ.

„Ich weiß es nicht!", meinte dieser erschöpft und ließ sich unmittelbar auf einen der unbequemen Holzsessel um den kleinen Esstisch fallen. Lupin und Black setzten sich zu ihm und hörten ihm aufmerksam zu. In kurzen Worten berichtete er von dem Geschehenen.

Walburgas Sohn murmelte gehässig: „Ach, vielleicht ist Schniefelus nur eingefallen, dass er heute Abend dran ist, seinem Meister den Hintern abzuwischen, nach seinem großen Geschäft." Bevor Dumbledore den Gryffindor zurechtweisen konnte, tauchte sein Patronus auf, um seine Botschaft zu überbringen – was mittlerweile ja überflüssig war.

„Also, wenn ich die Situation analytisch betrachte, würde ich sagen, es klingt, als ob Severus ein Zeitreisender wäre", sagte Remus anschließend nachdenklich, „weil er so erpicht darauf war, das Datum und vor allem das Jahr zu erfahren."

„Du hast recht mein Junge, aber er war nicht älter oder so und überhaupt, noch wenige Sekunden vor dem Vorfall haben er und ich uns gerade über seinen Unterricht unterhalten – denn er wollte einige Änderungen bei den vom Ministerium vorgeschlagenen Unterrichtsplan vornehmen, da er meinte, dass es viel wichtigere Tränke gäbe, als einige die darin vorkamen und so weiter. Auf jeden Fall hatten wir eine angeregte Unterhaltung, als er plötzlich zusammen zuckte, aufkeuchte, sich verwirrt umschaute und mich dann nach dem Datum fragte", erklärte der Grauhaarige, seine Augenbrauen leicht zusammengezogen, bei dem Versuch, sich so genau wie möglich zu erinnern. Er überlegte noch einmal kurz und bestätigte: „Aber vor dieser Aktion, war er vollkommen normal."

„Ha", lachte Regulus Bruder auf, „als ob man bei Schniefelus jemals von normal reden könnte."

Die Hand des sonst so besonnenen Vorstand des Ordens knallte auf den Tisch und er rief: „Jetzt reicht es aber! Severus ist auf unserer Seite und er geht ein immens großes Risiko ein, indem er beim Feind für uns spioniert. Ich verlange nicht von dir, dass du ihn magst, aber ich verbitte mir, diese ständigen Beleidigungen. Haben wir uns verstanden?!"

Ein stilles Nicken – wenn auch eindeutig nicht bereitwillig, sondern eher widerwillig – von Seiten des nichtregistrierten Animagus, war die einzige Reaktion auf die kurze Strafpredigt. Eigentlich hätte der Jüngere gerne über das Thema diskutiert, denn er war überhaupt nicht überzeugt von der Loyalität des angeblichen Spions – ganz im Gegenteil, war er sich eher sicher, dass dieser von Voldemort bei ihnen eingeschleust wurde. Jedoch hatte sein Schulfreund beruhigend seine Hand auf seinen Arm gelegt und er hatte sich selbst gezwungen, jetzt keinen Streit vom Zaun zu brechen – denn natürlich war ihnen allen bewusst, dass sie schnell handeln mussten, denn irgendwas lag in der Luft …

„Nun, vielleicht reist Severus nicht mit seinem Körper in der Zeit, sondern nur mit seinem Geist", sinnierte der Werwolf seine Idee weiter.

„Hm …?", grübelte der Schulleiter, „ja, das klingt nicht unlogisch."

„Das würde bedeuten, dass er wusste, dass heute irgendetwas Schreckliches passiert!", sprang Lupin auf und schaute aufgeregt von einem zum Anderen.

„Ja, aber was?", rief nun auch der aufgebrachte Schwarzhaarige, während er aufstand. Sie spürten, dass etwas Schlimmes im Gange war und sie wollten handeln.

„_Lily!",_ dachte Albus, _„Sie ist die Einzige für die Severus so viel empfindet, dass er so handelt, wie er heute gehandelt hat. Nur, wenn sie in Gefahr wäre, würde er so kopflos sein. Sie war ja auch der Grund, weswegen er im Sommer zu ihm kam und die Seite gewechselt hat. Erst, als ich dem verzweifelten, jungen Mann versprochen hatte, alles zu tun, um Lily zu retten, war dieser bereit, alles zu tun, was ich von ihm verlangte."_

„Lasst uns zu Familie Potter gehen! Ich werde das unangenehme Gefühl nicht los, dass sie und vor allem Harry in Gefahr sind", rief Dumbledore, während er schon zur Tür lief.

„Was?! Snape wird ihnen doch nichts tun?! Dieses Schwein – ich bringe ihn um, wenn er ihnen was tut!", schrie Sirius. „Aber … sie sind doch mit dem Fidelius geschützt?! Er kann ihnen doch gar nichts tun!?"

~~~ssSSss~~~

Der Slytherin war tatsächlich noch im Flug in dem Moment, wo er die Grenze von Hogwarts überflogen hatte, appariert, und zwar genau vor das Haus in Godric's Hollow. Ohne nachzudenken stürzte er auf das Haus zu und riss gedankenlos im Laufen durch den Vorgarten eine Eisenstange, die im Boden steckte, damit der Rosenbusch gerader wachsen konnte, aus der Erde. Da Voldemort – der das Haus vor wenigen Augenblicken betreten hatte – die Tür offen gelassen hatte, konnte er es überhaupt sehen und problemlos eintreten, da daher der Schutzzauber nicht aktiv war. Als er seinen einstigen Meister mit gezücktem Zauberstab vor seinem ehemaligen Schulfeind stehen sah, und das „Avada" schon hörte, stürzte er ohne zu zögern auf den dunklen Lord.

Dieser erkannte am Blick seines vor ihm stehenden Widersachers – James Potter – dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte, denn dieser hatte die Augen erschrocken aufgerissen, aber schaute nicht auf ihn, der er gerade im Begriff war den Todesfluch auf ihn zu werfen, sondern er blickte eindeutig an ihm vorbei – doch bevor er sich nur umdrehen konnte, um zu sehen, was da hinter ihm war, spürte er ein hartes, kaltes Metall sich seinen Weg durch sein noch kälteres Herz bohren.

Unvermittelt erstarb das Leben in seinen gefühllosen Augen und er stürzte tot zu Boden.

Severus, der die Stange losgelassen hatte, als er den Anführer der Todesser getötet hatte, blickte auf seine blutigen Hände und schüttelte den Kopf. Er hatte den dunklen Lord getötet. Er hatte das Monster vernichtet. Es war vorbei! Nein! Die Horkruxe – verdammt! Die Seele des dunklen Lords war noch unsterblich, da diese verfluchten Horkruxe momentan ja noch existierten.

Plötzlich fiel die Eisenstange laut klirrend zu Boden – denn der tote Körper Voldemorts hatte sich in Nichts aufgelöst und nur sein blutiger, schwarzer Umhang lag unheilverkündend am Boden des Hauses der Potters.

Ohne einen weiteren Gedanken zu verlieren, rannte der Professor die Treppen hoch, dicht gefolgt von James, der ihm zu rief: „Was zum Teufel ist hier los?"

Doch er achtete nicht auf den jungen Mann, mit den immer zerzausten Haaren, der ihm seine Schulzeit zur Hölle gemacht hatte, sondern erklomm die Stufen und stürmte das Kinderzimmer, wo er Lily fand, die vergebens einen verschreckten, einjährigen Harry zu beruhigen versuchte. Übermannt von seinen Gefühlen blieb er in der Tür stehen. „Du lebst!", hauchte er tonlos, bevor er grob von Potter zur Seite geschoben wurde, der daraufhin zu seiner kleinen Familie lief und beide fest in die Arme nahm.

Nach einer Weile löste die Rothaarige sich von ihrem Mann, drückte ihm ihr, nur noch leicht schniefendes Kind, in die Hände und ging behutsam auf ihren einstigen besten Freund zu, der sie immer noch anschaute, als wäre sie von einer anderen Welt. Seine Lippen formten auch immer wieder dieselben Worte: „Du lebst!"

„Was ist passiert?", fragte sie. Doch nach dem er sie immer noch nur entgeistert anstarrte, antwortete ihr Mann an seiner Stelle: „Der-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf hatte uns gefunden. Ich habe keine Ahnung wie? Er war schon in unserem Haus und hat irgendwas vom Schicksal gefaselt und dass wir alle sterben müssten, damit die Magier endlich ihre wahre Position in der Weltrangordnung erreichten und was weiß ich." Da Klein-Harry mittlerweile eingeschlafen war, legte sein Vater ihn in sein Bettchen, drehte sich wieder zu seiner Frau und meinte: „Er wollte mich töten, um danach euch umzubringen, als Snape plötzlich auftauchte und ihn erstochen hat."

In dem Moment hörten sie Stimmen von unten und dann Schritte auf der Treppe. Erschrocken zogen alle drei Erwachsenen ihre Zauberstäbe und standen kampfbereit da, als Albus, Sirius und Remus das Zimmer betraten. Sie hatten die Kampfspuren unten gesehen und waren dann raufgelaufen, um zu sehen, was passiert ist.

„Gott sei Dank, euch geht es gut", stieß Sirius aus und wollte sogleich auf den Slytherin losgehen. „Was hast du …!"

Doch Lily stellte sich ihm in den Weg – was den Hundeanimagus verblüfft stehen bleiben ließ. „Wieso schützt du ihn, diesen elenden Bastard? Er hat euch verraten!"

„Was sagst du da? Er ist nicht der Geheimniswahrer! Wie soll er uns verraten haben?", brauste die junge Frau temperamentvoll auf.

„Aber er hat die Prophezeiung verraten, wegen der ihr überhaupt erst in diese lebensbedrohliche Gefahr gekommen seid!", bestand der Zurechtgewiesene auf seiner schlechten Meinung über den angeblichen Mitstreiter.

„Das ist allgemein bekannt und das ist ja dann auch der Grund gewesen, warum er zu Albus kam und die Seiten gewechselt hat! Er bereut seinen Fehler und hat eine faire, zweite Chance verdient!", meinte sie mit Stolz erhobenem Kopf und verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust, immer noch schützend vor dem jungen Mann stehend, der sie einst so beleidigt hatte, dass sie nie wieder ein Wort mit ihm wechseln wollte. Weder sie, noch sonst jemand, außer der Schulleiter und dem Spion, wusste, dass der wahre Grund seine geheime Liebe zu ihr war, die ihn dazu bewegt hatte, zu einem Kämpfer gegen das Böse zu werden, in erster Linie, um sie zu retten.

Plötzlich richteten sich gleichzeitig Albus und Remus Zauberstäbe auf Sirius, der nicht wusste, wie ihm geschah. „Du bist der Geheimniswahrer", murmelte der dunkelblonde Gryffindor mit einem eindeutig überforderten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Nein", flüsterte Severus, „Peter Pettigrew war es." Vor Erschöpfung lehnte der stets Schwarzgewandete sich an die Wand und sank kraftlos an ihr herab.

„Woher weißt du das?", riefen Lily, James und Sirius gemeinsam aus.

Nun hatte er wieder die komplette Aufmerksamkeit. Snape atmete mit geschlossenen Augen tief durch und wischte sich mit beiden Händen über das Gesicht.

„Niemand außer uns wusste das. Nicht einmal Albus!", hauchte seine große Liebe verstört.

„He! … Ihr werdet es nicht glauben …", lachte Snape sarkastisch auf.

„Versuch's, mein Junge", meinte Dumbledore ihn gütig anlächelnd, „vielleicht überraschen wir dich ja." Der alte Mann steckte seinen Zauberstab weg und faltete seine Hände.

Der junge Lehrer überlegte kurz, ob sie, bevor er seine ganze Geschichte erzählte, schnell handeln mussten, um den dunklen Lord tatsächlich endlich vollkommen zu vernichten – aber er entsann sich, dass dieser viele Jahre irgendwo in Albanien mehr oder weniger dahinvegetierte, bis Quirrell ihn zufällig fand und das sagte ihm, dass es nicht eilte, die in dieser Zeit existierenden Horkruxe zu vernichten, um ihn endgültig zu töten. Zum Glück wusste er ja, wo alle zu finden waren.

„Ich bin 38 Jahre alt und eigentlich soeben gestorben … oder ich lag im Sterben … da wir gerade mitten in einer ganz schlimmen Schlacht stecken … die Entscheidung steht bevor oder stand oder wird stehen … denn immerhin bin ich ja jetzt aus unerfindlichen Gründen wieder in meiner Vergangenheit … aber bitte fragt mich nicht wieso, denn ich weiß es nicht! …", stammelte der Slytherin etwas unbeholfen. Es gefiel ihm nicht, zu den Rumtreibern rauf zu schauen. Deshalb stand er etwas umständlich – da ihm eigentlich die Kraft fehlte, aber sein Wille war trotzdem stark genug – auf und straffte sich.

„Allen voran ist jetzt einmal das Wichtigste, dass die erbärmliche Ratte ein mieser Verräter ist! Er ist ein Todesser und wird einmal einer der Treuesten werden in meiner Vergangenheit und eurer Zukunft … die ihr eigentlich nicht hattet … also ihr zwei, Lily und James … ihr seid heute hier gestorben … nur Harry hat überlebt … denn du, Lily, hast dich für ihn geopfert und ihn damit durch die Magie der Liebe geschützt … und als Riddle den Todesfluch auf ihn schießen wollte, hat er bei dem Jungen nur eine Blitzartige Narbe hinterlassen und wurde auf den Mörder zurückgeschleudert, der – genauso wie eben unten – danach einfach verschwunden ist … wegen der Horkruxe, die er erschaffen hat, kann er nicht sterben …", gekonnt ignorierte Severus den ihm nur zu bekannten Blick von seinem Arbeitgeber, der ihn stumm aufforderte, über dieses Thema nicht weiter zu reden, aber er dachte nicht daran, zu schweigen. „… Und er hatte durch den Mord an Lily und den Mordversuch an Harry, ohne es zu wollen, das arme Kind auch in einen Horkrux verwandelt … weshalb Harry sterben musste, damit auch endlich Voldemort sterben konnte …" Snape selber verkrampfte sich, als er den Namen aussprach und Lily, sowie die anwesenden jungen Männer, die schon in dieser Hysterie verfallen waren, dass man seinen Namen nicht aussprechen durfte, zuckten zusammen – nur Albus blieb, wie immer unberührt von dieser Angst. Aber allen war der absolute Schreck anzusehen, dass Harry Potter in der Zukunft, die dieser Severus Snape schon erlebt hatte, sich opfern musste, um den Schwarzmagier zu vernichten.

Die Rothaarige konnte nicht anders und schluchzte laut auf. Sie schlug sich beide Hände vor den Mund und begann unterdrückt zu weinen. Severus hätte sie so gerne in den Arm genommen, um sie zu trösten, aber es war nicht seine Aufgabe es zu tun – James umarmte sie liebevoll und schenkte ihr die Geborgenheit und Stärke, die sie brauchte. Es brach Snape erneut das Herz, das miterleben zu müssen und die Frau, die er die letzten zwei Jahrzehnte, obwohl sie tot war, immer noch geliebt hatte, so zu sehen. Sie hatte sein Herz gefangen genommen und er hatte niemals die Gelegenheit, wen anderen zu lieben, weil er ihr vollkommen verfallen war.

„Sollten wir nicht los gehen und Peter fangen, bevor er uns durch die Lappen geht?", fragte Sirius, sobald er sich ein wenig gefangen hatte, nach dem Schock über das Schicksal seines Patenkindes. „Was hat er damals, also für dich damals, das heißt für uns jetzt, gemacht?"

„Ganz genau, wie das damals abgelaufen ist, weiß ich nicht … aber … warte einmal … Riddle …", so nannte Snape den verfluchten Wahnsinnigen am Liebsten, da er wusste, dass dieser es verachtete mit seinem Muggelnamen angesprochen zu werden, aber außer dem Direktor schien keiner genau zu wissen wieso er ihn so nannte, aber da sie auch nicht fragten, beließ er es momentan dabei und erinnerte sich laut weiter, „kam her um seinen großen Triumph zu feiern, denn er war überzeugt, dass er seinen prophezeiten Gegenspieler töten würde und damit niemand mehr existieren würde, der sich ihm in den Weg stellen konnte. Nun, er versagte. Alle, die wir das Mal haben, konnten spüren, dass etwas Schlimmes passiert war und mir war sofort klar, dass es etwas mit Harry zu tun haben musste, weswegen ich sofort herkam." Nach einer Pause, in der er kurz überlegte, was er weiter erzählen könnte, ohne sein Geheimnis zu offenbaren, sagte er: „Als ich sah, was geschehen war, alarmierte ich Albus." Natürlich berichtete er nicht, dass er den Leichnam von der einzigen Frau, die er je geliebt hatte und wahrscheinlich auch je lieben würde, umarmt hatte, dass er geweint hatte, dass er vollkommen verzweifelt war …

„Auf seinen Befehl hin, zog ich mich zurück, um meine Tarnung zu wahren, denn uns war bewusst, dass es noch nicht vorbei war. Sirius muss irgendwann kurz da gewesen sein und da er ja wusste, dass Peter der Geheimniswahrer war, stürmte er los, um diesen zu stellen. Der jedoch floh und es gab eine wilde Verfolgungsjagd, die damit endete, dass die Ratte sich selbst einen Finger abschnitt und eine Explosion verursachte, bei der zwölf Muggel starben. Danach verschwand er und die Auroren fanden Sirius – den sie aufgrund von Albus Aussage, dass er der Geheimniswahrer ist, ja schon wegen Verrat suchten – am Tatort und er wurde kurz darauf ohne Gerichtsverhandlung nach Askaban gebracht, wegen Verrats und Mitschuld am Tod der Potters, zwölffachen Mord an Muggeln und den angeblichen Mord an Peter Pettigrew, von dem nach der Explosion nichts mehr als ein Finger übrig geblieben war." Der Schwarzäugige schaute seinen Peiniger aus der Schulzeit direkt an, als er weitersprach: „Du verbrachtest zwölf Jahre unschuldig in Askaban."

Sirius riss seine Augen unnatürlich groß auf, Remus keuchte erschrocken auf, Lily – die sich gerade erst beruhigt hatte – begann erneut zu weinen und James schüttelte erschüttert seinen Kopf. „Das überlebt doch keiner. Jedenfalls nicht bei Verstand", hauchte er tonlos.

„Die Tatsache, dass du ein nichtregistrierter Animagus bist, hat dir dein Leben, aber auch deinen Verstand gerettet – wenn man das so sagen kann", fügte der Lehrer noch mit einem leicht sarkastischen Unterton an, der deutlich sagte, dass er sowieso an dem Verstand seines Gegenübers zweifelte.

„Woher weißt du das schon wieder?", schrie Regulus Bruder leicht panisch, am Anfang laut, doch gegen Ende leiser, da das Baby im Schlaf leicht murrte, wegen der Lautstärke. Die Eltern traten ans Bettchen und Lily streichelte beruhigend über den Rücken ihres schlafenden Sohnes.

„Nach deinen Ausbruch, Black, kam dieser Fakt ans Tageslicht", klärte ihn sein Opfer aus der gemeinsamen Schulzeit auf.

„Ich habe das Unmögliche geschafft und bin aus Askaban ausgebrochen?", erkundigte sich Tatze zuerst noch eher ungläubig, aber bald mit seinem, für ihn so typischen, arroganten Lächeln – was schon so manches Mädchenherz hatte dahinschmelzen lassen.

Ein sarkastisches Schnauben von Seiten des Hogwartsangestellten war die einzige Reaktion, die er darauf bekam. „Die erbärmliche Ratte blieb dann die nächsten zwölf Jahre in seiner Animagusgestalt und wurde das Haustier, zuerst von Percy und später von seinem jüngeren Bruder Ronald, Kinder von Molly und Arthur Weasley." Da die beiden dem Orden angehörten, nickten alle, da sie wussten, von wem die Rede war. „Ron ist gleich alt wie Harry und wurde sein bester Freund. In ihrem dritten Schuljahr befreitest du dich, Sirius, und wir alle waren überzeugt, dass du den Plan deines vermeintlichen Herren jetzt selbst ausführen würdest wollen und Harry töten würdest. Selbst Lupin, der zu der Zeit Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste an Hogwarts war, war davon überzeugt." Ein Leuchten zeigte sich kurz in Remus Augen, bei dieser Zukunftsaussicht – also, dass er Lehrer in Hogwarts sein würde, nicht wegen allem anderen. „Aber dann kam die Wahrheit ans Licht – also jedenfalls kannten wir, vom Orden, dann die Wahrheit. Die Bevölkerung wurde wie üblich im Unklaren gelassen und auch das Ministerium bevorzugte es, in der Lüge weiter zu leben. Ein Jahr darauf schaffte es die verräterische Ratte, Riddle einen neuen Körper mit Schwarzer Magie zu erschaffen und von dem Moment an – auch, wenn das Ministerium behauptete, dass dies alles nicht wahr wäre, begann der zweite Krieg gegen das unaussprechlich Böse."

Wieder brauchte Severus eine Zeit, um sich von all den schrecklichen Bildern, die in ihm aufkamen, einigermaßen zu erholen. Seine sonst so perfekt sitzende, emotionslose Maske hatte Risse bekommen, sodass die Anwesenden, die in seinem Gesicht das Schrecken erkannten, ihm die Pause gönnten.

„Leider starb ich, bevor alles vorbei war", hauchte der Zeitreisende nach einer Weile. „Ich konnte meinen letzten Auftrag noch erfüllen, aber ich weiß nicht, was danach geschah …"

Mehrere Fragen auf einmal prasselten auf ihn ein.

Albus: „Was war dein Auftrag?"

Sirius: „Was heißt hier – ich starb?"

Lily: „Was ist mit Harry?"

Remus: „Wie bist du hier gelandet?"

James: „Wenn du tot bist, was machst du hier?"

Verwirrt blickte der junge Severus von einem zum anderen und atmete tief durch um sich endlich wieder in den Griff zu bekommen. Der Meister der Kontrolle meinte dann gefasst: „Ganz genau kann ich eure Fragen nicht beantworten, aber ich werde tun, was ich kann. Also mein Auftrag – und dafür Albus, werde ich dich wohl bis an mein Lebensende hassen – war, Harry mitzuteilen, dass er sterben müsste, damit auch Voldemort endgültig vernichtet werden konnte, da er ja ein Horkrux war. Ich musste dem Jungen sagen, dass ich ihn die ganze Zeit beschützt habe und sein Leben mehrmals gerettet habe, nur um ihn wie ein Opferlamm, nun zum Altar zu führen." Trotz wieder perfekt sitzender kalter Maske, sah man die unendliche Pein in seinen nachtschwarzen Augen, die es ihn gekostet hatte, diesen Auftrag auszuführen und dem Sohn seiner geliebten Lily in den Tod zu schicken. Auch die Eltern von Harry waren fassungslos, bei dem Gedanken, dass in der Zukunft von ihrem überallesgeliebten Kind solch ein Opfer verlangt werden würde. Albus griff sich ans Herz – denn immerhin hatte er soeben gehört, dass er in zwei Jahrzehnten, ein unschuldiges Kind in den Tod schicken würde. Sirius, der im ersten Moment am Liebsten auf seinen Schulfeind losgegangen wäre und ihm vorwerfen wollte, dass er es sicher genossen hätte, James Sohn in den Tod zu schicken, verschluckte sich an seinen Worten, als er in Snapes Iriden blickte. Und Remus biss sich in seine geballte Faust, um den Schmerz, den dieses Wissen um eine Zukunft, die jetzt so nicht mehr stattfinden würde, zu ertragen.

„Alle anderen Horkruxe, außer Nagini, hatten sie schon zerstört. Mit sie, meine ich drei Kinder. Harry, Ron und ihre gemeinsame beste Freundin, Hermine. Eine Muggelgeborene, die ihres Gleichen sucht", sprach der Slytherin weiter und verzog seine Lippen zum ersten Mal zu so etwas ähnlichem wie einem Lächeln. „Sie war die intelligenteste Hexe ihrer Zeit, wissbegierig verschlang sie jedes Buch … sie war dir sehr ähnlich, Lily … nur, dass sie die nervige Angewohnheit hatte, ihr erlerntes Wissen um jeden Preis an den Mann zu bringen – was mich als Lehrer manchmal zur Weißglut brachte." Das melancholische Schmunzeln verschwand von seinen Lippen, als er weiter redete: „Es musste am Ende also nur mehr die Schlange und Harry sterben, damit auch Voldemort wieder sterblich war. Aber wie gesagt, ich starb, bevor das geschehen konnte. Also, Voldemort tötete mich, indem er Nagini auf mich hetzte." Unwillkürlich griff Severus sich an den Hals, wo die Riesenschlange ihn gebissen hatte. „Es war ein schmerzhafter und sinnloser tot. Denn er tötete mich nicht, weil er endlich drauf gekommen ist, dass ich ihn jahrelang hintergangen habe – nein, er töte mich, im Glauben, so an die Macht des Elderstabes zu kommen."

Bei diesen Worten keuchte Albus erschrocken auf.

„Ja, Albus, ich war – offiziell jedenfalls – der Besitzer des Elderstabes gewesen", schluckte Severus schwer.

„Was genau bedeutet das?", erkundigte sich der Werwolf, dem das seltsame Verhalten vom Direktor und seinem Lehrer nicht entgangen war.

Der Tränkemeister blickte seinem Vorgesetzten mit so viel Leid in den tiefen, unergründlichen, dunklen Seen an, dass es jedem das Herz zerriss, als er tonlos hauchte: „Ich habe dich getötet, Albus … in deinem Auftrag." Verzweifelt schloss er seine Augen und lehnte sich wieder an die Wand. Er konnte nicht mehr. All das war zu viel für ihn. Warum nur, konnte er nicht einfach tot sein?

„Es ist eindeutig viel Schreckliches passiert in dieser Zukunft, die nun ja nicht mehr so eintreffen wird", krächzte Dumbledore nach einer Weile noch sehr mitgenommen von der ganzen Information. „Wir sollten Severus jetzt endlich etwas Ruhe gönnen. Und erst mal dafür sorgen, dass Pettigrew in sichere Verwahrung genommen wird. Und auch alle Todesser, die ja am Mal zu erkennen sind, verhaftet werden. Severus bleibt hier bei euch, in eurem Gästezimmer", bestimmte der Alte, ohne um Erlaubnis zu fragen. „James, Sirius und Remus ihr kümmert euch um Peter. Ich gehe ins Ministerium und sorge, dafür dass die Auroren ihrer Arbeit nachkommen und die Anhänger Voldemorts nach Askaban verfrachten. Lily, du bleibst bei Harry. Morgen berufen wir dann eine außerordentliche Sitzung des Ordens ein, wo wir dann nochmal und dann die ganze Geschichte in Ruhe und Chronologisch hören werden – vor allem, um endlich zu erfahren, wie du hier gelandet bist, Severus. Und dann kümmern wir uns um die Horkruxe, um den selbsternannte Lord dann endgültig zu vernichten." Ein Nicken seinerseits zu seinen Untergebenen und er verschwand mit einem leisen Ploppen, wissend, dass alles so geschehen würde, wie er es bestimmt hatte.

Die Rumtreiber gehorchten seinem Befehl ohne Wiederworte. Sirius murmelte zu Severus gewandt nur noch schnell ein: „Du gehst ins Gästezimmer und bleibst dort! Wehe, wenn nicht …" Dann zerrte Remus ihn, mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln zu Snape aus dem Zimmer, wo James seiner Frau noch einen liebevollen Abschiedskuss gab. Dem Slytherin zerriss es sein leidendes Herz, als er das sah, aber man sah ihm, wie sonst auch, nichts an von seinem inneren Schmerz.

Die Rothaarige brachte es nicht fertig, ihren schlafenden Sohn alleine in seinem Kinderzimmer zu lassen, also hob sie ihn vorsichtig aus seinem Bettchen und bettete ihn liebevoll in ihre Arme an ihrer Brust. Danach forderte sie Severus auf, ihr zu folgen und sie gingen gemeinsam ins Gästezimmer.

„Danke", hauchte er und erwartete, dass sie ihn jetzt alleine lassen würde – was er auch dringend brauchte, denn er war mehr als überfordert mit der ganzen Situation. Aber sie setzte sich mit ihrem schlafenden Kind in den bequemen Sessel neben dem Fenster und schaute ihn auffordernd an. Scheinbar wurde nichts daraus, sich jetzt endlich mal für sich klar zu werden, was hier eigentlich geschehen ist.

Erschöpft ließ er sich auf die einzig andere Sitzmöglichkeit in dem Raum sinken und setzte sich auf den Bettrand. „Nach dem ich das Leben aus meinem Körper weichen gespürt habe … war da irgendwas … ich kann es nicht genau fassen … noch weniger erklären … es war alles so dämmrig … auf alle Fälle war da ein Wesen … es behauptete, ich hätte es mal gerettet … im verbotenen Wald … bei meiner Suche nach Zaubertrankzutaten … ich konnte mich nicht genau entsinnen … aber ja, es kam immer wieder einmal vor, dass ich irgendeinem Tier oder einem Wesen im Wald half … es meinte auf jeden Fall, es würde mir einen Wunsch erfüllen … und da ich mir so oft schon gewünscht habe … in der Zeit zurück zu kehren … um meinen Fehler wieder gut zu machen, würde es mir genau dies ermöglichen … wohin genau ich denn zurück wollte, wollte es wissen … ich war jedoch vollkommen verwirrt und wusste noch nicht so genau, was mit mir geschah … indem Moment seiner Frage, kam mir scheinbar als erstes in den Sinn, der Augenblick, indem du, Lily, starbst … und bevor ich noch was anderes denken konnte, war ich schon in meinem jüngeren Ich gelandet … hätte mir dieses Wesen auch nur eine Sekunde mehr zum Denken gelassen, dann wäre ich schon so viel früher gelandet und hätte schon so viel mehr verhindert … am liebsten wäre ich zu dem Moment zurückgekehrt, wo ich dich so schändlich beleidigt habe, um ihn ungeschehen zu machen … oder mit dem Wissen an Magie, dass ich jetzt habe … zum Anfang meiner Schulzeit, um mich gleich so zu wehren, dass ich niemals das Opfer der Rumtreiber geworden wäre … oder noch früher, um meine Mutter dazu zu bewegen, diesen gemeingefährlichen Säufer und Schläger, der mein Vater war, zu verlassen und gemeinsam hätten wir es schon geschafft im Zaubererlondon zu leben … aber es war zu spät … **Zeit ist ein Arschloch. Aber ein allgemein akzeptiertes** … verzeih, meine Wortwahl … das Wesen hat meinen erstbesten Gedanken genommen und ihn in die Realität umgesetzt …"

Sie beobachtete ihn die ganze Zeit sehr genau und resümierte jetzt: „Und dein erster Gedanke galt mir." Es war mehr eine Feststellung, als eine Frage. Und das Unmögliche geschah. Viele Schüler Hogwarts hätten alles gegeben, um das je zu erleben. Severus Snape wurde leicht rot um die Nase. Beschämt senkte er seinen Blick. Da Lily langsam verstand, was das bedeutete, schluckte sie schwer. Ihr Freund aus Kindertagen hatte sie scheinbar noch zwanzig Jahre nachdem sie tot war geliebt. Denn sie wusste schon länger, dass er sie liebte. Das war die einzig logische Erklärung für sein Verhalten – aber dass er sie nach so langer Zeit immer noch lieben würde und das, obwohl sie ihm das nie entgegengebracht hatte, das bewegte sie nun doch, mehr als alles andere. Sie stand auf und verließ mit ihrem schlafenden Sohn den Raum und hinterließ den Mann, der sie über alles liebte, tief in Gedanken versunken.

Was die ihm nun größtenteils doch wieder unbekannte Zukunft ihm wohl bringen würde, jetzt, da alles anders werden würde …?

**FIN**


	10. Chapter 10 Zitat-45

**Autor****:** severinalupin  
**Beta:** Ellie Thomas  
**Altersfreigabe****:** keine Beschränkung  
**Pairing:** keines / **Charaktere**: Severus Snape, Remus Lupin  
**Kategorie:** Freundschaft  
**Inhalt:** Ein klärendes Gespräch zwischen zwei ehemaligen Schulkameraden …  
**Disclaimer:** Alle Charaktere und das HP-Universum an sich gehören JK Rowling – aber diese FF gehört mir! Ich verdiene kein Geld mit meinen Geschichten hier.  
**Warnung:** Keine

**45\. „Es verlangt einiges an Mut, sich seinen Feinden entgegenzustellen, doch genauso viel, den eigenen Freunden in den Weg zu treten." Harry Potter und der Stein der Weisen von Joanne K. Rowling**

„Herein", rief Remus Lupin freundlich, wie es seiner Natur entsprang. Als er seinen Gast, Severus Snape, eintreten sah, stand er sogleich auf, von hinter seinem Pult und ging ihm entgegen: „Hallo, Severus. Danke, dass du mir den Trank vorbei bringst. Aber das wäre doch nicht notwendig gewesen, ich wollte gerade zu dir kommen – deshalb ... also, wegen des Trankes."

In die Hand, die der Bewohner dieser Räumlichkeiten ihm zum Gruße darreichte, drückte sein Besucher ihm wortlos den Kelch und hob nur seine Augenbraue, in seinem sonst emotionslosen Gesicht, als Reaktion, auf die vorher getätigte Aussage. Um den Tränkemeister nicht zu verärgern, gehorchte der Werwolf dem stummen Befehl und würgte das grässliche Getränk hinunter. Ein klitzekleines, schadenfrohes Lächeln schlich sich für einen Augenblick auf die Lippen seines Gegenübers.

„_Man gönnt sich ja sonst nichts_", dachte der Ex-Todesser sich dabei, während er es genoss, die verzerrte Miene des Werwolfs zu betrachten.

Nachdem er die Hälfte des grauenhaften Gebräus geschluckt hatte, musste er eine Pause einlegen, denn sonst hätte er seinen Mageninhalt wohl gänzlich auf den Roben seines ehemaligen Schulkameraden verteilt. „Stellen Sie sich nicht so an, Lupin", ermahnte dieser ihn jedoch sogleich, „Sie wissen genau, dass der Wolfsbann-Trank getrunken werden muss, solange er noch heiß ist."

„Du hast leicht reden", beschwerte sich der Leidende, „du musst dieses unerträgliche Gesöff ja nicht runterbekommen."

„Nein", murrte der Angesprochene, „ich muss nur meine kostbare Zeit damit verschwenden, es Ihnen, undankbarem Wesen, zu brauen! Aber meinetwegen lass´ ich es wieder – ich habe kein Problem damit. Ich habe mich nicht darum gerissen! Wenn Sie es so lieben zur unkontrollierbaren, blutrünstigen Bestie zu werden – bitte gerne. Ich weiß mit meiner Zeit weitaus besseres zu tun! Aber seien Sie so nett und verschwinden dann von hier – denn Sie wollen doch wohl nicht die armen Kinderchen in Gefahr bringen …"

Entsetzt schluckte Remus den Rest herunter, hustete kurz und meinte dann betroffen: „So habe ich das doch nicht gemeint, Severus! Ich bin dir auch wirklich dankbar! Ehrlich. Und jetzt da ich hier ja auch ein Gehalt bekomme, könnte ich dir deinen Aufwand auch finanziell entschädigen, wenn du möchtest."

Ein herablassendes Schnauben verließ die Lippen des Spions: „Natürlich, damit Sie anschließend zu Dumbledore laufen und jammern, dass ich Ihnen Ihr hart verdientes Geld abnehme, für etwas, was er mir befohlen hat zu tun, als Teil meiner Arbeit."

„Das würde ich nicht tun! Und das weißt du auch!", antwortete der aktuelle Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste leicht gekränkt.

„Nein, natürlich nicht, du hast ja auch nie bei den Lehrern schlecht über mich geredet und Lügen verbreitet, um deine Freunde zu beschützen und in deiner Funktion als Vertrauensschüler, extra weggeschaut, wenn deine ach so tollen Freunde mich zu mehreren in die Mangel genommen haben, und lieber darauf geachtet, dass auch ja keiner, der möglicherweise eingeschritten wäre, etwas mitbekommen konnte. Nein, natürlich nicht, wie kann ich auch nur so von dir denken?", entrüstete sich der Meister der Zaubertränke gespielt. Innerlich war er jedoch so emotional geworden, dass es ihm nicht mal auffiel, dass er seinen ehemaligen Schulfeind, plötzlich duzte.

Verlegen blickte der Gryffindor zu Boden, als ihm auch schon der leere Becher aus der Hand gerissen wurde. Er hatte seine Gesichtsfarbe verloren. „Ich … ich … also … es tut mir Leid … ich weiß, dass ich mich vollkommen falsch verhalten habe, früher … aber ich habe dich auch schon des Öfteren um Verzeihung dafür gebeten … aber du willst mich ja nie anhören", stammelte der dunkelblonde Mann.

Severus sonst so emotionslose Maske verzog sich zu einer sarkastischen Grimasse: „Ja, ich weiß, du hättest gerne deine Absolution – aber weißt du, dein scheiß Gewissen interessiert mich nicht! Also lass mich in Ruhe!" Mit diesen Worten wandte der Schwarzhaarige sich zur Tür.

„Bitte, Severus, geh nicht so. Es geht mir bei meinen Entschuldigungen nicht um mich! Das musst du mir glauben", versicherte Remus, „ich wünsche mir so sehr, dass du damit abschließen kannst, damit du die Verbitterung, die verständlicherweise diesbezüglich in dir ist, loslassen kannst … und dich besser fühlen kannst." Ein Schnauben kam als einzige Reaktion von dem an der Tür Stehengebliebenen.

Lupin wollte die Chance nützen und meinte, auf den Rücken des Mannes starrend, gegenüber dem er sich so falsch verhalten hatte in ihrer Jugend: „So viel ich von Harry gehört habe, hat Albus zum Abschluss des letzten Jahres etwas weises gesagt. **Es verlangt einiges an Mut, sich seinen Feinden entgegenzustellen, doch genauso viel, den eigenen Freunden in den Weg zu treten. **Ich hatte diesen Mut nicht! Du weißt, dass ich schon als kleiner Junge infiziert wurde und seit dem sehr zurückgezogen lebte. Ich hatte nie Freunde und als James, Sirius und Peter sich für mich interessierten – konnte ich es kaum glauben und ich fürchtete mich im weiteren Verlauf so, sie zu verlieren, dass ich bereit war, alles zu tun, damit dies nicht passierte. Du dagegen warst mutig genug, dich immer wieder alleine gegen mehrere auf einmal zu stellen und dann hast du doch auch Freundschaften geschlossen, aber erkannt, dass sie dich auf einen falschen Weg geführt haben und hast dich gegen sie gestellt, um wieder auf die richtige Seite zu kommen. Dein Mut ist – ganz im Gegensatz zu meinem – eines Gryffindors Wert und das meine ich als Kompliment und nicht als Beleidigung!"

Langsam drehte sich der Slytherin um und es war nicht zu erkennen, wie er die Worte aufgenommen hatte. „Du tust ja gerade so, als hätte ich je eine Wahl gehabt? Mach dich nicht lächerlich!", warf der Schwarzgewandtete seinem Gegenüber an den Kopf. „Ich habe mich euch nie alleine mutig entgegengestellt, vielmehr habt ihr mich gejagt, wenn du dich recht erinnerst. Und ich konnte euch nicht entkommen … Und im Gegensatz zu dir hatte ich keine Freunde, denn alle haben mich ausgelacht, da ich das Lieblingsopfer der beliebtesten Clique der Schule war! Keiner wollte sich mit mir abgeben, es bestand ja die Gefahr, in eure Schusslinie zu kommen", klärte der langjährige Lehrer seinen Kollegen auf, der wiederum sehr betreten zu Boden schaute.

„Und auch später waren es nie Freunde, für die ich mich entschieden habe oder gegen die ich mich gewendet habe", sprach der Tränkemeister weiter, „ich habe mich von der Propaganda des Lords einlullen lassen, die mir Respekt versprach – und leider musste ich schnell feststellen, dass der in seinen Reihen nicht gefunden werden konnte. Also hör auf, mich zu irgendeinem verdrehten Helden zu stilisieren oder so. Ich habe Scheiße gebaut und bin jetzt dabei sie auszulöffeln und das ist alles!"

Bevor er sich wieder abwenden und gehen konnte, meinte Lupin noch: „Tja, und auch ich habe Scheiße gebaut – viel Scheiße! Und das habe ich eingesehen und deshalb bitte ich dich ja um Entschuldigung! Mein Verhalten war feige und falsch." Er straffte sich und trat näher an den Slytherin heran, um fortzufahren: „Und ich wäre sehr gerne dein Freund."

Snape starrte ihn einfach nur an. Kein Gefühl war erkennbar. Kein Gedanke ablesbar.

„Lass es dir einfach mal durch den Kopf gehen", forderte der neue Lehrer den Alteingesessenen auf. Um ihn nicht zu überfordern, griff er neben ihn an die Tür, öffnete sie und sagte nochmal: „Vielen Dank für den Trank und dein Hilfe. Wir sehen uns dann beim Frühstück. Schlaf gut!" Mit diesen Worten schob er den perplexen Professor der Zaubertränke aus seinem Büro und schloss schnell die Tür, denn er fürchtete, wenn sein Gegenüber sofort antwortete, dann würde es eine Ablehnung werden – aber er hoffte, wenn der ehemalige Schulrivale ein wenig darüber nachdachte, dass er sich dann vielleicht doch dazu durchringen könnte, sich wenigstens auf den Versuch einzulassen, sich besser kennen zu lernen und möglicherweise einmal Freunde zu werden. Denn jeder brauchte Freunde!

„_Was genau war das?",_ frage sich der Schwarzhaarige vor der verschlossenen Tür stehend. Besann sich aber schnell, dass er hier auf einem Gang stand, wo jederzeit wer vorbei kommen könnte, weshalb er sich schwungvoll umdrehte und runter in seine Kerker marschierte.

„Freunde?!", gefolgt von einem Schnauben, war seine Reaktion auf das Angebot.

**Fin**


	11. Chapter 11 Zitat-05

**Autor****:** severinalupin  
**Beta:** Ellie Thomas  
**Altersfreigabe****:** Keine Altersbeschränkung  
**Pairing:** Keines / Charaktere: Neville Longbottom, Severus Snape  
**Kategorie:** Freundschaft  
**Inhalt:** Neville versaut zum wiederholten Mal einen Trank im Unterricht, sodass Professor Snape ihn nachsitzen lässt.  
**Disclaimer:** Alle Charaktere und das HP-Universum an sich gehören JK Rowling – aber diese FF gehört mir! Ich verdiene kein Geld mit meinen Geschichten hier.  
**Warnung:** Keine

**5\. „Hören Sie mal, würde es Ihnen was ausmachen, wenn ich jetzt einfach aufgebe und verrückt werde?" Per Anhalter durch die Galaxis von Douglas Adams**

„Raten Sie, was jetzt kommt, Mr. Longbottem", forderte der Meister der Tränke seinen Schüler auf, mit diesem typisch sarkastischen Timbre in seiner Stimme, der obligatorisch hochgezogenen, linken Augenbraue, den schmalen Lippen, verzogen zu der Andeutung eines minimalistischen, ironischen Lächelns und den, wie üblich, verschränkten Armen.

Angesprochener stotterte: „Zwa… zwa… zwanzig … Pu… Pu… Punkte … a… Abzug … v…v…von Gryff…ffindor … Sir …?"

Die zweite Augenbraue wanderte nach oben und der Lehrer zog das folgende Wort genüsslich in die Länge: „Zwanzig?"

Neville schluckte schwer: „F…F…Fünfzig?"

„Hin und wieder scheint Ihr Hirn ja richtig zu funktionieren", grinste der Erwachsene schadenfroh, während er sich lustig machte über den tollpatschigen Jugendlichen. „Und heute Abend Nachsitzen, bei mir, um 19 Uhr."

Nach diesen Worten drehte der Lehrer sich schwungvoll um und kehrte mit flotten Schritten zu seinem Pult zurück, sodass sein Umhang sich hinter ihm aufbauschte. Während seines Ganges ließ er mit einem legeren Schlenker seines Zauberstabes die Pampe verschwinden, die sein soeben zurechtgewiesener Schüler falsch zusammengepanscht hatte und sagte anschließend: „Füllen Sie jetzt ihre fertigen Tränke ab und bringen mir die beschrifteten Phiolen nach vorne und dann räumen Sie ihre Plätze auf. Reinigen Sie ihre Kessel ordentlich – außer Sie wollen ihrem Mitschüler sein Nachsitzen noch erschweren."

„Verdammter Mistkerl, das hat er doch absichtlich gesagt, damit die Slytherins die Kessel schmutzig lassen", flüsterte Harry aufgebracht und hatte mit seinem Verdacht ziemlich sicher Recht.

Als die ersten Schüler – Gryffindors natürlich, da diese immer regelrecht aus den Kerkern flohen – das Klassenzimmer schon verlassen wollten, meinte ihr Professor noch ganz nebenbei: „Und zusätzlich zu der schon erteilten Hausaufgabe, schreibt jeder noch eine Arbeit, was Mister Longbottom falsch gemacht hat, beim Brauen des Trankes, was man noch hätte retten können, wenn man ein wenig mitgedacht hätte und wie man solche Fehler vermeiden kann."

„_Super_", dachte der Verursacher dieser Zusatzaufgabe, „_jetzt hassen mich nicht nur die, die es immer tun, sondern auch die, die normalerweise zu mir halten._" Er schluckte schwer und blickte zu Boden, als er sich auf den Weg in den nächsten Unterricht machte, denn er wollte die zornigen Blicke, die sicher auf ihm ruhten, nicht sehen.

„_Du wirst schon noch ein Rückgrat bekommen_", sagte sich der Lehrer innerlich, „_und wenn ich es dir reinprügeln muss, Junge, du wirst deine Eltern rächen und dazu musst du endlich den Mut in dir finden, den der sprechende Hut in dir gesehen haben muss, denn sonst hätte er dich doch nicht ins Haus der Löwen gesteckt._"

Pünktlich um sieben Uhr abends klopfte der nervöse Jugendliche an der Tür seiner größten Angst. Nach dem forschen, „Herein!", betrat das Nervenbündel zitternd das Büro seiner Nemesis. Nachdem er vorsichtig hereingekommen war, schloss er behutsam die Tür und stellte sich mit weichen Knien vor das Pult seines Lehrers – der ihn noch vollkommen ignorierte und einfach seine Aufsätze weiter korrigierte. Nach einer viertel Stunde stand Neville kurz vor einer Panikattacke und es fehlte nicht mehr viel, dass er zu hyperventilieren begonnen hätte. Severus legte seine Feder auf die Seite, da er fertig war, mit seiner Arbeit. Langsam hob er den Blick und starrte seinen Schüler noch eine Weile einfach nur emotionslos an. Der Gryffindor hatte zu Atmen aufgehört und der Schweiß ran an seinem Gesicht hinunter – aber er hielt dem Blick stand.

Ein angedeutetes Lächeln zierte die Mundwinkel des Slytherin: „Was haben Sie bei dem Trank falsch gemacht, Mr. Longbottom?"

Mit krächzender Stimme konnte der Junge antworten, da er die Strafarbeit schon erledigt hatte und in der Theorie eigentlich nie Probleme hatte. Seine Probleme in der Praxis bestanden in erster Linie Aufgrund seiner unbeschreiblichen Angst vor seinem Lehrer in dem Fach. Diese verursachte in ihm, dass er sich nicht konzentrieren konnte und entweder die Reihenfolge oder die Menge von Zutaten vertauschte und dadurch nie einen korrekt gebrauten Trank zustande brachte. Wenn er seine Urangst vor seinem Professor endlich in den Griff bekäme, dann wäre er wahrscheinlich gar nicht schlecht in diesem Fach, denn da er Kräuterkunde liebte, kannte er viele Zutaten und verstand ihre Wirkungsweise oft besser als viele andere.

„Könnten Sie mir dann jetzt bitte noch erklären, warum Sie es, wenn Sie es wissen, nicht auch richtig anwenden?", erkundigte sich der, wie üblich in seine schwarze Roben Gekleidete, mit strengem Blick. Die Freude darüber, dass er richtig geantwortet hatte, währte daher nur sehr kurz bei dem Jugendlichen.

„Ähm … das … äh … also … ich ha…ha…habe …", Neville schluckte laut und fuhr dann fort, „nicht … so … aufgepasst … Sir …" Beim Anblick der hochgezogenen Augenbraue wusste der Schüler, dass diese Aussage natürlich ein Fehler war – denn welcher Lehrer hörte gerne, dass man in seinem Fach nicht aufmerksam war – also stotterte er weiter: „I...i…ich meinte, i…i…ich ha…ha…habe die Zuta…ta..taten vertauscht … ähm … weil … i…i…ich … nervös … war …"

Ein herablassendes Zucken seiner Mundwinkel deutete beim Erwachsenen so etwas wie ein Lächeln an. „Mache ich Sie etwas nervös?", wollte er dann mit einem diabolischen Grinsen von dem Jugendlichen wissen. Aber er ließ das Häufchen Elend gar nicht antworten, sondern scheuchte ihn einfach zu einem der Arbeitstische für die Schüler. Der anwesende Schüler war etwas perplex, denn statt vieler, dreckiger Kessel, stand dort ein Sauberer auf der, noch nicht angefachten, Feuerstelle.

„Sie wissen, was Sie brauchen?", fragte der Lehrer, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.

Da der Jugendliche seiner Stimme nicht traute, nickte er nur und als sein Professor anschließend leicht genervt mit seinem Kopf Richtung Vorratskammer deutete, lief er los, um dem stummen Befehl Folge zu leisten und die Zutaten zu holen, die er für den Trank brauchte.

Der Minderjährige schwitzte Blut und Wasser, denn seine Nemesis schaute ihm ständig über die Schulter, hinterfragte jede seiner Handlungen – was jedoch oft hilfreich war, denn so kam er selbst auf seine Fehler – korrigierte seine oft schlampige Verarbeitungsform und ließ ihn aber auch immer wieder von seinem großen Kräuterkundewissen referieren, was den Jungen zwischenzeitlich wieder beruhigte. Und doch ließ Snape seinen Trank schon dreimal verschwinden, weil ihm was nicht gepasst hatte. Aber sein Umgangston war anders als sonst, weshalb der Junge sich irgendwann kurz vor Mitternacht dazu verleiten ließ zu stöhnen: **„Hören Sie mal, würde es Ihnen was ausmachen, wenn ich jetzt einfach aufgebe und verrückt werde?"**

Der Ex-Todesser konnte nicht anders als lachen, als Reaktion auf diesen Satz. Der Sohn von Alice und Frank Longbottom hatte mit vielem gerechnet – vor allem mit einer Strafpredigt, über sein mangelndes Durchhaltevermögen – aber nicht damit, dass er seinen wandelnden Albtraum zum Lachen animieren würde. Ein Geräusch, das er von diesem Mann noch nie so gehört hatte und sich auch niemals erträumt hätte, dass er es jemals hören würde. Es war kein bösartiges Auslachen, sondern eindeutig ein Amüsiertes. Hatte der Junge schon geglaubt, dass das ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit war, bahnte sich gerade etwas weitaus Unmöglicheres an – denn in ihm, tief in ihm drinnen, begann auch ein Lachen zu entstehen … und obwohl er alles daran setzte, es zu verhindern, denn er hatte echt Angst, dass sein Lehrer es in den falschen Hals bekommen könnte – aber es war Unaufhaltsam. Und am Ende lachten sie beide lauthals.

Danach war die Stimmung zwischen ihnen so entspannt, dass der Schüler es tatsächlich schaffte, den Trank fehlerfrei fertig zu brauen. Natürlich bekam er kein Lob dafür – aber das hatte er auch nicht erwartet – sondern nur eine hochgezogenen Augenbraue. Aber gerade das machte den Jungen unheimlich stolz auf sich selbst, denn der dazugehörende Blick, war wohlwollend. Dem Schüler war bewusst, dass sein Lehrer ihn im Unterricht nicht anders behandeln würde, als bis jetzt, aber er hoffte, dass ihm diese Erfahrung hier half, selbst anders zu handeln in seiner Klasse, sodass ihre Beziehung sich verbessern konnte.

**Fin**


	12. Chapter 12 Zitat-52

**Autor:** severinalupin  
**Beta:** Ellie Thomas  
**Altersfreigabe:** 16 Jahre  
**Pairing:** keines / **Charaktere**: Severus Snape, Tobias Snape  
**Kategorie:** Drama  
**Inhalt:** Severus' Vater Tobias Snape findet es ist an der Zeit, dass sein Sohn endlich ein Mann wird …  
**Disclaimer:** Alle Charaktere und das HP-Universum an sich gehören JK Rowling – aber diese FF gehört mir! Ich verdiene kein Geld mit meinen Geschichten hier.  
**Warnung:** Sexuelle Handlungen werden andeutungsweise beschrieben

**52\. „Man weiß eben nie, woran man bei einem Menschen ist, nicht wahr?" Cupido von Jilliane Hoffman**

Zwei Männer gingen die Straße entlang zu einem versifften Pub. Nun ja, eigentlich waren es ein Mann und ein Kind. Also besser gesagt ein Jugendlicher – gerade Mal 16 Jahre – aber er wirkte höchstens 13 Jahre alt. Der Ähnlichkeit nach Vater und Sohn. Wobei diese jetzt nicht erschlagend war, denn der Ältere war ein Kasten von einem Mann, muskulös und grobschlächtig, dagegen war der Jüngere ein schmächtiges, schlankes Bürschlein. Aber beide hatten schulterlange, schwarze Haare, stechende, schwarze Augen, schmale Lippen und eine große Nase – die auch bei beiden schon einmal gebrochen schien. Beim Älteren sogar mehrmals. Auch hatten sie, trotz der recht unterschiedlichen Statur, den gleichen Gang.

Severus Snape war etwas durcheinander, weil sein Vater, Tobias Snape, ihn auf seine Sauftour mitnahm – denn für gewöhnlich tat er das nicht. Im Normalfall ignorierte der Muggel ihn größtenteils, wenn er in den Ferien Zuhause war oder er verprügelte ihn, aus alter Gewohnheit – wobei das nicht mehr allzu oft der Fall war. Als Kind fühlte Severus sich oft als Sandsack seines Vaters, aber seit er nach Hogwarts ging und nur im Sommer in Spinners End lebte, schlug sein Erzeuger ihn immer seltener.

Im verrauchten Lokal angekommen, steuerte der Erwachsene den Stammtisch an, pferchte seinen, etwas fehl am Platz wirkenden, Sohn zwischen einem schon da sitzenden, rothaarigen Irren und sich selbst, grüßte grob in die Männerrunde und bestellte mit zwei erhobenen Fingern, etwas zu trinken für seinen Sohn und sich. Der Barmann verstand sofort, füllte zwei große Biere ab und schickte den Kellner zum Tisch. Kaum hatten die Neuankömmlinge ihre Getränke, als auch schon alle ihre Gläser erhoben und anstießen.

Tobias sagte: „Na gut mein Sohn, es wird Zeit, dass du ein Mann wirst!"

Severus der nicht wusste, wie ihm geschah und auch schon dabei war, seinen ersten Schluck Bier in Gegenwart seines Vaters zu trinken, spuckte diesen in einer Fontäne wieder aus – und wurde, wie schon so oft in seinem jungen Leben, von den Anwesenden ausgelacht. Was genau meinte sein Erzeuger mit dieser komischen Aussage, fragte sich der Junge gedanklich, während er sich mit dem Ärmel seinen Mund abwischte und bekam es mit der Angst zu tun – denn er fürchtete es würde ihm nicht gefallen, was jetzt kommen wird …

Lautstarke Kommentare, der am Stammtisch Sitzenden, holten ihn aus seiner Grübelei. „Das wird dir taugen, Kleiner!", lachte der Weißbärtige, der ihm genau gegenüber saß, in sein Bier.

„Musst halt echt deinen Mann stehen!"

„Hahaha..."

„Zwei Stunden mindestens! Damit die Schlampe auch was davon hat … Hahaha …", haute der Rothaarige neben ihm auf den Tisch.

„Nur zwei Stunden steht deiner?", fragte sein Vater überheblich, „Ich beglücke jede mindestens drei Stunden!"

„Mindestens! Sonst ist man ja auch kein Mann!", behauptete jetzt auch der Glatzkopf, der auf der anderen Seite neben seinem Vater saß.

Nachdem Tobias sein restliches Bier mit einem kräftigen Schluck hinter die Binde gekippt hatte, schlug er das leere Glas geräuschvoll auf den Tisch und schaute streng auf seinen Sohn herab: „Blamier' mich bloß nicht!"

Severus starrte seinen Vorfahren mit großen Augen entsetzt an. Doch bei den nächsten Worten breitete sich echte Verzweiflung in ihm aus. „Titi, komm her! Hier ist der Glückliche!", rief der Vater und winkte eine Frau, die an der Bar stand, zu sich. Eine Frau die eindeutig vom Gewerbe war. Sie hatte ihre besten Jahre schon hinter sich, war stark geschminkt und kaum bekleidet. Sie kam heran und lachte dreckig, als ihr einer nach dem anderen am Tisch auf den fast nackten Hintern klatschte.

Der Jüngste am Tisch fühlte sich wie gelähmt und rührte sich nicht. „Na, Süßer?", hauchte sie ihm verführerisch zu, packte ihm am Kragen und zog ihn mit sich. „Dann lass uns mal einen Mann aus dir machen!"

Alle anderen lachten und grölten und riefen Sachen wie: „Besorg's ihr!" „Leg sie flach!" „Steh deinen Mann!"

Am Ende rief Tobias: „Ich zahle für'ne Stunde, mein Zuckerschnäuzchen, also wenn er fertig ist, komme ich auch noch dran, hahahaha …" Sein dreckiges Lachen begleitete die Nutte und seinen Sohn auf ihrem Weg zu der unscheinbaren Tür am Ende des Raumes.

Absolute Panik machte sich in dem Jungen breit, während er handlungsunfähig hinter der Prostituierten herstolperte, die ihn immer noch nicht losgelassen hatte, da sie wusste, dass er ihr sonst nicht folgen würde. Es war nicht die erste männliche Jungfrau, die von Erwachsenen zu ihr gebracht wurde, mit dem Auftrag, einen Mann aus ihm zu machen. Väter und deren Freunde saßen zusammen und unterhielten sich lautstark über ihre angebliche Männlichkeit, während die bibbernden Bubies auf ihrem Bett lagen und meistens schon Abspritzten sobald sie ihren Busen sahen.

Also leicht verdientes Geld und deshalb gefiel ihr diese Arbeit. Keiner, wo sie ewig herum tun musste, damit sich überhaupt was tat – wie bei den alten Besoffenen – keinem, dem sie was vorspielen musste und vor allem keiner, der ihr Schmerzen zufügte, weil es ihn erregte.

„Setzt dich, Süßer", säuselte sie, während sie ihn in dem schäbigen Hinterzimmer aufs Bett stieß. Der Schwarzhaarige schluckte schwer. Mittlerweile hatte er die komplette Information in seinem Kopf zusammengesetzt und wusste was ihm bevorstand – beziehungsweise er wusste es eben nicht, aber konnte sich schon so einiges Vorstellen. Und was er sich da gerade so vorstellte, dass gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht.

„_Warum tat sein Vater ihm das an?"_, fragte er sich innerlich. Doch als er weiter überlegte, dachte er:_ „Die Jungs im Park haben auch mal von solchen Sachen geredet. Dass ihre Väter sie zu Huren mitgenommen haben, um sie zu Männern zu machen. Hieß das jetzt, dass er seinem Vater doch irgendwie wichtig war, wenn er das hier mit ihm veranstaltete?"_

„Entspann dich, Kleiner", hauchte die übertrieben Geschminkte und schickte ihm mit ihrem leuchtend, roten Mund einen Kuss, „und vergiss den Schwachsinn, von wegen, dass das hier Stunden dauern wird!" Severus hatte zwar noch keine Erfahrungen mit dem anderen Geschlecht gemacht, aber natürlich hatte er sich schon hin und wieder einen runtergeholt – und das hatte nicht nur keine Stunden, sondern nicht einmal Minuten gedauert … er hatte zwar nie auf die Uhr geschaut, aber trotzdem schätzte er, dass es sich um Sekunden handelte …

„Von wegen drei Stunden", lachte sie lauthals, „wenn diese männlichen Männer da draußen es drei Minuten durchstehen, ist das viel!" Langsam schnürte sie ihr Korsett auf.

„_Ob sie das jetzt nur sagte, um ihn zu beruhigen, oder ob das stimmte_?", fragte er sich noch gedanklich, als sein Blick auf ihre Handlung fiel und jeder Gedanke sich verabschiedete. Wieder musste er Schlucken – aber es war schmerzvoll, denn sein Mund war vollkommen ausgetrocknet und seine Kehle glich einer Sahara. Sein Atem stockte, während er die Frau beobachtete, wie sie sich aus diesem enganliegenden, mit hundert Schnüren versehenen, Kleidungsstück schälte. Als er ihre vollen Brüste erblickte, riss er seine Augen noch weiter auf: _„Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße … so sollte es nicht sein, nein!"_ Er träumte davon mit Lily sein erstes Mal zu verbringen. Er liebte sie, dass wusste er mittlerweile. Er hatte lange gebraucht, um sich das einzugestehen, aber jetzt, wo er es wusste, war diese Situation hier noch viel Abscheulicher für ihn, denn er fühlte eindeutig, dass er das Mädchen, das er liebte, hier gerade betrog. Noch dazu nicht, weil er sich jetzt in eine andere verguckt hätte oder weil eine absolute Schönheit ihn verführt hatte – nein, eine alte Frau, die von seinem Vater Geld dafür bekam, wollte ihn hier entjungfern. Aber diese Brüste vor seiner Nase, ließen ihn alles vergessen – obwohl sie jetzt nicht einmal knackig oder schön waren. Sie hingen groß herab, aber das war seinem Körper egal.

„Ich habe eine Freundin", wollte er der Frau, die ihren Körper verkaufte, entgegenschreien, aber er brachte keinen Ton raus – außer einem langgezogenen Stöhnen, als die Frau vor ihm mit ihren Händen ihren eigenen Körper entlangwanderte und ihre Brüste zu kneten begann. Längst war alles Blut aus seinem Hirn gewichen und sammelte sich in seinen Lenden. Er konnte seine eigentlichen Gedanken, dass das hier, Lily gegenüber, nicht richtig war, nicht mehr greifen.

Die Liebesdienerin trat näher und fragte noch: „Hast du schon ein bisschen Erfahrung oder echt gar keine?"

Automatisch löste er seinen Blick von ihren Brüsten und schaute ihr ins Gesicht – in ihr verlebtes Gesicht, das jetzt, wo es so nahe vor ihm war, noch viel abstoßender auf ihn wirkte. Sie war älter als seine Eltern.

Sie deutete seinen verzweifelten Blick, als Bestätigung, noch null Erfahrungen zu haben und stieß ihn mit ihrem rechten Fuß, an dem sie noch die roten Lacklederstiefel trug, an der Schulter nach hinten, sodass er quer auf dem Bett zu liegen kam. Bevor er sich wieder aufsetzen konnte, um dem hier doch noch ein Ende zu bereiten, setzte sie sich rittlings auf ihn und begann sich gekonnt zu bewegen, um ihn zu stimulieren.

Er sträubte sich dagegen, dass seine Erregung, Aufgrund ihrer Aktivitäten, tatsächlich weiter anwuchs. Er fand sich selbst erbärmlich. Wie konnte er bloß auf diese Frau, die schon jeder hatte und die ihn optisch nicht einmal ansprach, reagieren, wenn er doch Lily liebte. Die letzten Worte seines Vaters klingelten in seinen Ohren. _„Wahrscheinlich ist er häufiger bei ihr …"_, sagte sich der Junge in Gedanken, _„ich schlafe gleich mit einer Schlampe, die auch mit meinem Vater schläft und locker meine Mutter, was sage ich, fast meine Großmutter sein könnte. Das ist doch wohl vollkommen krank! Mein erstes Mal sollte aus Liebe mit meiner Lily sein und nicht hier und so!"_

Ein lautes, tiefes Keuchen entrang sich seiner Kehle, als sie geschickt zwischen ihre beiden Körper in seine Hose fasste und das erste Mal in seinem Leben – seit dem er kein Baby mehr war und seine Mutter ihn wickelte – eine Frau Hand an seine Männlichkeit legte. „Na, du machst dich ganz gut, Kleiner. Vielleicht schaffst du es sogar noch zum Schuss zu kommen und erst in mir abzugehen", lachte die Prostituierte. Es war kein schönes Lachen, auch kein nervöses Lachen, wie es wahrscheinlich seine Lily ausgestoßen hätte, wenn sie die Erste gewesen wäre und er ihr Erster – nein, es war ein hässliches Auslachen. Dieses schreckliche Geräusch, das er so gut kannte …

Er konnte sich später nicht mehr wirklich erinnern, was genau alles passiert war und er war froh darüber, denn er wollte es nur noch vergessen. Die Frau, die ihm seine Unschuld geraubt hatte, lag neben ihm im Bett und rauchte. „Jetzt schau nicht so traurig, Süßer, du hast dich gar nicht so schlecht angestellt, auch wenn alles recht schnell ging – das war nicht anders zu erwarten und du wirst sehen, wenn wir jetzt noch zehn oder besser zwanzig Minuten hier liegen bleiben, dann wirst du als Held gefeiert werden, wenn wir dann raus gehen", zwinkerte sie ihm zu, während sie ihm den stinkenden Rauch der Zigarette ins Gesicht blies, „und ich muss deinen Vater nicht ran lassen."

„Ist er oft bei Ihnen, Ma'm?", fragte der zum Mann gemachte Jugendliche leise.

„Tobias? Nein, eigentlich nicht. Der ist meistens viel zu besoffen, als das er Lust darauf hat", antwortete sie ihm ehrlich, während sie langsam begann ihr Korsett zuzuschnüren. Automatisch fiel sein Blick wieder auf ihre Brüste bei dieser Tätigkeit. „Oder willst du noch mal? Dein Alter hat immerhin für eine Stunde bezahlt. Also ...", erkundigte sie sich geschäftig.

„Nein, nein", stammelte der Slytherin eingeschüchtert und blickte beschämt an die Decke, nur, um nicht weiter auf ihren Körper zu starren, der ihm nicht einmal gefiel und der ihn trotzdem erregte. „Sind alle Männer so?"

„Wie?", wollte sie wissen, als sie sich die nächste Kippe anzündete.

„Na, dass sie auf den weiblichen Körper so reagieren, dass sie ihn wollen, obwohl ihr verstand nicht wirklich will?", sprudelte es aus ihm heraus, ohne dass es ihm wirklich bewusst war, was er da genau sagte.

Die ältere Frau, welche immer noch rauchend neben ihm in dem Bett lag, indem er seinen ersten Sex gehabt hatte, blickte ihn interessiert an und schlussfolgerte dann: „Du hast'ne Freundin, was?" Sie deutete seinen verlegenen Blick auf seine ineinander verschränkten Hände als ein „Ja", auch wenn dies eigentlich noch nicht 100 Prozent stimmte, da er Lily seine Gefühle noch nicht gestanden hatte und sie daher noch nicht zusammen waren. Im Moment konnte er sich auch nicht vorstellen, je mit ihr zusammen zu kommen, denn er fühlte sich irgendwie schmutzig, durch das, was er hier getan hatte und er empfand es eindeutig als einen Betrug an seiner großen Liebe, hier mit einer anderen Frau Sex gehabt zu haben.

„Du darfst das hier nicht zu eng sehen, Kleiner", meinte Titi beiläufig, „du hast deine kleine Freundin hiermit nicht betrogen oder so. Sieh es als gute Erfahrung, damit du es beim ersten Mal mit ihr, gut für sie machst. So ist der Druck weg für dich und sie muss es ja nie erfahren, wenn du nicht willst." Nach einem Zug an ihrer Zigarette, fügte sie noch an: „Und wenn dein Vater kein Arsch ist und es ihr nicht brühwarm erzählt."

„Er kennt sie nicht und wird sie auch niemals kennenlernen!", stieß der Minderjährige emotional aus, während auch er sich wieder ganz anzog. Er musste dazu auch nicht aufstehen vom Bett, da er nichts richtig ausgezogen hatte, sondern sein Hemd und seine Hose nur aufgeknöpft und leicht runtergezogen waren. So ging es relativ schnell und er lehnte sich anschließend an den Kopfteil des Bettes.

„Na komm schon, sei nicht unfair", meinte sie darauf beruhigend, „dein Vater hat immerhin gut gezahlt dafür, dass du deinen Spaß hier hattest."

„Noch so was, was ich absolut nicht verstehe", schüttelte der Slytherin verständnislos einen Kopf, „warum hat er das getan?"

„Na weil du sein Sohn bist und er sicher gehen wollte, dass du ein Mann wirst", lachte sie dreckig.

„Ja, aber im Normalfall beachtet er mich nicht oder verprügelt mich – dass ist die einzige Aufmerksamkeit, die ich von ihm bekomme und das hier war jetzt absolut … seltsam … anders … einzigartig … nicht normal …"

„**Man weiß eben nie, woran man bei einem Menschen ist, nicht wahr?**", philosophierte die Dirne. Mit diesen weisen Worten stand sie auf, trat zum schmutzigen Fenster, holte ihren roten Lippenstift aus ihrem Täschchen und schminkte sich, in der Spiegelung des Glases, nach.

Selten hatten Worte so gut gepasst, denn im Grunde war der Schwarzhaarige immer überzeugt, ganz genau zu wissen, woran er war bei seinem Vater, aber dieser hatte ihn mit dieser Aktion mehr als nur überrascht.

Er beobachtete sie und hoffte inständig, dass er sie nie in seinem Leben würde wieder sehen müssen.

Wie konnte er nur so tief sinken?

Als sie dann gemeinsam aus dem Zimmer kamen und auf den Stammtisch zugingen, verstand er selbst nicht, warum er plötzlich regelrecht anwuchs und aufrechten Schrittes stolz an den Tisch trat. Wahrscheinlich waren es die Jubelrufe der Freunde seines Vaters, die das bewirkten und als Titi ihre Hand auf Tobias Schulter legte, um anrüchig in sein Ohr zu flüstern – laut genug, damit es jeder verstand: „Die zehn Minuten über der Stunde schenke ich dir. Der Junge war die absolute Wucht! Muss er von dir haben." Ein Schmatzer auf die Wange, während er ihr das Geld in ihr Dekolleté steckte und alle am Tisch grölten, um den jungen Snape zu beglückwünschen für seine Leistung.

Stolz, aufgrund der unverhohlenen Anerkennung der Anwesenden, setzte sich der Junge, der jetzt offiziell ein Mann war, an den Stammtisch und es wurde ihm sofort ein volles Glas Bier vor die Nase gestellt. „So mein Sohn, jetzt bist du ein echter Mann!"

Obwohl er sich gleichzeitig auch furchtbar dreckig fühlte und überzeugt war, dass diese ganze Geschichte absolut falsch war, konnte er es nicht verhindern, sich in der Anerkennung seines Vaters und dessen Freunde zu suhlen. So lange hatte er als Kind gehofft, von ihm wohlwollend angeschaut zu werden und jetzt endlich, nach so einer ekelhaften Aktion, schaute sein Erzeuger mit Stolz auf ihn. Das was er da in den Augen von Tobias Snape sah, erzeugte so ein erhabenes Gefühl in ihm, dass ihm der Gedanke, dass er seiner Mutter nie wieder in die Augen würde schauen können, im Augenblick, absolut egal war. Abgesehen davon, dass er selbst alles, außer stolz war, auf diese Handlung und sich selbst im Spiegel wahrscheinlich nicht mehr in die Augen würde sehen können. Severus konnte absolut nicht verstehen, wie man sich über dieselbe Situation einerseits schrecklich und anderseits herrlich fühlen konnte?!

Er war wohl wirklich krank im Hirn – so wie die Gryffindors auf der Schule immer rumposaunten.

Lily hatte eindeutig etwas Besseres verdient als ihn. Er musste sich von ihr fernhalten. Denn er hatte sich heute schmutzig gemacht und diesen Schmutz würde er nie wieder loswerden. Und er wollte auf jeden Fall verhindern, dass sie sich an ihm schmutzig machte. Auch wenn er momentan den Preis für angemessen hielt, um endlich mal von seinem Vater akzeptiert zu werden, war er sich gleichzeitig nicht sicher, wie er ohne seine beste Freundin, die noch dazu seine große Liebe war, würde existieren können …

Als er zwei Wochen später, auf Hogwarts, von den Rumtreibern gehänselt wurde und James ihn mit einem Zauber verkehrt herum in der Luft schweben ließ – worüber alle Anwesenden mehr als herzhaft lachten – kam seine Chance, die Liebe seines Lebens von sich zu stoßen, damit sie sich nicht an ihm beschmutzte. Mittlerweile, da er nicht mehr in der Nähe seines Vaters war, fühlte er nur noch den Schmutz und kein bisschen Stolz mehr über seine Tat. Er und was er getan hatte war einfach abartig. Lily kam hinzu, um ihn zu verteidigen. Sirius lästerte, dass er so was von erbärmlich war, weil ein Mädchen ihn retten kommen musste. Und er schimpfte sie „Schlammblut", um sie von sich zu stoßen.

Es gelang ihm besser als gewollt – denn er trieb sie in die Arme seines Erzfeindes. Severus hasste sich abgrundtief für den Verlauf seines erbärmlichen Lebens. Alles lief falsch – so was von verdammt falsch und er schaffte es einfach nicht, es auf die Reihe zu bekommen.

**Fin**


	13. Chapter 13 Zitat-50

**Autor:** severinalupin  
**Beta:** -Nachtstern-  
**Altersfreigabe:** ohne Beschränkung  
**Pairing:** keines / **Charaktere**: Severus Snape, Harry Potter, Minerva McGonagall, Luna Lovegood  
**Kategorie:** Drama  
**Inhalt:** Wie eine Entscheidung alles ändern kann. Dieser OS ist eine Szene aus dem letzten Teil der HP-Saga, aber Severus Snape handelt anders als im Buch und daher nimmt alles einen neuen Verlauf …  
**Disclaimer:** Alle Charaktere und das HP-Universum an sich gehören JK Rowling – aber diese FF gehört mir! Ich verdiene kein Geld mit meinen Geschichten hier.  
**Warnung:** Keine

**50\. „Töten ist nicht annähernd so einfach, wie naive Menschen glauben." Harry Potter und der Halbblutprinz von Joanne K. Rowling**

„Wer da?", fragte Minerva McGonagall mit gezücktem Zauberstab.

„Ich bin es", flüsterte Severus Snape, während er geräuschlos hinter einer Rüstung hervortrat.

Luna und Harry, die unter dem Tarnumhang hinter der Verwandlungslehrerin verborgen waren, krallten sich regelrecht ineinander. In dem Jungen – der ja mitansehen musste, wie der aktuelle Direktor Hogwarts den ehemaligen Schulleiter, in seinen Augen kaltblütig, ermordet hatte – loderte heißer Hass auf.

„Wo sind die Carrows?", erkundigte sich der aktuelle Vorstand der Schule gelangweilt klingend, blickte aber aufmerksam herum, als ahnte er, dass Potter in der Nähe war. Binnen Sekunden entschied der Slytherin, dass er nicht bereit war, den Jungen zu opfern, so wie es Dumbledores Plan war, denn Severus wollte sein Wort halten, alles zu tun, um Lilys Sohn zu retten, weshalb er resigniert ausrief: „Ach, ist ja auch egal! Potter … Harry, haben Sie alle Horkruxe vernichtet?"

Die Lehrerin trat näher an ihren Vorgesetzten und drückte ihm ihren Zauberstab an die Kehle. Er hatte seinen nicht einmal gezogen und tat auch jetzt nichts, um sich zu verteidigen – was schon sehr seltsam war. „Minerva, sei vernünftig! Wenn ich wollte, wärst du schon tot – aber falls es dir aufgefallen ist, wehre ich mich nicht einmal, was dir beweisen sollte, auf welcher Seite ich stehe. So hoffte ich zumindest", stieß der Bedrohte wütend zwischen seinen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hindurch. Kassierte dafür jedoch nur einen herablassenden und mehr als ungläubigen Schnaufer von seiner Kontrahentin. „Wir haben keine Zeit zu verlieren! Riddle ist bald da! Und irgendwie werde ich das blöde Gefühl nicht los, dass Sie noch nicht alle verfluchten Horkruxe zerstört haben, oder Potter?"

James direkter Nachkomme zog tatsächlich den Tarnumhang seines Vaters von sich und seiner Mitstreiterin. „Sie verdammter Verräter, was wissen Sie von den Horkruxen?", knurrte der Junge, während er sich zu seinen Lehrern gesellte.

„Alles!", presste seine Nemesis heraus, der mittlerweile echte Schmerzen aufgrund des in seinen Hals gepressten Zauberstabs seiner Untergebenen empfand. „Albus hat mir vertraut!"

„Und Sie verdammtes Schwein haben dieses Vertrauen verraten!", schrie der Gryffindor, „Sie haben ihn ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken ermordet, obwohl er sie angefleht hatte …"

„Halten Sie den Mund! Sie haben doch überhaupt keine Ahnung!", windete sich der Meister der Zaubertränke, durch McGonagall an die Wand gepinnt, und flehte, selbst leise gepeinigt von der Erinnerung, „seien Sie still!"

Seine ehemalige Kollegin trat einen Schritt zurück, bei der ehrlich empfundenen Pein, die ihr Vorgesetzter gerade durchmachte. Sie verstand gerade überhaupt nicht, was hier vorging. Auch ihr Schüler war eindeutig verwirrt über die Reaktion seines Feindes. Er hatte eindeutig gesehen, wie dieser Mann kaltblütig seinen Mentor getötet hatte – wieso litt der dann so im Moment? Aus einem unbegreiflichen Grund, antwortete Harry dem vermeintlich treuen Todesser auf einmal auf die wiederholt gestellte Frage: „Ich bin hier, um einen im Schloss versteckten Horkrux zu zerstören."

„Den Letzten?", fragte der um seine Fassung ringende, sonst so selbstbeherrschte Mann, mit gebrochener Stimme, aber gleichzeitig einem Hauch Hoffnung darin.

„Nein, den Vorletzten."

Ein verzweifeltes Stöhnen entrang sich der Kehle des Mörders vom Oberhaupt des Ordens des Phönix. „Riddle, wird gleich da sein und ihr seid erst auf der Suche nach dem Vorletzten?!", keuchte der Erwachsene und ein verzweifeltes, „SCHEIßE", entkam seinen spröden Lippen. Es war ungewöhnlich für die Streiter des Lichtes, den Mann, den sie im letzten Jahr für einen geouteten Verräter hielten, so respektlos von seinem offiziellen Gebieter sprechen zu hören und überhaupt Ausdrücke aus dem Fäkalbereich zu verwenden, war normalerweise in Bezug auf ihn, undenkbar.

Ihm war es eine Genugtuung diesen Tyrannen so zu nennen, wie es dieser am meisten Verabscheute, auch wenn er es – leider – nicht hörte.

Snape atmete tief durch und fragte: „Welchen?"

Doch sein Hassschüler Nummer eins zögerte, ihm noch mehr Information zukommen zu lassen.

Das blonde Mädchen hatte jedoch keine Bedenken und meinte: „Das Diadem von Rowena Ravenclaw." Den bösen Blick ihres Freundes nicht bemerkend, lächelte sie ihren ehemaligen Lehrer fast schon freundschaftlich an.

Der Mann begann vor ihnen auf- und abzutigern und wiederholte leise wie ein Mantra: „Das Diadem … das Diadem …"

Die Anderen beobachteten ihn und schauten sich mit unverhohlenem Unverständnis und Verwirrtheit an. Was ging hier vor sich? Was spielte Snape für eine Rolle in dieser ganzen Sache? Was …? Plötzlich packte der Ursprung ihrer Fassungslosigkeit den Jungen an seinen Schultern und rief aufgeregt: „Die graue Dame!" Da sein Gegenüber nicht sofort reagierte, schüttelte er ihn leicht und ergänzte: „Sie ist der Geist von Helena, der Tochter von der Schulgründerin! Und sie war diejenige, die das Diadem von ihrer Mutter entwendet hatte …"

„Der Hausgeist der Ravenclaws?", fragte die Hauslehrerin der Gryffindors. Sie wusste das nicht, weshalb sie, nach seinem wilden Nicken, ungläubig nachfragte: „Und woher willst du das wissen?"

„Wenn du dich an meine Schulzeit erinnerst, weißt du ja, dass ich nicht viele Freunde hatte und wenn ich mich in den leeren Gängen und ungenützten Klassenzimmern vor meinen Peinigern versteckte, da hatten die Geister oft Mitleid mit mir und es wäre übertrieben, sie als so etwas ähnliches wie Freunde zu bezeichnen, aber sie verbrachten manchmal Zeit mit mir und teilten hin und wieder ihre Geschichten mit mir …", flüsterte der Schwarzäugige mit leerem Blick, der auf nichts konkretes fokussiert war.

„Gut Harry, dann lass uns die graue Dame suchen, um von ihr das Geheimnis zu erfahren, wo das Diadem ist", meinte Luna zuversichtlich.

„Gleich … zuerst muss ich verstehen", wandte sich der Junge mit der Narbe von der Blonden zu seiner Nemesis. „Sie haben ihn getötet. Ich habe es mit meinen eigenen Augen gesehen! Er hat sie angefle...", abrupt unterbrach sich der Sprechende selbst. Er visualisierte den schrecklichen Augenblick noch einmal und durchlebte das Grauen erneut. Aber er versuchte, die Situation so neutral wie möglich zu betrachten und da erschien es ihm gerade mehr als merkwürdig, wie … regelrecht liebevoll … Dumbledore seinen Untergebenen, der mit dem Zauberstab auf ihn zielte, anschaute, während er das Wort „Bitte" hauchte. Und ganz plötzlich war es dem Jungen vollkommen klar, dass der alte Mann, der für ihn selbst wie ein Großvater war, den Mann, der für Albus wiederum, wie ein Sohn war, damit nicht um sein Leben angefleht hatte, sondern ganz im Gegenteil – aus ihm absolut unbegreiflichen Gründen – um seinen Tod gebeten hatte.

„Wieso?", hauchte der Junge-der-lebte fragend.

„Was – wieso?", wollte die anwesende Lehrerin wissen.

„Wieso wollte Professor Dumbledore sterben?", erkundigte sich Harry und starrte den vermeintlichen Mörder an, um ja keine Regung zu verpassen.

Der hatte jedoch sein Auftreten und auch sein Gesicht wieder komplett unter Kontrolle und man konnte ihm keine Emotion ablesen. Nur aus seinen Augen konnte er seine tief empfundene Trauer nicht ganz verbannen. Die beiden Gryffindors und auch die Ravenclaw waren mehr als verblüfft in den sonst so kalten schwarzen Seen so viel Gefühl zu erkennen.

Am liebsten hätte Severus diesen Kelch an sich vorüber gehen lassen, aber er wusste, dass er nicht um dieses Gespräch kam und deshalb begann er leise zu erläutern: „Es gab mehrere Aspekte, die ihn dazu nötigten. Um es kurz zu machen, er lag im Sterben, aufgrund eines tödlichen, schwarzmagischen Fluchs der auf ihm lag. Ich hatte es geschafft diesen zeitweilig in seinen Arm quasi einzusperren – sie erinnern sich vielleicht an den wie abgestorben wirkenden Arm – aber leider konnte ich ihn nicht besiegen. Den Fluch. Alles hätte ich gegeben, selbst mein Leben, um seines zu erhalten, aber es sollte so nicht sein. Albus wäre elendig an dem Fluch gestorben, nur Tage, nachdem ich ihn …" Qualvoll schloss der Ex-Todesser kurz seine Augen und schluckte, bevor er tonlos weitersprach: „Um mich zu beruhigen, sagte er immer, dass ich ihn erlösen würde, wenn ich ihn töten würde. Und ich würde den jungen Malfoy retten, wenn ich ihn töten würde – denn sonst müsste ja der arme Junge den Befehl ausführen. Ich würde also eine doppelt gute Tat vollbringen." Ein kurzes freudloses Lachen brach aus der Kehle des Redners. „Und zusätzlich würde ich im Ansehen von dem Wahnsinnigen steigen, wenn ich ihn töte. Und dadurch würde ich in der Position sein, die Schüler so gut wie möglich zu bewahren und Ihnen, Potter, zu helfen, Ihren Auftrag zu vollenden. Oder wer, glauben Sie, hat Ihnen das Schwert gebracht und Ihnen auch sonst beispielshalber über Direktor Phineas Nigellus Black hilfreiche Tipps gegeben – hm? Um all das zu erreichen, musste ich nichts anderes tun, als den einzigen Freund, den ich hatte, zu töten …" Wieder musste Snape innehalten und schwer Schlucken, bevor er fortfahren konnte: „**Töten ist nicht annähernd so einfach, wie naive Menschen glauben.** Und um mit dem Avada töten zu können, muss man es wollen, sonst funktioniert es nicht. Also glauben sie nicht, dass ich ein Erlöser oder Retter oder sonst eine Art von Held bin! Ich bin genau der Mörder, den Sie alle in mir sehen! Denn wenn ich es nicht gewollt hätte, dann hätte ich es auch nicht gekonnt! Und meine Motivation bewahrt mich nicht vor der Schuld und keine Angst, ich werde dafür bezahlen! Sollte ich diesen Irrsinn hier tatsächlich überleben, was ich kaum glaube, dann werde ich dafür nach Askaban gehen – denn es ist vollkommen egal, aus welchem Grund ich Albus ermordet habe, ich habe ihn mit meiner Hand und meinem Willen getötet und werde dafür in der Hölle schmoren! Das ist mir absolut bewusst." Er hatte bei den letzten Sätzen in die grünen Augen gesehen, die er einst so geliebt hatte, denn der Junge hatte die Augen seiner Mutter. Unterbewusst nahm er das leise Schluchzen seiner eigenen ehemaligen Lehrerin war – nicht wissend, ob sie um Albus weinte, oder um ihn … aber es war ja auch egal.

„Aber jetzt haben wir genug Zeit vergeudet!", erklärte er. „Finden und zerstören Sie das Diadem", sagte er zu den Schülern, dann wandte er sich an seine Kollegin: „Und du Minerva, informiere alle Lehrer, denen du vertrauen kannst und versucht die Schüler über die Geheimgänge die nach Hogsmead führen weg zu bringen, damit sie in Sicherheit sind. Und alarmiere den Orden. Ich werde schauen, wie ich ihn aufhalten kann."

„Wie wollen Sie das anstellen, Sir?", wollte Luna wissen, als Harry sie schon an der Hand gepackt hatte, um loszulaufen und dem Befehl Folge zu leisten.

„Keine Ahnung", antwortete der Herr der Selbstbeherrschung ehrlich, „aber mir wird schon was einfallen!"

„Passen Sie auf sich auf, Sir!", meinte sie noch mit einem regelrecht liebevollen Blick auf ihn und war dann bereit zu gehen. Auch Harry schaute noch einmal tief in die Augen des Mannes, den er bis vor kurzem noch abgrundtief gehasst hatte und von dem er im Augenblick nicht wusste, was er denken sollte. Im Moment waren die schwarzen Iriden aus Verblüffung leicht mehr geöffnet als normal. Scheinbar konnte er nicht nachvollziehen, dass die Blondine sich aufrichtig um ihn sorgte. Als sich ihre Blicke trafen, war sich der Jüngere sicher, dass da etwas war, was der Ältere ihm verschwieg.

„Wollen Sie mir noch etwas sagen, Sir?", erkundigte er sich daher bei seinem ehemaligen Lehrer.

Doch der starrte ihn nur an – nichts war ihm anzusehen, keine Regung. Nichts von dem Orkan, der in ihm tobte. Sollte er Lilys Sohn sagen, dass der Plan von Albus darin bestand, dass Harry sich opfern musste? Der Junge mit den wunderschönen grünen Augen musste sterben, damit auch Voldemort sterben könnte – davon war Albus überzeugt. Aber er glaubte nicht, dass das der einzige Weg war – es konnte einfach nicht der einzige Weg sein! Aber er kannte den aufopferungsvollen Jungen mittlerweile gut genug, um zu wissen, dass wenn er es ihm sagen würde, dass das der Plan ist, dass der Gryffindor es tun würde. Er würde sich opfern für alle. Sein Charakter würde ihn regelrecht dazu zwingen. Deshalb war die einzige Chance, dass Potter nicht freiwillig in den Tod ging, die, ihm nichts von diesem wahnsinnigen Plan zu sagen! Und einen anderen Weg zu suchen, wie das verdammte Seelenstück von Riddle, welches ungewollterweise hinter der Narbe in dem Jungen steckte, zerstört werden konnte. Severus hatte zwar keine Ahnung, wie er das anstellen sollte, aber so, wie er eben auch schon zu Luna gesagt hatte: _„Ihm würde schon was einfallen!"_

„Nur … pass auf dich auf, Harry!", antwortete das aktuelle Oberhaupt Hogwarts – nicht ganz wahrheitsgetreu. Nun waren es die Augen des jungen Mannes, die sich vor Erstaunen weiteten – nie zuvor hatte der verhasste Tränkemeister so freundschaftlich mit ihm gesprochen.

„Ja, Sir!", rief der Siebzehnjährige, von einer ihm unerklärlichen Freude erfüllt und jeder ging seiner Wege, um seinen Auftrag zu erfüllen, in der Hoffnung, dass dieser ganze Albtraum ein baldiges Ende finden würde.

Severus Snape würde nicht nur verhindern, dass der Junge sich als Opferlamm anbot, sondern würde auch nicht zulassen, dass Harry Voldemort tötete, denn er wollte nicht, dass Lilys Sohn seiner Seele auf ewig Schaden zufügen sollte. Und er wusste ja mittlerweile am eigenen Leib, was es bedeutete, einen anderen zu ermorden … Das wünschte er keinem!

**Fin**


	14. Chapter 14 Zitat-53

**Autor: **severinalupin  
**Beta: **-Nachtstern-  
**Altersfreigabe: **keine Beschränkung  
**Charaktere:** Ginny Weasley, Severus Snape  
**Kategorie: **Romanze (Aber nicht zwischen den Hauptcharakteren)  
**Inhalt: **Ginny trauert ihrer Liebe nach und bekommt Trost vom Letzten, den sie je vermutet hätte … (Spielt in Ginnys 7. Schuljahr – das Trio wiederholt sein letztes Jahr und Severus hat überlebt)  
**Disclaimer: **Alle Charaktere und das HP-Universum an sich gehören JK Rowling – aber diese Geschichte gehört mir! Ich verdiene kein Geld mit meinen Geschichten hier.  
**Warnung: **Keine

**53\. „Ich kenne die Menschen. Ich bilde mir ein, dass das eine meiner Stärken ist." Goldjunge von Joseph Finder**

Severus Snape hatte soeben seinen Bericht über die Leistungen der Schüler in seinem Fach – Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste – beendet und hoffte, dass die Lehrerkonferenz auch ein baldiges Ende finden würde – denn er war müde und wollte endlich ins Bett. Das Glück war ihm hold, aber nicht lange, denn nach ihm sprach Direktorin Minerva McGonagall tatsächlich ein paar Abschlussworte, mit denen sie alle verabschiedete, aber das galt nur seinen Kollegen, ihn, in seiner Funktion ihres Stellvertreters, behielt seine Chefin noch zurück, um noch einiges zu besprechen. „Denkst du wir bekommen die Prüfungen hin?", fragte sie noch, als auch für ihn endlich ein Ende in Sicht war.

„Natürlich", meinte er erschöpft und stand auf, um den Abschied zu forcieren, „Dieses Jahr war ein Jahr der Herausforderungen und wir haben sie bis jetzt gemeistert und werden dies bis zum bitteren Ende." Ein seltenes Lächeln begleitete seine Worte.

Auch der Katzenanimagus musste Schmunzeln. „Ja", bestätigte sie seine Aussage. „Wir haben Voldemort vernichtet und wir leben! Hogwarts ist wieder vollständig aufgebaut und hat demnächst das erste Schuljahr nach dem Untergang des größten Schwarzmagiers aller Zeiten erfolgreich hinter sich. Und unsere Helden – die ja alle drei klug genug waren, diese Entscheidung zu treffen – werden auch noch ihren Abschluss machen. Dieses Jahr war ein gutes Jahr!"

„Verzeih', wenn ich jetzt nicht klatsche, aber …", meinte der Meister der Tränke sarkastisch und hob leicht seine Hände, in denen er Unterlagen und Bücher hielt, „deine Rede, Minerva, verdient Standing Ovation und du darfst dir jetzt vorstellen, dass ich gerade die Welle für dich mache und jetzt hoffe ich, du hast nichts dagegen, wenn ich mich endlich zurück ziehe – ich bin mittlerweile einfach nur mehr streichfähig."

Die Schulleiterin schüttelte lachend den Kopf: „Du bist unverbesserlich." Mit einem Schwenk ihres Zauberstabes verkleinerte sie seine Habseligkeiten, sodass er sie problemlos in seine Hosentaschen stecken konnte und beide zogen sich nach seinem dankbaren Nicken zurück. Als der Tränkemeister auf seinem Weg am Astronomieturm vorbei kam, konnte er sich des Gefühls nicht erwehren, dass da oben wer war. Er wusste, dass er sich auf seinen Instinkt verlassen konnte, aber er haderte mit sich selbst, ob er dem nachgehen wollte?! Möglicherweise war es ein Liebespaar und nach allem, was diese Kinder in den letzten Jahren erlitten haben, würde ihn das nicht unglücklich machen. Aber da er wusste, dass die jungen Leute oft, gefangen in ihren Gefühlen, nicht über Konsequenzen nachdachten, konnte er auch nicht einfach wegschauen – immerhin könnten sie unüberlegterweise zu weit gehen, wenn ihnen keiner Einhalt gebot und dann standen sie möglicherweise unglücklich mit einer zu frühen Schwangerschaft in ihren jungen Leben da. Nein, er musste einschreiten, ob er wollte oder nicht. Abgesehen davon empfand er, der er sensibler war, als die meisten ihm zutrauten, etwas anderes, als er die Stufen hochging – geräuschlos wie immer. Er befürchtete einen Schüler mit Problemen oben zu finden. Der Lehrer konnte nicht genau sagen, warum, aber er beeilte sich raufzukommen, denn immerhin gab es viele Traumatisierte nach den schrecklichen Ereignissen und man konnte nie wissen, wie labil der eine oder andere Jugendliche doch war und vielleicht sogar Suizidgedanken nachhing.

Oben angekommen öffnete er vorsichtig die Tür und betrat das Klassenzimmer für Astronomie. Sofort erkannte er, dass eine weinende Schülerin an der Brüstung stand. Tonlage und Körpersprache sagten ihm erstens, dass das Mädchen extrem verzweifelt war und zweitens, dass sie wahrscheinlich schon lange da stand und weinte. Was ein Blick in ihr Gesicht kurz darauf auch bestätigte. Der Meister der Masken stellte sich neben das gebeutelte Mädchen und riskierte einen Seitenblick. _„Ob es das Trauma des Krieges war, immerhin hatte sie einen Bruder und viele Freunde verloren oder Liebeskummer, wie meistens, wenn ein Mädchen, oder auch ein Junge hier in den Gängen Hogwarts Tränen vergoss?"_, fragte sich der Slytherin im Stillen.

Die Gryffindor hatte mittlerweile tatsächlich mitbekommen, dass sich jemand zu ihr gesellt hatte. Auch sie schaute auf, um zu sehen, wer sich ihrer erbarmte und konnte das Augenrollen nicht verhindern – das war ja wieder typisch. _„Ich und mein Glück!",_ spukte es durch ihren Kopf.

„Also … wie sollen wir das handhaben?", fragte der Erwachsene, die Sterne betrachtend und seine Hände im Rücken verschränkend. „Punkteabzug und Sie verschwinden in Ihr Bett … oder wollen Sie reden?" Insgeheim hoffte er, sie würde sich für ersteres entscheiden, fürchtete jedoch, dass sie zweiteres wählen würde.

„_Ja, genau",_ dachte sie jedoch, _„es war schon immer mein Traum, mich mit Ihnen über mein Privatleben zu unterhalten!"_ Laut sagte sie: „Was halten Sie davon, wenn Sie mich einfach hier stehen lassen, selbst zu Bett gehen und meinetwegen, wenn Sie es für Ihren Seelenfrieden brauchen, dann ziehen Sie mir so viele Punkte ab, wie Sie für notwendig erachten." Ein missglücktes Lächeln zierte ihr wunderschönes, von roten Haaren umringtes Gesicht, welches jedoch durch die Tränen, die verquollenen Augen und die rote Nase momentan etwas verunstaltet war.

„Nun, Miss Weasley, das geht leider nicht – auch wenn mir die Idee ganz gut gefallen würde", meinte er wohlwollend. Ein Schweigen, nur unterbrochen von gelegentlichen Schluchzern ihrerseits, breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus. Er wusste, dass sie Zeit brauchte. Aber auch, dass sie jemanden zum Zuhören brauchte. Und auch wenn ihm dieser Job nicht unbedingt behagte, würde er derjenige sein, der ihn übernehmen würde.

Sie war sich weniger sicher als er, dass er derjenige werden sollte, dem sie ihr Leid klagen sollte, doch nach einer Weile konnte sie gar nicht anders – ganz gegen ihren Wunsch, begann sie ihr Herz auszuschütten.

„_Liebeskummer – natürlich, war ja klar",_ dachte er resigniert, _„obwohl natürlich auch ständig die Trauer wegen der Verluste durchkam und die Schuldgefühle, am Leben zu sein – aber unglücklich – ach ja, das Leben … warum nur, musste es immer so kompliziert sein … vor allem, wenn man so jung ist … und noch so viel vor sich hatte …"_

„Seit ich denken kann liebe ich ihn und er … er realisiert nicht einmal wirklich, dass ich existiere … ich meine, ICH, als Person … ich, als Rons kleine Schwester, ja, das nimmt er wahr … oder ich, als Mollys Nesthäkchen … oder was auch immer … aber ich, als Frau … oder meinetwegen noch Mädchen – Sie brauchen jetzt wirklich nicht so die Augen verdrehen, Sir – so nimmt er mich jedenfalls einfach nicht wahr! Ich bin in seinen Augen immer nur das Anhängsel von jemandem, scheinbar", schloss sie ihren Jammer nach einer Weile ab.

„Nun, vor dem Gesetz sind sie schon eine Frau seit letzten Sommer, oder?", versuchte er erst einmal, sich etwas zu sammeln, bevor das Unvermeidliche über ihn herein brechen würde. Ein Gespräch über die erste Liebe und den dazugehörigen Kummer. „Und Sie selbst sind sich also sicher, dass er es ist?! Der Einzige und Wahre … ich meine, Sie wissen schon, dass sich in Ihrem Alter schon so ziemlich jeder einmal – oder mehrmals – verliebt hat und bald darauf schon nicht mehr nachvollziehen konnte, was man an dem Anderen gefunden hat … in Ihrem Alter schwärmt man schnell mal für jemanden … und der große Harry Potter eignet sich natürlich für so eine Schwärmerei …"

Sie schaute auf zu ihrem Lehrer, ihm direkt in die Augen – und er erkannte die Antwort in diesen. Ja, sie liebte diesen Hornochsen tatsächlich. Wer, wenn nicht er, wusste, dass es möglich war, in diesen jungen Jahren die Liebe fürs Leben gefunden zu haben? Ja, auch er hatte sich schon als Kind in die Frau – also, damals noch Mädchen – verliebt, die er ein Leben lang lieben sollte und immer lieben würde! Und er konnte diese aufrichtige und ehrliche Liebe, die Einzig war, nun auch in ihren grünen Seen sehen. Wie sehr hatte er immer gehofft, dass Lily ihn eines Tages so anschauen würde – aber sie hatte es nie getan. Ob sie James so angeschaut hatte? Er wusste es nicht und wollte es auch nicht wissen und es war auch vollkommen irrelevant! Diese junge Frau vor ihm liebte und litt und dieser Volltrottel von Potter war schuld daran. Und Granger …?! Er hätte nie gedacht, dass der Arrogante Bengel und die Besserwisserin zusammen enden würden – na ja, wobei das übertrieben war, denn er glaubte nicht, dass die Beiden für die Ewigkeit zusammen bleiben würden …

„Miss Granger und Potter haben im letzten Jahr viel zusammen durchgemacht. Die Jagd auf die Horkruxe hat sie oft in Situationen gebracht, die lebensbedrohlich waren, und dann hat ihr Bruder sie auch noch eine Zeit lang im Stich gelassen und sie waren nur auf sich gestellt und hatten nur einander … das bindet auf eine gewisse Art und Weise – aber glauben Sie mir, das ist nicht Liebe, was die beiden verbindet … nein, das ist etwas anderes …", begann er in seiner sonoren Stimme, seine Gedanken vor ihr auszubreiten.

„Aber es scheint nicht minder schwach zu sein, das, was sie miteinander verbindet!", rief Ginny aufgebracht. „Ich habe sie doch gerade erst gesehen, wie sie sich innigst geküsst haben und sich gegenseitig vergewissert haben, dass sie ohne den anderen nicht sein können", begann sie wieder bitterlichst zu weinen.

„Glauben Sie mir, Miss Weasley", entgegnete er ihr vollkommen ruhig, im Gegensatz zu ihr, „das ist vorrübergehend! **Ich kenne die Menschen. Ich bilde mir ein, dass das eine meiner Stärken ist. **Und diese beiden sind nicht nur nicht füreinander bestimmt, sondern lieben sich auch nicht und es stimmt zwar, dass es auch funktionierende Ehen gibt, die nicht auf Liebe, sondern nur auf gegenseitigen Respekt oder ähnliches basieren, aber darum geht es hier ja nicht … geben sie den beiden ein wenig Zeit zu verstehen, dass sie sich zwar gegenseitig ihr Leben gerettet haben, dass sie deshalb aber nicht verpflichtet sind, das Leben miteinander als Paar zu verbringen. Versuchen Sie, für beide da zu sein, denn es wird Granger und Potter verwirren und auch schmerzen, sobald sie das verstehen und sie werden dann jemanden brauchen, der ihnen wieder auf die Beine hilft. Und spätestens dann hat Ihre Stunde geschlagen, denn dann müssen Sie ihm unmissverständlich klar machen, dass Sie die Frau seines Lebens sind und dass er jetzt genug herumexperimentiert hat und dass es Zeit ist, dass er endlich sein wahres Schicksal ergreift – nämlich mit Ihnen, all das, was er nicht hatte, gemeinsam aufzubauen und zu erleben."

Etwas perplex starrte die junge Rothaarige ihren Gesprächspartner an. „Sie haben ja eine fast romantische Ader, Sir", stotterte sie dann etwas unbeholfen und leicht kopfschüttelnd, weil sie gerade die Welt nicht verstand.

Er lachte kurz auf und meinte: „Ich bin Realist! Und ich habe schon viel im Leben gesehen und bin überzeugt von dem, was ich gerade gesagt habe. Ich habe gesehen, wie Potter Sie angesehen hat in seinem regulären sechsten Schuljahr – glauben Sie mir, da war auf jeden Fall Verliebtheit zu erkennen! Aber es war halt eine denkbar schlechte Zeit für so etwas – hm, nennen wir es mal Banales – wie die erste große Liebe, immerhin musste er sich dem Bösen schlechthin stellen und die Welt retten. Ich denke, dass er sich deswegen von Ihnen fernhielt, um Sie nicht unnötig mehr in Gefahr zu bringen, als sie es als Blutsverräterin eh schon waren."

„Dann hätte er aber jetzt keinen Grund mehr, sich von mir fern zu halten, immerhin hat er diesen Grund selbst beseitigt!", fauchte sie wieder sehr emotional, „Aber er … Pfff … ich weiß nicht, ob Sie wirklich recht haben …"

„Natürlich habe ich das!", behauptete der Schwarzhaarige und meinte noch mit arrogant in die Höhe schnellender Augenbraue, „Das habe ich immer! Das sollten mittlerweile auch Sie schon verstanden haben." Nach einer Weile, die er ihr gab, um sich ein wenig zu beruhigen, sagte er: „Ohne ihren Schwarm beleidigen zu wollen, aber er kann Miss Granger intellektuell nicht das Wasser reichen und die beiden würden nicht glücklich werden, da sie jemanden braucht, der sie auch geistig herausfordert und er dagegen braucht jemanden der seine Emotionalität nicht nur Verstandesmäßig nachvollziehen kann, sondern mitträgt und auch ein bisschen in, für ihn, gesunde Bahnen lenkt." Eine kurze Pause folgte, dann fuhr er fort: „Dieses letzte Jahr war für alle nicht leicht. Sie haben es hier ja auch nicht gerade leicht gehabt mit Todessern als Lehrer in Hogwarts – aber er war derjenige, der von uns allen die größte Last aufgetragen bekommen hat. Er war derjenige, der damit leben musste, dass er Voldemort töten müsse. Er war ein Kind – egal, ob gerade volljährig geworden – und sollte in einer Selbstmordmission alle Horkruxe des Wahnsinnigen zerstören, obwohl Todesser und Greifer ihn jagten, und dann erwartete man von ihm Voldemort zu töten. Glauben Sie wirklich, dass ein Mensch wie Harry das so einfach wegsteckt? Er glaubt sich momentan von Hermine verstanden, weil sie auf der Jagd dabei war und ihn in seinen schlimmsten Momenten erlebt hat und er denkt wahrscheinlich, wenn sie trotzdem zu ihm steht, dann muss das Liebe sein. Aber er wird verstehen, dass dies Freundschaft ist und dann wird er sich erinnern, dass da etwas in seinem Herzen war und Sie müssen ihm dann helfen, diese Erinnerung wieder zu beleben."

„Vielleicht ist sie aber wirklich besser für ihn, weil sie besser für ihn da sein kann, da sie alles mit ihm erlebt hat", schniefte das Mädchen wieder den Tränen nahe, als sie sich dies vorstellte.

Ihr Zuhörer schmunzelte leicht – was sie extrem verunsicherte, da sie ihn bis jetzt nur schadenfroh grinsen oder sarkastisch lächeln gesehen hatte, aber dieses Schmunzeln schien ehrlich und geradezu liebevoll und ließ ihn zehn Jahre jünger ausschauen – und meinte dann: „Nur wer aufrichtig liebt, kann die Person, die er liebt, ziehen lassen, wenn er überzeugt ist, dass es für diese Person besser ist, weil nur wer wirklich liebt, dem ist das Wohl des Geliebten wichtiger, als das eigene Glück. Aber in diesem Fall müssen Sie Ihr Glück nicht opfern, denn Sie sind das Beste, was ihm passieren kann!"

Ginny wurde rot aufgrund dieser Aussage – was ihm wieder dieses herzerfrischende Schmunzeln ins Gesicht zauberte. „Geben Sie nicht auf, nicht jetzt! Machen Sie nicht denselben Fehler, den ich gemacht habe – obwohl das für Sie natürlich gut ist, denn sonst gäbe es Ihre große Liebe nicht – und geben Sie Ihre wahre Liebe nicht auf, sondern kämpfen Sie um sie." Mit diesen Worten blickte er wieder in die Ferne und verschränkte die Arme vor seinem Körper, was ihr eindeutig vermittelte, dass er nicht bereit war, noch mehr von sich preiszugeben.

Sie fand es sowieso schon ein absolutes Wunder, dass er so viel mit ihr geteilt hatte. Harry hatte damals, als er glaubte, dass der Professor von Nagini getötet worden war, ja vor allen über dessen wahre Loyalität, aber auch über dessen große Liebe zu seiner Mutter Lily gesprochen – aber dass dieser sonst so verschlossene Mann selbst mit ihr über sie reden würde, das hätte sie sich niemals auch nur träumen lassen.

„Danke", hauchte sie und ging entschlossen, um Harry zu kämpfen, fort. Der Lehrer blieb in Gedanken an sein verpfuschtes Leben noch eine Weile stehen und bereute, seiner großen Liebe es nicht einmal gesagt zu haben, dass er sie liebte – wer weiß, was passiert wäre, wenn er damals den Mut gehabt hätte, ihr die Wahrheit zu sagen, lange bevor Potter ihr den Hof machte. Vielleicht hätte sie ihn auch lieben können und er hätte sein Leben nicht weggeschmissen und sich dem Wahnsinnigen angeschlossen und er hätte mit ihr glücklich werden können, denn dass er im Stande gewesen wäre sie glücklich zu machen, das wusste er! Aber er hatte es vermasselt, in dem er ihr nie gestanden hatte, was er für sie empfand und sie dann auf Potter reingefallen war, als der nur lange genug um sie gebuhlt hatte. Sie hatte diesen arroganten Volltrottel verachtet und doch wurde seine Hartnäckigkeit belohnt. Aber Severus war sich sicher, dass es letztendlich seine eigene Schuld war, denn er hätte ihr vorher zu verstehen geben müssen, dass er sie liebte und er war sich sicher, dass sie ihn auch geliebt hatte, aber sich eben seiner Gefühle nicht sicher war und daher ist nie etwas aus ihnen geworden. Nun war es natürlich müßig darüber nachzudenken, aber er konnte es nicht lassen, denn er wusste, dass er nie jemand anderen lieben würde.

Harry, ihr Sohn, sollte sein wahres Glück finden und das war eindeutig Ginny und wenn die beiden das nicht hinbekämen, dann würde er sich einmischen! _„Oh Mann, wer hätte jemals gedacht, dass der Schrecken von Hogwarts sich als Kuppeltante versuchen wollte – Hahaha, das ich nicht lache"_, dachte der Hasslehrer Nummer eins. _„Am leichtesten würde sich das alles normal entwickeln, wenn Miss Granger sich wahrhaft in jemanden verlieben würde",_ sinnierte er, während er sich langsam auf den Weg in seine Räume machte. _„Hm, wer käme denn da in Frage?"_

**FIN**


	15. Chapter 15 Zitat-31

**Autor:** severinalupin  
**Beta:** Ellie Thomas  
**Altersfreigabe:** 12 Jahre  
**Pairing:** keines / **Charaktere**: Severus Snape, Remus Lupin  
**Kategorie:** Drama  
**Inhalt:** Albus trifft eine folgenschwere Entscheidung, um Severus am Leben zu erhalten und Remus hofft auf Severus Hilfe.  
**Disclaimer:** Alle Charaktere und das HP-Universum an sich gehören JK Rowling – aber diese FF gehört mir! Ich verdiene kein Geld mit meinen Geschichten hier.  
**Warnung:** Keine

**31\. „Ich gebe dir nur die Möglichkeit, das zu tun, wozu du in besonderem Maße befähigt bist." Die letzte Zauberin von Mary H. Herbert**

„NEEEEEIN! Bitte … nicht …. Albus, dass kannst du mir nicht antun … BITTE NICHT!", flehte der am Boden im Sterben liegende Mann.

„Severus … du musst verstehen! Wir haben doch gar keine andere Wahl …", antwortete der alte Mann traurige, „wir können nicht auf dich und deine Dienste verzichten!" Während der letzten Worte nickte der Schulleiter Hogwarts einem der um sie herum stehenden Männer zu, der sich sogleich zu ihnen niederkniete.

In einem letzten verzweifelten Versuch, das Unabwendbare zu verhindern, bäumte der dahinsiechende Körper des Tränkemeisters sich auf: „Nein, nein, nein … alles, nur das nicht! Du kannst mich nicht mit meiner Schuld zu einer Existenz in Ewigkeit verdammen … das kannst du nicht machen …" Krampfhaft versuchte er von dem blassen, dürren Mann, der sich zu ihm beugte zu fliehen, doch seine Kraft reichte nicht mehr, sich zu wehren.

Groß riss Severus Snape seine schwarzen Augen auf. Man konnte das pure Entsetzen in ihnen sehen. Das Ordensmitglied, welches ihm jetzt immer näher kam, öffnete seinen Mund. Entblößte seine scharfen Zähne. Die beiden Eckzähne seines Oberkiefers begannen zu wachsen – immer mehr.

Hätte jemand noch nicht gewusst, was Sanguini war – dann wüsste er spätestens jetzt, dass er ein Vampir war. Ein Vampir, der in wenigen Sekunden sein vor ihm liegendes Opfer gebissen haben wird. Dieser Biss würde den meistgehassten Lehrer der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei jedoch nicht töten, sondern infizieren. Ihn transformieren in einen „lebenden Toten", sodass der Ex-Todesser dazu verdammt sein würde, als blutsaugender Toter ewig zu existieren – außer jemand rammte ihm einen Pflock durch sein Herz. Er müsste sein unendliches Dasein fristen, beladen mit all der Schuld, die auf seinen Schultern lastete. Hilfesuchend blickte er sich um, in den Reihen des Ordens des Phönix. Doch er wusste, dass er von niemandem Hilfe erwarten brauchte. Keiner von denen hatte ihm je geholfen. Ganz im Gegenteil. Er sah zwar Entsetzen, Sorge, Schuld und Mitleid in den Augen der Anwesenden, aber keiner krümmte auch nur einen Finger, um ihm dieses schreckliche Schicksal zu ersparen. McGonagall, Black, Tonks, Lupin, Kingsley und das Ehepaar Weasley schauten betroffen auf ihn herab.

Als sein Blick auf Albus traurige Augen trafen, bat er noch einmal stumm: „Tu mir das nicht an!"

Eigentlich hatte der Spion schon vor Jahren aufgegeben, um etwas zu bitten, denn es wurde ihm selten bis nie etwas gewährt – also wozu? Hatte er als Kind mal um etwas gebeten, bekam er von seinem Vater Prügel und seine Mutter vertröstete ihn immer nur. Und später wurde es nicht besser, sodass er es verlernt hatte, um etwas zu bitten – nicht einmal mehr um Entschuldigung, selbst wenn es notwendig gewesen wäre. Aber hier flehte er nun, weil er einfach keinen Ausweg mehr wusste.

Regelrecht gebrochen wirkte der sonst so fröhliche, starke und autoritätseinflößende Dumbledore, als er sagte: „Severus, du weißt, dass nur du uns die Informationen liefern kannst, die wir brauchen, um Voldemort zu vernichten." Der Weißhaarige war viel zu ausgelaugt von der schlimmen Situation, als dass er auf das Zusammenzucken seiner Mitstreiter beim Namen des Unnennbaren mit seiner üblichen Rede über die Wichtigkeit, Dinge beim Namen zu nennen und keine Angst vor einem Namen zu haben, verzichtete. „Du würdest deinen Verletzungen erliegen, wenn wir jetzt nicht handeln. Es gibt absolut nichts, was wir tun können, um dein Leben zu retten – außer dich in einen Vampir zu verwandeln. Dadurch kannst du deine Rolle weiterspielen und wir können diesen Kampf gewinnen. Ohne dich, haben wir jetzt schon verloren! Du musst am Leben bleiben – oder wenigstens weiter existieren. Du bist der Einzige, der uns retten kann. **Ich gebe dir nur die Möglichkeit, das zu tun, wozu du in besonderem Maße befähigt bist.**"

Ein weiteres Mal nickte der Schulleiter dem Blutsauger traurig zu und der Biss, ohne noch eine Sekunde zu zögern, zu. Der Versuch des Lehrers, noch einmal zu protestieren, wurde zu einem gequälten Röcheln, als Sanguini seine Fangzähne in die Halsschlagader des Sterbenden schlug. Severus Verzweiflungsschrei ging über in ein Gurgeln. Schmatzende Geräusche waren zu hören, wie der Blutsauger, das rote Lebenselixier des Sterbenden trank. Ob das Opfer stirbt oder sich infiziert hängt vom Willen des Täters ab. Wenn der ihn zu einem der Seinen machen will, dann kann er willentlich mit seinem Speichel etwas in den Körper des Gebissenen pumpen, was diesen in einen Vampir transformiert. Und genau das tat Sanguini gerade.

Zerbrochen aufgrund des Schmerzes, den er seinem Schützling aufhalste mit dieser Tat, schloss der Weißbärtige beschämt seine sonst so strahlend blauen Augen. Auch die anderen Mitglieder des Ordens wandten ihre Blicke ab. Doch auch wenn sie nicht hinsahen, hörten sie die ekelhafte Geräuschkulisse, die das Saugen des Vampires verursachte und das erstickte Keuchen seines Opfers. Und vor ihren inneren Augen sahen sie das Entsetzen und die Verzweiflung in den schwarzen Iriden des Tränkemeisters. Nie mehr würden sie diesen Anblick vergessen. Aber sie verstanden ihn auch, denn immerhin hatte er in seiner Jugend einen Fehler begangen, für den er jetzt schon eine kleine Ewigkeit büßte, und allein der Gedanke ab nun wirklich ein unendliches Dasein mit allem was er in seiner kurzen Zeit als wahrer Todesser, aber auch in seiner langen Phase als Spion auf sich geladen hat, existieren zu müssen …

„Aaaahhh …", seufzte Draculas Nachfahre und murmelte zufrieden, „einfach köstlich." Als der Vampir fertig war und sich zurücklehnte, tropfte das Blut ihres Mitstreiters noch von seinen Zähnen und Lippen. Genüsslich leckte er sich diese. Voll Abscheu wendete sich Molly ab und Arthur nahm sie in den Arm, um sich gegenseitig Kraft zu spenden, nach dieser kräftezehrenden Situation. Severus Flehen war ihnen allen sehr nahe gegangen und sie konnten ihn und sein Verlangen, einfach in Ruhe sterben zu dürfen, verstehen – aber sie brauchten ihn. Nur er war in der Lage, den-dessen-Namen-man-nicht-gesagt-werden-darf auszuspionieren und ohne die Informationen, die er ihnen brachte, wären sie vollkommen aufgeschmissen.

Der Tränkemeister röchelte und verkrampfte sich.

Albus versuchte den sich windenden und krampfenden Snape in den Arm zu nehmen – aber es war unmöglich. Trotzdem redete er beschwichtigend auf den Mann, denn er liebte, wie einen Sohn und denn er dennoch geopfert hatte, für das Wohl der Mehrheit, ein. War es das wert? Es war müßig, sich das jetzt zu fragen, wo er es schon getan hatte. Das hätte er sich vorher überlegen müssen. Jetzt war es zu spät.

„Keine Sorge, in ein paar Stunden ist alles vorbei", erwähnte der Blutsauger wie nebenbei, während er seinen Mund mit einem Stofftaschentuch abtupfte. „Sobald sein Körper die Transformation in einen von uns ganz vollzogen hat, wird er sich nicht mal mehr daran erinnern, was Schmerzen sind", klärte sie der Vampir sachlich auf, während er sich geschmeidig erhob und rundum zufrieden mit sich und der Welt ein wenig zurückzog.

Mit seinem Zauberstab beförderte Remus seinen ehemaligen Schulfeind Nummer eins in das Bett – aus dem dieser zuvor geflohen war, als ihm klar wurde, was der Orden plante. Dumbledore deckte seinen Schützling liebevoll zu, zauberte sich einen Stuhl herbei und setzte sich zu seinem leidenden Freund. Die anderen verließen diskret den Raum, jeder irgendwie mit seinen eigenen Dämonen kämpfend.

„Wie konnte es bloß soweit kommen?", fragte sich der Anführer, innerlich vollkommen am Boden zerstört. Er wusste, wie Schlimm dieses Schicksal für seinen Schützling war – und daher versprach er sich, falls er diesen Wahnsinn überleben würde, dann würde er ihn befreien. Auch wenn allein der Gedanke ihn selbst umbrachte, aber wenn Severus es wünscht, dann würde er ihn, wenn dieser Krieg vorbei war, einen hölzernen Pfahl durchs Herz schlagen, um ihn zu erlösen.

Eine Weile später, der große Krieg war geschlagen – jedoch das Ende war nicht so wie gehofft. Das Licht hatte die finale Schlacht zwar letztendlich gewonnen und die noch lebenden Todesser größtenteils auch gefangen genommen – aber Voldemort, war noch immer nicht richtig Tod! Sie hatten noch nicht alle Horkruxe gefunden gehabt und daher hatten sie zwar wieder seinem Körper vernichtet, aber seine Seele konnte immer noch nicht sterben, also gab es ihn noch – irgendwo, geschwächt, aber existent.

Man durchforstete die Wälder von Albanien, wo er sich einst versteckt hielt – aber leider ohne Erfolg. Der gesamt Orden war auf der Suche nach den Seelenbehältnissen und sobald die zerstört waren, würde auch der klägliche Rest von ihm, der irgendwo versteckt vor sich hin vegetierte, sich einfach auflösen. Das Ministerium war damit beschäftigt, die, ohne ihren Meister, kopflosen Todesser zu fangen und nach Askaban zu bringen.

Da der Irrsinn immer noch nicht wirklich vorbei war, hatte Albus sein Versprechen auch noch nicht eingelöst – denn noch brauchten sie Snape, der als Spion nicht aufgeflogen war. Der Meister der Tränke, arbeitete weiter als Lehrer, auch wenn er sich schwer tat, in der die Nähe so vieler Menschen – da der Geruch nach frischem Blut, welches er selbst durch ihre Haut riechen konnte, ihm schier den Verstand raubte.

Nie hatte jemand erfahren, dass er nun ein Wesen der Dunkelheit war. Er verließ das Schloss nicht, solange die Sonne noch draußen war. Seine Todessertreffen, vor Voldemorts Vernichtung, hatten ja nur nachts stattgefunden und auch danach machte er alle seine Erledigungen, wenn er welche hatte, erst nach Sonnenuntergang. Es funktionierte.

Er trank das Blut von Tieren. Er verachtete sich dafür, aber es musste sein. Wirklich gefährlich war es immer nur, wenn sich einer dieser Tölpel, die sich Schüler schimpften, beim Zubereiten der Zutaten schnitten und er frisches Menschenblut roch. Es kostete ihn unmenschliche Kraft sich zu überwinden nicht sofort über dieses Kind und alle anderen Anwesenden herzufallen und sie bis auf den letzten Tropfen auszusaugen. Aber er war schon immer ein Meister der Selbstbeherrschung und so schaffte er auch das.

Eines Tages zu Beginn der Sommerferien, klopfte es an seiner Tür. Severus wunderte sich sehr, denn er war alleine im Schloss, da alle sonst in ihren wohlverdienten Urlaub gefahren waren. Das war für ihn seine liebste Zeit, wenn er alleine und verlassen hier seine Existenz genießen durfte und – seit der dunkle Lord geschlagen war – von keinem gestört wurde. Außer von dem Idioten, der gerade schon wieder gegen seine Tür hämmerte.

Es musste jemand sein, der problemlos das Eingangstor passieren konnte – aber er war sich sicher, dass keiner seiner Kollegen, die doch alle gestern abgereist waren, heute schon wieder hier sein würde … Und ein Schüler schon erst recht nicht! Es würde ihm nichts anders übrig bleiben, als die Tür zu öffnen, um zu erfahren, wer ihn störte. Mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabs tat er dies. Das Quietschen, welches sie bei der Bewegung verursachte, hätte einem Horrorfilm alle Ehre machen können.

„Severus", rief ein aufgewühlter Remus Lupin, „darf ich rein kommen?"

„Nein, ich habe meine Tür geöffnet, um mich dabei Schlappzulachen, wie Sie ausschauen, wenn Sie davor stehen", meinte der Angesprochene gelangweilt und verdrehte genervt seine Augen. Woraufhin der Werwolf eintrat und den Eingang wieder hinter sich verschloss. „Der letzte Vollmond war erst vor ein paar Tagen und Sie bekommen Ihren Trank doch sowieso monatlich zugestellt, also was wollen Sie hier?"

„Ich brauche deine Hilfe, Severus", flüsterte der Gast verlegen auf den Boden schauend. Er stand vor dem Bewohner der Kerker, der gemütlich auf seinem Sofa saß und ihn einfach anstarrte, ohne auch nur den Versuch zu machen, das ungute Gefühl, das der eben Eingetretene empfand, zu verringern. Die einzige Reaktion des Sitzenden auf die Worte war das Hochziehen einer Augenbraue. Deshalb sprach Remus nach einer Weile weiter: „Aber keine Angst, ich verlange nichts, was du nicht gerne tun würdest … denke ich."

„Ach, denken Sie", grinste Snape und führte seine beiden Hände zueinander, die Finger aneinanderlegend, „weil ich Ihnen ja so gerne Helfe. Vor allem als Dank für die großzügige Hilfe, die sie mir immer zukommen haben lassen, nicht wahr. Das meinten Sie doch, oder?"

Der Gryffindor schluckte hart und stammelte: „Ich weiß, dass ich dir nie ein Freund war. Weder zur Schulzeit noch danach, aber genau deshalb, denke ich, dass dir meine Bitte gefallen wird."

„Wenn Sie Hilfe brauchen, dann gibt es doch zu Hauf Leute, die alles tun würden wollen, um Sie glücklich zu machen … also warum kommen Sie zu mir? Ausgerechnet zu mir", fragte der Vampir. „Was ist mit dem Köter? Der würde ihnen doch schwanzwedelnd jeden Wunsch von den Lippen ablesen! Also, was wollen Sie von mir?"

„Ich will, dass du mich tötest", forderte der Braunhaarige gerade heraus und blickte seinem Gegenüber dabei direkt in die schwarzen Augen. Welche sich für einen Moment weiteten, aber sofort saß seine komplett emotionslose Maske wieder. Fragend erhob sich eine Augenbraue im Gesicht des Slytherins.

Der Werwolf zitterte leicht und trat von einem Bein auf das Andere, während er schwitzend und stockend gestand: „Beim letzten Vollmond habe ich einen Menschen getötet."

Der Schwarzhaarige sprang auf bei dieser Behauptung und rief erbost – und unbedacht auf das vertraute Du wechselnd: „Das ist unmöglich! Ich schicke dir, auf Albus Geheiß, jeden Monat den Wolfsbanntrank, das heißt du bist bei vollem Bewusstsein."

Remus wich dem stechenden Blick aus, als er ihm erklärte: „Ja, aber ich habe diesen beim letzten Mal nicht selbst genommen, sondern ihn Bill gegeben."

Aufgebracht begann der ehemalige langjährige Lehrer auf und ab zu laufen und tief durchzuatmen, um sich wieder besser in den Griff zu bekommen. „Und können Sie mir auch erklären, warum, verdammt noch mal?", wollte er dann wissen, als er schon wieder etwas mehr Kontrolle über sich hatte, weshalb er gleich wieder auf das distanzierte Sie zurückgriff.

„Weil die Infektion unerwarteterweise bei dem Jungen vor einigen Monaten doch noch ausgebrochen ist, nachdem er damals von Greyback verletzt wurde. Als registrierter Werwolf hat er natürlich auch sofort seinen Job verloren und seine Frau ist schwanger. Er kann sich den Trank nicht leisten und ist zu stolz, um Hilfe zu bitten. Ich hatte mit Albus geredet und er wollte dir den Auftrag geben, aber du weißt ja, er ist immer so im Stress und scheinbar hat er es vergessen oder keine Ahnung. Auf jeden Fall hatte ich Bill schon gesagt, dass er den Trank bekommen wird und als es nicht geschah – was ich sofort gemerkt habe, denn ich war bei ihnen zu Besuch, weil ich ihm beistehen wollte – gab ich ihm meinen. Ich dachte, ich bekomme das schon hin und bin in den Forest of Dean appariert, in eine Gegend, wo sonst nie jemand ist, aber ein Mann, der aus dem Gefängnis ausgebrochen ist, hatte sich aus demselben Grund dort in der Gegend versteckt und ich habe ihn zerfleischt", berichtete Lupin stockend und fiel auf seine Knie. „Ich verdiene den Tod. Aber ich bin zu feige, mich selbst zu töten und meine Freunde wollen mir eher helfen mit der Schuld zu leben, die ja in ihren Augen nur halb so schlimm ist, da es sich um einen Schwerverbrecher handelte – aber keiner von ihnen würde mein Leben beenden. Du hingegen könntest dir einen Kindheitstraum erfüllen und gleichzeitig der Menschheit einen Dienst tun." Am Ende seiner Rede blickte er auf, um flehentlich in die schwarzen Seen des Mannes, den er soeben mit seinem Mord beauftragt hatte, zu schauen.

Angesprochener, der stehen geblieben war und herablassend auf den Knienden schaute, verzog seinen Mund zu einem kurzen, schrägen und sarkastischem Lächeln: „Natürlich, wen sonst sollte man aufsuchen, wenn man einen Mord will, als den kaltblütigen – wobei ja, in Wirklichkeit gar kein Blut mehr durch meine Adern fließt – Slytherin. Wir sind ja schon von Geburt an mordlustig, nicht wahr? Wobei ich, zu Ihrer Info, noch nie jemanden ermordet habe."

„So meinte ich das doch nicht", unterbrach ihn der Werwolf aufgeregt. Nach einer Weile meinte er jedoch leicht durcheinander: „Du bist ein Vampir! Du musst doch Blut trinken zum Überleben, also heißt das doch du musst Menschen töten, um zu Überleben."

Snape ließ sich wieder in sein Sofa fallen und machte es sich bequem, bevor er sagte: „Richtig, ich bin ein Vampir. Falsch, ich muss kein Blut trinken zum Überleben – denn ich lebe nicht mehr. Und nochmal falsch, ich muss keine Menschen töten, um zu existieren. Auch Tierblut verlängert mein Dasein."

„Verstehe", murmelte der Gryffindor, während er sich langsam vom Boden erhob. „Ich wollte dich nicht beleidigen oder dir etwas unterstellen."

„Doch, Lupin, Sie haben mir unterstellt, dass ich ein Mörder bin und Sie haben mir des Weiteren unterstellt, dass ich ES gerne tun würde und ES mir gefallen würde", stellte der Slytherin fest und verzog seinen rechten Mundwinkel schräg nach oben.

„So habe ich das aber nicht gemeint", echauffierte sich der ehemalige Rumtreiber und tigerte aufgeregt auf und ab. „Du verdrehst mir die Worte im Mund, verdammt noch mal." Erschöpft ließ er sich auch auf das Sofa fallen und fuhr sich mit beiden Händen durch die Haare. „Ich kann nicht mehr und ich brauche dich!" Dann schluckte er erst mal trocken, bevor er meinte: „Und wenn es dir hilft, weil du gutes Blut bekommst ist doch nichts Schlechtes dabei. Oder?"

„Nein", lachte der Schwarzhaarige geheuchelt, „natürlich nicht! Was ist denn Schlechtes daran, jemanden zu töten? Aber wahrscheinlich ist es nur schlecht, wenn es wer Gutes tut, aber wenn so jemand wie ich es tut, dann ist das normal, weil was sollte so jemand wie ich sonst tun?"

„Aaaaahhhh…", schrie der Braunhaarige. „Hör endlich auf damit! Das habe ich nicht gesagt und auch nicht gemeint!" Nachdem er mehrmals tief durchgeatmet hatte, zuerst schnell und heftig, aber mit der Zeit ruhiger, sprach er weiter: „Ich bin ein Mörder. Ein Monster und ich habe es nicht mehr verdient zu leben, also bitte hilf mir!"

Snape schaute ihm fest in seine honigbraunen Augen und antwortete: „Aber ich bin weder ein Mörder noch ein Monster. Na ja, außer wenn man Vampire generell als Monster definiert – dann bin ich technisch gesprochen eines."

„Und was heißt das jetzt für mich?", schrie Lupin ihn verzweifelt an.

„Dass Sie lernen müssen, damit zu leben, würde ich sagen."

„Das kann ich nicht", hauchte der Werwolf tonlos, als er sich erhob, um das Refugium des Ex-Todessers zu verlassen.

Doch er wurde vom Tränkemeister mit den Worten, „setzen Sie sich wieder", aufgehalten

„Nein, nein, ich will dir keine Umstände mehr machen", wollte der Gryffindor kraftlos abwiegeln, wurde aber von einem resoluten, „setzen Sie sich gefälligst wieder hin!" unterbrochen. Machtlos sich zu wehren, gehorchte er einfach. Severus winkte sich mit seinem Zauberstab einen teuren Whiskey herbei und ein Glas, welches er füllte und seinem Gast hinstellte.

„Und du selbst willst keinen?"

„Nein", kam es melancholisch vom Gastgeber, „leider vertrage ich keine herkömmliche Nahrung mehr. Egal ob fest oder flüssig. Was gerade bei so einem edlen Tropfen wirklich schmerzhaft ist, aber nun mal nicht zu ändern. Deshalb sollten Sie es genießen, solange Sie noch können."

Nachdem das Glas auf Ex von ihm geleert wurde, wollte er wissen: „Heißt das jetzt, dass du meiner Bitte doch nach kommst?"

„Nicht so wie Sie sich das vorstellen." Nach einer kurzen nachdenklichen Pause. „Mir kam nur ein eigentlich absurder Gedanke, aber na ja, wer weiß, vielleicht gefällt Ihnen ja die Idee. Und im Grunde genommen ist es ja Ihre Idee. Als Sie kamen her, um mich zu bitten, Sie zu beißen – und, wenn Sie das wirklich wollen, dann würde ich das vielleicht sogar tun. Aber nicht um Sie zu töten, sondern nur, um Sie zu infizieren", klärte der Meister der Tränke seinen Besucher auf.

Ein freudloses Lachen war die erste Reaktion und dann meinte Remus: „Willst du dich auf diese Weise an mir rächen? Ich habe dir nicht geholfen, als du mich angefleht hast, dir zu helfen, nicht ewig mit deiner Schuld existieren zu wollen und jetzt willst du, dass ich das selbe Schicksal erleide? Ich soll ewig mit der Last existieren einmal im Monat ein Monster zu sein?"

„Tja, was ja dann nicht mehr so wäre."

„Was meinst du?", stotterte Remus verwirrt.

„Nun, wenn ich Sie infiziere, dann stirbt Ihr Körper ja im Grunde genommen und mit ihm der Wolf. Sie würden sich nie wieder verwandeln. Sie wären nicht mehr von einem Trank abhängig, um die Kontrolle über das Monster in sich zu behalten, da dieses nicht mehr existieren würde. Aber natürlich würden Sie einen Fluch gegen einen anderen tauschen, denn der Blutdurst eines Vampirs ist unendlich stark und es kostet einen wahrhaft viel Überwindung, sich dem nicht hinzugeben. Aber im Vergleich zum Werwolf, ist es möglich die Kontrolle zu behalten, wenn man es wirklich will. Was bedeutet, dass Sie nie wieder gezwungen sein werden, dem Biest die Macht über Ihr handeln zu geben und somit nie wieder die Gefahr besteht, dass Sie wen zerfleischen." Snape hob die Hand, als sein Gegenüber etwas sagen wollte und meinte: „Nein, antworten Sie nicht jetzt, sondern überlegen Sie es sich. Wägen Sie die Für und Wider ab. Und sollten Sie sich dafür entscheiden, dann genießen Sie die letzten guten Drinks und Mahlzeiten und … ähm … na Sie wissen schon, was noch und kommen Sie vor dem nächsten Vollmond wieder. Dann beiße ich Sie und Sie besiegen den Wolf, indem Sie zum Blutsauger werden. Wenn Sie das wollen!"

Der ehemalige Vertrauensschüler schenkte sich ungefragt nach und schüttete den teuren Alkohol erneut einfach hinter die Binde. „Ähm, dass ich – wenn ich mich darauf einlasse – das Essen und Trinken jetzt noch genießen soll, verstehe ich, aber Sex? Wieso? Ich denke Vampire sind für ihre Verführungskünste bekannt. Frauen verfallen ihnen doch reihenweise. Oder stimmt das nicht?"

Severus verdrehte lachend die Augen.

Remus hingegen weiteten sich erschrocken: „Oder gehöre ich dir dann irgendwie? Ich meine sexuell. Bist du schwul? Das wusste ich gar nicht. Ich meine, nicht dass ich was dagegen hätte, wenn du es wärst – aber es ist mir nie wirklich aufgefallen. Ich habe dich nie mit 'nem Typen gesehen. Obwohl auch nie mit 'ner Frau …"

Mittlerweile schüttelte sein Zuhörer nur mehr schnaubend seinen Kopf: „Ich bitte Sie, Lupin, reden Sie doch nicht so viel Unsinn. Die betörende Wirkung, die wir Vampire – besonders auf junge Frauen, mit dem köstlichsten Blut – haben, dient nicht dazu diese in unsere Betten zu bekommen, sondern sie kampflos dazu zu bringen, uns ihre Hälse darzubieten, in der Hoffnung dort von uns Liebkost zu werden, wodurch sie im Normalfall dann ihr Leben verlieren. Und nein, ich bin nicht an Ihnen interessiert. In erster Linie nicht, weil ich nicht auf Männer stehe, sondern auf Frauen – also ich stand auf sie, denn mittlerweile … nun, wie soll ich das am besten erklären … ähm … ich bin tot, also es fließt kein Blut mehr durch meinen Körper, das sich irgendwo sammeln könnte … reicht diese Erklärung?"

Zuerst reagierte der Gryffindor mit einem überraschten „Oh", gefolgt von einem ernüchterten „Oh" und dann einem eher verlegenen Räuspern.

„Nun, es ist nicht so, dass ich es groß vermisse, da mein Körper ja nicht reagiert …", hob der Slytherin kurz seine Schultern, „das ist bei einem guten Whiskey anders, der geht mir wirklich ab. Da ich ihn sehr wohl riechen kann und mich noch sehr gut besinne, wie sehr er mir geschmeckt hat." Gegen Ende war sein Blick genießerisch geworden.

„Tja, wenn du willst, lass ich mich volllaufen bevor ich komme, damit du mich beißt", scherzte der ehemalige Rumtreiber.

„Lass es dir durch den Kopf gehen – also nicht den Alkohol, sondern die Möglichkeit und dann sehen wir weiter", meinte der Meister der Kontrolle leicht amüsiert.

„War es sehr schwer, es zu lernen? Ich meine, dem nicht nachgeben von dem Blutdurst", wollte der Werwolf, wieder ernst werdend, wissen.

„Leicht war es nicht, aber möglich!", meinte Severus leicht lächelnd.

**FIN**


	16. Chapter 16 Zitat-08

**Autor:** severinalupin  
**Beta:** -Nachtstern-  
**Altersfreigabe:** 12 Jahre  
**Pairing:** keines / **Charaktere**: Severus Snape, Sirius Black  
**Kategorie:** Drama  
**Inhalt:** Die beiden ehemaligen Erzfeinde sitzen im selben Boot und sinnieren über das Leben.  
**Disclaimer:** Alle Charaktere und das HP-Universum an sich gehören JK Rowling – aber diese FF gehört mir! Ich verdiene kein Geld mit meinen Geschichten hier.  
**Warnung:** Keine

**8\. „Ich bin ins tiefe Meer gesprungen, so sorglos, als wäre ich selbst eine Robbe." Meereszauber von Patricia A. McKillip**

„Na gut, einen Scones nehme ich noch, meine Liebe", zwinkerte Albus, nahm Molly die Leckerei ab und biss genüsslich rein. Trotzdem erkannte man die große Sorge, die ihn trieb, weshalb die mehrfache Mutter dem Alten liebevoll die Hand auf den Rücken legte, während sie meinte: „Es ist doch nur ein Wochenende, dass wir nichts von ihm wissen. Er kann uns sicher nur nicht Bescheid geben, aber er weiß schon, was er tut. Es geht ihm sicher gut! Du kennst ihn doch, er schafft es immer irgendwie." Die Ordenssitzung war gerade erst vorbei, aber das Weasley-Ehepaar, Moody, Remus und Albus leisteten Sirius noch ein wenig Gesellschaft am Grimmauldplatz 12.

„Ich bleib dabei, ich traue Schniefelus nur so weit ich ihn werfen kann …", flüsterte Harrys Pate seinem besten Freund gerade zu, als der Schulleiter ihn streng unterbrach: „Ich sage dir das jetzt zum letzten Mal und ich warne dich Sirius, hör auf Severus zu beleidigen! Er ist einer von uns. Er kämpft auf unserer Seite. Und ich dulde es nicht, dass du oder wer auch immer ihn diffamieren. Es ist endlich an der Zeit, eure kindische Fehde aus Schulzeiten zu begraben. Ihr seid erwachsen und ich verlange von dir, dass du unseren Mitstreiter respektierst – hast du mich verstanden?"

„Ja Sir!", antwortete Black leicht sarkastisch und salutierte scherzhalber. Der Blick, den er dem zweiten ehemaligen Rumtreiber im Raum danach zuwarf, sprach jedoch Bände – er würde diesem Mistkerl niemals Achtung entgegenbringen, ja nicht einmal Toleranz, denn der hatte das nicht verdient!

Ein lauter Knall ließ alle zusammenzucken. „Ich meine das ernst!", rief das Oberhaupt des Ordens erbost – nachdem er seine flache Hand auf den Esstisch geschlagen hatte – denn natürlich hatte auch er die Geste gesehen. „Ich vertraue Severus. Er ist mein Freund. Hast du mich verstanden? Wenn du ihm etwas vorwirfst, dann wirfst du es im Grunde genommen mir vor! Also was wirfst du mir vor?"

„Das Einzige, was ich dir vorwerfe, Albus, ist, dass du diesem Verräter vertraust", rief der ehemalige Askabaninsasse aufgebracht, während er aufsprang und sich mit beiden Händen auf den Tisch stemmte. „Man kann ihm nicht trauen! Er …"

Plötzlich schraken alle auf und zogen kampfbereit ihre Zauberstäbe – denn begleitet von einem „Plopp", tauchte ein geschundener, nackter, mit blauen Flecken, Schnittwunden, verkrustetem und frischem Blut übersäter, zusammengekrümmter Körper vor den Füßen von Albus auf. Das unterdrückte Stöhnen riss die Anwesenden aus ihrer Lähmung und alle stürzten auf den Verletzten zu, doch Dumbledore sprach ein Machtwort und beugte sich selbst über seinen gepeinigten Spion, um ihm eine Phiole, die er soeben aus seinem Umhang gezogen hatte, zu verabreichen. „Arthur, hol´ Poppy und du, Molly, hilf mir ihn hier Erstzuversorgen", gab der Weißhaarige Anweisungen. Während die Rothaarige schon die ersten Diagnosezauber sprach, meinte er noch zu Sirius: „Richte ihm ein Zimmer her." Lupin hatte, ohne Befehle, begonnen, Reinigungszauber über seinen ehemaligen Schulfeind zu sprechen.

Moody beobachtete das Treiben aufmerksam. „Was hast du ihm da gerade gegeben?", wollte er von seinem alten Freund wissen.

„Den Heiltrank, den er selbst kreiert hat und den wir immer einsetzen, wenn jemand schwer verletzt ist", antwortete der Weißhaarige automatisch, während er eine desinfizierende Lotion auf eine der Wunden auf Severus Brust schmierte.

„Was für ein Zufall, dass du den Heiltrank und eine Heilsalbe bei dir hast", murmelte der Ex-Auror und sein magisches Auge rotierte wie wild zwischen den Anwesenden hin und her.

„Ich habe diese Sachen immer bei mir – genau für diese Situation, Alastor", kam es barsch vom Anführer des Ordens, „und jetzt lass uns bitte unsere Arbeit vollenden und Severus retten."

Nachdem sie den Schwerverletzten so weit hatten, dass sie es wagten, ihn zu bewegen, zauberte Hogwarts Vorsitzender eine Trage herbei, auf die sie Severus Snape behutsam legten und ihn vorsichtig zudeckten, um seine Blöße zu verbergen. Der Misshandelte wurde liebevoll von seinem Mentor in das bereitgestellte Gästezimmer dirigiert. Währenddessen tauchte endlich das männliche Weasley Oberhaupt wieder auf, im Schlepptau die Krankenschwester der Schule. Fachmännisch machte sie sich sofort über die Verletzungen her.

Der Ex-Todesser fieberte vor sich hin, schien aber zwischenzeitlich immer wieder kurz wach zu sein, bevor er wieder weggetreten wirkte. In solch einem Moment erkundigte sich Moody: „Was ist passiert, Snape?"

„Meine Tarnung ist aufgeflogen", presste der Schwarzhaarige abgehackt und schmerzerfüllt heraus.

Ungläubig keuchte Dumbledore auf: „Das ist doch unmöglich! Wie konnte das passieren?"

Zorn flackerte eindeutig in Severus Gesicht auf, aber er schwieg. Erneut fiel er in eine kurze Ohnmacht, während Madam Pomfrey ihr Bestes tat, um ihn am Leben zu erhalten. Sie hatten alle Hände voll zu tun, Snape zu retten und waren am Ende mehr als erschöpft, als sie es endlich geschafft hatten. Trotzdem setzten sie sich noch zusammen, um über das Erfahrene zu sprechen.

Sie hatten ihre Quelle verloren. Sie wussten nicht warum, denn der Slytherin wollte diese Frage partout nicht beantworten. Aber Voldemort hatte getobt, als er am Freitagabend seine Getreuen zu sich rief, denn da kannte er die Wahrheit schon und wollte an dem Verräter nur ein Exempel statuieren. Der mächtigste Schwarzmagier hatte es genossen seinen vermeintlichen Diener zu bestrafen. Dass der Geschundene noch lebte, verdankte er nur einer Schutzvorkehrung, die sein Mentor getroffen hatte, ohne, dass er es wusste. Albus hatte vor Jahren schon eine Art Notfallportschlüssel unter Severus Haut in einer Narbe versteckt. Der Gegenstand war so verhext, dass wenn das Leben des Trägers ernsthaft in Gefahr war oder besser gesagt, wenn dieser im Sterben lag, er auf der Stelle zu Albus portiert wurde.

„Trotzdem verstehe ich nicht, warum er nicht verraten will, wer ihn ans Messer geliefert hat", fasste Lupin am Ende das zusammen, was alle wissen wollten.

„Was ist, wenn das doch nur Show ist?", fragte Sirius in die Runde.

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst", verdrehte sein bester Freund die Augen.

Die Schulkrankenschwester sah aus, als würde sie dem Hausherrn am liebsten eine reinhauen, als sie aufgebracht ausrief: „Severus wäre fast gestorben! Also hör auf, hier irgendeinen Mist zu erzählen. Es ist wirklich nicht zum Aushalten mit euch. Er riskiert seit Jahren sein Leben für uns alle und du kannst nichts Besseres tun, als ihn ständig runterzumachen." Als Sirius zu seiner Verteidigung etwas sagen wollte, hob sie energisch die Hand und sprach selber weiter: „Und jetzt komm mir nicht wieder mit, aber er hat sich den Todessern ja freiwillig angeschlossen oder es hat ihn ja niemand gezwungen und was du sonst immer an dieser Stelle sagst. Ich bin es leid, mir diesen Schwachsinn anzuhören. Wenn ich dir jeden Fehler, den du in deiner Jugend getan hast, vorwerfen würde, dann wäre ich nächste Woche noch nicht fertig. Also, lass diesen Blödsinn endlich!"

„Ich habe das Gefühl, dass er jemanden schützt", unterbrach Albus sie, denn er war diese ewige Diskussion langsam leid. „Aber es ist müßig darüber zu spekulieren, also lassen wir das."

Dumbledore erfuhr nach ein paar Tagen als Einziger die Wahrheit, nämlich dass Harry – zwar ungewollt, aber trotzdem – die Information über seine Verbindung mit Voldemort weiter gegeben hatte. Snape wollte das nicht preisgeben, da er wusste, dass Schuldgefühle jemanden dazu verführen konnten, Fehler zu begehen und er wollte Lilys Sohn dieses Schicksal ersparen. _„Und letztendlich war es im Grunde genommen seine eigene Schuld",_ dachte der Verletzte bei sich, denn er hatte das Kind seines Erzrivalen rausgeworfen und sich geweigert, ihn weiter in Okklumentik zu unterrichten. Nachdem dieser respektlose Bengel vor zwei Wochen in seine Erinnerungen eingebrochen war, hätte er ihn am liebsten umgebracht – aber als der Erwachsene hätte er über alles hinwegsehen müssen, denn ihm war die Wichtigkeit bewusst, dass der Auserwählte lernte, seinen Geist zu verschließen. Leider konnte er bei dem Jungen, der ausschaute wie James Potter, aber einfach nicht reif und überlegt handeln …

„Das ist doch Schwachsinn!", schrie Sirius und knallte die Tür mit Wut zu. Soeben hatte Albus ihn informiert, dass sein Patenkind die Osterferien bei ihm hier am Grimmauldplatz verbringen würde – was ihn im ersten Moment sehr glücklich machte. Des Weiteren klärte der Direktor ihn jedoch auf, dass der eigentliche Grund dafür war, das Snape ihn in dieser Woche intensiv in Okklumentik unterrichten würde. Der Alte konnte das nicht selbst übernehmen, da sie immer noch zu wenig über die Verbindung, die Voldemort über die Narbe zu Harry hatte, wussten. Weshalb Dumbledore sich ja die ganze Zeit schon mehr oder weniger vor seinem Schüler versteckte. Die letzten Tage waren Albus, Remus und der Slytherin Blacks Gäste gewesen. Nun würde der Schulleiter sie verlassen und Harry zu ihnen kommen. Da Sirius von James Sohn wusste, wie schrecklich der Okklumentik-Unterricht bei seinem Erzfeind aus Schultagen war, war er mächtig sauer über die Entscheidung und wollte ein ernstes Wort mit dem Tränkemeister reden, um die Situation für seinen Jungen zu verbessern. Severus saß in der Bibliothek und las, als der Hausherr hereinstürmte und ihn anschrie.

Da er wusste, warum sein Widersacher als Schüler am Ausrasten war, schenkte er ihm keine Aufmerksamkeit, sondern las einfach weiter. Auch er fand die Idee seines Mentors nicht besonders gut – aber mittlerweile hatte er es aufgegeben, etwas, was dieser beschlossen hatte, abwenden zu wollen. Na gut, anfangs war er genauso ausgezuckt, wie der ehemalige Rumtreiber, aber letztendlich hatte er es resigniert hingenommen – dass es so und nicht anders geschehen würde. Sirius, der weniger einsichtig war, stellte sich genau vor dem auf dem Sofa Lesenden auf, verschränkte seine Arme und rief erbost: „Wehe du tust meinem Jungen etwas!"

„Mach dich nicht lächerlich, Black", seufzte der Slytherin, „ich tu deinem Baby nichts. Ich werde versuchen, ihm etwas beizubringen und hoffe diesmal, nicht daran zu scheitern. Es wäre hilfreich, wenn du ihn nicht unnötig noch mehr gegen mich aufbringst, denn wenn er mir nicht vertraut, wird er es auch nicht schaffen, seinen Geist zu verschließen."

„Ha", lachte der Gryffindor – ohne real wahrzunehmen, dass sein ehemaliges Opfer ihm gerade einen Vertrauensbeweis geliefert hatte, indem es erstens ein eigenes Versagen eingestanden hatte und indirekt um Hilfe bat – und meinte gehässig: „Dir vertrauen? Da friert eher die Hölle ein!" Schnaubend ließ er sich in den Sessel gegenüber der Couch nieder und sagte dann: „Vertrauen muss man sich verdienen!"

Ein sarkastischer Lacher entrang sich Snapes Kehle: „Ach, genau, jahrelang in den feindlichen Linien spionieren und dabei sein eigenes Leben aufs Spiel setzen, ist natürlich nicht vertrauenswürdig genug."

„Das war deine Buße für den Verrat an Lily!", rief der Besitzer des Hauses aufgebracht. Der aufkeimende Zorn verflog jedoch so schnell, wie er kam und wandelte sich in abgrundtiefe Trauer, als er an seinen ehemals besten Freund dachte, der gemeinsam mit seiner Frau ermordet wurde. Er zog seinen Zauberstab und zauberte eine teure Flasche Single Malt herbei und ein Glas mit Eiswürfeln. Er goss sich ein und trank, dann füllte er sein Glas erneut, lehnte sich bequem zurück und blickte auf seinen Gast.

Dieser saß mit geschlossenen Augen und ausdruckloser Miene da. „Ja, das stimmt", hauchte er tonlos, „alles, was ich je getan habe, um Riddle zu vernichten, entsprang meiner Reue dafür, dass ich einen Teil einer Prophezeiung an ihn weitergesagt habe und er sich daraus etwas zusammengesponnen hat, dass den Tod meiner einzigen Freundin zufolge hatte." Nach einer kurzen Pause flüsterte er noch: „Und das obwohl ich ihn angefleht hatte, ihr nichts zu tun."

Ohne nachzudenken wedelte Sirius erneut mit seinem wundervoll verzierten Zauberstab und ein weiteres Glas tauchte auf dem Tisch auf. Er schenkte ihnen ein. „Wer hätte jemals gedacht, dass wir beide einmal zusammen einen trinken würden?"

Verwundert öffnete der Meister der Tränke seine Augen und schaute verblüfft auf den Whiskey vor sich und seinem ihm zuprostenden Gastgeber.

Nach einer Weile des stummen Trinkens fragte der Animagus: „Wieso glaubtest du, dass dieses Monster auf dein Flehen hören würde?"

Ein trostloses Lächeln schlich sich auf das Gesicht des Gefragten: „Tja, so unglaublich das auch klingt, aber damals war er das für mich nicht." Er schluckte hart und kippte sich noch einen hinter die Binde, bevor er langsam zu erzählen begann: „Als ich Hogwarts endlich hinter mir hatte und auf der Universität begann, Zaubertränke und Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste zu studieren, wendete sich doch tatsächlich mein Blatt. Man trampelte nicht mehr auf mir herum, sondern man blickte zu mir auf, wegen meiner glorreichen Erfolge, die sich in den ersten Tagen dort einstellten und auf dem Campus, wie ein Lauffeuer verbreiteten. Die Leute suchten meine Nähe, die Professoren sprachen in den besten Tönen von mir. Und da gab es einen Mann, um die 50, der mich förderte und auch hauptsächlich für meinen guten Ruf verantwortlich war. Ich wusste anfangs nicht genau, wer er war. Er war ein reicher Mäzen der Universität und alle krochen ihm ihn den Hintern und dieser Mann war interessiert an mir, weil ich ein hoffnungsvoller Student war, aus dem Mal ein ganz Großer werden könnte – hieß es damals." Versonnen blickte Severus in die Ferne und zwang sich dann selbst wieder ins Hier und Jetzt. „Ihr habt das damals nicht mitbekommen, da keiner von euch studiert hat."

Da ihre Gläser leer waren, schenkte Snape ihnen beide nach und sprach weiter: „Er hatte ein leichtes Spiel mit mir, denn ich war ausgehungert nach der Anerkennung, die er mir zukommen ließ." Erneut trank er seinen Drink in einem Zug aus. Dann schüttelte er kurz seinen Kopf und ein unendlich trauriges Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen. „Er präsentierte sich mir als humorvoller, intelligenter Gönner und er nahm in meinem Leben die Rolle des Vaters ein, den ich so nie hatte."

Da er nicht weitersprach, sondern versonnen vor sich hinblickte, fragte Sirius ihn neugierig: „Was war mit deinem eigenen Vater?" Man hörte seiner Zunge schon eine gewisse Schwere vom Alkohol an.

„Hm" stieß der Schwarzäugige die Luft stoßartig aus seinen Lungen, mit einem zynischen Unterton, „mein Erzeuger verdient diesen Namen nicht."

Ein erneutes Schweigen machte sich zwischen ihnen breit, das wiederum von dem Hausherrn gebrochen wurde: „Ja, mein Alter war auch nicht gerade der Traumvater. Ich war eine Enttäuschung für ihn und er ließ mich seine Verachtung immer spüren. Genauso wie meine Mutter. Beide hassten mich, also scheinen unsere Kindheitserinnerungen ähnlich zu sein." Er kam sich mehr als merkwürdig vor, so eine Schlussfolgerung aus seinem eigenen Mund zu hören.

Langsam nickte der Ex-Todesser. „Ja auch ich kenne das Gefühl, vom eigenen Vater verachtet zu werden und von der Mutter gehasst." Tief atmete er ein und aus. „Schon lustig, dass wir etwas gemeinsam haben."

„Aber ich habe mich nicht irgendwelchen Rachegelüsten hingegeben und mich einem wahnsinnigen Massenmörder angeschlossen", wollte der Angesprochene diese Aussage sofort relativieren.

Wieder bekam er als Reaktion einen sarkastischen Auflacher. „Nein, du hast als direkte Folge von der Misshandlung deiner Eltern in deiner Jugend nur unschuldige Schüler gequält. Und zwar absolut feige, immer in der Mehrzahl gegen einen Einzelnen."

„Du warst nie unschuldig!", ereiferte sich der ehemalige Rumtreiber.

„Nein, natürlich nicht und das hatten Potter und du damals vor unserem ersten Jahr im Hogwarts-Express erkannt und deshalb beschlossen, mich schon bevor ich etwas tue, zu bestrafen, damit ich gar nicht erst auf den Gedanken komme etwas zu tun, um es zu verdienen, irgendwann einmal bestraft zu werden. Oder wie?", brauste der Lehrer auf.

Im ersten Augenblick wollte, der schon angetrunkene, ehemals in Askaban Gefangene schon erzürnt eine deftige Antwort geben, aber irgendetwas ließ ihn über alles, was sie gerade geredet hatten nachdenken. Auch über das, was Dumbledore ihm gerade erst erzählt hatte, nachdem er ihn informiert hatte, dass Harry erneut Okklumentik-Unterricht von Severus erhalten sollte. Denn Albus hatte ihm, gegen die Bitte und das Wissen von dem Gefolterten, berichtet, dass Harry ungewollt zum Verräter geworden war und somit fast für den Tod von ihrem Ex-Spion verantwortlich gewesen wäre. Und er hatte ihm auch die Beweggründe erklärt, warum Snape ihnen nicht verraten wollte, wer schuld war. Zu Beginn wollte Sirius es nicht glauben, dass gerade Schniefelus sein Patenkind schützen wollte, aber er konnte die Wahrheit nicht negieren – also ergab er sich ihr. Wahrscheinlich hatten ebenso die stundenlangen Gespräche, die er mit Remus geführt hatte, sein Denken über sein Opfer in ihrer gemeinsamen Schulzeit unbemerkt verändert. Auch weil er sich schon in den vielen einsamen Jahren in Gefangenschaft selbst eingestanden hatte, dass ihr Verhalten in der Schule nicht sehr gerecht gewesen war. Und eigentlich wollte er sich bei dem Slytherin entschuldigen, als er endlich frei und am Grimmauldplatz vorläufig sicher war – aber als er von James Sohn erfahren hatte, wie dieser von seinem Professor behandelt wurde, waren alle guten Vorsätze vergessen gewesen.

Momentan war er jedoch offen und wollte verstehen und war sogar bereit eigene Fehler einzugestehen – denn es war für Harry! „Wir waren nicht immer fair", murmelte er daher – und kassierte ein herzhaftes Lachen von seinem Gegenüber. „Mann, das ist Ewigkeiten her und du hast auch nicht immer richtig gehandelt. Aber wenn es dich glücklich macht – entschuldige ich mich dafür." Er verbeugte sich leicht theatralisch, schnipste kurz mit seinen Fingern, sodass ihre beiden leeren Gläser sich wieder füllten, hob seines an und prostete ihm zu, mit den Worten: „Es tut mir ehrlich Leid!" Nachdem er den Single Malt genüsslich geschluckt hatte, meinte er noch: „Nicht alles – aber vieles."

Vollkommen sprachlos und verblüfft starrte der Tränkemeister in das Gesicht eines ihm aufrichtig und gewinnend zulächelnden und zuzwinkernden Sirius Black. Er verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Sein Misshandler aus Jugendtagen hatte sich wirklich bei ihm entschuldigt. So lange hatte er darauf gewartet, es sich von Herzen gewünscht, es so sehr erhofft und jetzt war es einfach geschehen.

„Der Irre hatte sich also quasi in dein Herz geschlichen?", fragte der Gryffindor – um dem eindeutig emotional überforderten Lehrer ein wenig Ablenkung zu gönnen.

Dieser schluckte erst noch schwer und meinte dann: „So in etwa könnte man es zwar ausdrücken, aber das würde ich nicht." Eine hochgezogene Augenbraue begleitete diese Worte. „Wie gesagt, ich sah in ihm so etwas wie einen Vaterersatz. Er hat mich voll eingelullt", lachte er kurz sarkastisch auf. „Wie ich ja mittlerweile weiß, ist er ein echter Psychopath – er erkannte, was diejenigen, in denen er Potenzial sah, brauchten und gab uns genau das. So waren wir der Ton in seinen Händen, aus denen er die Gefäße modellierte, die er haben wollte. Er malte mir eine Welt, wie ich sie mir erträumte und wie ein Verdurstender saugte ich jedes Wort, was er von sich gab auf. **Ich bin ins tiefe Meer gesprungen, so sorglos, als wäre ich selbst eine Robbe. **Nur um viel zu spät festzustellen, in was für ein Netz ich mich verstrickt hatte."

„Du willst mir also weißmachen, dass du keine Ahnung hattest, wem du dich angeschlossen hast, als du ein Todesser wurdest?" erkundigte sich der ehemalige Rumtreiber ungläubig.

„So unwahrscheinlich das für dich auch klingen mag – aber ja, ich wusste tatsächlich nicht genau, auf was ich mich da einließ", antwortete der Ex-Spion resigniert und wischte sich mit beiden Händen übers Gesicht. „Ich meine, es war nicht so, dass ich vollkommen blauäugig war. Ich wusste, dass die Organisation eine Trennung zwischen Reinblütern und Muggeln, wie auch Muggelstämmigen wollte. Ich hatte absolut nichts gegen seine Weltanschauung, denn da mein biologischer Erzeuger ein Muggel war und mich in meiner Kindheit aus Zeitvertreib vermöbelt hatte, wann er nur konnte, war mein Hass auf Seinesgleichen groß. Und Tom war sehr geschickt dabei, diese Gefühle zu schüren und vor allem sie auszuweiten auf alles Nichtmagische." Ein trauriger Seufzer verließ seine Lippen, bevor er weiter meinte: „Er war wirklich unglaublich geschickt dabei und ich habe im Nachhinein eine Weile gebraucht, um diese ganzen Lügen wieder aus meinen Gedanken zu bekommen."

„Mit was hat er dich geködert?", fragte der Gastgeber.

„Nun, es gab Verschiedenes", reflektierte der Gast, „er stellte mir beispielsweise in Aussicht viel Macht zu bekommen und du weißt ja, dass ich ehrgeizig war – und nach allem, was in meiner Schulzeit war, wollte ich mich nie wieder machtlos fühlen. Es war aber ebenso die Tatsache, dass er mich einfach bei sich haben wollte und meinte, dass wir gemeinsam ein Imperium aufbauen würden. Später merkte ich natürlich, dass wir gemeinsam, nicht bedeutete, ich an seiner Seite, wie ein Gleichgestellter, sondern ich unter ihm, mit Tausend anderen, die ihm untergeben waren." Nachdem er sein Glas gelehrt hatte, nahm er sich selbstironisch aufs Korn: „Tja, dumm gelaufen."

Sirius ließ ihn sich sammeln und lauschte wieder seinen Worten, als er weitersprach: „Ich wusste sehr wohl, dass sie vor hatten an die Macht zu kommen – was ich nicht wusste war welche Methoden sie Anwendeten, um zu erreichen, was sie wollten. Was diese Bastarde tatsächlich bereit waren zu tun, um zu erreichen, was sie für das Richtige hielten. Tom ließ mich damals glauben, er wollte Zaubereiminister werden, um die ganze Gesellschaft dazu zu bewegen, seine Anschauung zu übernehmen und ich hoffte natürlich auf eine hohe Position im Ministerium."

„Aber man konnte doch im Tagespropheten darüber lesen, dass die Todesser mordeten und vergewaltigten, wo sie nur hinkamen", erinnerte der letzte Black ihn, während er ihn genau beobachtete.

„Ja, weil in diesem Schmierblatt auch immer nur die Wahrheit abgedruckt wurde", lachte Severus sarkastisch auf, „Tom machte mir weiß, dass dies nichts als Lügen über ihn und seine Anhänger waren, und ich glaubte ihm, weil ich es glauben wollte. Ich wollte, dass das alles wahr ist, was er mir sagte. Und so schloss ich mich ihm an. Natürlich dauerte es dann nicht mehr lange, bis ich merkte, dass ich gefangen war in einem Lügennetz. Obwohl ich die Wahrheit erst wirklich erkannte, als ich ihm von der Prophezeiung erzählte und er seine Schlussfolgerung zog und plötzlich entschied, dass dieses Kind zu sterben hatte. Nie zuvor hatte er mir gegenüber von einem Mord geredet. An diesem Tag, als er mit mir darüber redete, beobachtete er mich genau und als ich dessen gewahr wurde, stieg ich darauf ein, denn in dem Augenblick erkannte ich, dass wenn ich es nicht tun würde, er mich töten würde."

Snape schluckte schwer und nach einer Weile sagte er: „Für mich brach in dem Moment meine Welt zusammen. Meine selbstgewählte Vaterfigur war genau das Monster, von dem alle redeten und das ich mir beharrlich auszureden versuchte. Er wollte ein unschuldiges Kind ermorden, weil eine Verrückte irgendeinen Schwachsinn daher gebrabbelt hat und er sich einbildete, dass dieses Baby ihn eines Tages würde stürzen können. Als er dann auch noch einen Namen nannte und meinte, er würde diese ganze Familie auslöschen und es handelte sich um die Potters, dachte ich, ich müsste sterben. Riddle wollte Lily töten."

Der Schmerz, der in den schwarzen Augen zu sehen war, war unermesslich und es kostete ihn auch deutlich Überwindung, weiterzureden, aber er rang sich tatsächlich dazu durch. „Er wollte die Frau töten, die ich liebte", hauchte das emotionale Wrack tonlos. „Ich flehte ihn an, sie zu verschonen, aber obwohl er es mir sogar zusagte, wusste ich, dass er mich anlog, und daher ging ich zu Albus, in der Hoffnung, er würde meine große Liebe retten. Auch hier wurde ich letztendlich enttäuscht, aber ich bereue es nicht, mich dieser Seite verschrieben zu haben, denn Lily hätte es glücklich gemacht, wenn sie es noch erlebt hätte."

Wieder schwiegen sie eine Zeitlang, bis der Meister der Tränke doch noch einmal das Wort ergriff: „Erst in dieser Zeit, also wo ich anfing bei den Todessern zu spionieren, begann ich die Machenschaften von ihnen wirklich kennen zu lernen. Es war schrecklich für mich, diese ganzen Gräueltaten nicht nur mitzuerleben, sondern sogar so zu tun, als ob ich dabei sein wollte. Tom war überglücklich, als ich mich plötzlich so engagierte – er war natürlich überzeugt, dass es war, weil ich ihm glaubte, dass er Lily verschonen würde. Es lief perfekt, denn ich hatte jetzt wirklich sein vollstes Vertrauen – lachhaft oder? Zuvor – in der Zeit, in der er alles für mich war – hatte er nur mit mir gespielt, ohne mir zu vertrauen, um mich zu dem zu formen, den er haben wollte. Erst als er glaubte, mich wahrhaft in der Hand zu haben, war er überzeugt, dass ich ein wahrhaft Getreuer war – obwohl er mich in Wirklichkeit da schon vollkommen verloren hatte."

„Ironie des Schicksals", meinte sein Zuhörer dazu.

Die Stille, die folgte wurde von einem unterdrückten Kichern unterbrochen. Wer von ihnen damit begonnen hatte, war im Nachhinein nicht ganz klar, aber am Ende lachten sich beide halb tot. Anfangs klang es bei Severus zwar leicht hysterisch, aber zuletzt war es ein wahrhaft herzerfrischendes Lachen von beiden.

„Aber im Grunde genommen habe ich damals einen Freund verraten – denn erst mit der Zeit erkannte ich, dass er nicht wirklich mein Freund war", wurde der Slytherin dann doch noch einmal ernst.

„Komm schon, Alter, mach dir keinen Kopf mehr – das ist genauso verjährt wie meine Dummheiten aus der Schulzeit", meinte jedoch der Gryffindor daraufhin.

Bevor sie ihr Gespräch weiterführen konnten, hörten sie die Eingangstür und begaben sich ins Vorzimmer, wo Harry seinem Paten in die Arme fiel und Remus, der den Schüler hergebracht hatte, Severus grüßend zunickte.

„Das werden die schönsten Osterferien unseres Lebens, mein Junge", rief der Hausherr überschwänglich und drehte sich freudig im Kreis, „nur du, mein bester Freund", er klatschte Remus auf die Schulter, „Severus und ich – das wird einfach grandios!" Um dem Geschrei seiner erwachten Mutter in ihrem abgedeckten Portrait zu entkommen, lief er ungestüm in die Bibliothek, die erstaunten Blicke seiner neuen Besucher – aufgrund der Tatsache, dass er keinen seiner üblichen, beleidigenden Spitznamen für seinen Langzeitgast hatte – ignorierend und ließ sich ins Sofa fallen.

Das versprach eine wirklich interessante Woche zu werden!

**FIN**


	17. Chapter 17 Zitat-39

**Autor:** severinalupin  
**Beta:** Kobold  
**Altersfreigabe:** 12 Jahre  
**Pairing:** keines / **Charaktere**: Severus Snape, Neville Longbottom, Hermine Granger, Harry Potter, Ron, Fred und George Wealey  
**Kategorie:** Drama  
**Inhalt:** Ein Streich in Harry 3. Schuljahr gerät außer Kontrolle …  
**Disclaimer:** Alle Charaktere und das HP-Universum an sich gehören JK Rowling – aber diese FF gehört mir! Ich verdiene kein Geld mit meinen Geschichten hier.  
**Warnung:** Keine

**39\. „Es war einfach der Stress, die Angst und viel zu viel Adrenalin. Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass so etwas keine gute Mischung ist." Wie angelt man sich einen Dämon von Julie Kenner**

„Das wird Spitze!", flüsterte George aufgeregt und legte eine Hand beruhigend auf Nevilles rechte Schulter. Auf der Linken tauchte Freds Hand auf und tätschelte ihn freundschaftlich: „Deine Idee war genial." „Also genieß es", hauchte wieder der andere Zwilling in das Ohr des Jüngeren.

„Was ist denn jetzt los?", fragte Harry leise und leicht ungeduldig.

„Wie es scheint, will Neville kneifen", knurrte Ron kaum vernehmlich, aber eindeutig sauer.

„Wieso denn?", wollte der-Junge-der-lebte wissen, ohne auf seine Lautstärke zu achten.

„Pssst", riefen die drei Weasleys gleichzeitig und alle schauten leicht ängstlich zur Tür zu ihrer Rechten – hinter der sich Professor Snape in seinem Labor befand. Die Jugendlichen befanden sich zurzeit heimlich im Klassenzimmer für Tränkekunde.

„Weil's eine blöde Idee war", antwortete Hermine mit gedämpfter Stimme – der man ihre Gereiztheit trotzdem klar anhörte – statt dem eher ängstlichen und daher untypischen Gryffindor.

Der Junge mit der Narbe ignorierte seine Freundin gekonnt und fragte – diesmal auf seine Stimmlage achtend: „Du wolltest das doch. Das alles war doch dein Einfall."

„Ja, das weiß ich doch. Und als mir die Idee kam, dachte ich ja auch, dass es eine gute war, aber irgendwie glaube ich das mittlerweile nicht mehr. Nachdem Snape mich zum tausendsten Mal vor allen runtergemacht hat, wollte ich mich einfach einmal so richtig rächen." Der mollige Junge hob kurz entschuldigend die Schultern und ließ sie ermattet wieder sinken, bevor er weitersprach: „Ach Harry, **es war einfach der Stress, die Angst und viel zu viel Adrenalin. Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass so etwas keine gute Mischung ist.** Aber jetzt so, mit etwas Abstand …"Longbottem zitterte und schielte die ganz Zeit zwischen der Tür, hinter der sich sein Albtraum verbarg und der Truhe, die sie mitgebracht hatten und die mitten im Klassenzimmer stand hin und her. Verzweifelt flehte er, zwar leise aber inständig, ein letztes Mal an alle Freunde gerichtet: „Also sollten wir es vielleicht doch lieber lassen."

„Jetzt ist es zu spät um den Schwanz einzuziehen", stellte Harry jedoch unmissverständlich mit gesenkter, aber fester Stimme klar.

„Aber …", wollte Hermine intervenieren und die Jungs doch noch abhalten – wurde aber sofort von den Rothaarigen unterbrochen.

„Nein, nein, nein, Mienchen, du warst einverstanden, mitzumachen", flüsterten die Zwillinge gemeinsam, Wort für Wort abwechselnd, während Ron vehement nickte.

„Das stimmt so nicht! Ich habe gesagt, dass ich dabei bin, und zwar nur, um zu verhindern, dass eine größere Katastrophe passiert", rechtfertigte sich das einzig anwesende Mädchen leise und wild mit ihren Armen gestikulierend, „aber wenn der Verursacher dieser ganzen absurden Angelegenheit jetzt eh einen Rückzieher machen will, ist das doch perfekt."

Doch leider – bevor sie die restlichen Gryffindors von der Rechtschaffenheit ihrer Gedanken überzeugen konnte – hörten sie ein Geräusch bei der Tür, die den Klassenraum vom Privatlabor trennte. Blitzschnell sorgte einer der Zwillinge mit einem Zauber, dass Harrys am Boden liegender Tarnumhang wie eine Wand zwischen ihnen und dem eintretenden Lehrer hing, sodass er sie nicht sehen konnte und der Andere sprach einen „Muffliato" über sie, damit er sie auch nicht hören konnte.

Snape kam herein und wedelte einmal kurz mit seinem Zauberstab, sodass sich die Tür zu seinem Labor schloss und verriegelte, damit keiner – außer ihm – hinein konnte. Mit einem müden Blick trat er zu seinem Pult und überlegte, welche der Arbeiten er sich mit in seine Räumlichkeiten zum Korrigieren nehmen sollte. Es türmten sich die Hausarbeiten unterschiedlichster Klassen auf seinem Tisch.

Da sie jetzt nicht mehr flüstern mussten – dank des Zaubers, auf den sie eigentlich auch schon vorher hätten kommen können – forderten die Weasleys, aber auch Harry ihren schüchternen Freund auf, jetzt den Irrwicht freizulassen, der in der Truhe eingesperrt war, während Hermine ihm erklärte, dass er es nicht tun müsste, wenn er es nicht tun wollte.

Nachdem ihr Professor für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, Remus Lupin, vor kurzem mit ihnen Irrwichte durchgenommen hatte und es sich schnell rumgesprochen hatte, dass Snape Nevilles Irrwicht war, hatte der Tränkemeister keine Gelegenheit ausgelassen, den Jungen dafür zu demütigen. Aus Rache wollte der ängstliche Schüler es ihm heimzahlen, indem er den Irrwicht in Gegenwart des Lehrers freilassen wollte. Die Zwillinge waren begeistert von der Idee. Sie fanden, es war ein genialer Streich und wollten unbedingt dabei sein. Auch Ron und Harry waren sofort Feuer und Flamme für diesen Scherz und gemeinsam entwendeten sie den Irrwicht aus Lupins Büro, um den Meister der Selbstbeherrschung mit ihm zu konfrontieren. Insgeheim hoffte James' Sohn auch, dass das Wissen über Snapes größte Angst eventuell eine wertvolle Waffe in seinen Händen sein könnte.

Momentan kicherten sie alle – außer der Braunhaarigen – in Erwartung dessen, was sie gleich erleben würden, als Neville mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes den Irrwicht lautlos aus seiner Truhe befreite – nicht weil er es wirklich wollte, aber er traute sich einfach nicht sich gegen seine Freunde zu stellen … was er demnächst schwer bereuen würde. Alle starten nur auf den Tränkemeister, um nicht versehentlich das Wesen als erstes zu erblicken und ihre eigenen Ängste manifestiert zu sehen.

Severus hatte sich mittlerweile mit einem Schwung Pergamentrollen herumgedreht und wollte Richtung Ausgang gehen, als er wie versteinert stehen blieb. Sein sonst so emotionsloses Gesicht wandelte sich in eins des absoluten Schreckens. Er ließ die Arbeiten seiner Schüler fallen und bewegte sich ganz langsam auf sie zu. Sein Blick war jedoch auf etwas gerichtet, das zwischen ihnen am Boden lag. Es war ein Körper. Eine junge Frau. Eine tote, junge Frau mit langen, roten Haaren.

Die Lippen des Geschockten formten immer wieder ein Wort, aber kein Ton kam von seinen Lippen.

Einzig Harry, der die Tote erkannt hatte, konnte die Lippenbewegung richtig deuten: „Lily."

Snape wiederholte den Namen der Frau immer und immer wieder, während er Schritt für Schritt auf sie zutrat. Unendliche Traurigkeit strahlte aus seinen schwarzen Augen, indes starrten die grünen Augen der Frau nur noch tot vor sich hin – und klagten ihn an.

Mittlerweile giggelte keiner mehr, denn diese Situation war überhaupt nicht lustig. Der Sinn und Zweck eines Streiches war im Normalfall, dass die Mehrheit etwas zu lachen hatte – aber irgendwie haute das absolut nicht hin. Mit Entsetzen beobachteten sie, wie der leidende Mann vor der Toten auf die Knie fiel, sie in die Arme schloss und sich weinend mit ihr hin und her wiegte. Das alles war so unendlich traurig, dass sie es zutiefst bereuten, was sie hier getan hatten. Wie konnten sie das nur für eine gute Idee halten?

Dem Angstlehrer Nummer eins rannen stumme Tränen der absoluten Verzweiflung über seine Wangen.

Der-Junge-der-lebte kämpfte selbst gegen die salzige Flüssigkeit, beim Anblick seiner toten Mutter in den Armen seines Hasslehrers. Er begriff nicht, was das bedeutete. Warum war sie der Irrwicht des Ober-Slytherin? Obwohl, eigentlich wahrscheinlich nicht sie, sondern ihr Tod es war. Aber wieso war das die größte Angst von Snape?

„Wisst ihr, wer das ist?", fragte Neville verängstigt, der bis eben irgendwie wie gelähmt war von der schrecklichen Situation.

„Jemand, den er sehr geliebt hat – würde ich sagen", antwortete Hermine, ohne groß nachzudenken, und ihren Blick am Geschehen festgehaftet.

Jetzt fiel es Potter wie Schuppen von den Augen. Snape liebte Lily, Snape liebte seine Mutter. Das würde auch erklären, warum der Mann ihn so hasste, denn immerhin war es seine Schuld, dass sie tot war. Voldemort hatte seine Mutter nur getötet, weil er eigentlich ihren Sohn töten wollte. Wenn Snape sie geliebt hatte – und so wie es ausschaute, immer noch liebte, obwohl sie schon zwölf Jahre tot war – dann musste er das Kind, das für ihren Tod verantwortlich war, hassen. Diese Erkenntnis traf Harry heftig. Auch erkannte er, dass die größte Angst seiner Nemesis schon Realität geworden war, als seine große Liebe ermordet wurde und das Snape deshalb weder Schmerz noch Tod fürchtet.

„Es tut mir so leid", krächzte der Erwachsene herzzerreißend.

Plötzlich riss Hermine die Klassenzimmertür hinter ihnen auf und meinte mit einer felsenfesten Stimme: „Wir sollten nicht hier sein. Das alles ist schrecklich genug für ihn, aber wenn er auch noch wüsste, dass wir das hier alles miterleben, wäre es noch um ein Vielfaches schlimmer – also sollten wir jetzt gehen. Auf der Stelle!"

Die drei Rothaarigen, sowie Neville verließen den Raum sofort, um betrübt in ihre Räumlichkeiten zu schleichen. Harry jedoch schaffte es nicht, sich zu lösen.

„Harry, kommst du?", forderte die weibliche Gryffindor ihren Freund auf, die geöffnete Tür noch in der Hand und ihren fragenden Blick auf ihren einzig noch hier verbleibenden Freund.

Doch der murmelte abwesend: „Geht ruhig, aber ich bleibe, denn er braucht Hilfe, um den Irrwicht los zu werden, da er ja nicht einmal zu erkennen scheint, dass es einer ist. Er ist der Situation vollkommen ausgeliefert. Dummerweise fällt mir auch nichts ein, was diese Sache hier ins Lächerliche umwandeln würde …"

Da Granger das Fotoalbum der Waise kannte, hatte sie auch die Frau identifizieren können und konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass der Sohn beim Anblick der toten Mutter an nichts Lustiges denken konnte. Genauso wenig wie der trauernde Mann vor ihnen. Sie schloss die Tür – von innen, denn sie wollte ihren besten Freund auf keinen Fall in dieser horrenden Situation alleine lassen.

Snape, der mittlerweile die Kiste gesehen hatte, und trotz der schrecklichen Gefühle, die er gerade durchlebte, erkannte, dass dies die Truhe war, in der der Irrwicht für Lupins Unterricht gefangen war, hatte schon die richtige Schlussfolgerung gezogen – aber bis jetzt noch nicht die Kraft gefunden, sich der Lage zu entziehen. Er besann sich an irgendetwas, über das Lily gerne gelacht hatte, und erinnerte sich dunkel an den letzten Sommer, den er gemeinsam mit seiner damals noch besten Freundin geteilt hatte, vor seinem letzten Schuljahr. Damals haben sie ab und zu bei ihr zusammen ferngesehen und sie amüsierte sich jedes Mal köstlich, wenn die Muppet-Show lief und vor allem Miss Piggy hatte es ihr angetan.

Er schaute sie noch ein letztes Mal an und obwohl es ihm einerseits das Herz zerriss sie tot in seinen Armen zu sehen, zauberte es doch auch ein wehmütiges Lächeln auf seine Lippen. „Ich liebe dich", hauchte er liebevoll und löste eine Hand von der Frau, die er liebte, um seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen.

Hermine und Harry hielten die Luft an vor Aufregung bei diesen Worten.

„Riddikulus", schluchzte der Tränkemeister und schwenkte seinen Stab präzise. Woraufhin die Leiche in seinem Arm sich in die Schweine-Puppe verwandelte und auf gewohnte Miss Piggy Art begann sich über die Situation aufzuregen und gleichzeitig mit dem Mann in dessen Arm sie lag zu kokettieren. Auch wenn ihm nicht wirklich zum Lachen war, erinnerte er sich daran, wie seine Lily immer über die Muppet-Show lachte und ganz automatisch begann auch er zu lachen. Woraufhin der Irrwicht in viele kleine Rauchwölkchen explodierte und der Ex-Todesser das Wesen mit einem weiteren Schwenk seines Zauberstabes einfing und ihn zielgenau in die Kiste verfrachtete, die sich daraufhin geräuschvoll schloss und mit mehreren Verriegelungen versperrte.

Erleichtert atmete er auf, strich sich mit beiden Händen übers Gesicht und sprang auf. Da er noch immer sehr aufgebracht war, tigerte er in seinem Klassenzimmer auf und ab.

Die beiden Schüler nützten die Gelegenheit und holten sich die Kiste mit einem „Accio" hinter den Tarnumhang, der immer noch schützend zwischen ihnen und ihrem Lehrer hing. Sie sahen ängstlich zwischen sich und ihm hin und her, aber der Professor war aufgrund der Emotionen so abgelenkt, dass die Jugendlichen tatsächlich unbemerkt verschwinden konnten, mit der Kiste und dem Tarnumhang, während er weiterhin hektisch von einer Seite des Raumes zur Anderen ging. Einerseits marterte ihn immer noch seine schreckliche Erinnerung an den Tod seiner einzigen Liebe und andererseits machte es ihn wahnsinnig, dass irgendwelche Schüler ihm so einen unmenschlichen Streich gespielt hatten – denn er ging nicht davon aus, dass sein Kollege ihm diesen Zwischenfall beschert hatte.

„Potter", spuckte er regelrecht zwischen seinen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

Die Gryffindors hörten das hasserfüllte Wort gerade noch, als sie die Tür geräuschlos hinter sich zu zogen.

„Das ist wieder typisch", flüsterte Harry ärgerlich, „dass er gleich an mich denkt."

„Na ja, hast du damit zu tun oder nicht?", fragte seine Freundin ihn – eher rhetorisch – und stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüfte.

„Aber es war ja wohl nicht meine Idee", verteidigte sich der Junge, „sondern Nevilles."

„Ach, was Sie nicht sagen, Potter", kam es plötzlich von der Tür, die sich, ohne, dass sie es bemerkt hatten, geöffnet hatte. In ihr lehnte der Lehrer mit verschränkten Armen lässig am Rahmen und blickte streng auf sie herab. Wieso waren sie eigentlich hier stehen geblieben, um zu diskutieren, anstatt ihre Füße in die Hände zu nehmen und um ihre Leben zu laufen, froh darüber entwischt zu sein?

„S…s…sir …?", stotterte das Mädchen atemlos vor Angst.

„Mund halten, Miss Granger", zischte der Erwachsene, ohne sie anzusehen, da er seine stechenden, schwarzen Augen nicht von dem Sohn seiner großen Liebe abwenden konnte. „Also Longbottem sagten Sie, Potter?", zog er das Gesagte genüsslich in die Länge.

„Nein", rief der Auserwählte, „ich war es. Es ist alles meine Schuld!"

„Oh, wie heldenhaft", höhnte Severus abfällig, „aber das können Sie jetzt vergessen."

„Sir, bitte, Neville hatte zwar ursprünglich die Idee, aber er wollte es gar nicht durchziehen. Er hat nur darüber fantasiert – und das dürfen Sie ihm, so wie Sie ihn behandeln, nicht übel nehmen – aber ich habe es durchgezogen. Und Hermine ist nur hier, weil sie mich abhalten wollte", legte Harry ein falsches Geständnis ab.

„Aha, Sie haben also ganz alleine die Kiste mit dem Irrwicht von Professor Lupin gestohlen, Potter, und haben diese dann in meinem Klassenzimmer ausgesetzt, sodass ich ihm begegnen musste. Dann haben Sie davor gewartet, bis ich mit der Situation fertig werde, um den Beweis wieder verschwinden zu lassen. Oder wie war das?", erkundigte sich der Schwarzgewandete, mit einem mehr als interessierten Gesichtsausdruck, der sich jedoch schnell in einen zornigen verwandelte. „Oder haben Sie sich an dem ganzen Schauspiel gar ergötzt?" Seine Ader an der rechten Schläfe pulsierte auffallend und auch seine Halsschlagader wuchs gefährlich an, als er Harrys schuldigen Blick sah, der sich verlegen auf den Boden senkte.

„Und … hat es Spaß gemacht mich weinen zu sehen, Potter?", fauchte er regelrecht, während seine Hände sich zu Fäusten ballten und die Knöchel schnell weiß wurden, da er sie so fest zusammenpresste.

„Nein, Sir, es war überhaupt nicht zum Lachen, meine tote Mutter in ihren Armen zu sehen", nuschelte der Junge kaum verständlich, da er mit den Tränen kämpfte, als er sich an die verstörenden Bilder erinnerte.

Severus Zorn verrauchte so schnell, wie er gekommen war, als er die tief empfundene Trauer des Sohnes über den Tod seiner Mutter sah. Vollkommen überfordert mit der Situation und vor allem der Fülle an Emotionen, die er die ganze Zeit schon hatte durchmachen müssen, atmete der dunkle Mann tief durch, um sich das ja nicht anmerken zu lassen und sagte einfach: „Bringen Sie die Kreatur zurück und kommen Sie dann wieder her, Potter. Und Sie Miss Granger, verschwinden in Ihren Schlafsaal." Nach einer kurzen Pause fügte er noch an: „Und falls Sie sich wundern, weshalb ich Ihnen noch keine Punkte abgezogen habe, Miss Granger, dann, weil ich Ihnen im Grunde genommen welche abziehen müsste für Ihr nächtliches Herumstreifen, Ihnen aber dieselbe Anzahl wieder zusprechen müsste, wegen vernünftigen Handelns, falls Sie Ihren Freund wirklich abhalten wollten – obwohl, da Sie dabei nicht sehr erfolgreich waren, sind 20 Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor denke ich doch gerechtfertigt. Also freuen Sie sich über das milde Urteil und verschwinden in Ihr Bett." Dann trat er tatsächlich ganz nah an seine Schülerin heran und knirschte: „Ach ja und sollten Sie jemals mit jemanden über irgendetwas reden, was Sie hier gesehen haben, dann werden Sie keine Punkte verlieren, sondern Ihr Leben. Haben Sie mich verstanden?" Zu Anfang seiner Ansprache waren seine Worte fast freundlich gesprochen – für seine Verhältnisse – aber gegen Ende waren sie gezischt und Hermine war sich voll und ganz bewusst, dass er die Drohung mehr als ernst meinte.

Trotzdem fragte sie verschüchtert: „Dürfte ich Harry helfen, Sir. Ich würde ihm gerne beistehen."

„Oh, was sind Gryffindors doch für mutige Wesen", lachte der Slytherin kurz sarkastisch auf. „Sie gehorchen mir jetzt beide auf der Stelle oder ich vergesse mich!", presste er zwischen seinen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hindurch.

„Ist schon in Ordnung, Hermine. Geh schlafen. Ich kümmere mich um alles und komme dann nach", beruhigte Harry seine Freundin und levitierte dann mit seinem Zauberstab die Kiste mit dem Irrwicht, um den Befehlen seines Lehrers nachzukommen.

Der Meister der Tränke kehrte einfach in seine Räumlichkeiten zurück, sich absolut sicher, dass die Schüler tun würden, was er ihnen aufgetragen hatte. Er selbst musste sich momentan erst einmal beruhigen und sich anschließend etwas einfallen lassen. Er wusste nämlich absolut nicht, was er dann mit Harry tun sollte. Im ersten Moment, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass James Sohn ihn gesehen hatte, wie er schluchzend zusammengebrochen war, wollte er ihn einfach nur töten. Als er jedoch die tief empfundene Trauer von Lilys Kind erkannte, über ihren Tod, wollte er ihn … ja was? Trösten? Nein! Oder doch? Er war verwirrt. Überaus verwirrt.

„Lily", hauchte er liebevoll in die Nacht, an einem verzauberten Fenster – das einem das falsche Gefühl vermittelte, in einem der Türme zu sein – stehend und in die Ferne blickend. „Was mache ich bloß mit deinem Kleinen? Der raubt mir echt noch den letzten Nerv! Konntest du nicht dafür sorgen, dass er mehr von dir und weniger von seinem unwürdigen Erzeuger hat?" Ein trauriges Lächeln schlich sich auf seinen Mund. „Weißt du, der Junge hat genauso viel Unfug, wie sein Vater, im Kopf. Aber er ist voll deines Muts, meine Liebste", sprach er gegen die Fensterscheibe und sein Atem hinterließ diese leicht beschlagen. Er lehnte seine Stirn gegen das kühle Glas, schloss seine Augen und meinte noch: „Du weißt, meine Liebste, dass ich ihm von Anfang an so gerne anders begegnet wäre, aber Albus meinte, dass es besser für meinen Ruf unter den Todessern wäre, wenn ich dem Auserwählten so negativ wie möglich gegenübertrete, damit, wenn der Lord wieder an die Macht kommt – und das wird er – ihm von mir nur Gutes berichtet wird." Nach einem ironisch amüsierten Schnauben, sprach er weiter: „Na ja und sein Aussehen hat mir natürlich geholfen, ihn nicht gerade freundlich zu behandeln. Nur dass deine Augen mich immer wieder so anklagend anschauen, ist etwas gewöhnungsbedürftig."

Der Lehrer schritt zu seinem Pult, um sich zu setzen, denn er fürchtete, dass sein absoluter Lieblingsschüler demnächst wieder da sein würde und er wusste immer noch nicht, was er mit ihm tun sollte. „Tja, Lily, James wäre heute echt stolz auf ihn gewesen. So eine verblödete Idee, wie jemanden einem Irrwicht auszusetzen, wäre den Rumtreibern würdig gewesen. Das hätte so etwas von ins Auge gehen können." Kopfschüttelnd fügte er, hinter seinem Tisch sitzend, an: „Aber Konsequenzen abschätzen, so etwas war ja schon immer unter der Würde eines Potters, nicht wahr?"

Es klopfte an der Tür und Severus beendete sein imaginäres Zwiegespräch mit der großen Liebe seines Lebens. „Herein", rief er – unfreundlich wie eh und je – und erwartete den Sohn seines Erzfeindes zu Schulzeiten. Eintreten tat jedoch Neville. Der Lehrer ließ sich seine Überraschung nicht anmerken, außer durch das Heben seiner linken Augenbraue. Da der Eintretende die Tür nicht schloss, legte der Erwachsene den Kopf etwas schief, um den Grund sehen zu können und tatsächlich traten noch ein paar Schüler ein. Drei der Weasley-Brüder und das Mädchen, welches er eben erst in ihr Bett geschickt hatte.

Die anderen an dem Streich Beteiligten hatten nämlich im Gemeinschaftsraum auf die zwei Fehlenden gewartet, und als Hermine ihnen berichtete, was passiert war, beschlossen sie alle, sich zu stellen.

Als Ron die Tür schließen wollte, kam Harry gerade an und fragte: „Was macht ihr denn hier?"

„Die blöde Idee, Sir, kam von mir", hauchte Neville zu dem Meister der Tränke gewandt, aber auf den Boden schauend. Liebend gerne hätte er sein Geständnis mit fester Stimme vorgetragen, aber mehr als ein Flüstern war leider nicht drinnen.

„Und wir alle gemeinsam haben sie ausgeführt", rief Ron, sichtlich allen Mut zusammennehmend.

„Ach Leute, was soll das denn?", meinte Harry resigniert.

„Mir scheint, Potter, Sie haben mich angelogen", grinste der Ex-Todesser maliziös.

„Also … ähm … so würde ich das nicht nennen … ähm … Sir", stammelte die Braunhaarige und auch die anderen Missetäter schauten sich gegenseitig nervös an.

„Ach nein, Miss Granger, und wie würden Sie es dann nennen?", tat der Mann interessiert. „Immerhin hat Potter mir gesagt, er hätte dies hier alleine durchgezogen und der Rest der hier Anwesenden behauptet das genaue Gegenteil – also muss eine von beiden Seiten lügen, oder nicht?"

„Er wollte mich schützen, Sir, aber das ist nicht notwendig. Hier bin ich, um für meine Verfehlung einzustehen", sagte der etwas mollige, ängstliche und dadurch so untypisch wirkende Gryffindor – und sah dabei seiner Nemesis diesmal fest in die Augen. Die schwarzen Augen verbargen gut die Anerkennung, die der Slytherin dem sonst so verschüchterten Schüler für diese Handlung entgegenbrachte, und starrten Neville scheinbar emotionslos an.

„Aber bevor Sie mich bestrafen, Professor Snape, möchte ich noch, dass Sie wissen, dass es mir leidtut", fügte der Albtraum jedes Tränkemeisters noch an, „und das sage ich jetzt nicht, um Sie zu beschwichtigen, Sir, sondern weil ich es wirklich so meine." Er schluckte schwer, bevor er fortfuhr: „Ich wusste einfach nicht mehr, was ich tun sollte, weil ich mich mehr als nur gedemütigt gefühlt habe – aber das hier war falsch. Und wenn ich es rückgängig machen könnte, dann würde ich das auf der Stelle tun."

Dumbledores Untergebener kniff die Augen leicht zusammen und blickte dann von einem der Unruhestifter zum Anderen. Die Zwillinge schauten am wenigsten schuldig aus, aber selbst sie waren etwas betrübt. _„Verdammt",_ dachte der Slytherin, _„sie haben es also alle gesehen."_ Diesmal konnte er es nicht verhindern, dass man ihm seinen Schreck ansehen konnte. Er musste schwer schlucken, aufgrund der neuen Erkenntnis.

„Nie wird auch nur ein Wort über unsere Lippen kommen über das, was hier geschehen ist, Sir", sagte Fred und George ergänzte, „und es tut auch uns aufrichtig leid, Sir."

Als der Rest der Jugendlichen ansetzen wollte sich zu entschuldigen, unterbrach der Erwachsene sie jedoch, indem er beide Arme ruckartig von sich stieß und abwinkte: „Das reicht!" Nachdem er tief ein- und ausatmete, leckte er nur mal kurz über seine trockenen Lippen und sagte dann mit einer Stimme, der man den unterdrückten Zorn sehr wohl anhörte: „Sie werden einen kompletten Monat jeden Abend, außer an den Sonntagen, zum Nachsitzen zu mir kommen."

Bevor er ihnen näher erläutern konnte, was ihnen bevorstand, hörten sie Schritte sich nähern und die Blicke aller richteten sich auf Professor Lupin, der nun das Klassenzimmer betrat. Mit seinem für ihn so markanten, leicht verlegen wirkenden Lächeln meinte dieser nun: „Verzeih Severus, ich weiß, ich sollte mich hier nicht einmischen – und Harry bat mich auch, es nicht zu tun." Bei diesen Worten trafen eiskalte, schwarze Augen auf grüne, verängstigt dreinschauende, während braune sich neugierig umschauten und fragten, was all die Schüler hier taten.

„_Verdammter Potter hat sich also gleich bei seinem Kuschelwolf ausgeweint"_, dachte Snape bei sich.

„Aber", sprach besagter Werwolf weiter, „ich dachte, es wäre vielleicht doch besser, herzukommen – nachdem ich Harry schon dabei erwischt habe, wie er meinen Irrwicht zurückgebracht hat."

„Nun es wäre geschickter gewesen, Lupin, wenn Sie schon bemerkt hätten, wie man Ihnen Ihr Spielzeug entwendet hat", schnarrte Voldemorts Giftmischer und legte seine Fingerkuppen aneinander, um seinen inneren Kampf zu überspielen, bei dem seine Wut über die ganze Situation langsam überhand zu gewinnen drohte.

„Na ja, zum Glück, warst du ja geschickt genug, den Jungen zu erwischen, bevor er dir den dummen Streich spielen konnte", meinte der Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste nur versöhnlich.

Es kostete den schwarzhaarigen Professor diesmal wirklich all seine Selbstbeherrschung, um seine Verblüffung hinter seiner kalten Maske zu verbergen. Harry hatte den Freund seines Vaters angelogen, um ihn – den Erzfeind von James – zu schützen. Mit Mühe und Not unterdrückte er ein schweres Schlucken. Die Stimme des Rumtreibers holte ihn wieder ins Hier und Jetzt.

„Was macht ihr alle eigentlich hier?" Wandte sich der zuletzt Gekommene fragend an die vielen Schüler. „Du hast mir gar nicht erzählt, dass noch andere in die Geschichte verwickelt waren …"

„Nun, der Junge macht seinem Vater halt in jeder Hinsicht Ehre und genauso wie dein ach so toller Freund hält er es mit der Wahrheit nicht so genau", fand der Slytherin zu seiner berühmten Gehässigkeit zurück.

Als Harry auf diese Worte seine Nemesis zornig anfunkelte, wunderte er sich, dass dieser ihn keineswegs böse anschaute. Im Gegenteil bekam er ein kaum angedeutetes kurzes Nicken von dem Erwachsenen und interpretierte es als Dank dafür, dass er Remus nicht erzählt hatte, was sich hier zugetragen hatte.

„Zurück zu Ihrer Bestrafung", setzte der Mann hinter dem Pult erneut an. „Je nach Begabung werden Sie die Arbeitstische und Kessel reinigen", bei der Aussage bedachte er Neville mit einem kalten Blick. Als er weitersprach, schaute der Tränkemeister auf Ron und Harry: „Zutaten – wie beispielshalber Flubberwürmer – zubereiten, aber auch die Vorratskammer sauber machen, alles sortieren, Altes entsorgen und Neues verstauen." Nun wanderten seine Augen über die Zwillinge bis zu Hermine. „Aber auch Tränke für die Krankenstation müssen gebraut werden und Hausaufgaben Jüngerer kontrolliert. Alle von Ihnen werden zusätzlich immer wieder Abhandlungen ausarbeiten über diverse Themen, die ich Ihnen noch nennen werde." Müde strich der Professor sich mit beiden Händen über sein Gesicht.

„Wenn du mal Probleme hast, eine Aufgabe für den Einen oder Anderen zu finden, kannst du dich gerne an mich wenden – ich bin mir sicher, dass auch mir was Interessantes einfällt. Denn ich bin ehrlich enttäuscht von euch allen. Das war nicht einfach ein Streich!", schimpfte der sonst so gutmütige Lykantroph die Schüler seines Hauses ernst. „Das hätte schwerwiegende Konsequenzen haben können! Wenn man sich – ohne es zu wissen – einem Irrwicht gegenübersieht, ist es so gut wie unmöglich, ihn zu bezwingen und es ist schon vorgekommen, dass jemand den Freitod gewählt hat, in solch einer Situation …"

Als die Schüler sich gebeugt von ihrem schlechten Gewissen schon umdrehen wollten, um zu gehen, ergänzte Snape noch: „Natürlich werden meine Kollegen, und auch Ihre, das mitbekommen – daher werde ich Ihrer Hauslehrerin morgen berichten, dass ich Sie alle dabei erwischt habe, wie Sie vorhatten, mir einen üblen Streich zu spielen. Dafür habe ich Ihnen das Nachsitzen aufgebrummt und … hm, sagen wir, 20 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor."

„Pro Kopf", ergänzte der dunkelblonde Lehrer und verließ den Raum mit einem Nicken für seinen Kollegen und die Jugendlichen keines Blickes mehr würdigend.

Mit gesenkten Köpfen trotteten die Kinder aus dem Klassenzimmer und ließen einen in seinen Gedanken versunkenen Tränkemeister zurück.

Sie fürchteten sich ein wenig, wie ihr nächstes Zusammentreffen mit ihm werden würde. Umso verwundeter waren die Schüler, als sich das Verhalten des Erwachsenen ihnen gegenüber nicht veränderte. Im Unterricht triezte er sie genauso wie zuvor – nur während des Nachsitzens behandelte er sie fast so, als hätten sie ein normales Lehrer-Schüler-Verhältnis. Die Gryffindor erkannten, dass ihr Professor tatsächlich eine Rolle spielte – und er spielte sie perfekt. Im entstandenen Chaos – verursacht durch Sirius Black und seine nicht gekannte Rolle in allem – rückte das Geschehene irgendwann in Vergessenheit … und alles nahm seinen Lauf …

**FIN**


	18. Chapter 18 Zitat-23

**Autor: **severinalupin  
**Beta: **Kobold  
**Altersfreigabe: **ab 12  
**Pairing: **Keines / **Charaktere**: Severus Snape, …  
**Kategorie: **Drama (nicht ganz passend, aber ich weiß nicht wie ich es sonst kategorisieren soll …)  
**Inhalt: **Diese Kurzgeschichte spielt nach Harrys 5. Schuljahr, aber Voldemort ist tot und Sirius lebt noch. Ein letzter Befehl vom Dunklen Lord an Severus Snape hat jedoch Konsequenzen für den auch nach dessen Tod … Was Bellatrix Lestrange wohl damit zu tun hat?  
**Disclaimer: **Alle Charaktere und das HP-Universum an sich gehören JK Rowling – aber diese Geschichte gehört mir! Ich verdiene kein Geld mit meinen Geschichten hier.  
**Warnung: **Keine

**23\. „Es gibt keine gemeinsame Zukunft für uns, das musst du mir einfach glauben." Für jetzt und alle Ewigkeit von Liz Nickles**

Severus kam unwissend, was ihn erwartete auf den Ruf seines Mentors in den Fuchsbau. Er glaubte, dass Albus mal wieder auf dem Laufenden gehalten werden wollte – denn er hatte schon lange keine Gelegenheit dem Alten Bericht zu erstatten. Wahrscheinlich – da das neue Schuljahr anstand – würde ihn sein Vorgesetzter auch wieder fragen, ob er nicht doch wieder nach Hogwarts zurückkehren wollte, obwohl er gekündigt hatte. Dumbledore hatte etwas von einer Überraschung gesagt. Vielleicht würde er ihm die Stelle des Lehrers für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste anbieten, um ihn doch wieder für die Schule zu gewinnen mit seinem absoluten Lieblingsfach. Aber der Slytherin wusste nicht, ob er dies nach allem wirklich noch wollte …

Nachdem Albus gegen Ende von Harrys fünftem Schuljahr bei ihrer Konfrontation im Ministerium doch tatsächlich Voldemort getötet hatte, nahm Snape sich eine Auszeit als Lehrer und jagte mit Auroren noch freie Todesser oder mit seinen Mitstreitern vom Orden des Phönix die noch existierenden Horkruxe – damit der dunkle Lord nicht wieder zu Kräften kam und auferstand. Es war dem Tränkemeister ein absolutes Freudenfest endlich offen zu seiner wahren Gesinnung stehen zu können und die Anhänger des Schwarzmagiers nach Askaban zu stecken.

In der Zeit tauchte die hochschwangere Bellatrix bei Albus auf und stellte sich. Ihre Schwangerschaft erklärte, warum sie seit einem halben Jahr – also schon vor dem Tod des zur Zeit größten Schwarzmagiers – vollkommen von der Bildfläche verschwunden war und auch bei dem Kampf in der Mysteriumsabteilung nicht aufgetaucht war. Sie bat den Schulleiter aber, bevor er sie den Dementoren übergab, ihr zu gewähren ihr Kind zu gebären – und diesem Gnade zu schenken. Der barmherzige alte Mann brachte die eigentlich wahnsinnige und sonst so kaltherzige, aber in dem Moment vollkommen verwandelte Frau zu Molly Weasley. Im Fuchsbau bekam sie ein kleines Mädchen und wurde danach direkt nach Askaban verfrachtet – wo sie nach allem, was sie getan hatte, nun einmal hingehörte. Da die Lestrange sicher schon vor der Geburt abgeholt worden wäre, wenn es bekannt gewesen wäre, dass sie bei der Familie Weasley untergebracht war, wurde diese Tatsache verheimlicht, sodass niemand außer der Anwesenden es wusste und die sprachen mit keinem anderen darüber.

„Was willst denn du hier?", wurde der Ex-Spion unfreundlich von Sirius Black im Haus der Weasleys empfangen.

„Sicher nicht zu Dir kommen, Black", antwortete der Neuankömmling gelangweilt. „Und Du?"

„Ich besuche meinen Jungen, denn solange ich auf Horkruxsuche bin, verbringt er die Ferien hier bei seinen Freunden. Falls dir so etwas überhaupt was sagt? Ich meine – Freunde …", erkundigte sich der Animagus zynisch. „Tja, und im Gegensatz zu dir, Schniefelus, bin ich ein gern gesehener Gast hier", meinte der Gryffindor noch gehässig.

„Aber nicht mehr lange, wenn du Gäste in meinem Haus so behandelst, Sirius!", ereiferte sich, die soeben in die Küche tretende Molly und der Gerügte hatte den Anstand verlegen auf den Boden zu schauen. „Willkommen Severus. Was für eine Freude!", strahlte die Rothaarige den Besucher an. „Was kann ich für dich tun?"

„Albus hat mich hergebeten", sagte Snape, nachdem er der Hausherrin zur Begrüßung höflich zugenickt hatte. Er war froh, dass sie ein Neugeborenes auf dem Arm hatte, denn so kam sie gar nicht auf den Gedanken ihn zu umarmen – was bei ihr leicht passieren konnte_. „Welcher ihrer Söhne war denn gerade Vater geworden?"_, fragte er sich gedanklich. Laut jedoch erkundigte er sich nach dem Verbleib seines Freundes: „Ist er hier?"

„Ja, er macht, glaube ich, gerade den Schiedsrichter bei dem Quidditchspiel der Kinder", lachte sie herzhaft. Es war so wunderbar, dass nach den Schrecken endlich wieder so etwas wie Normalität in das Leben der Hexen und Zauberer einkehrte.

In dem Moment hörte man eine Horde Jugendlicher feixend reinkommen – an deren Ende auch Hogwarts Direktor am lautesten lachend eintrat.

„Oh, Severus, wie schön, dass du da bist", freute sich Dumbledore ehrlich. Als er an Molly vorbeiging, nahm er ihr das kleine Bündel ab und trat zu seinem Schützling. Der war noch damit beschäftigt Tatze zu beobachten, wie er Hermine, Ginny, Ron und Harry herzte. In dem Moment betraten auch Remus und Arthur die Küche. Ohne recht zu merken, was der alte Mann da genau tat, hatte Severus plötzlich das Baby in seinen unbeholfenen Armen.

„Aaaahhh", schrie der Überrumpelte auf. „W…w…was soll der Unsinn! N…n…nimm es wieder!"

„Aber wieso denn?", wiegelte Albus jedoch ab. „Steht dir gut die Kleine." Nach einem Augenzwinkern fügte er noch hinzu: „Sei nur vorsichtig mit dem Köpfchen. Sie ist erst zwei Tage alt."

Der Tränkemeister schluckte sichtlich überfordert. Vollkommen verkrampft stand er da und schaute Hilfe suchend um sich, erntete jedoch nur belustigte Blicke. Arthur, der sich scheinbar seiner erbarmte, trat näher, legte ihm seine Rechte auf die Schulter und zog mit der freien Hand einen Stuhl näher, um den zittrigen Schwarzhaarigen mit seiner kostbaren Fracht hineinzubugsieren. Dieser hatte es wehrlos geschehen lassen, weil er von der unerwarteten Aktion schon wieder überrascht war, denn als der Gastgeber zu ihm trat, war er so überzeugt, dass dieser mit Kindern mehr als erfahrene Mann ihm das Würmchen aus seinen, in dieser Hinsicht jungfräulichen, Armen nehmen würde – dass Snape gar nicht auf die Idee kam, sich gegen das Kommende zu wehren.

„In Ordnung, Ihr habt jetzt genug gelacht", maulte der nun sitzende Ex-Todesser. „Nun wäre der perfekte Zeitpunkt für die Mutter oder den Vater das Kind zu sich zu nehmen."

Ein trauriger Seufzer von Molly ließ Severus fragend in ihre Richtung schauen – aber es war Albus, der sagte: „Die Kleine ist genau dort wo sie hingehört."

„Was willst du damit sagen?", erkundigte sich Snape mehr als genervt klingend.

„Gute Frage", erhob nun auch Sirius seine Stimme – der genauso, wie die Mehrheit im Raum wohl kaum mit dem zurzeit noch lebenden größten Magier übereinstimmte.

Plötzlich wandelte der Blick von dem Slytherin sich von ungeduldig, über schockiert zu nicht wahr haben wollend. „N…n…nein", stammelte er tonlos und begann wie wild den Kopf zu schütteln.

Die Matrone des Hauses, die dem letzten Wortwechsel nicht mehr gefolgt war, da sie, nachdem Severus die Eltern des Babys erwähnte, ein Taschentuch brauchte, um sich eine Träne wegzuwischen, sagte jetzt nachdenklich: „Wir können das Mädchen doch nicht ewig die Kleine nennen. Wird es nicht Zeit, dass sie einen Namen bekommt?"

„Aber das steht uns ja wohl nicht zu ihr einen Namen zu geben, Mama", meinte Ginny darauf.

„Wem dann? Etwa Bellatrix? Oder Rodolphus?", antwortete Harry voll Verachtung.

„Nein", lächelte der weise Mann gütig, „dem Vater steht es zu. Also lassen wir dich jetzt alleine, Severus, damit du deiner Tochter einen schönen Namen aussuchst." Mit diesen Worten wandte der Weißhaarige sich an die restlichen Anwesenden und forderte die geschockt Dreinschauenden mit einer deutlichen Geste auf den Raum zu verlassen. Mit weit aufgerissenen Mündern starrten ihn alle ungläubig an – gehorchten aber auch, wie üblich, ohne Widerworte. Bevor er die Küchentür schloss, sagte er Severus noch schnell, dass Bella nun in Askaban sei – auch wenn sich der Alte nicht sicher war, ob der Jüngere es wahrgenommen hatte.

Alle starrten den Schulleiter erwartungsvoll an, nachdem sie sich Sitzgelegenheiten im Wohnzimmer gesucht hatten – Remus holte sich einen Stuhl vom Esstisch, die vier Jugendlichen quetschten sich gemeinsam aufs Sofa, Sirius machte es sich auf einer der Lehnen desselben bequem, Arthur ließ sich in einen der Sessel fallen und zog seine Frau auf seinen Schoß, da Albus sich in den Anderen gesetzt hatte.

Auf Dumbledores Gesicht ruhte noch der Hauch des Lächelns – das das Bild, welches Severus mit seiner Tochter im Arm geboten hatte – heraufbeschworen hatte. Er sammelte sich jedoch und begann zu erklären: „Irgendwann vor Weihnachten letztes Jahr kam Severus ziemlich verzweifelt zu mir, da Voldemort schon wieder etwas Unglaubliches ausgeheckt hatte. Tom verlangte bei einem Treffen von unserem Spion mit Bella ein Kind zu zeugen – denn er fand, dass beide gute Gene hätten, um ihm intelligente, wie treue Diener zu schenken. Natürlich waren weder die zwei Beteiligten, noch Rodolphus sehr begeistert von der Idee – aber Riddle war überzeugt davon und meinte, wenn es gut ginge mit ihr, dann sollte Severus noch andere treue Weibchen schwängern, um sich eine Generation Todesser nach seinen Wünschen zu züchten. Sogar von Narzissa wollte er verlangen ihm ein Kind zu gebären – aber erst wollte er sehen, wie Bellas Spross aus Severus Samen wurde." Bei diesen Worten war der leicht melancholische Blick des alten Mannes ganz automatisch zur geschlossenen Tür der Küche gewandert, hinter der sein Tränkemeister gerade das Produkt seiner Lenden kennenlernte.

Ein herablassendes Schnauben von Sirius holte ihn in die Gegenwart zurück. „Das passt zu dem perversen Lüstling", schimpfte der Animagus auch schon los. „Bespringt auf Befehl seines Meisters alle Frauen seiner Freunde. Der ist echt das Letzte!"

Eine seltene Strenge legte sich auf das Gesicht, des sonst für seine Gutmütigkeit bekannten Direktors Hogwarts und er sagte kalt: „Scheinbar kannst du nicht zuhören, Sirius. Ich sagte, Severus war verzweifelt, als er sich Hilfe suchend an mich wandte. Aber sein Leben und vor allem seine Tarnung hingen davon ab. Er wollte das nicht tun."

„Tja, er hat es aber getan!", sprang Sirius aufgebracht auf seine Beine und starrte kampflustig auf das Oberhaupt des Ordens herab. „So ist Schniefelus eben – er schaut immer, wie er sich selbst retten kann!"

Auch Albus stand behänd auf und blickte wütend und enttäuscht in die Augen des Blacks. „NEIN! Genau so ist er eben nicht! Aber du in deiner Verbohrtheit willst das nicht sehen …" Erschöpft schloss er seine himmelblauen Augen. „Er tat es auf meinen ausdrücklichen Befehl hin", kam es dann noch leise und bedrückt von dem in diesem Moment regelrecht gebrochen wirkenden Weißhaarigen.

„Er hat mich angefleht, dass ich nicht so etwas Unmenschliches von ihm verlangen könnte, wie mit einer wahnsinnigen Todesserin, die ihn hasste und die er verachtete, ein Kind in die Welt zu setzen … er sagte mir – berechtigterweise – dass ich kein Recht hätte, so etwas Abartiges von ihm zu verlangen … aber ich tat es trotzdem und dieser Mann war selbst zu diesem Opfer bereit, nur um den Sieg über das Böse zu gewährleisten!" Stockend und unfassbar traurig waren diese Worte über die spröden Lippen des Alten gekommen.

Die Einen schauten entsetzt, die Anderen weinten und der Rest schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf – als Ginny dann leise fragte: „Wieso hat es dann zuerst so ausgeschaut, als wüsste Professor Snape gar nicht, was los ist, als er das Baby sah?"

Wieder umspielte ein müdes Schmunzeln Albus Lippen. „Severus ist ein Meister der Verdrängung – sonst hätte er seine Rolle als Spion auch niemals so gut spielen können, über so viele Jahre. Als Bella nach Weihnachten von der Bildoberfläche verschwand, war ihm natürlich im ersten Augenblick vollkommen klar, was das bedeutete – nämlich das Voldemorts Plan Früchte trug. Aber er verdrängte dieses Wissen einfach in den letzten Winkel seines Hirns, um den Alltag weiter bewältigen zu können – und scheinbar hatte er es wirklich mehr oder weniger vergessen. Die eigentlich wahnsinnige Bella dürfte durch die Hormone und angeborenen Mutterinstinkte sich von allem zurückgezogen haben, um das Kind in Ruhe und Sicherheit auf die Welt zu bringen und als ihre Welt zusammenbrach, bei der Vernichtung ihres Meisters, kam sie zu mir, damit ich ihr Kind rette – denn sie selbst wollte gar nicht gerettet werden. Ich persönlich wollte sie nicht noch am selben Tag als sie die Kleine geboren hatte den Dementoren überantworten – das war ihre eigene Entscheidung."

Erschüttert von dem Gehörten versanken alle in ihre Gedanken, während in der Küche Severus begonnen hatte, auf das kleine Wesen in seinen Armen einzureden.

„Es tut mir so leid! … Ich habe das so nie gewollt … Du hast was Besseres verdient! … Glaube mir, du wirst mir dankbar sein, dass ich dich nicht zu mir nehme und dein Leben damit verpfusche! … Ich werde mit Molly und Arthur reden … die beiden sind fantastische Eltern … ich werde finanziell natürlich voll und ganz für dich aufkommen! … Nie soll es dir an etwas fehlen! … Aber das, was du brauchst – kann ich dir nicht geben!" Die Worte kamen nur stockend über seine schmalen ausgetrockneten Lippen. Der Tränkemeister schaffte es nicht seine Augen von seiner schlafenden Tochter zu nehmen und doch war er überzeugt von dem Wahrheitsgehalt seiner Aussagen – obwohl es ein wenig so wirkte, als versuche er es sich selbst einzureden, anstatt es dem Kind zu erklären, das ihn ja in dem Alter sowieso nicht verstand.

„Du brauchst jemanden, der dich liebt … der für dich sorgt … der dich umsorgt …". Nach einem kehligen Schlucken fuhr der Schwarzäugige fort: „Das alles kann ich nicht! … **Es gibt keine gemeinsame Zukunft für uns, das musst du mir einfach glauben.**"

In diesem Moment öffnete die Kleine ihre Augen und er versank in ihnen. Das war sein Kind, was er hier in Händen hielt, wurde im mit einer Vehemenz bewusst, die er sich nicht erklären konnte. Das entzückende Gesicht seiner Tochter verzog sich leicht und sie begann leise zu weinen. Zutiefst erschrocken stand er ganz behutsam auf und eilte ins Wohnzimmer, wo er mit einem Hilfe suchenden Blick auf Molly fragte: „Was hat sie?"

Diese stand sofort vom Schoss ihres Mannes auf, schaute auf das vor sich hinmaunzende Baby, schielte kurz zur Uhr und lächelte dann glücklich. „Hunger hat sie", sagte sie zufrieden über den Anblick des eindeutig besorgten Vaters mit seiner entzückenden Tochter, und zauberte ein richtig temperiertes Fläschchen herbei.

Arthur sprang auf und beide schoben den verdatterten Slytherin in den frei gewordenen Sessel, drückten ihm die Milchflasche in die Hand und Molly meinte: „Füttere sie, dann ist sie wieder vollauf zufrieden."

Eindeutig verängstigt schaute der Schwarzhaarige von der vielfachen Mutter zu seiner einzigen Tochter und zurück – bis er sich seinem Schicksal ergab und das immer lauter werdende Schreien mit dem Fläschchen erstickte. Absolut begeistert bewunderte er das kleine Mädchen, das sofort gierig zu saugen begann und bald nur noch genüsslich schmatzende Geräusche von sich gab.

Snape schluckte den Klos runter, der sich in seinem Hals gebildet hatte und als er die vielen starrenden Blicke, die er auf sich spürte, nicht mehr aushielt, schaute er auf. Alle anwesenden Frauen, egal welchen Alters, schauten absolut fasziniert auf das sich ihnen bietende Bild. Die jüngeren Männer hatten ihre Augen zwar weit aufgerissen, aber ihre Blicke waren keinesfalls feindlich – wie sonst. Snapes ehemalige Schulkollegen hätten nicht unterschiedlicher ausschauen können – Remus war zutiefst gerührt und Sirius schien wie vom Blitz getroffen. Seine ungläubig geweiteten Augen schienen aus ihren Höhlen fallen zu wollen. Der Blick des siebenfachen Vaters ruhte mit eindeutigem Wohlwollen auf der Szene und Albus weinte vor Glück.

Als der Slytherin wieder auf sein Kind schaute, hatte er einen Entschluss gefasst. Er würde für seine Tochter da sein und er würde sie lieben – denn das tat er jetzt schon! „Ich werde Hilfe brauchen", flüsterte er in die Stille, die nur von dem saugenden Nuckeln unterbrochen wurde. „Ich habe leider keine Ahnung, wie man ein guter Vater sein kann … aber ich werde mein Bestes geben …"

Ohne es verhindern zu können – und zu wollen – stahl sich unwillkürlich ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen, als seine Tochter bei seinen Worten aufgehört hatte zu trinken und ihn mit ihren wundervollen, großen Augen anhimmelte.

„Na, Vida, bist du satt?", fragte er sein eigen Fleisch und Blut liebevoll. Die Entscheidung sie `Leben´ zu nennen, war ihm in diesem Augenblick spontan gekommen – aber endlich, dank ihr, würde er leben, denn nun gab es etwas, wofür es sich zu leben lohnte!

„Vida Snape ist ein wundervoller Name", hauchte der gerührte Albus verzückt.

**FIN**


	19. Chapter 19 Zitat-43

**Autor: **severinalupin  
**Beta: **Kobold  
**Altersfreigabe: **12 Jahre  
**Pairing: **Keines / **Charaktere**: Severus Snape, Harrys 6. Klasse Gryffindor + Slytherin  
**Kategorie: **Drama (nicht ganz passend, aber ich weiß nicht wie ich es sonst kategorisieren soll …)  
**Inhalt: **Eine Unterrichtsstunde in VgddK mit Professor Snape über die Unverzeihlichen.  
**Disclaimer: **Alle Charaktere und das HP-Universum an sich gehören JK Rowling – aber diese Geschichte gehört mir! Ich verdiene kein Geld mit meinen Geschichten hier.  
**Warnung: **Keine

**43\. „Jedes Mal, wenn sich eine Tür öffnet, fällt eine andere zu, aber manchmal verpasst man trotz bester Absichten die Gelegenheit, sie zu benutzen." Die fünfte Zauberin von Robert Newcomb**

Angespannt saßen die Schüler in seinem Unterricht. Das war immer schon so gewesen – und es wird sich auch nie ändern. Die Kinder hatten Angst vor ihm – und das sollten sie auch haben! Das Leben ist kein Kindergarten – und es war seine Aufgabe diese hirnamputierten, hormongesteuerten Halbstarken vor ihm auf die harte Realität vorzubereiten.

Sein kalter Blick aus nachtschwarzen Augen glitt über die konzentriert Lesenden. Es waren die Sechstklässler Gryffindors und Slytherins in seinem Kurs Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Endlich nach so vielen Jahren, die er Dumbledore darum gebeten hatte, dieses Fach unterrichten zu dürfen – ja geradezu gebettelt hatte er – hatte der Schulleiter sich erbarmt und es ihm zugewiesen … und er, Severus Snape, würde diese Chance nützen und aus diesen Bälgern Krieger machen – denn das war ihre einzige Überlebenschance gegenüber dem absolut Bösen, dem sie sich stellen mussten. Er wusste, wovon er redete, denn er selbst hatte sich damals, als er noch so dumm und jung war, wie die vor ihm Sitzenden, geblendet von der Aussicht auf Macht und Erfolg dem wahnsinnigen Lügner angeschlossen – denn er jetzt mit all seinen Mitteln bekämpfte. Schon bald nachdem er Todesser geworden war, hatte er seinen Fehler erkannt, aber da war es für ihn schon zu spät – er konnte nur noch sein Bestes tun, um all dem ein Ende zu setzen, damit nicht noch mehr Menschen ihr Leben wegwarfen … egal, ob sie sich Voldemort anschlossen oder sich ihm entgegenstellten.

Der Lehrer stand geräuschlos auf und trat geschmeidig an den Tisch, an dem Hermine und Harry saßen. „Nun, Potter, Minerva schwärmt immer geradezu von Ihren überragenden Fähigkeiten in ihrem Fach, jetzt dürfen Sie mal in meinem punkten, indem sie dieses Können unter Beweis stellen", sagte der Erwachsene herablassend. Sein Blick schweifte kurz über die Sachen des Schülers als er weitersprach: „Verwandeln Sie ihre Feder doch bitte in eine Ratte."

Während der Schüler gehorchte, wandte der Professor sich an alle: „Sie haben sich nun ausführlich mit den Unverzeihlichen Flüchen befasst." Dabei dachte er an die vielen Aufsätze auf seinem Tisch, denn er hatte es ihnen als Hausaufgabe aufgegeben über dieses Thema zu recherchieren. Aber auch gerade eben hatte er sie in ihren Schulbüchern die Zusammenfassung darüber noch einmal lesen lassen. „Würden Sie sagen, dass sie nun genug wissen, um diese Flüche anwenden zu können – im Falle des Falles?"

Verhaltenes Nicken hier und da war zu sehen. In dem Moment zuckte Severus Hand blitzschnell zu der in eine Ratte verwandelten Feder, die gerade das Weite suchen wollte und hielt sie am Schwanz hoch. „Miss Granger, Sie sind doch meist diejenige die es auf Anhieb schafft, wie Filius uns schon so oft am Lehrertisch versichert hat, einen neuerlernten Fluch anzuwenden. Es gibt drei und Sie dürfen es sich selbst aussuchen, welchen Sie uns vorführen wollen. Also zeigen auch Sie uns ihr überdimensionales Talent." Auch jetzt, wie schon zuvor bei Harry, wirkte das Lob eher beleidigend aufgrund des sarkastischen Tonfalles.

Anders als zuvor der Junge gehorchte die Schülerin nicht sofort, sondern flüsterte: „Diese Flüche sind verboten, Sir."

„Nun, ich habe – nur für diese Stunde heute – eine Sondergenehmigung erlangt, um ihnen die Verteidigung vor diesen Flüchen zu lehren", antwortete der Lehrer geduldig.

„Dazu muss ich die Anwendung nicht beherrschen, Sir", konterte die Schülerin – in einem letzten verzweifelten Versuch das Kommende abzuwenden.

Am Ende seiner Geduld angekommen, schlug Severus mit seiner freien Hand auf die Tischfläche vor Hermine, hielt mit der Anderen das sich windende Tier vor ihre Nase und schrie: „Jetzt tun Sie gefälligst, was ich Ihnen sage!"

Das braunhaarige Mädchen, welches von klein auf konditioniert wurde, Autoritätspersonen mehr oder weniger widerstandslos zu gehorchen, zog ihren Zauberstab, vollführte in ihrer Konzentration die perfekte Handbewegung und rief laut und deutlich: „Crucio!"

Doch nichts geschah. Die Schüler, die größtenteils aus Neugier aufgestanden und nähergetreten waren, starrten verwirrt auf die Situation. An den unterschiedlichen Reaktionen erkannte man, aus welchem Haus welcher Schüler war, denn die Schlagen lachten hämisch und die Löwen konnten es einfach nicht glauben, dass ihre Vorzeigeschülerin es nicht hinbekommen hatte. Keiner von ihnen konnte es sich jedoch erklären, denn sie hatten alles genau beobachtet und wussten daher, dass die Gryffindor alles richtig gemacht hatte. Wieso also hatte es nicht funktioniert? Auch die haselnussbraunen Augen von Hermine blickten nicht verstehend zu ihrem Gegenüber, der sie jedoch im Gegenzug abwartend und fragend anblickte mit seiner hochgezogenen Augenbraue. Er wollte von ihr wissen, warum sie versagt hatte.

Sie begann ihre Gedanken in Worte zu fassen: „Die Zauberstabbewegung und der Spruch waren richtig ausgeführt, also daran lag es nicht, dass es nicht geklappt hat. In den Büchern steht jedoch, dass es bei der Schwarzen Magie immer auch um das Wollen geht."

„Richtig", ergänzte Snape, „was wollten Sie, als Sie den Fluch auf die Ratte warfen?"

„Ihren Befehl ausführen, Sir", antwortete sie, ohne viel zu überlegen.

„Was fühlten Sie?", fragte der Lehrer und fügte noch an, „Und seien Sie bitte ehrlich."

„Nun, ich war wütend auf Sie, dass Sie so etwas Unmenschliches wie einen Unverzeihlichen von mir verlangen", sagte sie leicht verlegen und überlegte dann laut weiter, „aber mein Zorn galt Ihnen, Sir, und nicht der Ratte. Der gegenüber fühlte ich mich eher schuldig – wobei, dass erst war, nachdem ich den Spruch ausgesprochen hatte, davor hatte ich durch den Schreck, den Sie mir eingejagt haben, als Sie auf meinen Tisch schlugen nicht wirklich Zeit darüber nachzudenken."

„Sehen Sie, meine Damen und Herren, um diesen wichtigen Unterschied ging es mir. Es wird oft fälschlicherweise angenommen, dass es reicht wütend zu sein, um beispielshalber den Cruciatus umsetzen zu können, aber dem ist nicht so. Wobei starke, und vor allem negative, Gefühle schon maßgebend sind, um Schwarze Magie anzuwenden, aber es geht, wie Sie richtig gesagt haben, Miss Granger, um das Wollen. Das ist bei den dunklen Künsten das Um und Auf! Auch bei der herkömmlichen oder auch Weißen Magie spielt das Wollen eine gewisse Rolle, aber eher untergeordnet. Wenn sie einen normalen Zauber aussprechen bestimmt die Intensität ihres Willens die Stärke des Zaubers – aber bei der Schwarzen Magie, da hängt die Umsetzung schon davon ab. Wenn sie es nicht wirklich wollen, was sie da tun, dann können sie es auch nicht!" Die emotionslosen, schwarzen Augen blickten kalt um sich und nahmen gewahr, dass die Schüler ihm tatsächlich zuhörten und es verinnerlichten. Das war gut so!

„Heißt das aber nicht auch, dass all diese, die behaupten nur Mitläufer gewesen zu sein und das alles nie gewollt zu haben, Lügner sind?", fragte Ron, ohne aufgezeigt zu haben.

Aber der Spion wollte mal nicht kleinlich sein und übersah dies großzügig, als er antwortete: „Nun, das ist nicht so einfach zu beantworten, Mister Weasley. Viele von denen haben natürlich nur gelogen, um ihre Haut zu retten. Aber nicht alle. Die, die es nicht wollten und trotzdem so taten, hätten, wenn sie dunkle Magie anwenden mussten, nicht können – ganz eindeutig. Daran könnte man im Nachhinein feststellen, was wahr war – aber es ist schwer nachweisbar. Andererseits ist die Motivation für das Wollen oft sehr unterschiedlich. Man kann dem dunklen Lord folgen wollen, weil man überzeugt ist von seinen Ansichten – man kann ihm aber auch folgen, weil man so viel Angst hat, dass man keinen anderen Ausweg als diesen sieht. Viele treue Gefolgsleute hatten ursprünglich nur Angst um ihre Familien oder ihr eigenes Leben."

„Diese Angst hat aber bei vielen auch genau das Gegenteil bewirkt – sich ihm nämlich mutig entgegenzustellen!", meinte Harry nun mit einem gewissen Trotz in der Stimme.

„Natürlich sind das die Momente, wo sich die Welt in Helden und Feiglinge spaltet", meinte Severus ironisch und schaute abfällig auf seinen Hassschüler Nummer eins. Einer Eingebung folgend beugte er sich zu ihm herunter und flüsterte provozierend und in einem gewissen Tonfall, der einem schon fast unter die Haut ging: „Probieren Sie doch den Cruciatus-Fluch aus. Und am besten Sie stellen sich vor diese Ratte wäre ich! Denken Sie einfach an das Gefühl, dass der Mord an Ihren Eltern bei Ihnen auslöst." Damit richtete er sich wieder auf und hielt dem Schüler, dessen Augen vor Entsetzen geweitet waren, die Ratte vor die Nase. Ohne viel nachzudenken, riss dieser seinen Stab hoch, vollführte ebenso die richtige Bewegung, wie zuvor seine beste Freundin und schrie hasserfüllt: „Crucio!"

Geschockt starrten er, sowie alle anderen – außer Snape, der damit gerechnet hatte – auf das sich an Severus Hand in der Luft windende Geschöpf. Da Harry selbst fürchterlich über seinen Erfolg erschrocken war, brach er den Fluch automatisch ab – und beendete damit die Qual des Tieres.

„Also bin ich böse …?", hauchte der Junge-der-lebte tonlos und starrte traurig vor sich hin.

„Sie tun es schon wieder, Potter. Können Sie wahrhaftig nur so schwarz-weiß denken? Nein, Sie sind nicht abgrundtief böse! Jeder gute Mensch ist aber im Stande etwas Böses zu tun. Das ist eine Tatsache! Selbst Longbottom wäre mit der richtigen Motivation fähig diesen Fluch, mit dem er so viel Negatives verbindet, erfolgreich anzuwenden." Alle blickten bei den Worten des Lehrers auf den sonst so schüchternen, molligen Gryffindor, der anfangs noch erschüttert und absolut ungläubig dreinschaute, aber dessen Augen nach einer Weile des Nachdenkens scheinbar tatsächlich einen Grund fanden, dass er jemanden mit dem Cruciatus belegen könnte. Aus Rache für das schreckliche Schicksal seiner in den Wahnsinn gefolterten Eltern würde er Bellatrix Lestrange liebend gern verfluchen. Geschockt über sich selbst riss der Junge jedoch sofort seine Augen auf. „Nun, nur weil Sie sich jetzt gerade gedanklich vorstellen könnten Bellatrix mit so einem Fluch zu bestrafen, heißt es noch lange nicht, dass Sie im Moment des Momentes wirklich dazu im Stande wären, Longbottom. Es war nur ein Beispiel und in Gedanken kann ich mir gut vorstellen, dass so einige sich das bei bestimmten Menschen vorstellen könnten. Was aber nicht heißt, dass sie es tatsächlich können würden – aber die Möglichkeit besteht, und zwar bei jedem, es kommt immer auf die Umstände an."

Die Schüler schauten sich gegenseitig an und tuschelten teilweise ein wenig miteinander. Der Erwachsene ließ die Jugendlichen sich jedoch austauschen, denn er hoffte, dass sie so besser verstehen konnten. Scheinbar konnten sich manche vorstellen den Einen oder Anderen mit einem Crucio zu belegen.

Severus fuhr fort: „Der Wille etwas Falsches zu tun, macht aus uns nicht jemanden Gutes oder Böses – sondern eben die schon oft erwähnte Motivation! Wollen sie jemand leiden sehen, weil es ihnen Vergnügen bereitet, ja, dann passt die Definition Böse. Dann gäbe es aber noch andere Gründe, von denen wir jetzt einmal zwei näher betrachten wollen. Zuerst einen der definitiv auch nicht gut ist – aber wirklich böse auch nicht. Stellen sie sich jetzt einfach vor, dass Menschen, die sie lieben von, nehmen wir als Beispiel noch einmal die allseits bekannte Todesserin Bellatrix gefangen gehalten werden und sie hat ihnen glaubwürdig klar gemacht, dass die Gefangenen in wenigen Minuten sterben werden. Sie haben schon alles Mögliche versucht, um die lebensrettende Information zu erlangen, aber erfolglos. Auf die bloße Frage, wo ihre Familie oder Freunde sind, werden sie hämisch ausgelacht …" Der Slytherin schwieg kurz, um seine Worte sinken zu lassen. „Der Cruciatus-Fluch könnte in so einer Situation die Lösung sein …"

„Dann finden Sie also, das Ziel heiligt die Mittel, Sir?", wollte Harry nicht sehr überzeugt, aber doch nachdenklich wissen.

„Nun, das muss jeder für sich entscheiden", ließ Snape seine Meinung offen. „Es war jetzt nur eine fiktive Situation, um ein wenig mehr Verständnis für die Handlungen diverser Menschen zu erlangen. Es gibt viele unterschiedlichste Umstände die den Einen oder Anderen dazu bringen falsche Entscheidungen im Leben zu treffen und manchmal findet man dann auch Wege wieder umzukehren und manchmal eben nicht. **Jedes Mal, wenn sich eine Tür öffnet, fällt eine andere zu, aber manchmal verpasst man trotz bester Absichten die Gelegenheit, sie zu benutzen**. Das soll jetzt aber keine Rechtfertigung für die falschen Entscheidungen sein, sondern Sie nur ein wenig von ihrem Schwarz-Weiß-Denken wegführen. Denn es haben sich auch viele vom Dunklen Lord verführen lassen, die nicht von Grund auf böse waren – wie viele von Ihnen gerne glauben möchten. Es gibt darunter nämlich viele Hexen und Zauberer, die oft unter Muggel haben leiden müssen. Selbst oft Halbblüter oder gar Muggelstämmige, die sich den Todessern angeschlossen haben, weil sie früher von ihren eigenen Familien und in den Muggelschulen gequält und misshandelt wurden, weil sie anders waren und der Dunkle Lord machte sich diesen Hass zu nutze. Ja, er hat gerade in seinen Anfängen regelrecht um diese Magier geworben und erst als er viele Anhänger hatte, begann er gegen, wie er sie gerne nennt, Schlammblüter zu schimpfen. Anfangs hatte er unter ihnen die stärksten Anhänger, denn ihr Hass auf Muggel, aufgrund des Leides, welches sie am eigenen Leib durch diese erfahren hatten, war leicht anzufachen – denn oft wurden diese von ihren eigenen Familien verachtet und verstoßen wegen ihrer, in deren Augen, Abartigkeit. Später hat er bei den Reinblütern dann mehr in die Schiene geschlagen, was Muggel nicht schon seit Jahrhunderten gegen uns getan haben, wie beispielshalber die Hexenverbrennungen und ähnliches. Denn viele Reinblüter hatten kaum bis gar keinen Kontakt zur Muggelwelt und hatten daher auch keinen Hass gegen Muggel. Aber der dunkle Lord hatte schon eine sehr starke Bewegung und er konnte sehr gut reden und Leute von seiner Meinung überzeugen. Er war unglaublich charismatisch und gab den Leuten mit seinen Reden genau das, was sie wollten, um von ihnen zu bekommen, was er wollte. Und so schlossen sich ihm viele an um Gerechtigkeit für die Hexen und Zauberer zu erlangen. Viel zu spät erkannten sie dann, dass die Methoden nicht wirklich die Richtigen waren. Aber dann war es meist schon zu spät. Denn, auch wenn sie selbst vielleicht noch nie irgendetwas Schlechtes getan hatten, reichte es, dass sie das Mal hatten, wodurch sie gebrandmarkt waren fürs Leben und dann war der letzte Schritt auch wirklich Böses zu tun, kein großer mehr – denn dann hatten sie auch real wirklich keine andere Wahl mehr … außer zu sterben …"

„Aber jemand, der aus welchem Grund auch immer, wirklich nur Mitläufer ist, kann doch dann nicht den Willen für einen unverzeihlichen Fluch aufbringen, Sir?", brachte Ron jetzt wieder vor.

„Das heißt das Wissen, dass Ihre kleine Schwester brutalst vergewaltigt und bis in den Tod gequält werden wird, wenn Sie jetzt diesen Mann vor Ihnen, den Sie nicht kennen und der sowieso gefoltert werden wird, ob nun von Ihnen oder wem anderen, würde Sie nicht motivieren, diesen Fluch anwenden zu wollen, Mister Weasley?", fragte Severus mit seinen intensiven schwarzen Augen den Rothaarigen regelrecht aufspießend. Dieser stellte sich die Situation so bildlich vor, dass sein Gesicht eine Grimasse des Grauens war. Neville, der neben Ron saß, legte ihm beruhigend den Arm um die bebenden Schultern.

Der Professor sprach nun wieder zu allen Schülern. „Ich wollte Ihnen nur bewusst machen, dass Angst ein starkes Motiv ist. Und das war auch der zweite Grund, denn ich anführen wollte. Auf das Thema zurück kommend: Schwarze Magie braucht zusätzlich zur korrekten Zauberstabbewegung und dem richtig formulierten Spruch, eben unbedingt den Willen – sonst funktioniert sie einfach nicht. Und wenn man sich aus welchem Grund auch immer dazu bringen will, einen solchen Fluch – egal ob einen der Unverzeihlichen oder einen anderen dunklen Fluch – auszuführen, muss man sich, wenn das nicht sowieso ganz automatisch geht, halt richtig motivieren, um es zu schaffen. Und das geht immer – wenn man es will!"

Der Lehrer ließ die Ratte auf den Tisch vor Harry runter und tippte sie kurz lässig mit seinem Zauberstab an, so dass wieder eine Feder vor dem Schüler lag – eine etwas Zerzauste. „Als Hausaufgabe möchte ich von Ihnen eine Aufstellung von Gründen, die Sie dazu bewegen könnten Schwarze Magie anzuwenden und genauso viele, die Sie davon abhalten würden. Mindestens zwei Pergamentrollen", sagte der Lehrer, während seine aufgewühlten Schüler ihre Sachen zusammenpackten. „Aber auch nicht mehr als Drei", fügte er noch mit einem strengen Seitenblick auf Hermine an.

**Fin**


	20. Chapter 20 Zitat-11

**Autor: **severinalupin  
**Beta: **Kobold  
**Altersfreigabe: **16 Jahre  
**Pairing: **keines / **Charaktere**: Severus Snape und Narzissa, Lucius und Draco Malfoy  
**Kategorie: **Drama  
**Inhalt: **Ein Todessertreffen im Sommer 1997, bei dem Severus sich dazu gezwungen sieht etwas Schreckliches zu tun, um seine Freunde zu retten … Wird Lucius ihm verzeihen können?  
**Disclaimer: **Alle Charaktere und das HP-Universum an sich gehören JK Rowling – aber diese Geschichte gehört mir! Ich verdiene kein Geld mit meinen Geschichten hier.  
**Warnung: **Gewalt, Folter, Vergewaltigung

**11\. „Gelegentlich führen sich Menschen wie Tiere auf, nicht wahr?" Das Licht der Phantasie von Terry Pratchett**

„_Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt …",_ dachte sich Severus Snape innerlich nervös, äußerlich jedoch absolut ruhig. Nicht mal seine rabenschwarzen Augen ließen den Gefühls-Tsunami in ihm erahnen. Fieberhaft suchte er eine Möglichkeit Lucius, Narzissa und Draco irgendwie zu helfen. Seit Stunden quälte der dunkle Lord die Familie in deren eigenen Manor, da die beiden Männer dieses reinblütigen Clans in den Augen der Todesser in letzter Zeit einfach immer nur versagt haben. Hauptsächlich spielte er mit ihren Ängsten und demütigte sie, hin und wieder traf einen von ihnen ein Folterfluch und das alles vor dem kompletten inneren Kreis der Todesser.

Zu Beginn hatte das Schlangengesicht Lucius nur seinen Zauberstab abgenommen, da Voldemort einen anderen brauchte, um Harry Potter entgegenzutreten – denn sie hatten ja Zwillingszauberstäbe, die den Schwarzmagier daran hinderten den Jungen zu töten. Aber dann hatte sich alles irgendwie aufgeschaukelt und wenn der Tränkemeister die letzten Anspielungen richtig verstand, dann wollte Riddle als letzte Strafe für die männlichen Vertreter der Sippe Narzissa von den Anwesenden vergewaltigen lassen – und das wollte Snape seiner langjährigen Freundin ersparen, wenn er es schaffte.

Gerade hielt der Anführer den Malfoys noch einmal vor, was sie alles falsch gemacht hatten: „Nachdem du dich letztes Jahr von ein paar Kindern hast hindern lassen meinen Befehl auszuführen, Lucius, hast du dich in Askaban einsperren lassen und dankst es nur meiner Gnade, dass ich den Dementoren, die sich uns jetzt angeschlossen haben nicht doch noch die Erlaubnis gebe, dich zu küssen. Bei dem miserablen Vorbild, welches du deinem Sohn warst, hätte ich mir eigentlich gar nichts anderes erwarten sollen, als das auch er kläglich versagt, wenn ich ihm einen Auftrag gebe." Er legte eine genüssliche Pause ein, um sich an der Angst seiner Opfer zu weiden. „Narzissa muss ja nur noch enttäuscht von euch sein und daher sollte es für sie ja fast eine Belohnung sein, wenn ich ihr gestatte sich jetzt mit echten Männern zu vergnügen."

Von Freude konnte in dem vor Angst und Entsetzen geprägtem Gesicht, der sonst so schönen Frau, jedoch nichts gefunden werden. Sie hatte absolute Panik als Macnair sie nun grob packte und ihr das Kleid vom Dekolleté riss. Sie schrie entsetzt auf und versuchte erfolglos ihre bloßgelegten Brüste mit ihren Armen zu bedecken, da nun auch Nott dazu eilte und lachend ihre Hände festhielt. Sowohl Draco als auch Lucius flehten ihren Meister an sie zu verschonen – sie hatte doch nichts falsch getan. Dieser lachte jedoch nur amüsiert von der ganzen Situation.

„Herr, darf ich Euch bitten sie mir zu überlassen", traute sich der Lehrer, der jahrelang Tränkekunde unterrichtet hatte und im letzten Schuljahr endlich sein Traumfach Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste bekam, vorzubringen.

„Hm …", überlegte Voldemort, der im Moment glänzende Laune hatte, „und warum solltest nur du und nicht alle ihren Spaß haben, mein Giftmischer?"

„Einerseits, weil keiner außer mir Euch in letzter Zeit zufrieden gestellt hat. Andererseits, weil ich – wenn Ihr, Meister, sie mir gestattet – mein Spielzeug nicht gerne mit anderen teile. Und letztendlich weil Narzissa, die mit allem eh schon gestraft ist, es auch nicht verdient hat, dass alle hier ihre dreckigen Finger auf sie legen", zählte der schwarzhaarige Slytherin regelrecht arrogant auf. „Natürlich ist Eure Gnade bekannt und wenn Ihr Eure Anhänger, selbst wenn diese es nicht wirklich verdient haben, trotzdem belohnen wollt, dann soll Euer Wille geschehen. Aber ich hoffe trotzdem, dass die demütige Bitte Eures treusten Dieners Euer gütiges Herz erweicht und Ihr mir dieses wundervolle Weib schenkt." Bei diesen Worten streichelte ein gieriger Blick seinerseits den teilweise schon entblößten Körper der geborenen Black – was dem aktuell größten Schwarzmagier ein dreckiges Grinsen entlockte. „Wenn es Euch in erster Linie um die Strafe von Lucius und Draco geht, so bleibt es sich gleich ob nur ich oder alle hier sie haben dürfen, denke ich. Und für Draco, der mich ja dann ab nächster Woche als Schulleiter hat, wird es somit eine tägliche Ermahnung sein Euch nicht mehr zu enttäuschen."

„Du hast Recht mein Sohn du bist der Einzige, der sich mit dem Mord an dem alten Zausel in meinen Reihen bewährt hat, also sollst auch nur du die Belohnung bekommen", sagte der selbsternannte Lord huldvoll in Richtung seiner Untergebenen. Viele zornige und eifersüchtige Blicke trafen den Meister der Tränke, aber das Entsetzen seines eigentlichen Freundes Lucius und dessen Sohn war was ihm unter die Haut ging. Denn schon die abfällige Äußerung über seinen Freund Albus, den er hat ermorden müssen und die Erinnerung an diese Tat hatte Severus viel Überwindung gekostet, seine Maske aufrecht zu erhalten.

Als Snape sein Opfer am Arm packte, schluchzte sie herzzerreißend auf und flehte ihn an, ihr das nicht anzutun, doch er schaute nur wieder gierig auf sie herab. Ein ekelerregendes Lachen entkam Voldemorts Kehle, in das all seine Anhänger – außer den Malfoys – lauthals einstiegen. Hilfesuchend huschte der Blick der erniedrigten, blonden Frau zu ihrer Familie, doch der entsetzte, aber gleichzeitig resignierte Ausdruck in deren Augen zeigte ihr deutlich, dass sie ihr nicht helfen konnten.

„Bitte, Herr", flehte der erst kürzlich aus Askaban entflohene Aristokrat, „nehmt mich! Lasst die Männer meinen Körper schänden, aber verschont meine Frau. Sie ist Euch immer treu ergeben gewesen und hat sich nie was zu Schulden kommen lassen. Erbarmt Euch!"

Doch der Angesprochene schaute nur angewidert auf den Mann, der sich vor seine Füße geworfen hatte und den Saum seines Umhangs küsste – in der Hoffnung dieses Scheusal zu besänftigen. Während Draco – der immer noch aufgrund eines heftigen Cruciatusfluchs, den er hatte erleiden müssen, auf dem Boden lag und sich wand – fürchterlich weinte und immer wieder abwechselnd „NEIN" und „BITTE NICHT" schrie. Woran die Todesser sich jedoch nur ergötzten, als das es ihre Herzen erweichte.

Severus versuchte noch ein weiteres Mal eine Bitte vorzubringen: „Meister, Ihr wisst, dass ich nicht unbedingt darauf stehe Sex in der Öffentlichkeit zu haben – dürfte ich mich mit meinem Geschenk, für das ich Euch mehr als dankbar bin, zurückziehen, um sie zu genießen?"

Erneut erfüllte ein Lachen von Seiten des grausamen Anführers die Halle des Manors, indem die Familie normalerweise dinierte, während seine Anhänger eher missmutige Laute von sich gaben. „Nein, nein, mein Sohn, wenn du den anderen schon den eigenen Spaß verdirbst, dann lass sie wenigstens dran teilhaben!"

Resigniert griff der Schwarzhaarige nun auch mit seiner zweiten Hand fest die andere Schulter seines Opfers und zog sie ganz nah an sich ran, um genüsslich an ihrem Hals zu knabbern. Kurz trat ein verwirrter Blick in ihre Augen, bevor sie sich vehement zu wehren begann und aus Leibeskräften zu schreien. Auch ihr Mann und Sohn schrien vor Verzweiflung, während ihre vermeintlichen Freunde sie mit Zaubern davon abhielten sich einzumischen. Die Todesser schrien aus Lust und Erregung und feuerten Voldemorts Giftmischer an zwischen Lachen und Gejohle.

Snape machte sich lustig über ihre jämmerlichen Versuche sich zu wehren und bot auch sonst eine gute Show, selbst wenn man vom Akt selber nicht viel zu sehen bekam, da er selbst sich nur die Hose öffnete und ihren Rock hob, anstatt sie vollkommen zu entkleiden. Kurz schien der dunkle Lord zu überlegen, ob er ihre Kleidung einfach weghexen sollte, damit seine Leute mehr zum Sehen hatten, aber letztendlich musste er Severus Recht geben – außer dem zukünftigen Schulleiter Hogwarts, hatten seine Todesser ihn in letzter Zeit eher enttäuscht, als zufriedengestellt. Also wollte er seinem nach Außen treuesten Anhänger belohnen, indem er ihm sein bisschen Privatsphäre in dieser öffentlichen Situation gönnte.

Ihr Weinen und Schreien wurde lauter, während sein Stöhnen heftiger wurde, als er seinen Rhythmus beschleunigte und die Menschen, um sie herum, sie noch mehr anheizten.

Lucius hielt in seiner bodenlosen Verzweiflung seinen Sohn so fest in seinen Armen, dass dieser kaum noch mitbekam, was um ihn herum geschah. Und als es endlich vorbei war, klatschte Riddle und meinte: „Bravo Severus! Du solltest öfters bei so was mitmachen. Ich weiß gar nicht, warum du dich immer so zierst?" Wieder erfüllte ein dreckiges, vielstimmiges Lachen das Manor. „Gut, ich denke, wir hatten nun alle unseren Spaß, und ihr", dabei sah er jeden der Malfoys einzeln kurz aber durchdringlich an, „habt Eure Lektion gelernt, was es bedeutet zu versagen, wenn ich einen Auftrag gebe!" Dann wandte er sich wieder an seine restlichen Anhänger: „Sie wurden bestraft, aber jetzt sind sie wieder Teil von uns und ich möchte nicht, dass ihr sie anders behandelt. Welche Position sie unter uns einnehmen werden, wird davon abhängen wie sie den nächsten Befehl befolgen werden – sobald ich ihnen einen erteile."

Nach verschiedenen Bestätigungs-Ausrufen seiner Todesser sagte er noch zu Snape gewandt: „Kümmere dich doch bitte um die Familie, damit sie schnell wieder gesund und munter sind und mir dienen können, wie es sich gehört." Vereinzelte Lacher waren zu hören, aufgrund der erneuten Erniedrigung des Reinblut-Clans, sich von ihrem Peiniger helfen lassen zu müssen. Zufrieden zog Voldemort sich über die Treppe nach oben in die Schlafzimmer zurück

Severus scheuchte die Todesser raus und als sie alleine waren, richtete er sofort mit seinem Zauberstab die Kleidung von Narzissa, die daraufhin zu ihren, immer noch am Boden kauernden und wimmernden, Männern lief und beide fest in ihre Arme nahm. Der Spion rief die Elfe der Malfoys und befahl ihr, sie alle auf der Stelle in seine Räumlichkeiten im Manor zu apparieren – da er diese so gesichert hatte, dass er einwandfrei sicher war, dass sie nicht belauscht werden konnten.

Dort vollführte er erst einmal einen Heilzauber an Draco, wurde jedoch plötzlich von Lucius am Kragen gepackt und gegen die Wand geschleudert. Snape wehrte sich nicht und steckte einige Schläge ein bis die kreischende Blondine ihrem Mann endlich Einhalt gebot.

„ER HAT ES NICHT GETAN!", schrie sie immer wieder.

„Wie? … Ich verstehe nicht …", stammelte das Familienoberhaupt verwirrt – er hatte doch gesehen, dass dieses Schwein sich an seiner Frau vergangen hatte …

„Narzissa!", keuchte der Tränkemeister ein wenig außer Atem aufgrund der Schläge, die er gerade noch kassiert hatte.

„Bitte, Severus, verlange nicht von mir zu schweigen", flehte die aufgebrachte Hausherrin weinend. Ohne auf eine Antwort von dem Mann zu warten, sprach sie weiter: „Lucius, er hat mir nichts getan. Egal wie es für dich ausgesehen hat. Severus hat mich nicht vergewaltigt!"

Sie trat zu dem Schwarzhaarigen und stütze den leicht Schwankenden – was ihr Mann mit gemischten Gefühlen beobachtete, während er sich die blonden Haare raufte. „Ich verstehe nicht …", kam es irgendwann ungläubig über seine Lippen.

Der baldige Schulleiter war sich nicht sicher, ob es gut wäre, dass die Malfoys sich jetzt mit der Situation tatsächlich auseinandersetzten und alles zu hinterfragen begannen, denn er fürchtete dass sie mehr erkennen könnten, als ihm lieb war. Auch wenn er sich – jetzt da er vollkommen allein dastand, nachdem er Dumbledore auf dessen Befehl hin ermordet hatte – sehnsüchtig einen Verbündeten wünschen würde. Wusste er doch, dass es einfach zu gefährlich war. Und nur weil seine Freunde gerade etwas durch den Wind waren, aufgrund dessen was alles passiert war, waren sie sicher noch keine Widerstandskämpfer oder sonst was in der Art. Nein, er musste sich so bedeckt halten wie möglich!

„Als Severus sich über mich beugte und mir über das Ohr leckte", begann Narzissa, wurde jedoch von einem tiefen Knurren ihres Mannes unterbrochen und musste sich zwischen beide Männer stellen, denn ihr Angetrauter wollte sich schon wieder auf ihren augenscheinlichen Misshandler stürzen.

„Was ist passiert?", wollte Draco – der auf der gegenüberliegenden Wand auf den Boden gerutscht war, nachdem sein Lehrer ihm mit seinem Heilspruch geholfen hatte und plötzlich sein Vater dem Schwarzhaarigen an die Gurgel gegangen war – krächzend wissen.

„Er flüsterte mir ins Ohr: spiel mit", berichtete seine Mutter weiter. „Im ersten Moment war ich so verblüfft, dass ich, glaube ich, ziemlich dumm aus der Wäsche geschaut habe und im nächsten Augenblick hatte ich fürchterliche Panik, dass das wem aufgefallen ist. Auf jeden Fall kreischte ich und wehrte mich und spielte mit. Niemanden fiel auf, dass Severus mir nicht wirklich was tat, weil er sie mit seiner ganzen Art ablenkte. Seine hämischen Kommentare, seine ganze Show, einfach alles war so überzeugend und doch geschah nicht das, was alle überzeugt waren zu sehen."

Durch die Erzählung verfiel sie wieder in diese schreckliche Stimmung, die sie zuvor empfunden hatte und begann am ganzen Körper zu zittern. Severus schob sie kurzerhand in die Arme ihres verwirrten Mannes, der sie sofort trostspendend festhielt.

„Sie sind also tatsächlich ein Verräter, Sir, so wie Tante Bella immer sagt?", fragte der Schüler, noch nicht ganz wissend, wie er über das eben gehörte denken sollte.

„Nein, das heißt es nicht!", antwortete der Lehrer jedoch fest. Er ging an dem Ehepaar vorbei rüber zu dem am Boden kauernden Jungen und hielt ihm eine Hand hin. Nach kurzem Zögern ließ der Blonde sich aufhelfen und beide setzten sich auf das Sofa. „Solange meine Loyalität meinen Freunden gegenüber nicht real mit der gegenüber dem dunklen Lord kollidiert, sehe ich kein Problem dabei meinen Freunden beizustehen. Und die Situation kann mehrdeutig ausgelegt werden. Ich habe, in meinen Augen, keinen wahren Ungehorsam geleistet – denn die öffentliche Demütigung die der dunkle Lord wünschte, hat stattgefunden. Dass ich nicht das bekommen habe, was der Lord mir schenken wollte, ist mein Problem und von niemandem sonst. Also bitte, Leute, jeder hat, was er wollte und deshalb wäre es schön, wenn wir dem jetzt keine große Aufmerksamkeit mehr schenken, sondern es einfach vergessen und vor allem dafür sorgen, dass niemand außer uns das je erfährt." Bei seinen letzten Worten blickte er eindringlich zum jüngsten Anwesenden rüber – der nachdenklich nickte zu allem was er soeben gehört hatte.

„Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, Professor, Tante Bella hat mir Okklumentik beigebracht und mittlerweile bin ich wirklich gut darin", meinte der Junge, während er seine Eltern dabei beobachtete, wie sie sich gemeinsam in den Sessel gegenüber setzten und eng aneinander kuschelten.

„Natürlich schweigen wir, mein Freund!", bestätigte auch Lucius.

„Freund", lachte Draco sarkastisch auf – beugte sich etwas vor, stellte seine Ellbogen auf seinen Oberschenkel ab und stützte seinen Kopf mit seinen Händen. „Alle die heute hier waren behaupten unsere Freunde zu sein!? Aber keiner von denen – außer Ihnen, Sir – hätte sich die Gelegenheit meine Mutter zu vergewaltigen heute entgehen lassen, wenn sie die Möglichkeit gehabt hätten."

„**Gelegentlich führen sich Menschen wie Tiere auf, nicht wahr?**", fragte der Tränkemeister rhetorisch. „Aber trotzdem, Draco, verwechsle das kriecherische Verhalten der Leute, die um deine Familie herumschwänzeln in der Hoffnung im eigenen Ansehen zu steigen nicht mit Freundschaft."

„Das stimmt mein Sohn, heute hast du gesehen, wie wer wirklich zu wem steht", bekräftigte der Vater die Aussage des Freundes und streichelte zärtlich über die Haare seiner geliebten Ehefrau. „Jetzt wissen wir, dass du, Severus, der Einzige unter allen bist, dem wir vertrauen können. Und auch der Einzige dem unsere Loyalität ab heute gilt."

„Pass auf was du sagst, mein Freund und dass das nicht die Falschen hören und falsch interpretieren", meinte der Schwarzhaarige, auch wenn er genau wusste, dass in seinen Räumen hier niemand sie belauschen konnte. Als er merkte das die Hausherren noch etwas sagen wollten, fügte er trotzdem noch an: „Natürlich weiß ich, dass du nicht meintest, dass deine Loyalität mir gegenüber über der unserem Lord gegenüber steht, aber lassen wir das jetzt einfach. Denn ich denke es wäre einfach besser wir würden nicht zu viel miteinander reden, was andere nicht wissen sollten, um nicht zu viel zu haben, was wir mit unseren Okklumentikkünsten zu verbergen haben. Wir haben eine heikle Situation gut überstanden und sollten dieses Thema jetzt abhacken und weiter bemüht sein, am Leben zu bleiben und das Richtige zu tun."

Noch einmal haderte Severus ein wenig mit sich, ob er sich ihnen oder wenigstens einem von ihnen vielleicht doch anvertrauen könnte, um jemanden zu haben, mit dem er über alles reden konnte – aber natürlich entschied er sich dagegen. Die Reinblut-Familie war in ihrem Weltbild auch zu festgefahren, als das sie jetzt eine 180 Gradwende vollführen würden. Abgesehen davon waren sie ihm auch zu wichtig, als das er sie mehr in Gefahr bringen wollte, als sie von sich aus schon waren.

Nach einer Pause, die alle sehr gedankenversunken verbrachten, sprach Snape weiter: „Vielleicht ist es dir möglich, Lucius, unseren Meister dazu zu bringen, dich und deine Frau auf Auslandsmission zu schicken. Du könntest ihn anbieten, dich darum zu kümmern Sympathisanten am Festland zu werben, um die Bewegung hier von England letztendlich weltweit ausbreiten zu lassen. Um Draco müsst ihr euch nicht sorgen, der wird bald bei mir in Hogwarts sein, wo ich dann ein Auge auf ihn werfen kann. In Europa kannst du deinen Einfluss geltend machen und so deine Position in den Reihen unseres Herrn wieder festigen. Du wirst sehen bald wird alles wieder besser werden."

Der Familienvater grübelte über die Idee nach, als Severus sein Nachdenken unterbrach: „Jetzt bekommt jeder von euch noch einen Stärkungstrank, damit ihr die Strapazen der letzten Stunden besser wegsteckt und einen Traumlostrank, um in einer erholsamen Nacht wieder Kraft für die nächsten Tage zu tanken. Und dann geht ihr ins Bett. In Ordnung?"

Da die Malfoys ihm nun wirklich voll und ganz vertrauten taten sie alles genauso, wie der einzige Freund, den sie hatten, es gesagt hatte.

**FIN**


	21. Chapter 21 Zitat-12

**Autor:** severinalupin  
**Beta:** Kobold  
**Altersfreigabe:** 14 Jahre  
**Pairing:** Hermine Granger / Severus Snape  
**Kategorie:** Romanze  
**Inhalt:** Sirius findet es unheimlich lustig Severus in eine für diesen prekäre Situation zu bringen, die diesen erstmal zur Verzweiflung treibt … aber am Ende vielleicht das Glück finden lässt. (Dieser OS ist absolut nicht Canon und im letzten Schuljahr des Goldenen Trios situiert, aber sie sind alle noch normal in der Schule und Sirius sowie Albus leben noch …)  
**Disclaimer:** Alle Charaktere und das HP-Universum an sich gehören JK Rowling – aber diese FF gehört mir! Ich verdiene kein Geld mit meinen Geschichten hier.  
**Warnung:** Keine

**12\. „Es war ein unglaublich schöner Abend für mich." Wie ein einziger Tag von Nicholas Sparks**

„Also wirklich, Sirius, glaubst du tatsächlich, dass das hier so eine gute Idee ist?", fragte Remus – absolut nicht überzeugt.

„Aber natürlich, Kumpel, das ist für beide im Moment das Beste! Glaub mir", versuchte Black ihn jedoch zu beschwichtigen. Wobei er den ernsthaften Tonfall nur vorgaukelte, denn in seinem Inneren lachte er sich halb tot bei dem Gedanken an das Gesicht seines Lieblingsopfers zu Schulzeiten, welches dieser machen würde, sobald er wieder bei Bewusstsein war. So glaubhaft wie möglich erklärte der Animagus seine Meinung, die auch einen Funken Wahrheit in sich barg: „Er hat Schüttelfrost und sie hohes Fieber. Da kann es doch für beide nur mehr als hilfreich sein, sie zusammen unter eine Decke zu packen. Das musst du doch zugeben!"

„Schon, aber ich glaube kaum, dass Minchen sehr froh sein wird über diese Situation", murmelte nun auch Harry unbehaglich.

„Ach Quatsch, mein Junge, sie wird sich doch gar nicht daran erinnern", wiegelte sein Pate den Einwand ab, „und wenn ihr Fieber vorbei ist und sie dann aufwacht, wird es nicht mehr in seinen Armen sein, also gibt es doch überhaupt kein Problem, Leute."

Die Drei saßen auf einer Seite eines Lagerfeuers in einer immens großen Höhle und auf der anderen Seite lagen Severus und Hermine unter mehreren Decken zusammengekuschelt. Auf dem Boden verteilt lag die nasse Kleidung des Mädchens, aber auch die Trockene des Mannes. Die drei Gesunde, hatten die zwei Kranken entkleidet – denn damit die beiden sich in ihrem Zustand gegenseitig helfen konnten, war es wichtig, dass sie Körper an Körper beieinanderlagen, um die Körperwärme zu teilen. Das hatte Sirius ganz fachmännisch erklärt, was Harry und Remus ihm natürlich glaubten, da es logisch klang.

Sie befanden sich auf einer geheimen Expedition in Australien. Auf der Suche nach Schuppen eines Antipodischen Opalauges – da sie sie als wichtige Zutat für einen Trank brauchten, mit dem sie hofften, Voldemort endlich endgültig zu vernichten. Die Gruppe war auf Befehl von Albus hier. Da es verboten war sich den Drachen – die hier unter Naturschutz standen – zu nähern, oder irgendetwas von ihnen zu entwenden, durften die Magier keinen Zauber verwenden, denn diese hätte man sofort registriert und sie wären aufgeflogen. Deshalb konnten sie auch keine Magie auf die beiden Kranken anwenden, um sie zu heilen.

Dass, der Slytherin in diesem Zustand war, war eigentlich Harrys Schuld, denn dieser hatte sich nicht an die Anweisungen des Lehrers gehalten – weshalb der Junge sich jetzt an jeden Strohhalm klammerte, der versprach, dass es seinem Professor bald besser ging, um sein schlechtes Gewissen zu beruhigen. Snape hatte dem Sohn, seiner großen Liebe erneut das Leben gerettet, als dieser – überzeugt von sich selbst – versuchte sich ans Nest des Drachens zu schleichen, während der Abwesenheit des Ungetüms, um an die dort rumliegenden Schuppen zu kommen.

Der Tränkemeister hatte die Expeditionsmitglieder im Vorfeld davor gewarnt auf eigene Faust zu handeln, denn die Tiere waren unheimlich intelligent, schnell, wendig und „gluckenhaft". Da ein Ei im Nest lag, war die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass die fliegende Bestie dieses mit ihrem Leben beschützen würde, eine Tatsache – und daher sollten sie einen Plan erarbeiten, um an ihr Ziel zu gelangen. Als der Junge jedoch sah, dass das Fabelwesen von dannen flog, dachte er in seinem jugendlichen Übermut, er würde sicher flink genug sein, um sich eine Schuppe zu schnappen und so könnten sie endlich wieder zurück nach Hogwarts. Sie hatten so lange nach dem Antipodischen Opalauge gesucht, dass es mittlerweile einfach schon absolut unerträglich, für die doch sehr unterschiedlichen Expeditionsmitglieder war, zusammen zu sein. Sein Pate und sein Hasslehrer waren einfach eine zu leicht entzündliche Kombination und der Rest war mittlerweile auch schon zu gereizt, um noch als Puffer zwischen ihnen zu dienen. Was der Direktor sich dabei gedacht hatte gerade diese Konstellation gemeinsam auf Mission zu schicken, konnte keiner nachvollziehen.

Die Überschätzung seiner Fähigkeiten hätte dem Schwarzhaarigen mit der blitzartigen Narbe fast das Leben gekostet – denn der Drache schien ein Radar in sich eingebaut zu haben, welches ihn warnte, wenn sich jemand seinem Ei näherte. Jedenfalls hatte sein Professor für Tränkekunde ihm das so ähnlich erklärt. Auf jeden Fall war das enorme Untier binnen Sekunden wieder da und wollte Harry bei lebendigem Leibe grillen, aber Severus rettete ihn – nur verletzte sich dieser dabei. Eigentlich schien die Verletzung nicht so schwerwiegend, aber da sie keinen Heilzauber drüber sprechen konnten, entzündete sie sich und er fiel in einen komaähnlichen Schlaf mit Schüttelfrost.

Da sie ihre Mission noch nicht erfüllt hatten, blieben sie trotzdem – denn sie waren sich sicher, dass sobald das Fieber den Körper von allem Schädlichen gereinigt hatte, würde es dem Giftmischer wieder besser gehen. Hermine kannte sich mit Heilkräutern gut genug aus, dass sie welche suchen wollte, die dem Kranken helfen sollten, damit er sich besser gegen die Entzündung wehren konnte. Sie kam dabei jedoch in einen Platzregen und wurde pitschnass. Woraufhin sie auch Fieber bekam – ohne Schüttelfrost. Und Sirius bekam den genialen Einfall, die beiden nackt zusammen unter eine Decke zu packen, damit sie sich gegenseitig halfen, wieder gesund zu werden. Nur weil, sowohl Remus als auch Harry selbst, schon mal so etwas gelesen hatten, dass das tatsächlich helfen könnte, willigten sie schließlich ein. Noch etwas widerwillig zogen sie die beiden bis auf ihre Unterwäsche aus und legten sie zusammen unter ihre beiden Decken, damit sie das Fieber ausschwitzen konnten. Wobei sein Körper durch den Schüttelfrost trotz hoher Temperatur eiskalt war, während ihre Haut zu glühen schien. Daher kuschelten sie sich unwillkürlich unbewusst aneinander.

Sirius verwickelte seine Freunde in ein interessantes Gespräch, damit diese aufhörten zu den Kranken zu starren – denn wenn sie gesehen hätten, dass die beiden mittlerweile scheinbar tatsächlich miteinander zu kuscheln schienen, wie es ein Liebespaar tat, dann hätten sie sicher eingegriffen. Der ehemalige Askabanhäftling hatte ganz kurz ein schlechtes Gewissen wegen des Mädchens, aber die Freude seinem Erzfeind eins reinzuwürgen, war so groß, dass er es einfach verdrängte. Abgesehen davon war er überzeugt, dass die beste Freundin seines Patenkindes es eh nicht wirklich mitbekommen würde und später einmal sicher auch darüber lachen würde können – wenn sie erfuhr, wie lächerlich sich Schniefelus wahrscheinlich machen würde.

In ihrem Fieberwahn bemerkten Hermine und Severus nicht, was sie taten. Zuerst lagen sie nebeneinander, dann kuschelten sie sich aneinander. Nach einer Weile umarmten sie sich und versuchten jeden Millimeter Haut des anderen zu berühren. Sie, um sich abzukühlen, er um sich aufzuwärmen. Die Berührungen lösten eine Sehnsucht aus, die sie umgehend stillten, indem sie sich aneinander zu reiben begannen. Gefangen in erotischen Träumen küssten sie sich danach stürmisch – ohne zu realisieren, was sie da taten.

Erst als Harry ein eindeutiges Stöhnen vernahm, wandte er sich wieder den Kranken zu – nur um schockiert aufzuschreien: „Hey! Verdammt Snape, was machen Sie da?"

Erschrocken riss der Angeschriene seine Augen auf – um in ebenso entsetzt aufgerissene braune Augen zu starren, die nur wenige Millimeter von seinen entfernt waren. _„Wieso? Und was fühlte sich da so weich auf meinen Lippen an?"_, fragte sich der Tränkemeister innerlich. Vollkommen verwirrt beugte er seinen Kopf etwas zurück, sodass er einen Blick auf die rotgeschwollenen Lippen seiner Schülerin – die er so fest umklammerte, wie sie ihn – werfen konnte. _„So schauen wild geküsste Lippen aus",_ dachte er noch, als ihm langsam bewusst wurde in was für einer Lage er hier mit seiner Schülerin lag. Vollkommen fassungslos und verwirrt sprang er regelrecht auf – sodass die Decken von ihnen fielen und nun eindeutig sichtbar wurde, dass sie so gut wie nackt waren.

Hermine schrie schockiert auf und bedeckte hastig mit ihren Armen ihre entblößten Brüste. In ihrem Fieberwahn, indem sie gerade übereinander hergefallen waren, hatte ihr Professor ihr sogar schon den Büstenhalter ausgezogen, der nur mehr lasch an einem Arm herunterhing. Der Slytherin starrte auf ihren nackten Körper, bis er sich dessen bewusst wurde – was nur wenige Millisekunden dauerte – und er eine der Decken, in die er sich automatisch gekrallt hatte und die er schützend vor seinen Körper gehalten hatte, zu der Gryffindor warf. Sofort bedeckte sie sich bis zum Hals. Und starrte nun ihrerseits auf seinen entblößten Körper. Seine Unterhose war etwas runtergezogen – man konnte seine Männlichkeit zwar nicht richtig sehen, aber es war deutlich sichtbar, dass er mehr als erregt war.

Beschämt senkte der Meister der Tränke seinen Blick, zog sich seine Unterhose zurecht und bückte sich eilig nach der zweiten Decke, die unschuldig auf dem Boden lag. Als er sie rot vor Verlegenheit um sich band, konnte Sirius nicht mehr an sich halten und lachte schallend los. Bestürzt blickten Schülerin und Lehrer in die Richtung des Gelächters und sahen die betroffenen Harry und Remus und den sich zerkugelnden Black.

In Severus Augen fand man sofort Hass, in Hermines Fassungslosigkeit und Harry schimpfte seinen Paten, wegen dessen Verhalten. Der konnte immer noch nicht an sich halten. Das war alles noch viel besser gelaufen, als er gehofft hatte – und er war sicher, dass seine Freunde auch bald darüber lachen konnten. Es war doch letztendlich nur ein Scherz und sobald ihnen das klar war, wird schon wieder alles in Ordnung kommen. Als ihm die Vorwürfe der Anderen dann doch auf die Nerven gingen, rief der Animagus: „Was habt's denn? Es hat doch funktioniert! Die beiden sind gesund!"

Während der heißen Diskussion zwischen den vier Gryffindors hatte sich der Slytherin unbemerkt angezogen und war einfach gegangen. Irgendwann war es Hermine aufgefallen und sie rief laut: „Professor Snape?" Als er sich nicht meldete und sie schnell feststellten, dass er verschwunden war, hagelte es erneut Anklagen gegen den ehemaligen Askabaninsassen – bis Remus meinte: „Severus braucht wahrscheinlich nur ein bisschen Zeit für sich. Aber er kommt sicher wieder."

„Wieso bist du dir da so sicher?", erkundigte sich das Mädchen tonlos, da sie innerlich wahnsinnig verzweifelt über diese ganze Situation war.

„Weil ich seinen Zauberstab habe", schmunzelte der einstige Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und klopfte mit seiner flachen Hand leicht auf seinen Rucksack. Sie alle hatten ihm ihre Stäbe gegeben, damit sie nicht in Versuchung geraten konnten, sie zu benutzen. „Wir kennen ihn doch alle. Er braucht jetzt sicher etwas Zeit für sich. Die sollten wir ihm lassen. Ich kann mir gut vorstellen, dass er erst morgen wieder auftaucht – aber ich denke, diese Nacht für sich alleine wird ihm helfen und deshalb mache ich mir keine Sorgen. Morgen, wenn er da ist, schauen wir, dass wir endlich die Schuppen bekommen und dann geht es heimwärts."

„Zu allererst, wenn er wieder da ist, wirst du dich bei ihm entschuldigen!", sagte Harry ernst an seinen Paten gewandt. „Ich werde, wie ich schon sagte, dasselbe tun – denn seine Verletzung war eindeutig meine Schuld und ich hoffe, er nimmt unsere Entschuldigungen an." Als Sirius tatsächlich schon wieder protestieren wollte, hob der Junge jedoch entschlossen die Hand und meinte fest: „Und ich möchte jetzt keine weitere Diskussion darüber führen. Wir sollten jetzt schlafen gehen, um morgen gut ausgeruht zu sein."

Der Junge nahm seine beste Freundin, die immer noch ganz durch den Wind war, wegen der dummen Aktion, fest in seine Arme, um ihr etwas Trost zu spenden, bevor sie sich hinlegten. Sie fühlte sich so gedemütigt und hatte jeden Versuch von dem Animagus ihr zu erklären, dass es doch nur ein kleiner, dummer Scherz war, abgewürgt, indem sie ihm – ganz gegen ihre eigentliche Art – regelrecht angebrüllt hatte. Sie verstand absolut nicht, wie ein erwachsener Mann so erbärmlich sein konnte zwei Menschen in so eine abscheuliche Situation zu bringen, nur um etwas zu lachen zu haben. Oft hatte sie versucht das kindische Verhalten des Ausbrechers damit zu rechtfertigen, dass er so viele Jahre in Gefangenschaft verbracht hatte und deshalb nie richtig reifen konnte – aber diesmal war sie selbst zu tief betroffen von seiner Dummheit, als dass sie es ihm so ohne weiteres verzeihen konnte. Den Vorwurf, den sie anfangs auch Harry und Remus machen wollte, dass sie da mitgemacht hatten, konnte sie schnell vergeben, als diese ihr erklärten, dass sie ihnen doch nur helfen wollten, schnell wieder gesund zu werden – aber alle hatten mittlerweile verstanden, dass es wie so oft Sirius Hauptmotiv war, Severus zu blamieren, ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste, wie Hermine traurig am eigenen Körper empfand.

Die Gryffindors erwachten, als der Slytherin seinen Zauberstab aus dem Rucksack von Remus nahm. Sofort sprangen alle auf, nicht genau wissend was jetzt los war. Die kalte Stimme des Tränkemeister erklärte die Situation: „Wir können nach Hogwarts zurückkehren. Wir haben was wir brauchen." Er sagte dies absolut emotionslos, während er die alte Bürste, die ihnen als Portschlüssel dienen sollte, aus dem Rucksack kramte.

Hermine packte sofort geistesgegenwärtig ihre Sachen. Remus blickte sich etwas verschlafen um und auch Sirius gähnte erst einmal ordentlich. Harry versuchte stammelnd eine Entschuldigung vorzubringen, als Snape ihn jedoch unterbrach: „Es interessiert mich nicht! Ich werde den Schlüssel jetzt aktivieren – wer mit möchte, sollte ihn angreifen, der Rest kann ja mit Muggel-Verkehrsmittel zurückreisen." Gleich nach seinen Worten begann er seinen Zauberstab zu bewegen, um den Portschlüssel zu aktivieren. Leicht kopflos schnappten alle einfach unüberlegt, was um sie herumlag und sprangen zu der Bürste, um sie zu berühren und so landeten sie im Büro des Schulleiters.

Dort angekommen sagte Severus zu dem verblüfft aufblickenden Albus: „Ich habe die Schuppen und werde sofort mit dem Trank beginnen, der ja leider eine dreimonatige Brauphase hat." Nach einem kurzen Nicken verschwand er mit wehendem Umhang, ohne noch jemanden eines Blickes zu würdigen. Der Rest der Truppe berichtete in groben Zügen von ihrer Mission. Anfangs ohne auf die Ereignisse um die Krankheiten herum einzugehen – aber letztendlich konnten sie den eindringlichen, blauen Augen des weisen Mannes kein Geheimnis verwehren. Traurig blickte der Alte aus dem Fenster, nachdem seine Gäste gegangen waren, denn er kannte seinen Angestellten gut genug, um sich vorzustellen wie aufgewühlt er von diesem dummen Scherz sein musste – aber genauso wusste er, dass Severus sich nicht würde helfen lassen, selbst wenn er es versuchte und daher beschloss er zu warten bis sein Junge von sich aus zu ihm kam … und er hoffte von Herzen, dass er es auch tat.

Es vergingen Wochen, in denen der Meister der Tränke noch zurückgezogener als sonst lebte und sich abgesehen vom Unterricht vollkommen von seiner Umwelt abschottete. Hermine litt sehr unter der Lage, denn sie fürchtete, dass das Geschehene zwischen ihnen der Grund dafür war. Schlimmer wurde es für sie, als Dumbledore sie einige Tage nach ihrer Expedition bat ihrem Professor beim Brauen des schwierigen Trankes zu helfen. Snape war absolut nicht begeistert, konnte aber nichts gegen den Willen des Direktors machen und musste damit klar kommen, dass seine Schülerin jeden Abend für ein, bis mehrere Stunden mit ihm in seinem Labor arbeitete. Sie sprachen nur das absolut notwendigste miteinander und nie auch nur ein einziges Wort, das nicht mit diesem Trank zu tun hatte. Der Schwarzhaarige schaute die Braunhaarige auch nie an. Nicht ein einziges Mal.

Es traf sie hart, denn sie schwärmte seit längerem, für ihren düsteren Lehrer. Sein ablehnendes Verhalten ihr gegenüber zeigte ihr jedoch unmissverständlich, wie wenig er sie mochte, denn scheinbar ekelte es ihn ja schon alleine, dass sie zusammen in einem Raum waren. Sie hatte sich ja eingestehen müssen, dass das Erlebnis im Grunde genommen für sie, nicht nur, nicht so schlimm war, sondern eigentlich wunderschön war. Sie spürte noch seine Lippen auf ihren und sehnte sich nach ihm. Er jedoch, wollte nichts von ihr wissen – was sie todunglücklich machte.

Als es an der Tür des Schulleiterbüros klopfte, hob Dumbledore verwundert den Kopf, denn er erwartete niemanden und noch mehr wunderte es ihn, als dann sein Sorgenkind eintrat, welches sich in letzter Zeit so rar gemacht hatte. „Severus, wie schön dich zu sehen. Was kann ich für dich tun?"

Der Mann in Schwarz trat an den Schreibtisch und legte ein beschriebenes Pergament auf ihn. Danach verschränkte er seine Hände und sagte fest: „Das ist meine Kündigung und ich bitte Sie diese anzunehmen. Ich bin gewiss, dass ihr alter Freund Slughorn bereit sein wird den Unterricht bis zum Schuljahresende zu übernehmen. Den Trank werde ich bei mir zu Hause fertigbrauen. Er ist zwar sehr heikel, aber ich denke, wenn eine der Hauselfen Hogwarts mit dem Trank direkt von dem Labor hier in mein Labor in Spinners End appariert, dann sollte es funktionieren. Und wenn nicht, dann beginn ich ihn von neuem. Ich habe ja mehrere Schuppen mitgebracht. Auf die paar Wochen kommt es nach all den Jahren jetzt auch nicht mehr an." Sprach's und wollte gehen.

„Warte! Was soll denn der Schwachsinn?", hielt ihn der Weißhaarige jedoch aufgebracht zurück. „Setzt dich und erkläre dich, aber auf der Stelle."

„Ich stehe lieber", meinte der Lehrer verschlossen.

„Setzen!", kam es daraufhin mehr als erbost vom Vorgesetzten.

Widerwillig gehorchte der Angesprochene dem Befehl und blickte vollkommen emotionslos in die ungläubig aufgerissenen, blauen Augen seines Mentors, ohne irgendwelche Anstalten zu machen sich zu erklären.

Albus atmete tief ein und aus, stellte die Ellbogen auf den Schreibtisch und legte seine Fingerkuppen aneinander. Lange schauten sie sich nur an. Der Ältere versuchte irgendetwas aus dem Gesicht des Anderen zu lesen – aber der Meister der Selbstbeherrschung war nicht umsonst schon jahrelang ein Spion.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte der alte Mann milde. Bekam als Antwort jedoch weiterhin nur eisiges Schweigen. Nach einer Weile, die er zum Nachdenken genützt hatte, erkundigte er sich weiter: „Hat es was mit der Mission in Australien zu tun?"

Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, meinte Snape tonlos: „Ich bin nicht dazu verpflichtet, eine Begründung für mein Weggehen abzugeben."

„Severus, ich bitte dich. Warum lässt du mich nicht helfen?", fragte der Schulleiter mit einem traurigen Lächeln. „Aber ich muss wissen, was passiert ist, um helfen zu können."

„Es gibt nichts, wobei du helfen könntest", kam es gepresst von den Lippen des Schwarzhaarigen. Innerlich freute sich der Ältere, da der Jüngere – bewusst oder unbewusst – auf das zwischen ihnen mittlerweile übliche „Du" zurückgegriffen hatte, das er seit Längerem verweigerte.

Dumbledore faltete seine Hände und wartete. Er wusste, er konnte es nicht erzwingen, aber er hoffte, dass wenn er seinem Schützling etwas Zeit gab, sich dieser doch noch öffnete. Aber es war wieder er, der nach einer Weile die Stille durchbrach: „Hat es was mit Sirius dummen Streich zu tun?" Der Hass, der in diesem Moment, in den schwarzen Augen aufflackerte erschreckte den Bärtigen.

„Ha!", lachte der Slytherin sarkastisch auf. „Einen Streich nennst du das?"

„Nun nein, verzeih, meine Wortwahl war unglücklich gewählt." Blickte der Gryffindor, um Entschuldigung heischend über die halbmondförmigen Gläser seiner Brille. „Aber im Grunde war es doch eine gute Idee. Muggel empfehlen so etwas in so einer Situation sogar und es hat euch – gesundheitlich gesprochen – auch geholfen." Versuchte der Alte den Jüngeren zu beschwichtigen und meinte weiter: „Du weißt doch was für ein Kindskopf Sirius ist! Er hätte natürlich nicht versuchen sollen eine solch prekäre Situation zwischen einem Lehrer und seiner Schülerin zu provozieren und sich vor allem auch nicht so darüber amüsieren dürfen – aber falls es dich freut, Remus und Harry haben ihm wirklich gewaltig den Kopf gewaschen. Und auch Hermine hat es ihm echt nicht leicht gemacht, als er sich wiederholt bei ihr entschuldigt hat."

Aber es besänftigte den Gedemütigten nicht. „Seit Black an die Schule gekommen ist, werden seine Handlungen immer damit entschuldigt, dass er – wie sagtest du es gerade so liebevoll – ein Kindskopf ist." Troff seine Stimme vor Sarkasmus. „Und auch damals, als er mich fast umgebracht hat, hast du MIR den ausdrücklichen Befehl gegeben über den misslungenen Streich meines Klassenkameraden hinwegzusehen und mit Strafe gedroht, falls ich es nicht tue. ER hat damals nicht einmal eine Strafarbeit bekommen, weil du nicht wusstest, wie du das vor den anderen rechtfertigen solltest, ohne ihnen die Wahrheit zu erzählen. Ich bin es so etwas von Leid, immer von euch gesagt zu bekommen, dass ich Verständnis für ihn und was weiß ich wen haben soll – ihr habt für mich und meines gleichen doch auch nie welches …"

„Nun ich gebe zu, dass du in Bezug auf Sirius bis zu einem gewissen Grad Recht hast. Er hatte schon immer so was Lausbubenhaftes an sich, sodass wir ihm immer schnell alles verziehen. Aber mit dem Rest hast du nicht Recht", verteidigte sich der Weißbärtige. „Du bist derjenige, der immer einen eindeutigen Unterschied macht zwischen deinem Haus und dem der Anderen. Du bist derjenige, der allen anderen ungerechtfertigt Punkte abzieht. Die anderen Lehrer versuchen im Gegensatz zu dir fairer zu sein."

„Ja natürlich", lachte Snape zynisch auf. „Du würdest nie einem Haus beispielshalber, dass sich über das Jahr hinweg angestrengt hat, um Hauspunkte zu sammeln und schon offiziell zum Sieger erklärt wurde, sogar die Halle schon mit ihren Farben dekoriert wurde, plötzlich seine Freude zerstören, indem du einem anderen Haus exakt so viele Punkte vergibst, damit es haarscharf gewinnt – nein, du mit deinem Gerechtigkeitssinn würdest so etwas Schülern nicht antun. Denn diese wären von so einer gemeinen Aktion ja maßlos enttäuscht und das würde ja nur unnötigerweise den Zorn und Hass auf alle anderen Häuser schüren, wenn man sich mal in die Lage des einen Hauses versuchen würde reinzuversetzen. Was aber im Normalfall nie jemand tut. Aber du bist ja so wieso viel zu gerecht, um so etwas Ungerechtes zu tun, nicht wahr?"

Er ließ den sich mittlerweile etwas verlegen dreinschauenden alten Mann jedoch gar nicht zu Wort kommen, um sich zu rechtfertigen. „Ich hatte eure Ungerechtigkeiten meinem Haus gegenüber ja schon als Schüler immer erfahren dürfen, wenn ich für Sachen bestraft wurde, die die Rumtreiber angestellt hatten, ohne dass sich auch nur einer von den Lehrer gefragt hatte, ob ich alleine schuldig sein könnte – denn bei vielen Aktionen, hätte mit ein wenig Nachdenken, klar sein müssen, dass mehrere daran beteiligt gewesen sein müssen und ich, als allseits bekannter Einzelgänger es daher nicht gewesen sein konnte, sondern dass es mir in die Schuhe geschoben wurde. Das komplette Lehrerkollegium hatte für sich selbst dann immer die Ausrede, dass Slytherin ja von Grund auf Böse sind und ihr alle seid euch bis heute nicht zu blöd, um an diesem Vorurteil festzuhalten. Dass ihr selbst so viele von meinen Schülern mit eurem Verhalten direkt in die Arme des Lords treibt, das wollt ihr nicht wahrhaben. Und ja, ich gebe zu, dass ich mein Haus bevorzuge! Ich tue es öffentlich und nicht verschleiert, wie ihr. Aber ich bin ehrlich und bekenne mich dazu, dass ich so handle. Ich werfe euch euer verwerfliches Verhalten normalerweise nicht einmal vor, so wie ihr mir ständig meines – denn wozu auch, ihr seht es sowieso nicht ein und fühlt euch nur noch erhabener, denn letztendlich seid ihr dann auch noch überzeugt, dass ich es falsch sehe und ihr alles richtig macht."

Albus hätte so gerne etwas gesagt, dass dem widerspricht, doch trotz intensivem Nachdenken fiel ihm einfach nichts Konkretes ein, denn wenn er sich alles durch den Kopf gehen ließ, konnte er nicht anders, als dem einen oder anderen zuzustimmen – was ihn ungemein traurig machte, denn es war ihm wirklich nicht aufgefallen.

„Und ich möchte gar nicht wissen, was es für einen Aufstand gegeben hätte, wenn ein Slytherin, gegen das Verbot verstoßen hätte im ersten Schuljahr einen eigenen Besen zu besitzen. Wenn ich es mir auch noch erlaubt hätte ihm diesen Besen zu schenken. Ihr alle hättet dafür gesorgt, dass dieses Kind, wenn schon nicht von der Schule fliegt, dann wahrscheinlich ewiges Quidditchverbot bekommen hätte. Aber weißt du, es ist egal. Wenn du in dem Glauben weiterleben möchtest, dass ich parteiisch und ungerecht bin, ganz im Gegenzug zu euch allen, dann werde glücklich damit – es ist vollkommen egal. Ich kann nicht länger bleiben. Weil der, wie nanntest du es doch gleich noch mal, dummen Streich, der mir gespielt wurde, Konsequenzen nach sich zieht und ich kann damit einfach nicht mehr länger umgehen. Ich muss gehen – versteh das doch bitte einfach."

„Dann erkläre es mir, um es zu verstehen!", flehte der Schulleiter schon direkt. „Von was für Konsequenzen redest du denn?"

„Ich ertrage die Nähe zu Miss Granger nicht mehr", kam es mehr als gepresst und nur sehr schwer verständlich durch die zusammengebissenen Zähne des Tränkemeisters.

„Verzeih, mein Junge, aber was genau meinst du denn damit? Ich verstehe dich nicht …"

„Aaaahhh!" Trotz zusammengepresster Lippen entkam dem Lehrer ein Schrei der Verzweiflung. Er sprang aus seiner aufgezwungenen Sitzposition auf und begann auf und ab zu tigern. „Verdammt noch einmal, wenn du es unbedingt hören willst: Ich kann nicht mehr länger an dieser Schule bleiben, weil ich eine Schülerin begehre!"

Albus schaute seinem hin und herwandernden Angestellten nach, während seine Augenbrauen in die Luft wanderten, als er langsam zu verstehen begann.

„Seit ich von der verbotenen Frucht genascht habe, bin ich absolut süchtig nach ihr. Ich kann mittlerweile nicht mehr im selben Raum sein, ohne hochgradig erregt zu sein. Ach was sage ich da, ich muss nur an sie denken, und komme fast augenblicklich. Sobald ich die Augen schließe – aber im Grunde auch mit offenen – sehe ich ihren wundervollen, fast nackten Körper, wie er sich an mich schmiegt. Ich fühle ihre wundervolle Haut auf meiner. Ich verbrenne regelrecht bei dem Gedanken. Ich verzehre mich nach ihr", gestand der Schwarzhaarige. Schwungvoll blieb er vor dem Schreibtisch seines Arbeitgebers stehen, stützte sich mit beiden Händen darauf und beugte sich zu ihm: „Du musst meine Kündigung annehmen, denn ich bin eine Gefahr für die Schüler!"

„Nun, jetzt übertreibst du aber maßlos, mein Junge", antwortete jedoch – völlig unerwarteterweise – sein Gegenüber absolut ruhig. „Wenn, bist du höchstens eine Gefahr für unsere Schülerinnen und auch das stimmt nicht wirklich, da es sich ja nur um eine Schülerin handelt – die übrigens schon volljährig ist und in ein paar Wochen gar keine Schülerin mehr ist. Und auch in diesem Fall würde ich jetzt nicht von einer wahren Gefahr sprechen, denn du bist selbstbeherrscht genug, um nicht einfach über sie herzufallen."

Vollkommen verblüfft von dem Gehörten fiel Severus auf den Stuhl hinter sich, stammelte dann jedoch: „Natürlich bin ich eine Gefahr für alle Schüler, denn ich bin unkonzentriert und in meinem Fach kann das lebensgefährlich sein."

„Nun, da hast du natürlich recht. Also ist es wichtig, dass du deine Konzentration wiederfindest. Am besten du redest mit Hermine über das Problem …"

„Bist du vollkommen wahnsinnig?", unterbrach der Jüngere den Älteren sogleich.

Albus, der jedoch wusste, dass das Mädchen ihn Severus verliebt war, fand seine Idee hervorragend, denn vielleicht sollte es seinem Sorgenkind doch noch einmal gestattet sein glücklich zu werden. „Nein, mein Junge, glaube mir, dass ist das Beste. Ihr beide redet miteinander und versucht einen guten Weg zu finden miteinander die kurze Zeit auszukommen, die es hier auf Hogwarts noch funktionieren muss und danach sehen wir weiter. Und die Kündigung vergessen wir am besten einfach."

„Du nimmst sie also nicht an?", wollte Snape noch einmal sicherheitshalber wissen, denn er verstand gerade gar nicht, was hier eigentlich geschah.

„Nein, Severus", gab Dumbledore glücklich von sich.

Erbost – weil unverstanden – verließ der Tränkemeister seinen Vorgesetzten und lief in seinem Labor auch gleich seinem Sargnagel in die Arme. Und zwar wortwörtlich, da sie gerade die Tür öffnen wollte und ihre Hand an der Klinke hatte, um zu gehen und er im gleichen Moment von außen die Türe öffnete und einfach eintrat, knallten sie regelrecht zusammen und hielten sich automatisch aneinander fest. Beide mussten schwer schlucken, als ihnen die Situation bewusst wurde. Wie elektrisiert sprang er aus der Umarmung heraus einen weiten Satz nach hinten und fauchte sie an: „Was soll das werden, verdammt noch einmal?"

„Entschuldigung, Sir, ich wollte nur gehen", flüsterte sie verlegen und starrte mit roten Wangen auf den Boden.

Sie sah so begehrenswert aus in seinen Augen, dass es ihn Mühe und Not kostete, sie nicht wieder in seine Arme zu reißen und besinnungslos zu küssen. Was sollte er tun? Albus hatte recht, er musste mit ihr reden, um die Kontrolle über sich wieder zu gewinnen! Und wahrscheinlich half ein Gespräch ihm letztendlich auch am ehesten, denn sobald sie erfuhr, dass er sie begehrte, würden sie mit größter Sicherheit keine 100 Thestrale mehr in seine Nähe bringen und damit wäre sein Problem gelöst. Er war abstoßend und sie würde sich von ihm abwenden – und auch wenn ihm der Gedanke momentan wehtat, war es doch das Beste.

„Miss Granger, bleiben Sie bitte noch einen Augenblick, wir müssen kurz etwas bereden. Ich gebe Ihnen auch eine schriftliche Betätigung mit, falls Sie später jemandem über den Weg laufen, dass sie meine Erlaubnis haben nach der Sperrstunde erst in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu kommen, da ich Sie länger gebraucht habe", forderte Snape sie auf noch zu bleiben.

Etwas durcheinander trat sie wieder an den Kessel, da sie dachte, dass sie noch was arbeiten sollte. Während er sich als erstes ein Pergament und Feder nahm und den Zettel schrieb, von dem er gerade gesprochen hatte, wurde ihr jedoch bewusst, dass er nicht sagte, sie müssten noch etwas tun, sondern sie müssten über etwas reden … über was wohl? Sie begann nervös zu werden. Ob er wohl gemerkt hatte, dass sie für ihn schwärmte? Vielleicht wollte er sie jetzt runter machen und sich über ihre Gefühle lächerlich machen? Oh nein, das würde sie nicht überstehen! Was sollte sie tun? Doch bevor sie sich noch länger verrückt machen konnte, streckte er ihr das Pergament entgegen und meinte: „Damit sollten Sie keine Probleme bekommen."

Dann ging er zu dem Regal an der hinteren Wand und besah sich einige seiner Zutaten. Mit dem Rücken zu ihr begann er, etwas unbeholfen, zu sprechen: „Miss Granger, es fällt mir nicht leicht dieses Gespräch zu führen, aber es ist notwendig, denn so kann es nicht weiter gehen."

_„Oh, nein, oh, nein, oh, nein",_ dachte Hermine verzweifelt, _„es ist ihm wirklich aufgefallen und jetzt will er mich natürlich los werden."_

„Wie Sie zweifelsfrei bemerkt haben ist die Situation zwischen uns, aufgrund dessen was in Australien passiert ist, mehr als nur angespannt." Er fasste all seinen Mut zusammen und drehte sich um, denn die nächsten Worte, wollte er, dass sie ihm auf jeden Fall glaubte und daher blickte er mit seinen schwarzen Augen direkt in ihre braunen. „Es tut mir aufrichtig Leid, dass ich Ihnen zu Nahe getreten bin."

„Mir nicht", kam es unüberlegt aus dem Mund der Gryffindor und sie schlug sich erschrocken mit beiden Händen auf ihren Mund. _„Verdammt noch einmal, was habe ich da gerade von mir gegeben?", _fragte sie sich selbst innerlich. _„Aber wer kann bei diesen traumhaft schönen Augen noch einen klaren Gedanken fassen?",_ verteidigte sie sich in ihrem Inneren vor sich selber. Nun gut, jetzt war sie schon ungewollt den ersten Schritt gegangen, also konnte sie auch weiter gehen …

Verlegen murmelte Hermine daher: „Also, wenn man mal davon absieht, dass wir beide todkrank und im Delirium an besagtem Abend waren und auch die Peinlichkeit vergisst, dass wir nackt im Fieberwahn mehr oder weniger über einander hergefallen sind und dabei von Freunden beobachtet wurden. Also, wenn man das alles beiseitelässt, kann ich für meine Person nur sagen: **Es war ein unglaublich schöner Abend für mich **– denn ob Sie es glauben oder nicht, Sir, für mich hat sich ein Traum erfüllt!"

Während er noch krampfhaft überlegte, was für ein Traum für sie wohl in Erfüllung gegangen war – denn das es etwas mit ihm und mit der Tatsache, dass sie sich geküsst hatten, zusammenhing, das kam ihm überhaupt nicht in den Sinn – trat sie mutig einen Schritt auf ihn zu und stand plötzlich und vollkommen unvermittelt direkt vor ihm. Ihre strahlenden Augen schienen aus flüssigem Honig zu bestehen und er versank in ihnen. Ihre sinnlichen Lippen näherten sich seinen und bevor er sich in seinem durch ihre simple Nähe benebelten Hirn fragen konnte, was sie jetzt wohl vorhatte, küsste diese unglaublich wundervolle Frau ihn einfach. Es war ein vorsichtiger, scheuer Kuss, der nur wenige Sekunden andauerte – aber in beiden ein Feuer entfachte. Sie trennten sich wieder voneinander und schauten sich gegenseitig in die Augen – die nun auf beiden Seiten vor Emotionen nur so sprühten. Sie erkannte in den sonst so kalten Obsidianen eine Fülle an Gefühlen und verstand, dass diese ihr galten – was ihr im Moment regelrecht den Verstand raubte.

Er schluckte wieder schwer und stotterte: „Ich … verstehe … nicht …?!"

Sie konnte nicht anders und lachte – glücklich. Er erkannte, dass sie ihn nicht auslachte und genoss ihre Freude, mehr als er es sich erklären konnte. Sie war so wundervoll. Er wollte sie – und zwar nicht nur körperlich, wie er sich die letzten Wochen eingeredet hatte, sondern ganz und gar. Aber sie war immer noch seine Schülerin …

Zärtlich strich er ihr eine widerspenstige Locke hinters Ohr und meinte: „Wir sollten nichts überstürzen. Du bist meine Schutzbefohlene und …" Mit seinem Zeigefinger auf ihren Mund unterband er ihren Versuch ihn zu unterbrechen und fuhr fort: „Was ja nicht mehr lange der Fall ist, aber bis dahin möchte ich nicht, das wir eine körperliche Beziehung haben."

Ihre Enttäuschung war grenzenlos im ersten Augenblick, dann jedoch strahlten ihre Augen wieder und sie sagte: „Das heißt aber, du bist nicht grundsätzlich dagegen und sobald ich in ein paar Wochen meinen Schulabschluss habe, steht uns nichts mehr im Weg?" Es war seltsam ihn zu duzen – aber sie tat es ganz unbewusst und jetzt wo sie sich gewahr wurde, was sie da eben getan hatte, fand sie es einfach nur wunderschön …

Sie war so unglaublich schön in ihrer Emotionalität, fand er. „Nun, das ist zwar etwas zu positiv und auch naiv – zu sagen nichts würde uns im Weg stehen, dann da ist der Lord und der Krieg, aber auch der große Altersunterschied und all deine Freunde und Familie, die dich für verrückt erklären und sich möglicherweise von dir abwenden werden und noch so einiges, was es uns schwer machen wird – aber im Grunde genommen, kann man es so sagen."

Die Braunhaarige fiel ihm um den Hals und drückte ihn so fest, dass ihm das Atmen schwer fiel – aber er beschwerte sich nicht, denn es war die Erfüllung eines Traumes, denn er nie hatte … Mit Lilys Tod war er überzeugt gewesen nie erleben zu werden, was es heißt zu lieben und das diese Liebe erwidert wird. Er wusste auch noch nicht, was das hier wirklich werden würde – aber er war bereit es herauszufinden!

„Ich liebe dich", hauchte sie ihm – überwältigt von ihren Emotionen – ins Ohr. Sobald die Worte ihre Lippen verließen, fürchtete sie schon seine Reaktion – aber er drückte sie einfach noch fester an sich und sie war überglücklich. Dass er ihr das gleiche sagte, hatte sie gar nicht erwartet und wenn sie darüber nachdachte, dann hätte sie es gar nicht gewollt – denn er hätte es nur getan, weil sie es ihm gesagt hatte, ohne dass er wirklich schon davon überzeugt war. Sie wusste schon seit langem, was sie für ihn empfand, denn sie setzte sich schon ewig mit ihren Gefühlen auseinander, aber sie wusste, dass das alles für ihn jetzt absolutes Neuland war und sie wollte ihm Zeit geben, alle Zeit der Welt – denn sie war vollkommen überzeugt, dass sie beide für einander bestimmt waren und ihre Liebe zueinander diese ganze schreckliche Lage, in der sie sich befanden, überleben würde und dass sie zusammen glücklich werden würden. Denn auch, wenn sie das Fach von Professor Trelawney abgewählt hatte, schien sie in ihrem Inneren doch eine Neigung zum Wahrsagen zu haben.

Als sie sich wieder voneinander lösten, konnte sie Freude, Verwirrung, Zuneigung und ein wenig Furcht in seinen Augen erkennen und diese Tatsache alleine, dass er dies nicht mehr vor ihr verbarg wie sonst, bewies ihr am meisten, wie gerne er sie hatte.

„Es wird nicht leicht werden", meinte er mit einem sehnsüchtigen Blick auf ihre roten Lippen, „also mir wird es nicht leicht fallen, dir zu widerstehen, aber das Wissen, dass wir bald herausfinden werden, ob da wirklich was ist, wird mir die Kraft geben, zu warten."

Ihre Augen schauten jedoch genauso verlangend auf seinen Mund. „Nun auch für mich wird es nicht leicht werden, aber ich denke, die Prüfungen werden mich schon genug ablenken", meinte sie und grinste etwas missglückt.

„Du wirst sicher hervorragend abschließen!", lobte er sie.

„Na ja, ich weiß nicht", nuschelte sie teils verlegen wegen seiner Lorbeeren und teils in Sorge wegen ihrer Leistungen. „Aber egal jetzt. Darf ich weiterhin zu dir kommen."

„Nun ja, wegen des Trankes musst du es ja", antwortete er leicht schmunzelnd.

_„Oh mein Gott, wie wunderschön er aussieht, wenn er lächelt!",_ schwärmte sie gedanklich. Laut sagte sie: „Denkst du, wir könnten die Zeit auch nützen uns besser kennen zu lernen?" Als sie seine Augenbraue in die Höhe wandern sah, fügte sie noch an: „Jetzt nicht körperlich – das haben wir ja auf später verschoben, aber ich meinte, allgemein. Ich weiß so wenig von dir und du letztendlich auch von mir. Ich fände es schön, wenn wir nachdem wir uns um den Trank gekümmert haben vielleicht immer ein wenig zusammen setzten könnten und plaudern. Was meinst du?"

„Nun, ich denke, das wäre machbar", meinte er nach kurzem Grübeln. Schweren Herzens und sich zwingend sie nicht zum Abschied zu küssen, sagte er seidig: „Du solltest jetzt ins Bett gehen. Und ich werde es mir vorstellen – wie du das tust … Träum von mir … Bis morgen." Mit diesen Worten schob er sie grinsend aus seinen Räumlichkeiten und schloss die Tür – eine verdatterte, in erotischen Gedanken verstrickte Hermine davor stehen lassend.

**FIN**


	22. Chapter 22 Zitat-44

**Autor: **severinalupin  
**Beta: -**Nachtstern-  
**Altersfreigabe: **ab 12 Jahre  
**Pairing: **keines / **Charaktere**: Severus Snape, Harry Potter, Minerva McGonagall  
**Kategorie: **Drama  
**Inhalt: **Ist die Rettung einer Person es wehrt, dass man riskiert alles, was schon gewonnen wurde, zu verlieren … wenn etwas schiefgeht, dann waren all die Opfer umsonst … aber jetzt wo Harry die Wahrheit kennt, kann er nicht anders - er muss zurück und verhindern, dass Professor Snape stirbt!  
**Disclaimer: **Alle Charaktere und das HP-Universum an sich gehören JK Rowling - aber diese Geschichte gehört mir! Ich verdiene kein Geld mit meinen Geschichten hier.

**Warnung: **Keine

Inspiriert von der unglaublich guten FF von nbee „Die Vorsehung des Schicksals unter besonderer Berücksichtigung des Missbrauchs eines Zeitumkehrers " auf Fanfiktion-de.

**44\. „Ja sind denn jetzt alle verrückt geworden?!" Die Steine der Fatima von Franziska Wulf**

„Was machen Sie da, Mister Potter?", fragte die soeben in das Büro eintretende Minerva McGonagall etwas konsterniert den jungen Mann mit verstrubbelten Haaren, der den Schreibtisch des Schulleiters verzweifelt nach etwas absuchte.

Der Junge-der-immer-noch-lebte - im Gegensatz zu seinem größten Feind, der vor wenigen Augenblicken endgültig das Zeitliche gesegnet hatte - nahm seine Professorin jedoch gar nicht wahr, sondern murmelte, während er in den aufgerissenen Schubladen wühlte, hektisch vor sich hin: „Wo kann er nur sein? … Verdammt nochmal, er muss doch hier irgendwo sein! … Wo ist er nur?"

Erst als die Lehrerin für Verwandlung ganz an ihn herangetreten war und ihm die Hand auf die Schulter legte, registrierte er ihre Anwesenheit und fuhr erschrocken herum. „Was haben Sie, Harry?", fragte sie einfühlsam, denn sie erkannte, dass ihr Schüler mehr als aufgebracht war.

„Ich muss ihn retten … verstehen Sie mich … ich muss einfach …", stammelte der Gryffindor unbeholfen. „Er starb in meinen Händen … es ist so unfair … niemand hat ihn je wirklich gekannt … niemals konnte er wahrhaft leben … und jetzt, wo es endlich ginge - ist er tot! Nein, das darf nicht sein!", rief er mittlerweile völlig außer sich. Harry fühlte sich verpflichtet, dem Mann, den er zu Lebzeiten so verkannt hatte, irgendwie doch noch die Möglichkeit zu geben, endlich den Respekt zu bekommen, den er eigentlich verdiente.

Die alte Frau jedoch verstand den Sinn der scheinbar unzusammenhängenden Worte, griff zielsicher in ein Geheimfach innerhalb einer der Laden und zog ihren alten Zeitumkehrer heraus, den Dumbledore dort verwahrt hatte. „Ist es das, was Sie suchen?", erkundigte sie sich mit einem wissenden Lächeln.

Das eben noch vollkommen verzweifelte Gesicht des Jungen mit der Blitznarbe hellte sich augenblicklich auf und er schrie förmlich vor Begeisterung: „Ja! Damit kann ich ihn doch noch retten!" Eine unbändige Freude erfüllte ihn, jetzt, wo er seinem Ziel so nah war.

„Oder uns alle ins Verderben stürzen, wenn wir mit so einer Aktion vielleicht - zwar ungewollt, aber trotzdem - den Tod von Voldemort verhindern", gab der Katzenanimagus zu bedenken. Sie konnte ihn verstehen, denn auch sie hatte sich in dem Moment, wo sie begriffen hatte, dass der Mann, den sie so verachtete, da sie ihn für einen Verräter hielt, in Wirklichkeit doch immer auf ihrer Seite gestanden war und alles für sie geopfert hatte, selbst gehasst dafür, dass sie die Wahrheit nicht schon vorher gesehen und begriffen hatte. Sollte es jetzt wirklich möglich sein, den Slytherin doch noch retten zu können? Durften sie das wagen? War es das wert?

„Ach was, Ma'am! Wie sollte das denn passieren? Ich weiß doch genau, was wann wo passiert", echauffierte sich der Schüler. „Er starb in meinen Armen und dann verließen Hermine, Ron und ich ihn, um unser Schicksal zu erfüllen, während er vollkommen alleine in der Heulenden Hütte zurückblieb. Sicher, in diesem Augenblick war ich noch überzeugt, einen dreckigen Verräter zurück zu lassen, aber jetzt weiß ich es besser. Eigentlich wollte ich jetzt hingehen und wenigstens seinem Leichnam die Ehre zuteilwerden lassen, die ihm zu Lebzeiten versagt wurde - aber dann dachte ich an den Zeitumkehrer, mit dem ich einst Sirius gerettet habe und plötzlich keimte eine ungeahnte Hoffnung in mir auf, dass es mir möglicherweise doch vergönnt sein könnte, dem Mann, dem ich und im Grunde genommen wir alle so viel verdanken, diesen Dank auch angedeihen zu lassen."

Mit diesen Worten wollte er ihr die goldene Kette mit der kleinen Sanduhr als Anhänger abnehmen - doch seine Hauslehrerin entzog sie ihm und meinte: „Wenn jemand in der Zeit zurückreist, um Severus zu retten, dann bin ich das und nicht Sie, mein Junge, Sie haben schon genug getan!"

Sie lieferten sich ein ausdrucksstarkes Wortduell auf Augenhöhe mit vielen teilweise sinnvollen, manchmal auch nur emotionellen Argumenten, warum sie oder er diesen, doch auch gefährlichen Auftrag übernehmen sollte und einigten sich letztendlich darauf, gemeinsam zu gehen. Zuvor eilten die beiden Gryffindors in die Krankenstation und steckten sich jeweils diverse Heil- und Stärkungstränke ein, aber auch Blutbildungstränke, etwas Diptam zur Wundversorgung, eine Heilsalbe, die der Tränkemeister selbst zusammengestellt hatte für alle möglichen Verletzungen und potente Gegengifte. Kurz waren sie auch verführt, Poppy mit auf ihr Himmelfahrtskommando mitzunehmen, aber als sie die mehr als erschöpfte Krankenschwester sahen, die immer noch damit beschäftigt war, Verletzte zu heilen, nahmen sie wieder Abstand von dieser Idee.

Also verließen sie den Raum und da auf dem Gang niemand war, hängte Sie sich die Kette um den Hals und wollte sie auch um ihn legen, aber er hinderte sie daran, mit den Worten: „Es wäre gescheiter, wenn wir uns in die Hütte begeben, denn wir müssen ja am Ende unserer Mission wieder an unserem Ausgangspunkt ankommen, aber da wir nicht wissen, in welchem Zustand der Professor sein wird, trotz der Tränke, sollten wir ihn nicht alleine lassen und mitnehmen würde noch viel schwieriger sein - also …"

„Du hast vollkommen recht, mein Junge", unterbrach Minerva ihn. Man hörte deutlich den Stolz auf ihren Schüler in ihrer Stimme. „Du bist wirklich zu einem außergewöhnlichen Mann herangewachsen, der gewissenhaft und strategisch an alles denkt und Verantwortungsbewusstsein zeigt!"

Leicht verlegen, aufgrund des Lobes, wollte Harry schon ungeduldig loslaufen, doch ihre Hand hielt ihn auf. Er wollte sich schon aufgebracht beschweren, dass sie keine Zeit mehr verlieren sollten, als sie ihren Zauberstab zog und ihm mit einem Zwinkern zuflüsterte: „Da ich automatisch als Stellvertretende Direktorin diesen Posten nach dem Tod des aktuellen Schulleiters innehabe, kann ich auf Hogwarts apparieren." Und schon setzte das unangenehme Ziehen in der Magengegend ein. Aber Lilys Sohn war so glücklich darüber, dass sie scheinbar wirklich die Möglichkeit bekommen würden, seine ehemalige Nemesis - von der er mittlerweile wusste, dass sein Bild von ihm vollkommen falsch war - zu retten und daher überkam ihn auch nicht, wie sonst oft, das Gefühl, sich übergeben zu wollen, als sie hinter der Heulenden Hütte ankamen.

„Wir sollten uns da hinten im Gebüsch verstecken und exakt sechs Stunden zurückkehren, dann werden wir unser Vorhaben schaffen!", meinte James Sohn zuversichtlich

Sie taten, was er gesagt hatte, versteckten sich und hängten sich den Zeitumkehrer gemeinsam um - bevor Minerva jedoch die Drehungen vollziehen konnte, warnte ihr Schüler sie noch eindringlich: „Professor, es wird schrecklich werden! Riddle wird Nagini auf Professor Snape hetzen und dieses grauenhafte Ungetüm wird sich auf sein Opfer stürzen und ihn erbarmungslos beißen." Tränen schwammen bei der erdrückenden Erinnerung in seinen wunderschönen grünen Augen. Er blinzelte sie weg, bevor er zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen fortfuhr: „Aber egal, was passiert, um die Geschichte nicht zu verändern und damit möglicherweise zu verhindern, dass der Wahnsinnige stirbt, dürfen wir auf keinen Fall eingreifen!"

Die Ältere griff mit beiden Händen auf die Schultern ihres Schülers, der durch die Umstände gezwungen war, viel zu schnell erwachsen zu werden und sagte eindeutig traurig, aber gefasst: „Ich weiß! Aber wir werden es schaffen ihn zu retten und dann werden wir versuchen, alles wieder gut zu machen, was wir an ihm verbrochen haben, indem wir ihn für einen Verräter hielten."

Sobald sie in der Zeit waren, in der sie sein wollten, schlichen sie sich vorsichtig in die Hütte, um den richtigen Moment abzupassen. Tatsächlich fiel es beiden extrem schwer, nicht einzugreifen, als das Monster Severus Hals regelrecht zerfetzte und auch dann mussten sie sich mehr als zusammenreißen, um nicht endlich hinzulaufen und ihn zu retten - aber sie wussten, es war unabdingbar, dass sie das, was geschehen war, nicht veränderten.

Als die drei Jugendlichen die Hütte jedoch endlich verließen, stürzten sie sich regelrecht auf den Verletzten. Während Minerva sorgsam seine Wunde reinigte und mit ihrem Zauberstab so viel Gift wie ihr möglich war aus der Wunde zog, versuchte Harry ihm zuerst einmal ein wenig von dem Gegengift einzuflößen und massierte vorsichtig seinen Kehlkopf, damit er das grauenhafte Zeug auch schluckte. McGonagall verschloss die Wunde so gut es ging magisch und legte großzügig Diptam auf, um die Heilung zu ermöglichen.

Dann legte sie ihr Ohr auf die Brust ihres langjährigen Mitstreiters, den sie so verkannt hatte und bemerkte erschrocken, dass kein Herzschlag mehr zu hören war. Sie hatte gehofft, dass Severus zwar schwach, aber noch am Leben war. Es durfte doch nicht sein, dass ihr Vorhaben umsonst war! Harry, der im Fernsehen schon mal eine Mund-zu-Mund-Beatmung gesehen hatte, kniete sich sofort zum Kopf des Toten, atmete tief ein, legte seine warmen, gut durchbluteten, roten Lippen auf die kalten, blassen, blauen Lippen seines Lehrers und pustete ihm fest in die Lungen. Das wiederholte er einige Male, bevor er sich schnell zu der Brust des Mannes beugte und mehrmals fest zudrückte. Da sich bei der Leiche noch nichts tat, begann er von vorne mit der Prozedur.

Die vorübergehende Schulleiterin war ihrerseits eine lernfähige, gute Schülerin und daher übernahm sie ganz automatisch die Herzmassage, als der Junge mit der Mund-zu-Mund-Beatmung pausierte. Und tatsächlich nach der vierten Wiederholung erklang ein kaum wahrnehmbares Stöhnen und eine schwache, unregelmäßige Atmung setzte bei dem Patienten ein.

Sie hatten es tatsächlich geschafft!

Sie hatten Professor Snape von den Toten zurückgeholt!

Harry konnte es noch gar nicht fassen!

Seine Lehrerin schwang ihren Zauberstab und sofort hörte man ein leises Piepsen, das den entkräfteten, ungleichmäßigen Herzschlag des aus den Klauen des Todes Befreiten, wiedergab. „Er ist noch lange nicht über den Berg", bremste die alte Frau die Euphorie des Jungen. Vorsichtig gaben sie dem noch nicht wirklich zu Bewusstsein erlangten Mann die diversen Heil- und Stärkungstränke und dann warteten sie ab.

Spät, aber doch, zog nun auch der junge Weltenretter seinen Zauberstab und vollführte diverse aufwendige Bewegungen. Erneut erfüllte Stolz die Brust der Lehrerin, denn der Weitblick des Jungen war beeindruckend. Er hatte diverse Schutzzauber gelegt, die es jedem versuchten Eindringling unmöglich machen, hier herein zu kommen. Harry hatte einerseits Verwirrzauber gestreut, die jeden, der hereinkommen wollte, dieses Vorhaben vergessen ließ und sie regelrecht wegtrieb von diesem Ort, weil sie sich ganz plötzlich besannen, dass sie ganz wo anders etwas Lebenswichtiges zu tun hätten. Und für die Personen, die vielleicht immun gegen solche Zauber waren, hatte er noch unüberwindbare Banne auf die Hütte gelegt, die keiner in weniger als einem Tag hätte brechen können. Zusätzlich hatte er dafür gesorgt, dass man nicht reinsehen konnte und auch, dass mögliche Schatten von ihnen oder was auch immer hier drinnen geschah von außen nicht wahrnehmbar waren.

Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass sie es wirklich schaffen konnten, die Situation zu überleben und die Vernichtung des Dunklen Lords nicht zu verhindern, stieg in ungeahnte Höhen!

Irgendwann in dieser unendlichen Zeit des Wartens schlug Severus seine Augen auf. Sofort kniete Harry sich zu ihm.

„Nein", kam es gehaucht von dem Slytherin. „Was tun Sie hier? Potter, Sie haben einen Auftrag, verdammt noch einmal verschwinden Sie auf der Stelle und erfüllen Sie ihre Bestimmung!" Die sonore Stimme des Lehrers gewann proportional zum Zorn, der in ihm wuchs, an Kraft. Der Gerettete fühlte sich zerrissen in der Verzweiflung letztendlich doch versagt zu haben, weil der Junge statt den Dunklen Lord zu vernichten, indem er sich selbst opferte, hier bei ihm kniete, um ihm zu helfen und der Wut auf eben diesen aus diesem Grund. _„Wieso war Harry hier bei ihm, wo er doch wichtigeres zu tun hatte?"_, fragte sich der langsam zum Bewusstsein kommende in Gedanken. _„Sollte wirklich alles, was er getan hatte, umsonst gewesen sein? All die Opfer – für nichts und wieder nichts! Was wollte Lilys Sohn nur von ihm?"_

„Keine Sorge, Sir, es ist alles erledigt", erklärte der Gryffindor seinem dahinsiechenden Lehrer, einfach nur überglücklich, dass sein Vorhaben funktioniert hatte.

„Was soll das bedeuten?", fragte dieser, mit - dank der hervorragenden Tränke, die er einst selbst gebraut hatte - schon eindeutig stärkerer Stimme. „Heißt das, ich bin tot?"

Der Schüler verstand gut, wie der Ex-Todesser auf diese Schlussfolgerung kam, denn immerhin hatte Albus ihm gesagt, dass Harry sich würde opfern müssen, da er ja ein Horkrux war. Der Professor konnte ja nicht wissen, dass der Sohn seiner großen Liebe dieses Opfer überlebt hatte.

„Aber nein, das kann nicht sein, denn ich spüre Schmerzen - und es heißt doch, dass man im Tod keine Schmerzen mehr spürt … oder ist das hier meine ganz persönliche Hölle?" Verzweifelt schloss der Verletzte seine schwarzen Augen und versuchte zu verstehen, was hier gerade geschah.

Sirius Patenkind war traurig über die Tatsache, dass seine Anwesenheit den Mann dazu verleitete, zu glauben, dass er in der Hölle sei - wie sehr musste er ihn hassen, um so zu denken.

„Nein, dann wärst nicht du, sondern dein Vater hier, wenn das meine persönliche Hölle wäre!", sinnierte der Todgeweihte weiter und schlug seine dunklen Iriden wieder auf, um sich umzusehen. Da erblickte er seine Kollegin, die sich nun auf seine andere Seite kniete und Snape den Zeitumkehrer hinhielt, damit er sich zusammenreimen konnte, was passiert war. Er starrte auf die Kette, blinzelte ein paar Mal und tatsächlich spiegelte sich so etwas wie Verständnis für die Geschehnisse in seinem Gesicht wieder. Mühsam rappelte er sich in eine sitzende Position auf. Als die Gryffindors versuchten, ihm helfend unter die Arme zu greifen, stieß er ihre Hände jedoch wütend von sich. Er wollte sich nicht von ihnen helfen lassen und sie gaben auf, um ihn nicht noch mehr aufzuregen, da dies in seinem Zustand sicher nicht gesund war.

Jedoch konnte Minerva es sich nicht verkneifen zu sagen: „Überanstreng' dich nicht, Severus, es wäre doch wirklich tragisch, wenn wir extra in die Vergangenheit reisen, um dich dem Tod zu entreißen, nur damit dein verbohrter Stolz und deine dumme Sturheit dich trotzdem umbringen!" Snape atmete angestrengt und sie ließen ihm Zeit, sich zu fangen. Sie sprach einen Diagnosezauber und war zufrieden mit seiner Entwicklung. Minerva konnte es nicht fassen, dass ihr Vorhaben tatsächlich geglückt war. Natürlich hatte sie es sich von Herzen gewünscht, aber kaum zu wagen gehofft, dass sie wahrhaftig erfolgreich sein würden. So wie es ausschaute, würde sie tatsächlich die Möglichkeit bekommen, ihre Fehler an diesem Mann, die sie so sehr bereute, wieder gut zu machen. Sie drohte überzugehen vor Freude - aber da der Slytherin sie schon lange nicht mehr ansah, nahm er ihr Glücklichsein nicht wahr.

Nach einer Weile vernahm man seine Stimme nüchtern: „Der Dunkle Lord?"

„Ist tot", sagte der Junge sofort, doch dann korrigierte er sich, „also in weniger als einer Stunde wird er tot sein."

Man konnte förmlich sehen, wie das Gesicht des schwarzhaarigen Mannes in sich zusammenfiel und er regelrecht hysterisch aufkeuchte: „WAS?" Nachdem er ein paar Mal kräftig ein und ausatmete, schrie er: „Ihr bringt den sicheren Sieg über das absolute Böse in Gefahr, nur damit ich nicht sterbe?" Ein Hustenanfall beutelte ihn, aber erneut stieß er die helfenden Hände seiner Retter weg und kam nur langsam wieder zu Luft. Severus konnte es einfach nicht fassen! _„Wieso? Wieso nur hassten sie ihn so sehr?"_, fragte er sich in Gedanken - denn ein anderer Grund für dieses Handeln kam für ihn absolut nicht in Frage.

„Was soll schon großartiges passieren, Sir, alles, was jetzt gerade Relevantes geschieht, tut dies weit weg von dieser Hütte, also brauchen Sie sich überhaupt keine Sorgen zu machen. Bald ist Voldemort tot und der Krieg gewonnen", meinte der Schüler leichthin und konnte nur mit viel Kraft ein Augenrollen unterdrücken, als der ehemalige Todesser beim Namen dessen-der-nicht-genannt-werden-darf zusammenzuckte.

„Und vor allem wirst du ihn überlebt haben", fügte McGonagall triumphierend hinzu. Snape jedoch interpretierte diesen Triumph anders, als sie ihn meinte.

Fassungslos schüttelte der Slytherin den Kopf und stotterte dann mit gebrochener Stimme: „Bei ihm kann ich es ja fast verstehen …" Bei diesen Worten deutete er zu dem Gryffindor und fuhr fort: „Ich weiß ja, dass er mich hasst und verachtet … aber dass auch du so verantwortungslos handelst, Minerva … dass auch du mich scheinbar so sehr hasst … dass du es in Kauf nimmst, den schon errungenen Sieg zu verlieren … denn, wenn man die Zeit manipuliert, weiß man nie, was passiert … das hätte ich mir nicht gedacht …" Snapes Gesichtsausdruck war nun nicht die sonst so kalte, emotionslose Maske, sondern erfüllt von einer unaussprechlichen Traurigkeit. „Das habe ich nicht gewusst … dass auch du mich so sehr hasst, dass du die Sicherheit und das Leben der gesamten Zaubererwelt aufs Spiel setzt … nur damit ich keinen kurzen Tod erleide … sondern, damit ich diesen Alptraum überlebe … um nach Askaban zu kommen und dort bis an mein Ende schmore …"

Entsetzt riss die Verwandlungslehrerin ihre Augen weit auf und konnte nicht fassen, was sie da vernahm - wie falsch der Spion die Situation einschätzte. Auch der Junge-der-immer-noch-lebte war wie gelähmt von dem Gehörten - was musste dieser Mann alles durchmachen, dass er, wenn zwei Menschen so ein Wagnis auf sich nahmen, um ihn zu retten, nicht zuerst einmal einfach glauben konnte, dass sie dies taten, um ihm etwas Gutes zu tun, sondern, dass er überzeugt war, dass dies nur geschah, um ihm noch mehr Leid zuzufügen. Eine unglaubliche Welle des Mitgefühls überflutete den jungen Mann regelrecht und er kämpfte mit den Tränen.

Kämpferisch hob der Tränkemeister seinen verschwitzten Kopf, an dem seine fettigen Haare strähnig herunterhingen und meinte höhnisch: „Aber, wenn Ihr Euch darüber freuen solltet, dass die Dementoren bald ihren Spaß mit mir haben werden, muss ich Euch leider enttäuschen, denn diese Wesen gehen an mir spurlos vorüber, da ich keine Nahrung für sie habe!"

Aus einem Impuls heraus hätte die ältere Frau den Verletzten am liebsten eine runtergehaut für den Blödsinn, denn er da von sich gab. Da sie aber befürchtete, dass dann die Wunde am Hals wieder zu bluten beginnen würde, schluckte sie ihren aufkeimenden Zorn herunter, konnte jedoch nicht verhindern, dass sie ihn anschrie: „Sag einmal, bist du von allen guten Geistern verlassen oder wie kommst du dazu, so einen Schwachsinn von dir zu geben?"

Erschrocken zuckte der Angeschriene zusammen. Er verstand die Reaktion seiner Kollegin nicht - was meinte sie bloß? Aufgebracht war sie aufgesprungen - unerwartet agil für ihr Alter - und baute sich unheilverkündend vor ihrem einstigen Schüler auf. Severus war eindeutig verwirrt und konnte sich absolut keinen Reim auf dies alles machen.

„Wir sind hier und haben dieses Risiko auf uns genommen, weil wir jetzt die Wahrheit kennen!", versuchte die Frau, so ruhig es ihr möglich war - nachdem sie mehrmals tief durchgeatmet hatte - zu erklären. Augenblicklich verengten sich die zuvor vom Schreck geweiteten Augen des Slytherin zu zwei Strichen und er durchbohrte seinen Sargnagel vorwurfsvoll. Die grünen Augen schauten schuldbewusst auf den Boden, denn natürlich wusste Lilys Sohn, dass sein Professor ihn dafür hassen würde, dass er einen Teil seiner Erinnerung mit aller Welt geteilt hatte. Aber Harry war trotzdem überzeugt, dass es das Richtige war, was er getan hatte, denn alle sollten wissen, dass Severus Snape auf der richtigen Seite gestanden ist und alles, was er getan hatte, nur dazu diente, Voldemort zu vernichten. Zerknirscht erhob sich der Gryffindor von der Seite des Meisters der Tränke und zog sich mit hängendem Kopf etwas zurück. Snape unterdessen bebte vor Zorn, dass der Junge es tatsächlich gewagt hatte, seine ganz persönlichen Erinnerungen, die er ihm nur gegeben hatte, da er überzeugt war, dass sie beide sterben würden, scheinbar mit aller Welt geteilt hatte. Oh ja, James Sohn musste ihn wirklich über alles hassen, dass er ihm das antat!

„Mach dem Jungen keinen Vorwurf, Severus!", bat die Schottin ihrem zurzeit eigentlich Vorgesetzten eindringlich. „Er wollte nur, dass dir, wenn schon nicht zu deinen Lebzeiten, wenigstens in deinem Tod die Ehre zuteilwurde, die du verdienst!"

„Was sollte denn der Unsinn schon wieder bedeuten?", fragte sich der Meister der Tränke, absolut nicht verstehend, was hier gemeint war, da er einfach gefangen war in seinem Glauben, dass er immer noch von allen gehasst wurde - da er es ja auch nie anders kannte. Bevor sie jedoch weiter diskutieren konnten ertönte plötzlich aus dem Nichts heraus eine Art Wecker und Harry meinte, erfreut über die Unterbrechung: „Voldemort ist tot!" Auf den fragenden Blick des Animagus ergänzte er: „Ich habe mir zuerst einen Alarmzauber gesetzt, der uns mit diesem Ton informieren sollte, sobald es vollbracht ist."

Unwillkürlich nahm seine Hauslehrerin ihn in den Arm und er drückte sie fest an sich. Denn erst jetzt realisierte er es tatsächlich. Sie hatten gesiegt! Es war vorbei! Nach einer Weile lösten sie sich ein wenig voneinander und schauten sich tief in die Augen, die bei beiden eindeutige Spuren von Tränen aufwiesen - Freudentränen über den Sieg, Trauertränen über die Verluste.

Wie automatisch drehten beide ihre Köpfe zu dem, immer noch am Boden sitzenden, Severus Snape, der sie verwirrt beobachtete - und dem Unheimliches schwante, als er den Blick der beiden sah. Und tatsächlich beugten sich beide zu ihm herunter und umarmten ihn gleichzeitig.

Vergeblich versuchte er sich gegen diesen Angriff zu wehren. **„Ja sind denn jetzt alle verrückt geworden?!"**, schrie er verzweifelt in der Hoffnung, diese beiden gefühlsduseligen Löwen würden endlich von ihm ablassen, aber die dachten gar nicht daran und begannen auch noch „stereomäßig", einer von jeder Seite, in seine Ohren zu lachen vor Freude. Sollte es wirklich stimmen? Konnte es tatsächlich sein, dass er es überlebt hatte und vor allem, dass diese beiden hier sich darüber freuten? Diese und ähnliche Fragen stellte der Slytherin sich, da er es immer noch nicht begreifen konnte.

Als sie sich dann doch endlich seiner erbarmten, setzten sie sich zu ihm und berichteten ihm haarklein alles, was seit seinem vermeintlichen Tod bis zu ihrer Rettungsaktion geschehen war. Gerade am Ende angekommen ertönte erneut der Weckton und der Auserwählte erklärte: „In fünf Minuten apparieren wir hinter die Hütte und verwenden den Zeitumkehrer, das heißt, wir sollten dann rausgehen, um an unserem Ausgangspunkt zu sein, sobald wir verschwinden."

Minerva legte ihrem Kollegen beruhigend kurz die Hand auf die Schulter und meinte: „Mach dir keine Sorgen, wir sind gleich zurück und dann wird Poppy sich um dich kümmern und du wirst sehen, im Handumdrehen wird es dir wieder richtig gut gehen!"

Snape schaute jedoch absolut nicht glücklich aus, sondern eher vollkommen verloren.

„Was hast du?", wollte die Ältere daher wissen.

„Ich sollte jetzt tot sein", antwortete Severus tonlos. „Das war meine Bestimmung. Warum habt ihr mir nicht den Frieden gegönnt? Was soll ich denn jetzt noch? Der Sinn meines Lebens hat sich erfüllt - nun werde ich nicht mehr gebraucht! Ihr hättet mich sterben lassen sollen. Ich habe mich so darauf gefreut - dass bald endlich alles vorbei wäre … und nun …" Er stockte kurz und sein unheimlich trauriger Blick ging ins Leere. „Werde ich in Askaban mit meiner Schuld noch ewig vor mich hinvegetieren."

„Hören Sie doch endlich auf von Askaban zu reden!" rief Harry aufgebracht. „Dort haben Sie nichts verloren! Wieso sollten Sie dort hinkommen?"

„WEIL ICH ALBUS UMGEBRACHT HABE!", kreischte der von Voldemort eingesetzte Direktor regelrecht hysterisch auf. Augenblicklich brach er in sich zusammen, schlug seine Hände vors Gesicht und kippte auf die Seite, wo er weinend liegen blieb.

McGonagall versuchte ihm Trost zu spenden, in dem sie ihn in den Arm nahm. Sie hoffte, dass ihm diese Nähe, die er sonst immer mied, in diesem Fall doch half, sich zu beruhigen. Sanft streichelte sie über seinen Rücken. „Du bist kein Mörder! Severus, tu dir das nicht an. Albus hat dich darum gebeten, ihn zu erlösen. Obwohl, was heißt hier gebeten, er hat es dir befohlen und dir gar keine Wahl gelassen." Unwillkürlich erinnerte sich Harry an das Gespräch, das er zwischen dem alten und neuen Direktor belauscht hatte, wo der Jüngere dem Älteren klar machte, dass er irgendetwas nicht tun wollte. Damals war der Gryffindor überzeugt gewesen, dass Snape dem Orden nicht mehr dienen wollte, aber jetzt wusste er, dass er Albus nicht hatte töten wollen. McGonagall sprach weiter: „Er wäre sowieso gestorben und das unter schrecklichen Schmerzen, wenn du ihn nicht davor bewahrt hättest und du hast einen Jungen davor gerettet, seine Seele zu verstümmeln. Wenn du wem die Schuld geben willst, dann gib sie deinem Auftraggeber oder besser noch, dem, der dich zu all dem Wahnsinn gezwungen hat. Nur durch das Opfer - ja du hörst richtig gehört - das Opfer, das du bereit warst zu bringen, konntest du alles tun, was in deiner Macht stand, um die Schüler Hogwarts vor den Todessern zu schützen, Harry und den anderen auch noch bei ihrer Horkruxjagd zu helfen und dem Jungen die Informationen zu geben, die notwendig waren, damit das Böse besiegt wurde." Der Slytherin hörte die Worte und sie waren wie Balsam für seine geschundene Seele, aber real glauben konnte er sie irgendwie nicht …

Während sie dem Verzweifelten Mut zu sprach, löste Harry die Banne und schickte seinen Patronus zu Poppy mit den Worten „Severus Snape lebt! Aber damit es so bleibt, brauchen wir Hilfe!"

Die Verwandlungslehrerin zog sich ein wenig zurück von ihrem Kollegen, da dieser sich beruhigt hatte und sie ihn gut genug kannte, um zu wissen, wie unangenehm ihm Nähe war.

Es kostete den von den Toten Auferstandenen fast unmenschliche Überwindung, das Monster beim Namen zu nennen, aber es war ihm gleichzeitig auch unheimlich wichtig, es zu schaffen. „V...V...Voldemort ist tot … ich lebe … und kann jetzt machen, was ich will …", stotterte der nachdenklich vor sich hinblickende Mann leicht verstört nach einer Weile des Grübelns. Skeptisch schaute er noch einmal zwischen seinen Rettern hin und her, die Frage abwägend, ob er doch tot und im Himmel gelandet war - aber die Antwort kannte er ja schon. Es sollte tatsächlich so sein!

„Tja, du solltest dich natürlich einem Direktor von Hogwarts gemäß verhalten, auch in deiner Freizeit, aber ja doch, im Großen und Ganzen kannst du tun, was du willst, mein Junge", sagte die Älteste liebevoll, während ihre Augen vor Freude strahlten. Sie erinnerte ihn nicht nur wegen dem Kosenamen, mit dem Albus ihn immer bedachte - und den er immer so gehasst hatte - an den Alten, sondern ihr ganzer Gesichtsausdruck ließ seinen Mentor wieder aufleben.

Seine Augen weiteten sich, als er ungläubig nachfragte: „Du glaubst doch nicht tatsächlich, dass man mich in diesem Amt lassen wird - immerhin hat Vol...demort mich eingesetzt?" Es kostete ihn zwar noch einiges, den Namen auszusprechen, aber es bereitete ihm gleichzeitig auch eine unglaubliche Befriedigung, es zu tun.

„Und du glaubst doch nicht, dass wir zulassen, dass dich uns irgendjemand wegnimmt? Du hast in der schlimmsten Zeit für die Sicherheit der Kinder gesorgt - unter den schwierigsten Umständen, die man sich vorstellen kann - du bist ein hervorragender Schulleiter und jetzt kannst du dein Können auch wirklich unter Beweis stellen", konterte seine Stellvertreterin.

„Etwas gerechter könnten Sie sein, Sir. Ich meine diese ewige Bevorzugung der Schlangen und Benachteiligung der Löwen ist einem Direktor nicht wirklich würdig", lockerte Harry mit einem Lächeln die Situation etwas auf. „Ich habe übrigens vor, mein letztes Jahr zu wiederholen. Und ich würde das gerne unter ihrer Leitung tun, Sir."

Man sah es dem angeschlagenen Mann nicht an, dass er zu Tränen gerührt war, da er es schon wieder geschafft hatte, seine bekannte Maske aufzusetzen, und seine leicht sarkastische Antwort überspielte den Umstand erst recht. „Ihr vergönnt einem aber auch gar nichts!"

Nun gut, wenn das Schicksal beschlossen hatte, dass er überleben sollte, dann würde er das Beste daraus machen und endlich wahrhaftig leben!

**Fin**


	23. Chapter 23 Zitat-54

**Autor:** severinalupin  
**Beta:** -Nachtstern-  
**Altersfreigabe:** 16 Jahre  
**Pairing:** keines / **Charaktere**: Severus Snape, Harry Potter  
**Kategorie:** Humor/Abenteuer  
**Inhalt:** Harry erlaubt sich einen blöden Scherz, der als Konsequenz Severus einen ungewöhnlichen Auftrag von Seiten Voldemorts einbrockt und die Suppe muss der Junge letztendlich selber auslöffeln …  
**Disclaimer:** Alle Charaktere und das HP-Universum an sich gehören JK Rowling - aber diese FF gehört mir! Ich verdiene kein Geld mit meinen Geschichten hier.  
**Warnung:** Keine

**54\. „Scheiße!" - „Äußerst scharfsinnige Bemerkung." ****Fool on the hill von Matt Ruff**

„Verdammt noch einmal, wie dämlich muss man sein?!", schrie Severus Snape aufgebracht.

Harry verstand den ganzen Aufstand wirklich nicht. „Es war doch nur ein Scherz", rief er erbost, „ein blöder vielleicht, aber nur ein Scherz. Also wieso regen Sie sich so sehr darüber auf?" Sein Pate - der selbst noch nicht genau wusste, was hier eigentlich los war - zwinkerte ihm freundlich zu, einerseits um seinem Patenkind Mut zu machen und andererseits um ihm und jedem anderen demonstrativ zu zeigen, auf wessen Seite er war, da egal was auch geschehen war, Schniefelus im Unrecht sein musste.

„Aaaahhhh", würgte der auf und ab stapfende Tränkemeister zwischen seinen zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor und fuhr sich mit beiden Händen durch die Haare.

Albus versuchte beschwichtigend einzugreifen: „Nun, es war tatsächlich kein sehr gescheiter Einfall, Harry."

„Ha!", lachte der Spion sarkastisch auf. „Das ist ja wohl die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts!"

Sirius und Remus, die erst etwas später zu dem Gespräch in der Küche des Grimmauldplatzes gestoßen waren und nicht genau wussten, worum es ging, erkundigten sich und bekamen die Antwort vom wutentbrannten Lehrer.

„Nun, Black, du möchtest wissen, was dein geniales Patenkind gemacht hat? Ja?", fragte der Slytherin herausfordernd. Nach einem angedeuteten Nicken seines Gesprächspartners fuhr er fort: „Er hat - wissend, dass Draco Malfoy ihn belauscht - mit seinem rothaarigen Freund ein angeblich heimliches Gespräch geführt, bei dem es darum ging, wie verliebt er nicht in mich sei!"

„Was?", lachten die ehemaligen Rumtreiber erst einmal und Harry stieg automatisch mit ein. Bis Sirius dann belustigt rief: „Igitt, Kleiner, hättest du dir nicht einen hübscheren Liebhaber zusammendichten können? Hahahaha…" Als ihm jedoch auffiel, dass sein bester Kumpel zu lachen aufgehört hatte und mittlerweile sogar ein ziemlich ernstes Gesicht machte, begann auch er sich Gedanken über das Gehörte zu machen - und das Lachen gefror ihm auf den Lippen. „Verdammt Harry", rief er erschrocken, „das kannst du doch nicht machen. Jedenfalls nicht vor einem Todesser-Sohn!"

„Aber es war doch nur ein Scherz!", stöhnte James Sohn unverständig auf. Gerade noch hatten doch wenigstens die besten Freunde seines Vaters Verständnis dafür gehabt …

„Potter, haben Sie vielleicht wirklich den Verstand dabei verloren, als Sie vor Draco behauptet haben schwul und in mich verknallt zu sein?" wollte der Spion kopfschüttelnd wissen.

Der Schüler empörte sich: „Das habe ich doch nur behauptet, weil ich eben genau wusste, dass der schmierige Bastard Ron und mich belauschte. Sagen Sie mal, verstehen Sie mich nicht oder wollen Sie mich nicht verstehen?"

„Aber dummerweise hat Blondlöckchen es geglaubt und seinem Vater erzählt, der es wiederum Voldemort berichtete und dieser hat mir nun den Auftrag gegeben, dich zu verführen, um dich auf die dunkle Seite zu ziehen, damit er und du gemeinsam die Welt regieren … und falls das nicht klappt, können wir dir wenigstens eine Falle stellen, in die du dann blindlings aus Liebe tappen wirst, wo er dich dann endlich einfach töten kann!", schrie der vollkommen verzweifelte Ex-Todesser auf das bis jetzt zwischen ihnen herrschende distanzierte „Sie" verzichtend.

Kreidebleich stieß Harry die Luft aus und hauchte: **„Scheiße!" - „Äußerst scharfsinnige Bemerkung"**, lachte der Tränke-Professor zynisch auf.

„Nun -", begann Dumbledore - wurde aber sofort von seinem Angestellten am Weiterreden gehindert.

„NEIN!", schrie dieser sogleich erbost auf.

„Du weißt doch noch gar nicht, was ich sagen will", verteidigte sich der Leiter Hogwarts leicht indigniert.

„Natürlich weiß ich das", erklärte der Tränkemeister jedoch, „und ich sage NEIN!"

„Jetzt lass ihn doch mal reden", ergriff Black Partei für das Oberhaupt des Ordens - einfach nur, weil es bedeutete, gegen Snape zu sein.

„Wozu, wenn ich jetzt schon weiß, was er sagen will?", erkundigte sich der Slytherin kopfschüttelnd.

„Weil wir es vielleicht auch wissen wollen?", fragte der Hausherr gespielt grüblerisch.

„Nein, das wollt ihr nicht", antwortete der Schwarzäugige genervt die Arme verschränkend, „glaub mir."

„Ha! Dir glauben?", wollte der Animagus ungläubig wissen.

Remus legte ihm beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter und meinte versöhnlich: „Warum beruhigen wir uns jetzt nicht alle wieder und hören uns einfach mal an, was Albus zu sagen hat und dann sehen wir weiter?"

„Weil ich es sowieso nicht tun werde, zum Beispiel?", meinte der Ex-Todesser leicht schnippisch. „Also sparen wir uns den Unsinn und überlegen uns gleich, was wir wirklich tun können." Da die ganze Situation ihn ziemlich mitnahm, setzte er sich auf einen der Sessel. Er war jedoch zu angespannt, um es sich wahrhaft bequem zu machen, also hockte er nur ganz knapp am Rand, legte die Spitzen aller Finger seiner beiden Hände zusammen und atmete tief durch.

„Aber ihr müsstet doch nur so tun als ob", versuchte der Direktor seinen Untergebenen doch noch von seiner Idee zu überzeugen.

„Wie? Wer? Was genau meinst du, Albus?", stöhnte der ehemalige Askabaninsasse auf, weil er endlich verstehen wollte, was der Alte plante.

„Das meinst du doch nicht ernst, Albus?", stieß Lupin zwischen den zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. Da der Werwolf nun auch ohne viel erklärende Worte verstanden hatte, ballte er die Hände zu Fäusten und ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen.

Black ärgerte es ungemein, dass auch sein Freund schon wusste, was Sache war und er es immer noch nicht verstand, daher knurrte er unwillig: „WAS?"

„D…d…das können Sie doch nicht … verlangen, Pro…Pro…Professor?", stotterte der jüngste Gryffindor in dem Moment und fragte dann in Richtung seines Lehrers, „Das kann er doch nicht, oder?" Snape hob resigniert die Schultern, lehnte sich nach hinten und leerte seine Lungen mit einem langen Ausatmer.

„Aaaaahhhh", schrie Sirius mittlerweile fuchsteufelswild, dass sogar sein Patenkind sich schneller auskannte als er. Wütend tigerte er auf und ab und versuchte die spärliche Information, die er hatte, zu kombinieren, um auch selbst drauf zu kommen.

„Sag mal, dass du nicht der Hellste bist, wusste ich ja schon immer, aber so blöd?", zog sein Erzfeind aus Schultagen ihn auf. Erbarmte sich aber gleich: „Potter und ich sollen zum Schein den Auftrag erfüllen."

„Welchen Auftrag?", fragte der Animagus immer noch nicht begreifend.

Nun konnte Severus nicht anders und lachte seinen ehemaligen Peiniger einfach aus.

„Snape … ähm, also Professor Snape", korrigierte sich Harry schnell selbst, „soll mich verführen."

„WAS?!", schrie Black jetzt - jedoch nicht mehr wirklich fragend, sondern eher wutentbrannt. „Bist du vollkommen wahnsinnig, Albus?! Auf so etwas Blödes konnte ich gar nicht kommen, denn das ist absolut absurd, dass du so etwas von Harry verlangen willst."

„So!", rief der Professor für Tränkekunde und klatschte einmal kräftig in seine Hände. „Das alles wollte ich uns von Anfang an ersparen, aber jetzt können wir vielleicht endlich loslegen und eine wirkliche Lösung für das Problem finden. Was meint ihr?"

Alle hatten kurzweilig - teilweise leicht erschrocken - zu dem Sprechenden geschaut und seinen Worten gelauscht, aber jetzt wandte sich der Hausherr wieder aufgeregt dem ältesten Anwesenden zu, um mit dem über dessen hirnrissige Idee zu streiten. Der Slytherin warf genervt die Hände in die Höhe und blickte an die Decke, in der Hoffnung, dass sie bald genug Zeit vertrödelt hatten mit unnötigen Diskussionen. Harry warf sich genauso entnervt auf das Sofa und begann sich stammelnd bei seinem Lehrer zu entschuldigen. „Das …wollte ich … wirklich nicht … Sir …", kam es stockend, „ich habe nicht nachgedacht … in dem Moment … war es einfach … irgendwie lustig … und darüber, dass das Konsequenzen haben könnte … ich meine, wer rechnet denn mit so etwas? … Ich … also …"

„Lass es gut sein, Junge", seufzte der Angesprochene, „es ist das Privileg der Jugend, unbedacht zu handeln."

„So verständnisvoll kennt man dich ja gar nicht", lächelte Lupin angenehm überrascht.

Die Diskussion dauerte noch Stunden mit dem Resultat, dass Harry und Severus nun ein Rendezvous im Wirtshaus Eberkopf hatten. Der Plan war, dass die Todesser und Voldemort persönlich, die verdeckt anwesend waren - da sie selbst sehen wollten, wie sich der Tränkemeister als Casanova anstellte - so lange hingehalten werden sollten, dass ein längst vergessener Zauber - der jedoch eine Weile brauchte, um sich ganz und gar zu entfalten und der dem Schlangengesicht seine Zauberkraft nehmen sollte - von Albus und den Mitgliedern des Ordens, die sich ebenfalls hier versteckten, angewendet werden konnte. Sie konnten nicht genau sagen, wie lange sie brauchen würden, also sollten die beiden angeblichen Turteltauben eine gelungene Show liefern, um die Schwarzmagier so lange abzulenken, bis sie kampflos gesiegt hätten.

Gerade eben haben sie sich an einen Tisch gesetzt und Harry schaffte es tatsächlich seinen - eigentlich verhassten - Lehrer anzuhimmeln und rot zu werden, als dieser ihn fragte, was er denn gerne trinken wolle.

„Bring uns zwei Butterbier, Abe", meinte der Ältere und schaute dabei dem Jüngeren intensiv in dessen grüne Augen, der nach einer Weile verlegen den Blick senkte.

„Also, warum Sir, sind wir hier?", flüsterte der Gryffindor schüchtern, nachdem sie den ersten Schluck ihres köstlichen Getränkes hinter sich gebracht hatten, wobei sich sein Professor es nicht verkneifen konnte, ein verführerisches, „auf dich!", zu hauchen.

„Nun, ich dachte, es täte uns mal gut, wenn wir uns etwas besser kennen lernen würden und uns etwas näher kämen", raunte der Slytherin dunkel, was Harry schwer schlucken ließ.

„Mir kommt gleich das Kotzen", murmelte Sirius angewidert, erntete jedoch nur einen Rippenstoß von Remus. Die beiden saßen zusammen mit Hermine und Ron in einem Nebenraum und lauschten über Langziehohren dem Gespräch, während sie es auch über ein magisches Fenster beobachten konnten, das vom Schankraum nicht sichtbar war - um im Notfall den „Schauspielern" zu Hilfe zu kommen, falls die Situation eskalierte und die Todesser angriffen. Hinter ihnen befanden sich Minerva, Arthur, Molly, Filius und Albus, die gemeinsam in einer fremden Sprache vor sich hinmurmelten, während sie sich die Hände reichten, immer in ihrer Rechten ihren eigenen Zauberstab haltend und mit der Linken den des ihnen zur Seite sitzenden, umklammernd. Poppy saß in der Ecke und beobachtete die Fünf genau, denn sie wusste, sobald sie mit dem Zauber fertig waren, würden sie ihre Hilfe brauchen, denn ihre eigene Magie wird bis zur letzten Reserve aufgebraucht sein und sie müsste ihnen einige Aufpäpeltränke einflößen, damit sie wieder einigermaßen die Alten sein konnten. Da Voldemort kurz bevor die beiden draußen zu ihrem Date kamen, direkt in eines der oberen Zimmer, die von einem der Todesser zum Schein gemietet worden war, appariert war, hatten die vier sofort begonnen, den uralten, fast vergessenen Zauber anzuwenden und hofften, dass der Krieg hier und heute ein Ende finden würde. Eine Hoffnung, die auch das Oberhaupt der Todesser hatte, denn sollte sein ergebener Diener den Jungen nicht den Kopf verdrehen, dass dieser freiwillig einer von ihnen werden wollte, dann würde er den Jungen heute noch hier im Eberkopf töten.

Tonks und Kingsley patrouillierten unauffällig vor dem Wirtshaus. Mad Eye saß an der Theke und betrank sich augenscheinlich - nur, dass Aberforth ihm keinen Whiskey, sondern Apfelsaft einschenkte, sodass die beiden Todesser, die auch an der Bar saßen, glauben mussten, dass der alte Ex-Auror demnächst eine Alkoholvergiftung erleiden würde. Auch hinter dem Gasthaus hielten sich noch ein paar Ordensleute versteckt - aber auch Todesser, weshalb Erstere besonders auf ihre Deckung achten mussten.

Der Dunkle Lord, Bellatrix und Lucius saßen um eine magische Kristallkugel, in der sie das Geschehen im Schankraum mitverfolgen konnten - und ihre Reaktionen konnten nicht unterschiedlicher sein. Das Schlangengesicht grinste triumphierend, während die Wahnsinnige wütend dreinblickte, da Severus in der Gunst seines Herren stieg und der Blonde musste an sich halten, um sich nicht zu übergeben, denn das Verhalten ekelte ihn an. „Gut so, mein Giftmischer, wickle diesen Dummkopf um den Finger und mach ihn dir hörig", sprach Voldemort, mehr zu sich, als zu den anderen.

„Hat dir eigentlich schon mal jemand gesagt, dass du wunderschöne Augen hast, Harry?", trällerte Snape in dem Moment verführerisch mit seinem sonoren Timbre.

Die Atmung des Jüngeren wurde unregelmäßig. „Sir … wollen Sie sich … über mich lustig machen?", stotterte der Junge leicht ängstlich und wagte es nicht, dem Blick seines Gegenübers standzuhalten. Seine Hände lagen vor ihm auf dem Tisch und er faltete sie nun und begann sie nervös zu kneten - innerlich sehr bemüht, das Lachen, das seinen Weg nach außen suchte, zu unterdrücken. Für ihn war es nach dem ersten Schock, den er erlitten hatte, als die Entscheidung getroffen wurde, Voldemort diese Falle zu stellen, ein Heidenspaß hier diese Show abzuziehen.

Der Tränkemeister griff mit beiden Händen über den Tisch und legte sie beruhigend auf die des Jungen, was diesen sichtbar noch mehr in Aufregung brachte, denn nun setzte ein regelrechtes Hecheln ein, als er erschreckt den Blick auf das Gesicht des Älteren richtete. „Wie kommst du denn darauf, Harry?", fragte der Slytherin einfühlsam.

„Ich bin vollkommen durcheinander … das kling schön … also, wenn Sie mich so nennen … und mir nicht meinen Nachnamen mehr oder weniger vor die Füße speien ...", sagte der Gryffindor zuerst leicht verschämt und dann eher traurig - aber den anderen nicht aus den Augen lassend.

„Ach Harry, ich weiß, dass mein Verhalten früher nicht ideal war - aber du siehst deinem Erzeuger nun mal sehr ähnlich und vor allem verkörperst du aufgrund der Legenden, die sich um dich ranken, nun mal das Gegenteil von dem, was mein Weltbild regiert … aber was soll ich sagen, dein Wesen hat mich gegen meinen Willen erobert", erklärte sich der Lehrer.

„Ehrlich?", stammelte der Schüler atemlos und erntete nur eines der seltenen Lächeln seines Angehimmelten, was ihn scheinbar dahinschmelzen ließ.

„Oskarreif!", beurteilte Hermine beeindruckt, deren eigener Herzschlag aufgrund des von ihr bis jetzt noch nie gesehenen Gesichtsausdrucks ihres Lehrers für Tränkekunde etwas aus dem Takt gekommen war.

„Was?", kam es gleichzeitig aus den drei Kehlen der reinblütigen Zauberer um sie herum, die die Aussage natürlich nicht verstanden. Die Erklärung der Gryffindor half ihnen, sich ein wenig von der Szene zu erholen, die für alle nur schwer verdaulich war, da sie Snape einfach nicht ausstehen konnten und Harry ihnen nur leid tat.

Da sich die beiden Turtelnden so intensiv in die Augen schauten, war es unvermeidlich, dass der Ältere irgendwann ungewollt und ohne Zauberstab trotzdem im Kopf des anderen landete und einen sich köstlich amüsierenden und innerlich sich halb totlachenden Harry vorfand, während er selbst eher genervt von der Situation war und grollte: „Also wenn der alte Trottel nicht bald zu einem Ziel kommt, weiß ich echt nicht, was ich hier noch sagen soll. Mir fällt absolut nichts mehr ein, mit was ich dir, Vollpfosten, noch ein Kompliment machen könnte."

„Also ich finde, dass ich noch viele Qualitäten hätte, die sie loben könnten, Sir, aber wenn ihnen gar nichts mehr einfällt, dann küssen sie mich halt", dachte Harry sich lachend.

„WAS?", schrie der ehemalige beste Freund seiner Mutter in seinem Kopf und musste all seine Erfahrungen als Spion anwenden, um sich nichts von seinem Chaos in sich anmerken zu lassen, sondern nach außen immer noch so zu scheinen, als würde er in den grünen Augen des Jüngeren versinken.

„Hahaha...", lachte der Jüngere und meinte, „Sorry, das war nur ein Scherz, aber ich wollte Ihr Gesicht dabei sehen und es hat sich mehr als gelohnt. Echt, das war unbezahlbar!"

Da sein Professor sich in seinen Gedanken komplett quasi materialisiert hatte, konnte er ihn nun sehen, wie er seine Arme vor der Brust verschränkte und sich ein maliziöses Lächeln auf dessen Lippen schlichen - das den Lachkrampf des Jüngeren zu einem abrupten Ende finden ließ.

Ehe er sich versah, nahm der reale Snape seine Hände, die er schon seit einer Weile hielt, fest in seine größeren Hände und hob sie ganz langsam an seine Lippen. Hektisch schüttelte das Waisenkind in seinem Kopf seinen Kopf und rief außer sich - aber nur in seinen Gedanken: „Hören Sie sofort auf! So war das nicht ausgemacht! Wir haben gesagt, wir gehen nicht zu weit!"

„Es war doch deine Idee, Potter!", grinste der Slytherin nur spöttisch und bevor er sich aus dem Hirn seines Schülers zurückzog, meinte er noch, „Das alles war doch deine verdammte Idee! Jetzt kannst du sie auch ausbaden!" Und weg war er. Der Junge blieb allein mit seiner Panik, während sein Lehrer doch tatsächlich gerade dabei war, seine Hände ganz zaghaft zu küssen.

Mit einem Ruck zog er seine Hände zurück und wandte sich mit dem ganzen Körper von seinem Gegenüber ab. „Bitte, Sir, spielen Sie nicht mit meinen Gefühlen!" Theatralisch blinzelte er mit den Augen, als würde er mit den Tränen kämpfen.

„Oh Harry, wie kannst du nur so von mir denken?", meinte nun der Meister der Selbstbeherrschung gespielt gekränkt.

Der Gryffindor schlug sich beide Hände auf den Kopf und jammerte: „Ach, ich weiß schon gar nicht mehr, was ich denken soll!"

Geschmeidig rutschte Severus von seinem Stuhl und kniete nun vor seinem Schüler, der dadurch wieder gezwungen war, ihn anzusehen. „Vertrau mir", hauchte der Lehrer fast tonlos.

Um in seiner Rolle zu bleiben, aber mittlerweile auch selbst schon den Moment herbeisehnend, wo diese Scharade ein Ende finden sollte, nickte er zaghaft und sein Professor erhob sich elegant, ließ sich aber leider auf der Bank eng an ihn geschmiegt nieder und nahm ihn in den Arm.

„Jetzt geht der Schleimbeutel aber zu weit!", echauffierte sich der Pate des Jungen im Nebenraum und Remus war nur froh, dass sie zuvor einen Mufliato-Zauber auf das Zimmer gelegt hatten, um nicht gehört zu werden.

„Beruhig dich, Sirius!", sagte der Werwolf jedoch nur streng und hielt seinen Freund fest, der am liebsten rausgestürmt wäre, um dem Unsinn endlich ein Ende zu bereiten. „Merkst du denn nicht, dass die beiden absolut perfekt sind, denn bis jetzt hat noch keiner der Todesser oder gar der-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf gemerkt, dass er seine Zauberkraft verliert, obwohl Albus das ja eigentlich befürchtet hat, da es nicht wirklich spurlos an dem Opfer vorüber geht, aber sie sind augenscheinlich so gefesselt von der Show, dass der Plan wirklich von Erfolg gekrönt sein könnte. Also vermassle jetzt nicht alles!"

Während der Slytherin so tat, als würde er seinem jungen Geliebten Zärtliches ins Ohr flüstern, sagte er in Wirklichkeit: „Wenn Albus und die anderen nicht endlich in die Gänge kommen, dann gehe ich mit der Ausrede, aufs Klo zu müssen, gleich ins Nebenzimmer und trete jedem einzeln in seinen Allerwertesten." Wie er es schaffte, bei den Worten verliebt dreinzuschauen, war ihm selbst ein Rätsel. Harry kicherte an seiner Brust gelehnt, aber da das in die Situation passte, war sein Verhalten annehmbar.

In dem Moment, wo von oben aus den Zimmern, die man mieten konnte, ein markerschütternder Schrei kam, sprangen die zwei Männer so schnell auf und ließen sich los, als hätten sie sich aneinander verbrannt. Augenblicklich stürmten ihre Mitstreiter herein und überwältigten ohne große Gegenwehr, die anwesenden Todesser, die aufgrund des Schreies, der eindeutig von ihrem Meister ausgestoßen wurde, wie gelähmt waren. Die Anhänger des wahnsinnigen Welteroberers hinter dem Haus boten zwar etwas Widerstand, wurden aber auch schnell überwältigt. Hermine ging Poppy zur Hand, die den fünf Magiern, die das Unmögliche geschafft hatten und den schlimmsten Schwarzmagier der Gegenwart besiegt hatten, half, wieder zu Kräften zu kommen, während Ron, Remus und Sirius nach draußen liefen. Black hätte sich am liebsten gleich auf seinen Erzfeind gestürzt, weil er seinem Kleinen so zugesetzt hatte, aber es gab im Moment Wichtigeres zu tun und so rannten alle zusammen die Treppen rauf und fielen in den Raum ein, indem sich Voldemort wie ein Häufchen Elend am Boden wand, auf ihm die weinende Bellatrix liegend und daneben der fassungslose Lucius stehend.

Augenblicklich waren die drei Überrumpelten entwaffnet und kurz darauf wurden sie von den Auroren Tonks und Kingsley nach Askaban gebracht, wo sie auf ihre Verhandlung warten mussten.

„Es ist echt vorbei", hauchte Harry tonlos, es immer noch nicht ganz begreifen könnend.

„Für deine Vorstellung, Potter, hättest du den Oscar bekommen", lobte sein Lehrer ihn.

„Dann müsste es aber dieses Jahr zwei Oscars für die beste Hauptrolle geben", meinte Ron mit einem überlegenen Grinsen und erntete tatsächlich eine überrascht nach oben gezogene Augenbraue von Seiten Snapes und einen offenen Mund von seinem besten Freund.

Remus lachte auf über die offensichtliche Verblüffung der beiden und klärte sie zwinkernd auf: „Hermine hat uns vor Kurzem eine Einführung in die 'Geschichte Hollywoods' gegeben."

„Also, Sir, wenn es Ihnen nicht zu schwer fällt, wäre es wirklich schön, wenn Sie es beibehalten könnten, mich Harry zu nennen - nur vielleicht etwas weniger schmalzig, als eben noch", wagte der Schüler, seinen Lehrer zu necken - nicht ganz sicher, wie der reagieren würde.

Dieser nahm es jedoch tatsächlich mit Humor und meinte seinerseits mit leicht sarkastischem Unterton: „Wenn du mich nie wieder so anschmachtest, nenne ich dich meinetwegen ihre königliche Majestät, Harry!"

Das daraufhin ausbrechende Lachen war ansteckend und nach kürzester Zeit lachten sich alle - sogar der als Misanthrop verschriene Professor - in eine unbefangene, freie Zukunft ohne Krieg.

**Fin**


	24. Chapter 24 Zitat-04

**Autor****:** severinalupin  
**Beta:** Kobold  
**Altersfreigabe****:** Keine Altersbeschränkung  
**Pairing:** Keines / **Charaktere**: Severus Snape, Jacob (OC), Eileen Snape, Lily und Petunia Evans  
**Kategorie:** Drama  
**Inhalt:** Bevor Severus Lily kennenlernte, hatte er einen Freund - nur einen, aber der wurde ihm auf brutale Art entrissen …  
**Disclaimer:** Alle Charaktere und das HP-Universum an sich gehören JK Rowling - aber diese FF gehört mir! Ich verdiene kein Geld mit meinen Geschichten hier.  
**Warnung:** Keine

Inspiriertvom Kurzfilm „Jakob"

**4\. „Wir erinnern uns an Dinge, die wir in Wirklichkeit gar nicht erlebt haben und würden jeden Eid schwören, dass es genau so war." Nemesis von Wolfgang Hohlbein**

„Hausaufgabe bis morgen ist eine Geschichte", sagte Mrs. Iniqus, eine Lehrerin der Muggel-Grundschule in Spinners End, während sie sich zur Tafel drehte und die Angaben für die Kinder auf diese schrieb, „mit dem Titel 'meine beste Freundin, mein bester Freund'"

Ein paar fiese Jungs in der vorletzten Reihe tuschelten kurz und kicherten, während sie sich zu dem alleine sitzenden, schwarzhaarigen Jungen ganz hinten umdrehten und einer hämisch meinte: „Und über wen wirst du schreiben, Severus? Du hast doch gar keine Freunde! Hahaha…" Alle, die nahe genug saßen, um die Gemeinheit zu hören, fielen in das höhnische Auslachen ein. Die Lehrerin ignorierte es, da ihr dieses seltsame Kind in der letzten Reihe einfach unheimlich war. Sie fand es wichtig, dass der Junge lernte sich anzupassen und in ihren Augen ging das sicher am besten, wenn sie den anderen Schülern freie Hand ließ.

Traurig machte sich der schmächtige Junge in seinen abgetragenen Klamotten auf den Heimweg, dachte bei sich jedoch, dass diese Idioten sich irrten! Er hatte einen Freund! Jacob - das war der beste Freund, den man haben konnte! Sie trafen sich fast täglich nachmittags in der verlassenen Fabrik auf der leerstehenden Mine. Eigentlich war es verboten dort zu spielen oder das Gelände überhaupt zu betreten, aber es war der einzige Ort, wo man ihn in Ruhe ließ, denn die anderen Kinder kamen hier nicht her. Es war ihnen zu heruntergekommen und vergammelt dort. Was ja auch stimmte, aber Severus fühlte sich wohl hier. Anfangs alleine und irgendwann war Jacob aufgetaucht. Seit dem war es noch toller dort, denn Jacob war voll cool! Und er kannte tausend Geschichten über alles Mögliche. Er verbrachte gerne seine Zeit mit ihm. Vor allem musste er dann nicht zuhause sein und lief somit weniger Gefahr seinem betrunkenen Vater in die Quere zu kommen und dafür verprügelt zu werden.

Als Severus seine Hausaufgaben gemacht hatte - einen in seinen Augen perfekten Aufsatz über seinen besten Freund Jacob - wollte er schnell weg, bevor sein betrunkener Vater heimkäme, was bald der Fall sein würde und vor allem, um endlich mit seinem einzigen Freund zu spielen. „Warte Süßer, wo willst du denn schon wieder hin?", rief ihn seine Mutter jedoch aus der Küche, als er schon rausstürmen wollte.

„Ich treffe mich noch mit Jacob", meinte er schnell, einen Sprung in die Küche machend in der Hoffnung, sie hielt ihn nicht zu lange auf, „meine Hausaufgaben sind fertig und ich verspreche, ich komme nicht zu spät heim."

Eileen lächelte müde, sagte aber noch: „Ist in Ordnung, mein Schatz. Aber ich habe noch was für dich. Mr. Snow hat mir heute, als Belohnung für meine gute Arbeit seine Polaroid Kamera geschenkt - da er, jetzt wo er bettlägerig ist, eh keine wirkliche Verwendung mehr dafür hat."

„Wow", staunte der Junge jetzt doch.

„Ja, schau", schmunzelte sie über seine Begeisterung - es war so selten, dass ihr Sohn sich mal über etwas freute. Sie schaltete den Fotoapparat ein, schaute durch die Linse auf ihr erstauntes Kind und knipste ein Bild. Laute Geräusche begleiteten die Erstellung des Abzuges und dann tauchte ein Foto aus dem Schlitz unten bei der klobigen Kamera auf. Noch konnte man nichts darauf erkennen, aber sie nahm den Abzug in die Hand, fächelte ein wenig damit herum und tatsächlich, nach kurzem, war da das Bild eines verblüfften Schwarzhaarigen - der jetzt ganz begeistert darauf schaute. „Wenn du magst, kannst du sie heute mitnehmen und ein paar Fotos schießen. Pass aber gut auf die Kamera auf, denn morgen möchte ich sie verkaufen - dafür bekomm ich sicher gutes Geld", meinte sie - sich selbst darüber freuend, dass sie ihrem Kleinen mal eine Freude bereiten konnte, denn ihr Leben war mehr als hart.

„Ich passe auf! Ich versprech's!", rief er, als er loslief, nachdem er den Fotoapparat ehrfürchtig entgegengenommen hatte.

~~ssSSss~~

„Hey, Severus, Halli-Hallo", grüßte ein braunhaariger Junge, der von einer Erhöhung runtersprang genau vor die Füße des traurig, auf dem staubigen Boden der verlassenen Fabrik, sitzenden Schwarzhaarigen, „was hast du Severus?"

„Ach nichts, Jacob", murmelte Snape niedergeschlagen, „in der Schule waren ein paar Jungs wieder gemein zu mir."

Sein bester Freund hielt ihm die Hand hin und half ihm freudig auf: „Ach komm, vergiss die!"

Jacob war eine geborene Frohnatur - und das war irgendwie ansteckend. Abgesehen davon erinnerte Snape sich gerade an die Leihgabe seiner Mutter und sagte: „Schau, ich muss dir unbedingt was zeigen."

Strahlend hielt der Introvertierte dem Extrovertierten den Fotoapparat vor die Nase. „Super! Eine Sofortbildkamera - da können wir ganz tolle Fotos von allem machen, was wir heute erleben", begeisterte sich der einzige Freund von Severus mit einem riesigen, freudigen Grinsen im Gesicht. Jacob nahm ihm das Gerät aus der Hand und sie spielten alles Mögliche, während der Freund bestimmte Momente immer wieder auf Zelluloid bannte. Kurz bevor die Sonne unterging, meinte der lebensfrohe Junge noch lachend: „Komm, ich will dir noch was zeigen!"

Sie liefen zu dem hohen Schornstein und kletterten etwas mühsam mit Hilfe ein paar herausgefallener Ziegelsteine auf eine Höhe von zirka zwei Meter, dort gab es eine Luke, die man nur aufzustoßen brauchte und sie konnten rein klettern - endlich. Sie hatten schon öfters mal versucht die vorhandene Tür zu öffnen, aber ihnen fehlte die Kraft. Sein bester Freund hatte die Gegend scheinbar ein wenig alleine erkundet und diese Möglichkeit gefunden. Innen, im hohen Turm, gab es eine eisengeschmiedete Leiter. Auch außen befand sich eine, aber der untere Teil war weggebrochen und sie hatten es nie geschafft bis zu den vielleicht vier Metern hinaufzukommen, wo die Sprossen begannen. Aber hier drinnen gab es damit kein Problem. Severus fragte sich zwar, warum man, wenn es außen eine Leiter gab, drinnen noch mal eine brauchte - vor allem, wo das doch ein Schornstein war, also hier im Inneren etwas verbrannt wurde, aber letztendlich war es ihm egal und er folgte Jacob die Stufen hinauf.

Oben angekommen hatten sie einen wundervollen Blick über die ganze Umgebung - und auch wenn es im näheren Umfeld eher trostlos ausschaute, reichte ihr Blickfeld ja sehr weit und so sahen sie auch viel schönere Gegenden, die in dem Augenblick, von der untergehende Sonne noch in ein malerisches rot getaucht wurden. Die Frohnatur umarmte mit der Linken spontan seinen besten Freund und streckte die Rechte mit der umgedrehten Kamera so weit wie möglich von ihm fort, sodass er ein Foto von sich und Severus machen konnte. Severus musste seine beiden Hände auch ausstrecken, um den Auslöser zu betätigen und das Gerät mit zu halten, denn das war viel zu klobig, als dass man es mit einer Hand hätte halten und bedienen können. Gleich nach dem Klick setzte das laute Entwickeln des Fotos ein und nach einer Weile hielten sie den wundervollen Schnappschuss in Händen. Im Vordergrund zwei glückliche Jungen und im Hintergrund Londons Silhouette mit einem traumhaften Sonnenuntergang - der die Wolken in rote bis orangene Töne tünchte.

Am nächsten Tag in der Schule wurde Severus nach vorne gerufen, um seine Hausübung vor zu lesen. Kaum hatte er begonnen zu sagen: „Mein bester Freund heißt Jacob", als ihn schon die ersten Schüler auslachten. Die Lehrerin - die den Außenseiter in seinem abgenützten Gewand auch nicht besonders mochte - ermahnte die Klasse nur halbherzig. Der verunsicherte Junge hatte seinen zweiten Satz noch nicht fertig, als irgendein Junge genervt, „Lauter!", rief und die Lehrerin den Leser streng aufforderte doch deutlich zu reden, damit ihn jeder gut hören könne. Sich der Blicke aller nur zu bewusst, bemühte Snape sich der Aufforderung nach zu kommen: „Er ist mein bester Freund." Schon wieder wurde er von einem Zwischenruf unterbrochen: „Lügner!" Das daraufhin ausgebrochene Lachen, wurde nur mühsam mit einem lauten „Ruhe, bitte!" von der Lehrerin abgewürgt. „Am liebsten spielen wir bei der alten, verlassenen Fabrik", las der mittlerweile schon vollkommen demotivierte Junge weiter. „Langweilig!", rief einer seiner größten Widersacher und kassierte erneut Beifall von den anderen Schülern.

Der Verspottete konnte und wollte nicht mehr - schmiss sein Heft auf den Boden und lief weinend davon. Das Laufen half ihn sich zu beruhigen, sodass er zwar ausgepowert, aber nicht mehr schluchzend an seinem Rückzugsort eintraf. Jacob sah ihn und stellte keine Fragen, sondern nahm ihn bei der Hand und führte ihn zum Schornstein. Sie kletterten erneut rauf und blickten um sich.

„Hast du eigentlich noch andere Freunde?", fragte Severus irgendwann leise, die Stille durchbrechend.

„Na klar", lachte Jacob fröhlich, „hunderte! Da ist zum Beispiel einer, der lebt auf einem Schiff. Er ist ein Pirat!"

„Wirklich", verblüfft riss der Schwarzhaarige seine Augen auf.

„Ja! Er bestiehlt aber nur die Reichen und verteilt es dann unter den Armen - so wie Robin Hood. Denn er selbst braucht nicht wirklich was, also, alles was er braucht, das gibt ihm das Meer, sagt er immer. Der hat schon tausende Abenteuer erlebt - mit Haien und Walen und anderen Meeresbewohnern. Er wurde sogar schon mal von einem Wal versehentlich verschluckt und dann wieder über die Fontäne ausgespuckt."

„Wahnsinn!", klappte Severus Mund vor Erstaunen auf - und er erinnerte sich, dass er im Religionsunterricht auch schon mal gehört hatte, dass ein Mann namens Jona so etwas erlebt und vor allem überlebt haben soll.

„Ja! Und ein anderer Freund hat mal im Wald einen Schatz gefunden - hat sich aber dann leider von einem Kobold übervorteilen lassen und ihn somit wieder verloren", berichtete der übersprudelnde Junge weiter.

„Nicht wahr?! Kobolde gibt es doch gar nicht!", meinte der sonst so leise und zurückgezogene Bub nun ungläubig.

„Aber natürlich gibt es die! Und ich schwöre dir, dass die Geschichte wahr ist!", beteuerte Jacob. „Dieser Freund würde mich nie anlügen! Das weiß ich genau! Er hat mir so viele Waldbewohner näher gebracht - zum Beispiel auch Waldgeister."

„Waldgeister?", verzog der Schwarzhaarige sein Gesicht fragend, „was sind die denn?"

„Na, die beschützen den Wald und die Bäume! Und sind ganz klein."

„Wie klein?", kam es fragend von Severus.

„Circa so", deutete der Strahlemann mit seinem Zeigefinger und Daumen der rechten Hand einen minimalen Abstand an, wo kaum ein Staubkorn Platz gehabt hätte.

„So klein? Die sieht man ja gar nicht", meinte der sonst so einsame Knabe.

„Nur, weil man sie nicht sieht, heißt es nicht, dass es sie nicht gibt!", belehrte der Lebensfrohe ihn.

Eileen Snape wurde von der Lehrerin in die Schule zitiert und ihr wurde erklärt, dass ihr Sohn überall nachgelassen hatte und wenn er so weitermachte, dass Schuljahr wohl kaum bestehen würde. „Sie müssen etwas tun, Mrs. Snape! Sie dürfen den Jungen nicht immer so in Watte packen. Was soll denn werden, wenn er mal eine Lehre macht?", fragte die blonde Schulangestellte hochnäsig - deutlich machend, dass sie nicht glaubte, dass es auch nur in Frage käme, dass der Junge ein Abitur schaffen könnte. Dann meinte sie auch noch: „Und sie müssen mit ihm über Jacob reden! Es ist nicht gut, dass ein Junge in seinem Alter noch Phantasiefreunde hat. Es wird Zeit, dass er mit beiden Beinen im Leben ankommt!"

Schweren Herzens nahm die geborene Prince sich beim Abendessen vor mit ihrem Kind zu reden. Ihr Mann war beim Wirten, also konnte er sie bei dem wichtigen Gespräch nicht stören. Nachdem sie sich etwas gegenseitig über ihren Tag ausgetauscht hatten und er auch wieder berichtete, dass er seinen Nachmittag mit seinem besten Freund verbracht hatte. Meinte sie: „Severus, es wird Zeit, dass du der Wahrheit ins Auge siehst! Jacob existiert nicht!"

„Was? Wieso sagst du das? Das stimmt nicht! Er ist mein bester Freund! Wir verbringen jeden Tag miteinander und haben eine wunderschöne Zeit!", schrie der Junge aufgebracht.

„Ach mein Süßer, **wir erinnern uns an Dinge, die wir in Wirklichkeit gar nicht erlebt haben und würden jeden Eid schwören, dass es genauso war. **Aber die Realität ist anders!", wollte sie ihn beruhigen, aber ihr Sohn sprang erbost auf und lief wütend in sein Zimmer. Dort holte er sofort seinen kleinen Schuhkarton mit seinen Schätzen unter dem Bett hervor und kramte die Polaroid Fotos raus, die er mit Jacob gemeinsam gemacht hatte. Auf den ersten war er alleine darauf, denn die hatte sein Freund ja von ihm gemacht, während sie alles Mögliche gespielt hatten, wie beispielshalber Ritter die gegen Drachen kämpften - aber auf dem letzten Bild, dem auf dem Schornstein, da waren sie gemeinsam drauf, dass wusste er genau. Am Ende hielt er nur noch dieses in seinen Händen und starrte vollkommen entgeistert darauf.

Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein?!

Auf dem Foto war im Hintergrund ein absolut zauberhafter Sonnenuntergang über London zu sehen und im Vordergrund erkannte man ihn, wie er lachend und glücklich mit beiden Händen die Kamera weit von sich fort hielt, um ein Foto von sich selbst zu machen. Aber neben ihm war niemand! Kein Jacob! Wie konnte das nur sein? Er wusste doch noch ganz genau, was sie an diesem Tag alles zusammen gemacht hatten und auch sonst … Severus verstand die Welt nicht mehr …

Hatten die anderen Recht? Bildete er sich das alles nur ein?

In seiner Trauer und seinem Zorn, gepaart mit Angst brachte er ungewollt das ganze Haus zum Erzittern. Eileen, die in der Küche traurig das Geschirr spülte, spürte die Erschütterung der Magie und seufzte schwer. Bis jetzt hatte sie gehofft, dass er nicht nach ihr kommen würde - denn ihr Mann verachtete alles was mit Zauberei zu tun hatte. Sie trocknete ihre von der harten Arbeit rauen Hände an ihrer Schürze und ging hoch zu ihrem Sohn. Sie musste ihm so schnell wie möglich - bevor Tobias heimkam - alles Wichtige erklären und erzählen und ab jetzt mussten sie beide schauen, wie sie das Geheimnis vor dem Säufer verbergen konnten, damit die Situation des Jungen nicht noch schlimmer wurde.

Sie trat ins Zimmer und setzte sich auf das Bett, des darin liegenden und weinenden Knaben. Zärtlich strich sie über seinen Rücken: „Severus, mein Schatz, ich muss dir jetzt dringend etwas erklären, aber es ist in erster Linie einmal ganz wichtig, dass du begreifen musst, dass alles was du jetzt erfährst ein großes Geheimnis ist und dass du mit niemandem - hörst du mit absolut niemandem darüber reden darfst. Jedenfalls vorläufig. In ein paar Jahren wirst du dann in meine - besser gesagt, unsere Welt kommen und dann wird das alles ganz normal für dich werden, aber hier, in der hiesigen Welt, in der nichtmagischen Welt, darf nicht darüber geredet werden, denn die Muggel dürfen nichts über uns wissen."

Der zuvor noch auf dem Bauch gelegene Junge drehte sich um und starrte sie vollkommen verständnislos an - sein Gesicht ein einziges Fragezeichen: „Wovon redest du, Mama? Und was sind Muggel?"

Eileen zog ihren Zauberstab - den sie vor diesem Gespräch schnell aus ihrem Versteck in ihrem Schlafzimmer geholt hatte - schwenkte ihn kurz, während sie was Unverständliches murmelte und das Licht schaltete sich ein. „Muggel sind nicht-magische Menschen", schmunzelte seine Mutter, über das absolut baffe Gesicht ihres Kleinen „im Gegensatz zu uns, die wir Hexen und Zauberer sind. Ich weiß, dass das gerade etwas viel für dich ist. Aber da du gerade deinen ersten Ausbruch von unkontrollierter Magie hattest - also jedenfalls den ersten, den ich mitbekommen habe, ist es absolut klar, dass du mein magisches Erbe hast, was ich bis jetzt nicht wusste. Kannst du dich an die Geschichten erinnern, die ich dir zum Einschlafen erzählte, als du klein warst?"

„Du meinst von Hexen und Zauberern und dieser magischen Schule, wo sie lernen mit ihren Fähigkeiten umzugehen und von den Drachen und Kobolden und Gnomen und Menschen die sich in Tiere verwandeln konnten und dem tollen Sport, den man auf Besen fliegend, verübte?", erkundigte sich der Knabe interessiert, während er gleichzeitig in Erinnerungen an diese schönen Zeiten schwelgte, wo sie ihm viele solcher Märchen erzählt hatte.

„Ja genau, nun, auch wenn es dir schwerfallen wird, das zu glauben, aber es ist alles wahr!", bestätigte sie ihm und nahm ihn unwillkürlich fest in den Arm. „Leider mag dein Vater diese magische Welt nicht und will nicht, dass wir etwas damit zu tun haben, deshalb habe ich mich von ihr losgesagt." Dunkel erinnerte sich Severus wie sein betrunkener Vater irgendwann - er selbst war vielleicht drei Jahre oder vier - fürchterlich getobt hatte, weil er mitbekam, dass seine Mutter ihm Märchen über diese fantastische Welt erzählte und dann hatte sie damit aufgehört.

Die nächsten Tage kehrte er immer wieder zu der verlassenen Mine und der vergammelten Fabrik darüber zurück, in der Hoffnung Jacob wieder zu finden, aber er sah seinen besten Freund nie wieder. Irgendwann wollte der einsame Junge deshalb nicht mehr zurück an diesen Ort und er rannte und rannte, ohne zu wissen wohin. Die Gegend um ihn herum wurde netter und er kam zu einem Spielplatz, wo einige Kinder waren - auch zwei Mädchen, eines hatte wunderschöne rote Haare und grüne Augen, die andere war braunhaarig. Die Rothaarige faszinierte ihn irgendwie und er beobachtete sie. Das machte er die nächsten Tage immer wieder mal, bis er einmal mitbekam, wie diese der etwas Älteren - die, wie er mittlerweile wusste, Petunia hieß und ihre größere Schwester war - eine aus dem Nichts erschaffene Blüte in ihrer Hand zeigte. Anstatt sich mit Lily - so hieß die junge Hexe - zu freuen, schlug diese ihr das kleine Wunder grob aus der Hand und schimpfte mit ihr, dass das abartig sei und sie damit aufhören sollte.

Severus konnte sich nicht mehr raushalten und trat aus dem Gebüsch in dem er versteckt war heraus und meinte: „Das stimmt nicht! Du bist keine Missgeburt, sondern eine Hexe!", erklärte er und ergänzte gleich, als er den etwas gekränkten Blick des Mädchens sah, „und das ist kein Schimpfwort. Ich bin wie du. Ich bin ein Zauberer."

Petunia lief wütend weg. Severus hob ein Blatt vom Boden auf, legte es auf seine Handfläche und blies zart drauf, sodass es sich in die Lüfte erhob und aussah wie ein kleiner flatternder Vogel. Er ließ es zu Lily fliegen. Diese fing es fasziniert auf und strahlte den fremden Jungen warm an. Er fürchtete sich zwar, dass auch dies hier nicht real war, aber er wollte es nicht hinterfragen, denn es war ihm egal, selbst wenn dies nur seiner Phantasie entsprang, dann war es immer noch besser als alleine zu sein …

**Fin**


	25. Chapter 25 Zitat-42

**Autor: **severinalupin  
**Beta:** Kobold  
**Altersfreigabe: **ab 14 Jahren  
**Pairing: **keines / **Charaktere**: Severus Snape  
**Kategorie: **Humor/ Freundschaft / Familie  
**Inhalt: **Die Aurorin Hermine Granger beobachtet viele Jahre nach dem Endsieg wie der ehemalige Todesser Severus Snape scheinbar ein junges Mädchen ausspioniert und fragt sich ernsthaft, warum er das tat …  
**Disclaimer: **Alle Charaktere und das HP-Universum an sich gehören JK Rowling - aber diese Geschichte gehört mir! Ich verdiene kein Geld mit meinen Geschichten hier.  
**Warnung: **Keine

**42\. „Sie halten mich für so ne Art Perversen, der ihr an die Wäsche will, stimmt's?" Ohne ein Wort von Linwood Barclay**

„Was er da wohl genau tat?", fragte sich Hermine Granger gedanklich. Sie stand, selbst verdeckt von einem Baum, am Ende einer kleinen Gasse in einem Vorort in Miami, USA, und beobachtete Severus Snape, der wiederum hinter einem Busch versteckt ein Haus ausspionierte. Er hatte zwar, genauso wie sie, einen Desillusionierungszauber auf sich liegen, nützte aber, ebenfalls wie sie auch noch die Natur als Schutz, um nicht gesehen zu werden. Sie hatte keine Lust auf eine langwierige Beschattung, um es herauszufinden, also ging sie zu ihm rüber. Er bemerkte sie natürlich sofort, versteifte sich etwas, gab aber seine Position nicht auf - da es jetzt auch schon egal war.

Jetzt erkannte sie, dass er eine ungefähr 13-jährige, die im Bikini auf dem Bauch auf der Wiese lag, sich bräunte und scheinbar etwas lernte - denn sie hatte ein Mathematik-Schulbuch aufgeschlagen neben sich liegen, las immer wieder darin und schrieb hin und wieder etwas auf Zettel - bespitzelte.

„Was machen Sie hier?", fragte sie ihn etwas irritiert, denn damit, dass er hier wie ein Voyeur agierte, hatte sie nicht wirklich gerechnet.

„Das wollte ich Sie gerade fragen", konterte er jedoch, ohne sie anzusehen.

„Ich war aber schneller", versuchte die Gryffindor noch einmal eine Antwort auf ihre ursprüngliche Frage zu bekommen - aber er reagierte gar nicht, sondern war weiterhin vertieft in den Anblick.

Nach einer Weile des Überlegens fragte Hermine: „Ist das ihre Tochter?"

„Nein", kam es mit sarkastischem Unterton und einem schiefen Grinsen von ihm.

Mist, dachte sie sich, das wäre eine gute Erklärung gewesen. Aber für pervers wollte sie ihn auch nicht halten. Sie wusste, dass es keinen Sinn haben würde, ihn noch einmal direkt zu fragen, denn er würde ihr wieder nicht antworten, also entschied sie sich, ihm zu sagen, warum sie da war. „Das hiesige Ministerium hat uns informiert, dass man Sie des Öfteren in den letzten Wochen in der Nähe dieses Hauses registriert hätte und daraufhin hat mein Chef gemeint, ich solle das mal abklären."

„So so", kam es ungerührt vom Slytherin. „Sie sind also Aurorin geworden?"

„Ja, nach dem Sieg vor bald fünfzehn Jahren, haben Harry, Ron und ich die Ausbildung dazu gemacht und sind Auroren geworden", gab sie bereitwillig Auskunft. Wissend, dass sie das Eis noch nicht gebrochen hatte, erzählte sie einfach weiter: „Harry, als dreifacher Familienvater ist mittlerweile Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste geworden und auch Ron hat sich vor einigen Jahren zurückgezogen, da er und seine Frau die Drei Besen übernommen haben."

Der Schwarzhaarige wusste, dass sie hier jetzt nur eine Pause machte, damit er sie fragte, wen der Rothaarige denn geheiratet hatte - aber da es ihn ärgerte, dass er nach all den Jahren scheinbar immer noch unter Beobachtung stand, wollte er es ihr nicht zu leicht machen und schwieg.

„Auch, wenn es Sie scheinbar nicht interessiert, er hat Lavender Brown geheiratet."

„Ach … enttäuscht?", erkundigte er sich spöttisch mit erhobener Augenbraue und blickte sie zum ersten Mal an. Etwas irritiert aufgrund seiner Aussage kräuselte sie ihre Stirn, bis sie sich erinnerte, dass sie ja damals bei Ende des Krieges mit dem jüngsten männlichen Weasley zusammen war - und ihr ehemaliger Professor scheinbar danach ihr Leben nicht mehr weiterverfolgt hatte, obwohl alles lang und breit im Tagespropheten ausgeschlachtet wurde.

„Nein", lachte sie glockenhell. „Ich habe unsere damalige kurze Liaison schnell wieder beendet, als mir klar war, dass wir nur aufgrund der ganzen Situation mit dem Krieg und so überhaupt zusammengekommen sind. Ich habe mich sehr gefreut für Ron, als er und Lavender wieder zusammengekommen sind."

„Und Sie?", konnte er seine Neugier jetzt doch nicht mehr verbergen - auch wenn es ihn ärgerte, dass er gefragt hat, in dem Moment als die Worte seine Lippen verließen.

„Nun, bei mir hat es leider nicht so geklappt. Ich bin geschieden und Sie werden niemals erraten von wem", meinte sie mit einem Augenzwinkern.

„Also, wenn Sie das so betonen, dann von Draco", sagte er todernst, es jedoch im Scherz meinend.

„Ach, Sie wussten das eh?", kam es dann enttäuscht von ihr, aber als sie seine großen Augen sah, bemerkte sie, dass er es nicht ernst gemeint hatte und nickte mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Dass das nicht gut gehen konnte, das hätten Sie sich aber auch im Vorhinein denken können, oder?", meinte er, nach dem er es verdaut hatte. Malfoy und eine Muggelgeborene!

„Oh, es war alles wundervoll, bis seine Eltern aus dem Gefängnis kamen, dann hat er sich verändert und wir haben uns letztendlich nur noch gestritten und haben uns getrennt, bevor wir uns womöglich noch gegenseitig an die Gurgel gegangen wären", erklärte die Braunhaarige ihm leicht melancholisch. „Da wir keine Kinder hatten, haben wir auch keinen Kontakt mehr - aber das ist sicher das Beste so."

In dem Moment erhob sich das Mädchen mit ihren Schulsachen und begab sich ins Haus. Hermine merkte den sehnsüchtigen Blick ihres Gesprächspartners und war entsetzt darüber. Als er das merkte, sagte er eindeutig eingeschnappt: **„Sie halten mich für so ne Art Perversen, der ihr an die Wäsche will, stimmt's?"**

„Nun, was würden Sie denn von dieser Situation halten, Professor?", stellte sie die Gegenfrage.

Nach einem letzten, leicht traurigen Blick auf das Haus, ging er ziellos den Weg entlang und sie folgte ihm stumm. „Sie ist meine Enkelin", kam es irgendwann leise von ihm.

„Oh", reagierte Hermine wenig geistreich. „Ich wusste ja gar nicht, dass Sie ein Kind haben, welches ihnen sogar schon eine Enkeltochter geschenkt hat."

„Das geht Sie auch nichts an!", fuhr er sie regelrecht an.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort spazierten sie noch eine Weile, bis sie ihn fragte: „Wollen Sie darüber reden?"

„Schaue ich so aus?"

„Reden tut manchmal gut …"

Wieder schwiegen sie ein gutes Stück. Als sie schon nicht mehr damit rechnete, begann er: „Ich war in meinem letzten Schuljahr, als ich mich den Todessern anschloss, da ich sonst einfach gar keine Zukunftsperspektive hatte … aber ich bereute es noch vor dem Zeugnis und vertraute mich Albus an. Er überredete mich als Spion in den Reihen der Schwarzmagier zu bleiben, um dem Orden des Phönix Informationen zukommen zu lassen. Ich hoffte damals noch, dass ich Lily so vielleicht zurückgewinnen konnte - aber sie heiratete Potter kurz nach der Schule, ohne mich je anzuhören. Danach war mir sowieso alles egal. Aber ich war eine kleine Nummer unter den Todessern, da ich nicht bereit war, mich an ihren Gräueltaten zu beteiligen. Es interessierte mich nicht Muggel oder Muggelstämmige zu foltern, vergewaltigen oder gar zu töten. Daher kam ich jedoch nie an die wichtigen Informationen. Sodass der Orden irgendwann beschloss, mir den konkreten Auftrag zu geben, mich an all diesen notwendigen Aktionen zu beteiligen, um im Rang bei den Todessern zu steigen und so dem Orden erst wirklich dienlich zu werden."

In schrecklichen Erinnerungen gefangen, schwieg er traurig. Irgendwie waren sie scheinbar im Kreis marschiert, denn sie standen wieder fast vor dem Haus, indem Snapes Enkelin lebte. Ganz in der Nähe sah Hermine ein Bänkchen unter einem Baum stehen und sie zog ihren ehemaligen Lehrer dorthin, damit sie sich setzten. Nach einer Weile sprach er weiter.

„Anfangs verstand ich die Welt nicht mehr. Ich wollte keine Gewalt gegen andere ausüben und wurde von den Kämpfern fürs Licht dazu genötigt. Es war absolut grauenhaft für mich mit den Gruppen, die rumzogen, um andere zu quälen, mitzugehen. Anfangs war meine Beteiligung noch nur überhaupt anwesend zu sein und zu lachen, wenn die anderen ihre Foltersprüche abfeuerten, aber mit der Zeit musste ich aktiv werden, denn sonst brachte es nichts." Grauenhafte Bilder vor Augen schloss Severus sie und atmete ein paar Mal tief durch. „Als ich trotz meines Handelns nach einigen Wochen immer noch nicht aufgestiegen war, bekam ich vom Orden den ausdrücklichen Befehl jemanden zu vergewaltigen, um endlich die Aufmerksamkeit auf mich zu ziehen."

Da wieder eine längere Pause folgte, meinte Hermine nach einer Weile: „Und in dem Haus wohnt die Konsequenz ihres Auftrags?" Es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage.

Snape schaute zu dem Haus hinüber und nickte. „Ich verging mich an einer Muggel und sollte sie anschließend töten. Ich schaffte es jedoch sie unbemerkt verschwinden zu lassen und sorgte dafür, dass sie in den USA ein neues Leben beginnen konnte. Ich schickte ihr Geld. Als sie mir nach drei Monaten schrieb, dass sie schwanger von mir sei, schickte ich mehr. Sie gebar einen Sohn. Ich hatte keinen Kontakt zu ihm, sondern schickte immer nur Geld. Die Aktion brachte damals tatsächlich den erhofften Aufstieg und ich konnte der Spion werden, den der Orden brauchte." Er musste schwer schlucken, denn die Erinnerungen waren erdrückend. Auch sie driftete etwas in ihren Gedanken ab, aber nach einer Zeit holte seine sonore Stimme sie wieder zurück. „Nach dem Krieg, den ich ja mehr als unverhofft überlebt habe, suchte ich die beiden. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis ich sie fand. Oder besser gesagt nur ihn. Ich erfuhr, dass sie an einer Überdosis gestorben war - da sie mit der Vergangenheit nie klargekommen war. Ich wusste das nicht. Der Junge - mein Sohn - war selbst auf die schiefe Bahn gekommen und dealte mit Drogen. Abgesehen davon hatte er damals gerade eine Mitschülerin geschwängert. Ich mischte mich ein und holte meinen Sohn aus dieser ganzen Scheiße raus. Ich sorgte dafür, dass er aus dieser Szene rauskam, die Schule beendete und seine Freundin heiratete. Alles kam für die kleine Familie in Ordnung. Aber er bat mich aus seinem Leben zu verschwinden, denn immerhin war es meine Schuld, dass das Leben seiner Mutter und sein eigenes eine Hölle war. Er dankte mir für meine Hilfe, wollte aber, dass ich aus seinem Leben verschwand." Erneut schaute er mit einer unendlichen Traurigkeit zu dem Haus und fuhr fort: „Ich gehorchte. Ich schickte ihm weiterhin Geld, jetzt für meine Enkeltochter, mischte mich aber nicht in deren Leben. Nur hin und wieder beobachte ich sie ein wenig." Damit erhob er sich ruckartig und sagte mit emotionslosem Gesichtsausdruck zu ihr gewandt: „Nun wissen Sie, was ich hier tue, und können hoffentlich dafür sorgen, dass ich nach all den Jahren endlich in Ruhe gelassen werde von den Ministerien der Zaubererwelt."

Hermine fühlte sich schlecht, dass diesem Mann, der so viel geopfert hatte, immer noch so viel Misstrauen entgegengebracht wurde. Und sie schwor sich dafür zu sorgen, dass man ihm endlich den Respekt zollte, den er verdiente - aber zusätzlich wollte sie ihm auch helfen endlich das Glück zu finden, was ihm ein Leben lang verwehrt geblieben war. „Sir, wann haben Sie das letzte Mal mit ihrem Sohn geredet?"

„Vor dreizehn Jahren", hauchte er tonlos.

„Glauben Sie nicht, dass es an der Zeit wäre, es noch einmal zu versuchen? Vielleicht hätte ihr Sohn jetzt nichts mehr gegen eine Beziehung zu Ihnen? Möglicherweise hat er seine Meinung diesbezüglich geändert?"

„A, glaube ich das nicht. B, glaube ich auch nicht, dass es das Beste für ihn und seine Familie wäre, alte Wunden aufzureißen. Und C, bin ich nicht gewillt mich der Gefahr eines Neins auszusetzen." Mit diesen Worten ging er fort. Sie konnte jedoch nicht anders handeln, als zu dem Haus zu gehen und anzuklopfen.

Als ein gut aussehender Mann, um die dreißig, der Severus wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten war, ihr öffnete, fragte sie: „Guten Tag, sind Sie …?" Verdammt, dachte die Braunhaarige, sie wusste ja nicht einmal, wie er hieß. „Ähm … Severus Snapes Sohn?"

Der Schwarzhaarige erbleichte ein wenig. Sofort kreisten seine Gedanken und seine einzige Schlussfolgerung für diese Situation jetzt war, dass sein Vater wahrscheinlich gestorben war und ihm möglicherweise etwas hinterlassen hatte und deshalb kam diese unbekannte Frau hier zu ihm. Diese Vorstellung traf ihn härter als er gedacht hätte und es machte ihn unendlich traurig nicht noch einmal mit seinem Vater gesprochen zu haben. Etwas benommen von der Fülle an Emotionen, die ihn gerade überschwemmten, nickte er und sagte leise: „Mein Name ist Rick Alan." Da seine Eltern nie verheiratet waren, hieß er mit Nachnamen wie seine Mutter.

„Sehr erfreut, Sir", strahlte Hermine ihn an, streckte ihm die Hand entgegen, die er sofort schüttelte und fragte dann: „Hätten Sie kurz Zeit, dass wir uns etwas unterhalten können?"

„Worum geht es den?", wollte er bedrückt wissen, da er mit der Todesnachricht rechnete.

„Es geht um Ihren Vater", meinte die Braunhaarige direkt.

Rick überlegte kurz und meinte dann: „Lassen Sie uns hier auf der Veranda Platz nehmen. Setzten Sie sich doch schon mal. Ich gebe nur kurz meiner Familie Bescheid und hole uns etwas zu trinken. Was hätten Sie denn gerne? Eine Cola? Ein Bier? Ein Wasser?"

„Eine Cola wäre nett", sagte sie, während sie sich setzte. Er verschwand und sie machte sich große Sorgen, ob es richtig war, was sie hier tat. Wie würde Snape reagieren? Und wie sein Sohn? Viel Zeit zum Nachdenken blieb ihr jedoch nicht, denn er kam schon wieder mit zwei eisgekühlten Getränken und setzte sich zu ihr. In Erwartung jetzt vom Tod seines Vaters informiert zu werden, faltete er seine Hände. Sie begann jedoch: „Verzeihen Sie, wenn ich mich hier in eine reine Familienangelegenheit einmische, aber Ihr Vater bedeutet mir sehr viel. Er hat so viel Großartiges geleistet, so viele gerettet, so viel geopfert und war maßgeblich am Sieg beteiligt, ohne dass er je auf sich geachtet hätte. Ich weiß, dass Sie ihn gebeten haben sich von Ihnen fernzuhalten und er haltet sich auch daran - aber ich weiß auch, dass er sich danach verzehrt an ihrem Leben teilzuhaben. Er will Ihnen das aber nicht zumuten und deshalb leidet er lieber, als dass er Sie doch noch einmal aufsucht."

Rick hatte ihr aufmerksam zugehört. Als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er jetzt nicht vom Tod seines Vaters erfahren würde, war er unglaublich erleichtert und dieses Gefühl half ihm, jetzt eine neue Entscheidung in seinem Leben zu treffen. „Können Sie mir von ihm erzählen?"

Hermine war überrascht über diese Bitte, kam ihr jedoch gerne nach. Sie sprachen stundenlang. Am Ende kannte der junge Mann seinen Vater endlich irgendwie. Sie hatte ihm auch berichtet, wie es damals dazu kam, dass er entstanden ist. Er wollte diesen Mann endlich richtig kennenlernen. Er wollte eine Beziehung zu seinem Vater aufbauen. Sie versprach ihm, morgen mit Severus vorbei zu kommen.

Mehr als nur nervös trat sie zu ihrem einstigen Lehrer, der genervt seine Augen verdrehte. „Was zur Hölle wollen Sie noch hier, Miss Granger? Oder heißt es jetzt eigentlich Mrs. Malfoy?"

Ein Lächeln zierte ihre schönen Lippen. „Hermine … es wäre mir am liebsten, Sie nennen mich Hermine … aber ansonsten heiße ich wieder Granger. Und ich bin hier, um mit Ihnen Ihren Sohn zu besuchen."

Sie konnte zusehen, wie er sich versteifte und hoffte inständig, dass er sich nicht unnötig gegen sein Glück wehrte. Sie musste sich anstrengen, um seine geflüsterten Worte zu verstehen. „Warum quälen Sie mich? Was habe ich Ihnen getan? - Gut, nein, antworten Sie mir nicht, ich weiß, dass ich ein herzloser Bastard war, als Sie noch ein Kind waren, aber müssen Sie es mir nun wirklich mit gleicher Münze zurückzahlen?"

Ohne nachzudenken wandte sie sich ihm zu und packte ihn an seinen Schultern, um ihn zu zwingen sie anzusehen - was er auch, etwas erschrocken, dass sie handgreiflich wurde, augenblicklich tat. „Weder will ich Sie quälen, noch will ich mich rächen für Ihr Verhalten, welches ich in Bezug auf den Krieg sehe und Ihnen nicht nachtrage! Ich habe meine Worte ernst gemeint, Sir. Ich habe mich - Besserwisserin, die ich bin - in Ihr Leben eingemischt und habe Ihren Sohn gestern angesprochen und er ist sehr interessiert, eine Beziehung zu Ihnen aufzubauen."

Geschockt starrte der Ältere sie an und versuchte die Information zu verarbeiten - hatte aber eindeutig Probleme damit. Sollte es wahr sein? Sollte es ihm tatsächlich vergönnt sein doch noch Kontakt zu seiner Familie zu bekommen? Wie würde sein Sohn auf ihn reagieren? Und seine Enkelin? Ohne es verhindern zu können, begann er leicht zu zittern. Hermine konnte nicht anders als ihn in den Arm zu nehmen. Anfangs schien ihn das nur noch mehr zu irritieren, aber mit der Zeit ließ er es zu und konnte es sogar genießen, dass da jemand war, der ihm Halt gab in einem Moment, wo er sich komplett überfordert fühlte. Sie drückte ihn einfach nur fest an sich.

Als sie sich nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit voneinander trennten, strahlte sie ihn auf eine Art und Weise an, die sein Herz erweichte. So unglaublich, wie das in seinen Augen war, schien sein Leben gerade eine positive Wendung zu bekommen … und zwar gleich in mehreren Aspekten …

Er hatte überlebt und endlich Jahre nach Ende des Krieges konnte er darin einen Sinn finden!

**Fin**


	26. Chapter 26 Zitat-70

**Autor: **severinalupin  
**Beta: **Kobold  
**Altersfreigabe: **keine Altersbeschränkung  
**Pairing: **Ginny Weasley/Harry Potter – weitere **Charaktere**: Severus Snape  
**Kategorie: **Humor  
**Inhalt: **Harry Potter hat einen Fehler begangen, der ihm fast das Wichtigste verlieren lässt, was er hat und bekommt Schützenhilfe von jemandem, mit dem er niemals gerechnet hatte …  
**Disclaimer: **Alle Charaktere und das HP-Universum an sich gehören JK Rowling – aber diese Geschichte gehört mir! Ich verdiene kein Geld mit meinen Geschichten hier.  
**Warnung: **Keine

**70\. „Nur, weil ich mich manchmal wie ein Arschloch benehme, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ich dich nicht liebe." Aschermittwoch von Ethan Hawke**

Vollkommen verzweifelt saß Harry schon seit Stunden in seiner Küche am Grimmauldplatz 12 und schlug mittlerweile geplagt von Schuldgefühlen mit seinem vom Grübeln dröhnenden Kopf auf den Tisch. „Wie konnte ich nur so blöd sein?", murmelte er immer wieder.

„Es reicht, Potter, verdammt noch einmal, ich halte das einfach nicht mehr aus! Ihr Selbstmitleid ist unerträglich", fauchte in dem Moment eine leicht schaurige Stimme aus einer dunklen Ecke im Raum. Erschrocken sprang der Held der Zaubererwelt auf und hatte augenblicklich seinen Zauberstab gezogen und zielte auf den Eindringling, den er nicht sehen konnte.

„Wer da?", rief er automatisch mit fester Stimme in seinem Aurorenmodus. Seit einem Jahr machte er die Ausbildung im Ministerium und handelte in Gefahrensituationen schon fast instinktiv. „Zeig dich, Feigling!"

„Wagen Sie es nicht noch einmal mich so zu nennen, Sie Jammerlappen, Sie", knurrte es aus dem Dunklen. Dann bildete sich der-Junge-der-nicht-tot-zu-kriegen-ist ein, ein diffuses Licht zu sehen, das auf ihn zu schwebte. Langsam erkannte er etwas Nebelartiges, dass sich; desto näher es kam, zu einem Geist verfestigte, in Form seines ehemaligen Lehrers für Zaubertränke. Der junge Mann traute seinen Augen nicht. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf - aber das Bild änderte sich nicht. Er blinzelte mehrmals - ohne Erfolg. Er nahm seine Brille ab und rieb seine Augen - mit großer Vorsicht, um sich mit seinem Zauberstab keines auszustechen - trotzdem blickte er auf einen durchsichtigen Professor Snape, der seine Arme verschränkt hatte und mit den Fingern der rechten Hand ungeduldig auf seinem linken Oberarm tippte, während er ihn Böse anstarrte. Plötzlich veränderte die Geistergestalt seine Haltung, hielt beide Hände vor sich und verzog sein Gesicht in einer Pose der Verzweiflung und äffte den jungen Hausherren nach. „Oh, was habe ich getan? Oh, was bin ich doch für ein Idiot? Oh, wie mache ich das wieder gut? Oh, Hilfe!", quickte er regelrecht, nur um dann seine Hände in einer abwertenden Geste nach vorne zu werfen. „Verdammt noch einmal seien Sie endlich der Mann, von dem alle schon seit Jahren behaupten, dass Sie es sind. Sie haben Scheiße gebaut! Und zwar ordentlich! Aber dieses Rumreiten auf der Selbstmitleidwelle, das sie hier veranstalten, nützt Ihnen nichts, also hören Sie gefälligst auf, nehmen sich zusammen, gehen zu ihr hin und entschuldigen Sie sich. Und wenn das nicht hilft, dann leben Sie mit den Konsequenzen Ihres Handelns. Es hat Sie ja keiner gezwungen rum zu flirten, was das Zeug hält. Und das, egal wo Sie sind, irgendwo ein Reporter auftauchen wird und Sie - vor allem, wenn Sie in einer prekären Lage sind - ablichten wird, das hätten Sie sich denken können, also was haben Sie erwartet?"

„Aber so war das doch gar nicht", wollte sich der Held leicht verlegen verteidigen.

„Natürlich war es so!", beharrte der Geist.

„Woher wollen Sie das wissen?", echauffierte sich Harry.

„Das tut nichts zur Sache", versuchte Snape das Thema zu wechseln. „Wichtig ist, dass Sie -"

„Nichts da!", unterbrach ihn der Lebende unwirsch. „Wieso sind Sie hier? Und was wollen Sie von mir?" Zu Bestätigung, dass er nicht vorhatte, diese Frage unbeantwortet zu lassen, setzte sich der junge Mann an seinen Küchentisch, legte seinen Zauberstab darauf ab und verschränkte demonstrativ seine Arme.

Genervte verdrehte der Tote seine Augen und tat so, als setze er sich ihm gegenüber, was er natürlich nicht wirklich konnte, denn da er aus keiner festen Materie mehr bestand, konnte er auch auf keinem harten Holzstuhl sitzen - aber da es für ihn einerlei war, ob er nun im Stehen oder im Sitzen schwebte, tat er halt lieber so, als würde er sich zu seinem Gastgeber gesellen. „Ich weiß wovon ich rede, da ich auf Sie aufpasse."

„Sie wollen mir jetzt aber nicht weiß machen, dass Sie so etwas wie mein Schutzengel sind, oder?", fragte der Brillenträger ungläubig mit fragend hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Ha!", lachte Severus bei dem Gedanken unwillkürlich auf. „Der war gut! Natürlich nicht, Sie Idiot. Sie glauben doch nicht, dass ich jemals ein Engel werden würde."

„Warum nicht?", runzelte Harry die Stirn, „Sie waren ein Held, der sein Leben für den Sieg gegen das Böse gab!"

Nun wanderten die Augenbrauen des zu seinen Lebzeiten hochgelobten Meisters der Tränke in ungeahnte Höhen. „Nun, zu Ihrer Information, wenn ich den christlichen Glauben richtig verstehe, sind es nicht die Werke, die einen in den Himmel bringen, sondern einzig der Glaube an das Opfer, das Gott selbst gebracht hat, als er seinen Sohn opferte, um Vergebung für die Sünden zu erreichen. Aber das würde jetzt zu weit führen das weiter auszuführen, deshalb, lassen Sie sich nur einen gut gemeinten Rat von mir geben, wenn Sie jemals jemandem etwas schwören sollten, dann achten Sie gut auf Ihre Wortwahl!"

Noch etwas verwirrt von dem Diskurs seines ehemaligen Lehrers, bat der junge Mann ihn: „Bitte hören Sie auf, sich wie Dumbledore zu benehmen."

„Professor Dumbledore", korrigierte der Geist seinen einstigen Schüler aus reiner Gewohnheit - der daraufhin seine Augen genervt verdrehte.

„Hören Sie einfach auf in Rätsel zu reden und erklären Sie es mir bitte so simpel, dass auch jemand wie ich versteht, was Sache ist", forderte der ehemalige Schüler des Toten, lehnte sich zurück und verschränkte die Arme.

„Ich habe Ihrer Mutter vor einer kleinen Ewigkeit versprochen immer auf Sie aufzupassen und Tadaaa", rief Snape sarkastisch und begleitete das letzte Wort mit einer Geste, beide Arme weit aufgerissen, sich selbst präsentierend. „Hier bin ich irgendwie immer noch da, um dieses Versprechen zu halten." Resigniert ließ er seine Arme wieder fallen und fügte noch an: „Und glauben Sie mir, wenn ich irgendeine Möglichkeit sehen würde, diese lächerliche Farce zu beenden, dann würde ich es tun - aber leider liegt das außerhalb meiner Fähigkeiten."

„Oh", war Harrys geistreiche Reaktion auf all dies. „Und jetzt?", wollte er nach einer Weile wissen.

„Tja, jetzt gehen Sie zu Miss Weasley und sagen ihr `**nur, weil ich mich manchmal wie ein Arschloch benehme, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ich dich nicht liebe**´ und hoffen, dass sie Ihnen vergibt."

Worauf Harry meinte: „Sorry, Sir, aber als Love-Coach hätten sie keine Überlebenschance."

„Da ich nicht mehr lebe, habe ich ja kein Problem damit", grinste Severus ironisch.

„Ich wollte das gar nicht, Sir. Diese Wahnsinnige hat mich einfach geküsst und aus heiterem Himmel hat es geblitzt und ein Mann mit Kamera lief davon", fing der Jüngere an sich zu verteidigen.

„Und der böse Tagesprophet hatte natürlich nichts Besseres zu tun, als dieses schändliche Beweisstück ihrer Untreue abzulichten und ganz Zauberlondon zu informieren, was für ein Hallodri Sie sind", beendete der Tränkemeister die Erklärung. „Das ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass Sie auf dieser Party mit dieser Frau geflirtet haben und sie somit zu ihrem Handeln ermutigt haben."

„Aber das wollte ich nicht! Ich -"

„Sie klingen wie eine zerkratzte Schalplatte", unterbrach Severus den jungen Mann. „Ich weiß, dass es nicht leicht ist, damit klarzukommen, dass jedes Mal, wenn Sie wo auftauchen, reihenweise Mädchen in Ohnmacht fallen und Ihnen Frauen zurufen, dass sie ein Kind von Ihnen wollen, fast als wären Sie ein Rockstar der Muggel. Aber Sie wissen doch selbst, dass das nur eine Modeerscheinung ist. Und das was zwischen der kleinen Weasley und Ihnen ist, das ist etwas Anderes. Das geht tiefer. Das ist ehrlicher."

Nach einer Weile, die Harry still und traurig auf den Tisch gestarrt hatte, meinte er: „Natürlich weiß ich das! Und es ist auch genau das was ich will! Ich liebe Ginny und ich will mit ihr eine Familie gründen und ganz viele Kinder in die Welt setzen und denen all das bieten, was ich nie hatte … aber ich bin doch selbst noch ein Kind … und ich habe doch noch gar nicht richtig gelebt … und ich habe Angst, dass es das schon war … ähm … verstehen Sie mich …?"

Unwillkürlich musste Severus schmunzeln. Harry fürchtete schon Spott und Häme, merkte aber schnell, dass sein einstiger Peiniger ihn nicht auslachte, sondern ehrlich lächelte - was er noch nie zuvor an ihm gesehen hatte.

„Glauben Sie mir, es fängt erst richtig an. Das Retten der Welt und so war gar nichts im Vergleich zum Erwachsenwerden, sich verlieben, den Weg fürs Leben eingehen und so weiter. Potter, Sie stehen am Anfang eines gewaltigen Abenteuers und Sie sollten nicht so dumm sein und aus Angst davor gleich zu Beginn Ihre beste Option wegschmeißen."

„Denken Sie, dass Ginny mir vergeben wird?", kam die fast tonlose Frage von Harry.

„Tja, da dieses Mädchen aus mir vollkommen unverständlichen Gründen etwas für Sie empfindet, denke ich, dass sie es tun wird. Wenn Sie sich nicht zu blöd anstellen!"

„Wenn Sie mir beistehen, Sir, könnte es klappen", meinte der Gryffindor hoffnungsvoll.

„Vergessen Sie es, ich mache sicher keinen auf Cyrano de Bergerac", lachte Severus.

„Äh … was?", kannte der Jüngere sich nicht aus.

„Nichts", wiegelte der Ältere ab. „Das bekommen Sie schon hin. Ich bin nur da um auf Sie aufzupassen und das hier fällt nicht in meinen Aufgabenbereich! Ich habe nur Ihr lächerliches Verhalten nicht mehr ausgehalten. Aber jetzt sind Sie wieder auf sich gestellt und ich verschwinde. Und sollten Sie jemals in Gefahr kommen, dann werde ich da sein!"

„Ich dachte, Sie wären die ganze Zeit da", grübelte Harry. „Sonst hätten Sie das alles hier doch gar nicht mitbekommen …"

„Hören Sie auf nach zu denken und kümmern Sie sich um ihre Beziehung!", forderte Severus ihn auf und schwebte hinweg. „Sie werden mich überhaupt nicht bemerken, so wie Sie es bis jetzt ja auch nicht getan haben."

Lilys Sohn schaffte es tatsächlich seine Ginny wieder für sich zu gewinnen und gefährdete ihre Beziehung auch nie wieder, denn dazu war sie ihm viel zu wichtig. Aber Snape schaffte es nicht mehr in der Versenkung zu verschwinden, denn das junge Paar und auch der Rest des goldenen Trios, die jetzt alle zusammen am Grimmauldplatz 12 einzogen, bezogen ihn in ihr Leben mit ein und so fand er als Toter, das, was er als Lebender nie hatte: Freunde.

**FIN**


	27. Chapter 27 Zitat-32

**Autor: **severinalupin  
**Beta:** Kobold  
**Altersfreigabe: **ab 12 Jahren  
**Pairing: **keines / **Charaktere**: Harry Potter  
**Kategorie: **Drama  
**Inhalt: **Harry findet kurz nach dem Sieg über Voldemort in dem Schulleiterbüro den Zeitumkehrer von McGonagall und beschließt die Vergangenheit zu ändern, um sich selbst eine glückliche Kindheit zu schenken und seinen Freunden und Mitstreitern die vielen schrecklichen Verluste zu ersparen … doch seht selbst was dabei rauskommt, wenn man die Zeit manipulieren möchte …  
**Disclaimer: **Alle Charaktere und das HP-Universum an sich gehören JK Rowling - aber diese Geschichte gehört mir! Ich verdiene kein Geld mit meinen Geschichten hier.  
**Warnung: **Keine

**A/N:** Da mein Mehrteiler mit dem Zeitumkehrer („Wie wird es diesmal enden?") mit dem Thema nicht so umgeht, wie es im Potterversum eigentlich sein sollte, habe ich meinen Sohn - der das hart kritisiert hat - versprochen einen OS zu schreiben, wo es so ist, wie es laut Rowlings zu sein hat … und hier das Resultat:

**32\. „Dein Weg ist dir schon lange vorausbestimmt und es steht nicht in unserer Macht, dies zu ändern." Elfenfeuer von Monika Felten**

Harry war gerade dabei die Erinnerungen von Professor Snape, die er zuvor im Denkarium gelassen hatte, sicherzustellen, denn er wollte nicht, dass andere in all die intimen Momente seines Lehrers einbrachen - er kannte diesen gut genug, um zu wissen, dass ihm das nicht gefallen hätte. Als er den letzten Gedankenfaden wieder sicher in einer Phiole verstaut hatte und diese in seiner Hosentasche verschwinden ließ, setzte er sich noch eine Weile auf den Boden, um all das Geschehene zu verdauen. Das Büro war verwüstet, so wie das ganze Schloss. Dieser Endkampf war schrecklich gewesen. Ja sie hatten gesiegt - aber zu welchem Preis? So viele Tote … war es das wirklich wert? Fragte sich der junge Gryffindor. Warum nur hatte er Voldemort nicht schon in seinem ersten Schuljahr endgültig besiegen können? Ach ja wegen den Horkruxen - aber warum hatte Dumbledore diese da nicht schon alle vernichtet haben können, damit dieser Alptraum endgültig vorbei gewesen wäre?

Während der Junge so überlegte, schweifte sein Blick im zerstörten Büro herum und wurde von irgendwas Glitzerndem in den Trümmern des ehemaligen Schreibtisches magisch angezogen. Ohne groß zu überlegen, erhob er sich und ging nachschauen, was das war. Als er die goldene Kette mit ihrem Anhänger aufhob, erkannte er sofort den Zeitumkehrer, den seine Freundin Hermine in ihrem dritten Schuljahr verwendet hatte, um mehr Unterrichtsfächer besuchen zu können und mit dem sie gemeinsam Sirius und Seidenschnabel gerettet hatten. Oh ja, mit so etwas konnte man viel Gutes bewirken! Im Nachhinein wusste man vieles besser und könnte Entscheidungen in der Vergangenheit so hingehend verändern, dass sich alles zum Besseren entwickelte … aber die Vergangenheit zu ändern könnte natürlich auch fatale Auswirkungen auf die Gegenwart haben und eine noch viel schlimmere Zukunft bringen … andererseits, wenn er die Horkruxe vernichtete und Voldemort tötete, bevor dieser so an Macht gewann, dann könnte es doch funktionieren - oder?

Diese Idee pflanzte sich so fest in Harrys Hirn, dass seine Gedanken nur noch darum kreisten, wie er das schaffen könnte. „Ich könnte eine Woche vor Halloween 1981 zurückkehren, die existierenden Horkruxe zerstören und Voldemort vor meiner Haustüre töten und dann zurückkehren in meine Gegenwart und sehen, was passiert ist", sinnierte er laut. „Wobei keine Ahnung ob ich in dem Moment, indem ich das Erste konkret verändere, in der Vergangenheit, mich gleich in Luft auflöse, weil dann alles anders kommt und ich die Reise nie antreten werde … Hm?" Er begann im Büro auf und abzugehen und blieb plötzlich vor dem zersplitterten Holz in der Mitte des Raumes stehen. „Ich könnte am 31.10.1981 auftauchen und Professor Dumbledore eine Nachricht mit der genauen Information über die Horkruxe auf seinen Tisch legen und anschließend nach Gordics Hollow gehen und Voldemort töten. Wenn ich mich in der Vergangenheit dann auflöse, ist es egal, weil die Hauptaufgabe habe ich erledigt und dann kann ich nur hoffen, dass Dumbledore die Nachricht ernst nimmt …"

Harry schwenkte seinen Zauberstab mehrmals und zuerst setzte sich der wuchtige Mahagonischreibtisch wieder zusammen, dann die üblichen Utensilien, die man darauf fand und letztendlich der dazugehörende Sessel. Zum Glück hatte Professor Snape den ganzen Klimbim, den der alte Mann auf seinem Tisch immer zur Schau gestellt hatte, wo anders untergebracht oder sogar entsorgt. Harry war froh, dass ihn diese ganzen magischen Gerätschaften jetzt nicht störten bei seinem Plan. Geschäftig setzte er sich hin, nahm ein frisches Pergament, tauchte die schöne Schreibfeder in das Tintenfass und begann alles über die Horkruxe aufzuschreiben, was er wusste. Also, welche Gegenstände es waren, wo sie versteckt waren, wie sie zerstört werden konnten und die Wichtigkeit, dass sie alle vernichtet wurden, damit Voldemort endgültig tot bliebe. Am Ende schrieb er nach einer Weile, die er intensiv überlegt hatte. „Ich bin du aus einer schrecklichen Zukunft, in der ein schrecklicher Krieg herrscht und das Böse, verkörpert durch Tom Riddle in Form von Lord Voldemort und seine Anhänger die Todesser, wird gewinnen, wenn die Horkruxe nicht schon in der Vergangenheit alle so schnell wie möglich vernichtet werden." Nachdem er den Brief noch mit Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore unterschrieb, wedelte er wieder mit seinem Zauberstab herum und verwandelte mit einem selbstgefälligen Lächeln seine Schrift in die seines ehemaligen Direktors. Er war überzeugt, dass wenn der Schulleiter glauben würde, dass er selbst sich diesen Brief geschrieben hat, dass er dann auch wirklich danach handeln würde.

Harry wusste, dass seine Eltern um neun Uhr abends umgekommen waren, also beschloss er den Zeitumkehrer so zu verzaubern, dass er ihn eine halbe Stunde vorher in die Vergangenheit bringen sollte. Sodass er Zeit genug hätte, denn Brief auf dem Tisch hier im Büro zu hinterlassen, zur Appariergrenze zu laufen, zu seinem Geburtshaus zu apparieren, Voldemort zu töten und, falls er sich durch diese Aktion nicht einfach in Luft auflöste, ins Büro des Schulleiters zurückzukehren, um wieder in die Zukunft zu reisen. Er kalkulierte eine Stunde dafür - sodass die Gefahr, dass er etwas veränderte, dass ihre heutige Situation verschlimmern konnte, so gering wie möglich war - dann würde der Zeitumkehrer noch einmal aktiv werden und ihn zurückbringen an den Ort und vor allem die Zeit seines Ausganspunktes. Und hoffentlich hätte er dann alles so verändert, dass sie keine Opfer zu beklagen hätten, weil es einfach überhaupt keinen Krieg gegeben hätte und alle ein glückliches Leben führten. Er fragte sich, ob er sich dann wohl an eine gelebte glückliche Kindheit erinnern würde und diese nicht-mehr-existente-Zukunft vergessen würde? Würde sich ein Zeitreiseparadoxon ergeben, weil er seine eigene Geschichte verändert? Konnte seine Idee im Raumzeitkontinuum realisiert werden? Oder war dies alles viel zu verrückt und unlogisch um zu funktionieren?

Fragen über Fragen, aber Antworten würde er nur finden, wenn er es ausprobierte. Der Wunsch, dass es klappen könnte, war so stark, dass er alle Zweifel, ob er es wagen dürfte, beiseiteschob. Obwohl natürlich die Gefahr bestand, dass irgendetwas komplett schieflief und er in einer neu erschaffenen Zeit Voldemort weder in der Vergangenheit noch in der Zukunft würde besiegen können und er dann den jetzt schon so teuer errungenen Sieg verlieren würde …

Er wollte so viele Risikofaktoren wie möglich ausschalten und verzauberte seinen Zauberstab zu einem Portschlüssel, der ihn spätestens eine Minute bevor der Zeitumkehrer ihn in seine Gegenwart zurückbringen würde, ins Büro des Direktors von Hogwarts portieren sollte, falls er noch nicht angekommen war. Harry war überzeugt alles bedacht zu haben, was wichtig war und startete sein Unternehmen. Er hoffte, dass Dumbledore nicht in seinem Büro war, sondern in der großen Halle beim Halloweenfest, sodass er ungestört vorgehen konnte.

In dem Moment indem der junge Magier mit seinem Zauberstab herumfuchtelte, um den Zeitumkehrer so zu manipulieren, dass er genau um 20:30 Uhr des 31.10.1981 ankam, trat Albus in sein Bild und rief: „Harry! Was tust du da?"

Was den Jungen aus seiner Konzentration brachte und er deshalb nicht mehr genau bestimmen konnte, wann er ankam. Wild drehte sich Harry um sich selbst in einem Meer aus Farben und ihm wurde speiübel - es war etwas anders drei Stunden oder fast zwei Jahrzehnte in die Vergangenheit zu reisen.

Als der junge Mann endlich ankam, fiel er auf die Knie und übergab sich geräuschvoll. Nachdem er sich mühsam aufrappelte, ließ er die Schweinerei erst einmal mit einem eleganten Zauberstabschwenk verschwinden und dann sah er sich aufmerksam um. Ja, dies war Dumbledores Büro. Es surrte, summte und klapperte. Harry legte das Pergament auf den Tisch und hoffte inständig, dass der Schulleiter den Worten Glauben schenkte und danach handelte. Nun wollte er noch rasch feststellen, ob er es doch geschafft hatte im richtigen Moment in der Vergangenheit zu landen und schaute mal automatisch zum Fenster - um erschreckt festzustellen, dass draußen helllichter Tag war, was im bis jetzt einfach noch nicht bewusst aufgefallen war, da der Kamin brannte und er irgendwie davon ausging, dass Licht kam von dort. Er lief zum Fenster und riss es auf. Verdammt! Es war nicht nur hell vom Tageslicht draußen, sondern auch weil überall Schnee lag.

Es war nicht Herbst, sondern Winter. Er war zu spät! Noch einmal ließ er seinen Blick herumschweifen, auch wieder im Büro und erkannte die Weihnachtsdekoration überall. Der Kamin brannte, nicht, weil es Nacht war und man das Licht benötigte, wie er anfangs dachte, als er es knistern gehört hatte, nein, es war, weil es sonst in dem alten Gemäuer zu kalt sein würde.

Nun gut, vielleicht war er zu spät, um seine eigene glückliche Kindheit zu gewähren, indem er seine Eltern rettete, aber immerhin hatte er Dumbledore die Information über die Horkruxe gebracht und wenn dieser sie jetzt schon zerstörte, dann würde die mickrige Existenz, die Voldemort zu dieser Zeit war verpuffen und konnte in seiner Zeit nicht wiederaufleben. Das war doch auch schon was, dachte Harry - obwohl, wenn er schon nicht zur richtigen Uhrzeit, am richtigen Tag gelandet war, wer sagte denn dann, dass er sich im gewollten Jahr befand?

Schnell eilte er zurück zum Tisch und griff nach dem Tagespropheten, um auf das Datum zu schauen. „Heute ist Samstag, der 22. Dezember 1979", rief er erstaunt. „Ich bin noch nicht einmal geboren. Scheiße! Ich habe doch keine Ahnung, wo Voldemort jetzt gerade ist, um ihn zu töten. Was mache ich den bloß?" Verzweifelt schüttelte er seinen Kopf, fast so als hoffte er seine Gedanken dadurch in eine gewisse Ordnung zu bringen, um eine brauchbare Lösung für sein Problem zu finden. Dann entschied er sich, dass es besser wäre, keine Zeit zu verlieren und zu seinen Eltern zu eilen, um sie vor Pettigrew zu warnen. Vielleicht würde es reichen, um ihr Leben zu retten und möglicherweise, wenn der Orden die Horkruxe vernichtete, dann konnten sie auch Riddle töten und ihre Zukunft wäre positiver, als er sie kannte - jedenfalls hoffte er dies jetzt einfach einmal. Etwas Anderes fiel ihm auf die Schnelle nicht ein.

So schnell er konnte, lief er aus dem Büro und wollte am liebsten über die Ländereien zur Appariergrenze eilen, aber ständig musste er irgendwelchen Schülern ausweichen, sodass er beschloss, über den Geheimgang, den er kannte nach Hogsmeade zu gelangen und von dort nach Godics Hollow zu apparieren. Er hoffte nur, dass seine Eltern schon dort wohnten und vor allem, dass sie auch zu Hause waren. Als er im Lagerkeller des Honigtopfes rauskam, konnte er nicht gleich einfach wegapparieren, weil auf dem Geschäft scheinbar auch ein Bann lag, der das verhinderte. Wahrscheinlich würden sich sonst ein paar aufgeweckte Kinder ihre Süßigkeiten gratis aus dem Lager holen. Also schlich er sich durch den Hinterausgang hinaus und wollte an den Rand des Dorfes gelangen, um von dort zu apparieren, denn dort vermutete er keinen Apparierschutz mehr.

So aufgebracht, wie er war, lief er ungewollt in einen jungen Mann hinein. Schwarz gekleidet, Haar gleicher Farbe und als sie sich in die Augen starrten waren auch die dunkel wie eine sternenlose Nacht. Er stand vor seinem circa zwanzigjährigen Zaubertranklehrer. Der junge Severus sah Lilys Augen, in einem Gesicht, das Potter irgendwie ähnelte und in dem sich gerade tausend Gefühle wiederfanden - Überraschung, Angst, Wut, Hass, Verzweiflung, Unsicherheit, Trauer und vieles mehr. Snape erschrak sich irgendwie so sehr, dass er sich in den Eberkopf flüchtete. Der Schank war leer, weder Gäste noch der Wirt befanden sich darin. Da sich der Tränkemeister nicht ganz sicher war, ob dieser junge Mann mit dem er gerade zusammengestoßen war und der ihm unerklärlicherweise so einen Schrecken eingejagt hatte, ihm möglicherweise folgen würde, lief er die Stufen rauf zu den Gästezimmern, um sich gegebenenfalls zu verstecken. Er verstand sich selbst nicht genau, warum er solche Angst vor diesem Gesicht hatte - vor diesen Augen … Es waren die Augen der Frau, die er liebte in dem Gesicht des Mannes, den er hasste.

Hatte er sich das nur eingebildet? Wahrscheinlich! Der Slytherin hatte erst vor kurzem erfahren, dass sie schwanger war von diesem Mistkerl, denn sie geheiratet hatte. Deshalb musste er seine Gedanken auf den Unbekannten projiziert haben. Anders konnte er sich das nicht erklären. Mittlerweile kam er sich lächerlich vor, dass er sich so vor dem Fremden erschreckt hatte. Es war einfach ein bisschen viel in letzter Zeit.

Nachdem er Lilys Freundschaft verloren hatte und sie sich durch nichts hatte erweichen lassen seine Entschuldigung anzunehmen, hatte er sich nach dem Schulschluss den Todessern angeschlossen, weil er einfach keine andere Perspektive sah, um endlich erreichen zu können, dass solche arroganten Feiglinge wie Potter und Black nicht länger auf ihm herumtrampelten, nur, weil er aus armen Verhältnissen kam. Er hoffte so sehr durch diese Gruppierung zu Ansehen, Macht und Ruhm zu gelangen, dass er blind war vor der Wahrheit. Schnell musste er erkennen, dass er auf eine Lüge reingefallen war und verzweifelte schier daran. Als er jetzt noch erfahren hatte, dass seine große Liebe seinen Erzrivalen nicht nur geheiratet hatte, sondern auch noch ein Kind von ihm erwartete, gab Severus sich innerlich völlig auf. Sein Ehrgeiz es bei den Todessern zu etwas zu bringen war vergessen, denn er wollte nicht über Leichen gehen, um dies zu erreichen - aber das war nun mal der einzige Weg. Er wusste, dass dies keine Organisation war, wo man einfach wieder ausstieg, also beschloss er einfach nicht aufzufallen - weder negativ noch positiv. So würde er keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen und der Dunkle Lord hätte kein Interesse an ihm.

Er hatte gerade in Rekordzeit seinen Titel zum Meister der Zaubertränke gemacht bei einem der ganz großen Meister seiner Zeit und war auf dem Weg in die Apotheke gewesen, um sich dort zu bewerben für eine Arbeitsstelle. Wenn sie ihn nahmen, dann würde er im Braukeller des Ladens die Tränke brauen, die im Verkaufsraum dann angepriesen werden sollten. Es wäre für den Anfang eine ideale Stellung und er hoffte sehr, dass er sie bekam. Er war jetzt schon spät dran zu seinem Bewerbungsgespräch und wollte daher wieder runtergehen, um seinen unterbrochenen Weg fortzusetzen, als er an einem der Zimmer vorbeikam und plötzlich jemanden in einer tiefen lauten Stimme reden hörte. Ganz automatisch blieb Severus stehen und lauschte.

Währenddessen hatte Harry draußen seinen Schreck schon lange überwunden und war auf der Stelle nach Godric's Hollow appariert. Vor der Tür seines Elternhauses war er etwas unschlüssig, überwand sich dann aber doch und klopfte, bevor es zu spät war. Es tat sich jedoch nichts. Pure Verzweiflung stieg in ihm auf. Noch einmal hämmerte er regelrecht auf die Tür ein, aber es war eindeutig keiner da. Er ging zurück auf den Gehsteig und schaute hektisch nach links und nach rechts - wohin sollte er gehen, um sie zu suchen? Da er keine Antwort fand, lief er einfach spontan nach links und betrachtete die nähere Umgebung so aufmerksam wie möglich, damit ihm ja nichts Wichtiges entging. Er irrte eine Weile in der Gegend herum und verdammte sich selbst, dass alles so schieflief. Dann kehrte er um und konnte schon von Weitem sehen, dass seine Eltern gerade dabei waren ihr Haus zu betreten. Er rannte zur schon wieder verschlossenen Tür und klopfte energisch. Seine Mutter öffnete ihm und strahlte ihn an, obwohl sie ihn gar nicht kannte. „Guten Tag, was kann ich für Sie tun?", fragte sie freundlich und blickte dann etwas verwundert, da ihr nun die Ähnlichkeit mit ihrem Angetrauten auffiel.

„Ich muss ganz dringend mit Ihnen und Ihrem Mann sprechen", sagte Harry hastig. In diesem Moment trat James von hinten hinzu und starrte misstrauisch auf den Fremden.

„Wer sind Sie?", wollte er ernst wissen. „Und was wollen Sie von uns?"

„Das ist nichts, was man so zwischen Tür und Angel besprechen kann, dürfte ich vielleicht reinkommen?", meinte der Zeitreisende und blickte über die Schulter, um zu sehen, ob sie jemand belauschte.

Sein Vater jedoch versperrte ihm den Weg in sein Haus und meinte eher abweisend: „Bevor ich nicht weiß, wer Sie sind und was Sie wollen, werde ich Sie nicht hereinlassen." Lily schien nicht ganz glücklich mit dem Verhalten ihres Gatten zu sein, unterstütze ihn aber trotzdem.

„Wer ich bin tut nichts zur Sache", meinte Harry etwas barsch. „Aber ich muss Sie warnen. Sie haben einen Verräter unter Ihren Freunden. Peter Pettigrew ist ein feiger Verräter und spioniert Sie und die Anderen nur aus, um Voldemort über alles zu informieren. Ich weiß, dass es verrückt für Sie sein muss, dass ich - ein für Sie völlig Fremder - hier auftauche und so etwas behauptet, aber es ist die Wahrheit und Ihr Leben hängt davon ab, dass Sie mir glauben."

James schnaubte jedoch nur abfällig und blickte herablassend auf ihn. Harry wusste, dass er verloren hatte. Egal was er noch sagen würde, sein Vater würde ihm nie glauben, sondern loyal zu seinem Freund stehen. Er war halt durch und durch ein Gryffindor. Was konnte er bloß tun, um seine Eltern doch noch zu überzeugen. In dem Moment, wo er den Mund aufmachte, um ihnen zu sagen, dass er aus der Zukunft kam und sie ihm vertrauen konnten, weil er ihr Sohn war, aktivierte sich sein Portschlüssel und portierte ihn ins Büro von Dumbledore. „Neeeeeeiiiiin …", schrie Harry dabei und der seltsam verzehrte Schrei endete abrupt, als er völlig weg war. Lily und James starrten sich kurz an, verschlossen die Tür und besprachen sich über die seltsame Begebenheit.

Harry war unterdessen, kaum das er im Schulleiterbüro angekommen war, durch den verzauberten Zeitumkehrer wieder in die Zukunft gereist und schaute sich vollkommen entgeistert in dem Raum um. Es sah alles ganz genauso aus, wie vor einer Stunde, als er das Zimmer verlassen hatte. Aber wie war das möglich? Es konnte doch nicht sein, dass seine Zeitreise einfach gar nichts verändert hatte - oder? Als er sich so umschaute, bemerkte er, dass er von Dumbledores Portrait traurig beobachtet wurde.

„Was ist hier gerade passiert, Sir?", fragte Harry, die Situation einfach nicht begreifen könnend.

„Erzähle mir erst, was genau du getan hast und dann werde ich es dir so gut wie möglich erklären", meinte der alte Mann resigniert. Und der junge Mann berichtete alles so genau und trotzdem kurz, wie es ging.

„Tja, mein Sohn, so wie es immer ist, wenn man die Zeit zu manipulieren versucht, erreicht man doch nur, dass die Gegenwart genauso wird, wie sie schon war, bevor man in die Vergangenheit reist - das solltest du doch aus deinem dritten Schuljahr schon wissen …"

„Aber ich hatte gehofft, ich könnte Voldemort am Tag, an dem er meine Eltern tötete, selbst töten und somit so viele Tote verhindern …", flüsterte Harry tonlos. „Ich dachte wirklich ich könnte etwas positiv verändern. Eine andere Geschichte schreiben - eine bessere für uns alle."

„**Dein Weg ist dir schon lange vorausbestimmt und es steht nicht in unserer Macht, dies zu ändern"**, erklärte Albus. Der Alte erinnerte sich, wie ihm Severus einmal erzählt hatte, dass er nur in den Eberkopf gekommen war, weil ihn jemand angerempelt hatte, der aussah wie Potter, aber die Augen von Lily hatte - und dass, wenn das nicht passiert wäre, er die Prophezeiung nie gehört hätte und er sie nie an den Dunklen Lord weitergeben hätte können, sodass seine Lily wohl nicht gestorben wäre …

Sirius berichtete ihm, kurz bevor er starb, dass Lily, James und er die Entscheidung Peter zum Geheimniswahrer zu machen getroffen hatten, weil ein Fremder ihnen einzureden versuchte, dass die Ratte ein Verräter sei. Black, der kurz nachdem der Unbekannte verschwunden war, auf Besuch bei den Potters war, wurde von ihnen eingeweiht und sie kamen gemeinsam zu dem Schluss, dass ihr Freund Pettigrew vieles war, aber ganz sicher kein Verräter. Die drei waren sich dessen so sicher, dass als Albus ihnen einige Monate später riet ihr Haus unter den Fidelius-Zauber zu stellen, sie beschlossen Pettigrew zum Geheimniswahrer zu machen - und dies aber niemandem sonst erzählten.

Er selbst war an diesem Tag, nach Trelawneys Bewerbungsgespräch, in sein Büro zurückgekehrt. Als er die Tür öffnete, entstand ein Zug, da das Fenster noch immer offen war. Er trat in sein Zimmer und schloss das Fenster mit seinem Zauberstab, dann trat er zu seinem Feuer, um es etwas anzufachen, da es doch recht kalt war im Raum. In den Flammen entdeckte er ein Pergament, das schon ziemlich angekokelt war. Der Windhauch hatte es zuvor von seinem Tisch geweht. Dumbledore konnte es gerade noch rausziehen, bevor es vollkommen verbrannte - jedoch war das Einzige, was noch lesbar war, das Wort Horkruxe und der Ring der Gaunts. Sonst konnte er nichts mehr entziffern. Und so begann er erst da, sich mit diesem Thema auseinanderzusetzen und sollte noch viele Jahre brauchen, um all das Wissen, dass auf diesem Stück Pergament schon stand wieder zusammenzubekommen.

**Fin**


End file.
